Help! My Boyfriend's An…Alien? (Part 1)
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: The Tallest have given Zim, a greatly respected Invader; a secret mission to infiltrate a mysterious planet called 'Earth'. In hopes of using it's resources to fuel their next war effort; Operation Impending Doom 2! Zim accepts this mission without question, thinking this assignment will be a simple walk in the park, after all taking over this pathetic planet should be easy! Right?
1. So it Begins!

Help! My Boyfriend's An…Alien?

 **Summary:** The Tallest have given Zim, a greatly respected Invader a secret mission to infiltrate a mysterious planet called 'Earth'. In hopes of using it's resources to fuel their next war effort; Operation Impending Doom 2! Zim accepts this mission without question, thinking this assignment will be a simple walk in the park, after all taking over this pathetic planet should be easy! Right?

 **Author's Notes:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **FYI:** Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

Anyways thanks for reading and please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: So It Begins**

 **(Somewhere in Space...)**

Today was a very exciting day for the people of Irk.

For today the Tallest, their mighty leaders would once again bring back a since of purpose; and meaning to their existence.

The Great Assigning!

Today four lucky Invaders would be assigned with infiltrating the next unlucky planets to fall under the Armadas relentless, and merciless wrath.

And they would be chosen here at Conventia, the Convention Hall planet.

Invader Zim grimaced at the sight of the planet before him hovering there with a metallic ring surrounding it's pinkish/purple form as clouds swirled around. Out of all the planets of Irk he hated this one the most, simply because it seemed to be a bit too over crowed for his taste. "Gir, we're here." The Invader informed his S.I.R unit.

G.I.R was Zim's Standard, Information Retrieval Unit, one that Zim had created himself by hand. Unfortunately, the robot was made in Zim's younger, and unexperienced years resulting the S.I.R to be crafted out of old, and faulty parts. This of course cause the bot to malfunction on a regular bases, a problem that Zim was still trying to fix at times. He knows he could get himself a new one, but to him Gir is more than a robot, he's a constant companion. Every mission he had ever taken had been accompanied by Gir, and the robot's memory drive was simply not combatable with the newer S.I.R models.

So Zim had to make do with what he had in order to keep Gir, this of course was a task he did without complaints…on most days.

"Those rings remind me of onions." Gir stated. "Master are you getting me onion rings!?"

"No Gir, no snacks." Zim lectured. "Those rings are Irken made." He explained to the robot. "They are teleporters to the planet's surface."

As he spoke, the ring in question shot out a purple color laser at them and beamed them to the ship docking bay where many ships were already docked. The ships were All similar in design…with the same insignia on the front: a black Irken skull that was triangular in shape with rounded, oval eyes. Zim parks his own ship, and together he And Gir enter the ocean of soldiers.

The invader wanted to go unnoticed, but with his reputation, and his height, that was impossible. At the height of 5 foot nine inches, Zim was tall for most Irkens, and on Irk height equaled power. However, his height alone was not the only thing the Invader had going for him. The Irken had also taken over twice as many planets then most invaders who were twice his age or more; and he had the medals, and respect to prove it.

In fact, some would even argue that with his impressive track record, and superior height that the Irken Zim would one day succeed the Tallest!

"Look its Invader Zim!" a fellow soldier pointed his way.

Several Irkens who were dwarf compared to him came running up to him in awe.

"Sir, let me just say it's an honor to finally meet you." A young recruit with large orange eyes stated.

"Yeah that's great now move!" Zim spatted, plowing through them all. Sure, he liked being praised, but only by those who's opinion actually mattered. Like Generals, and the Tallest, not these worthless ingrates.

"HI, HI!" Gir shouted and waved at everyone they passed.

"Gir knock it off already!" Zim ordered.

Gir giggles as a large holo-vid screen floats beside them. A rather tall Irken with a metallic helmet and a single red "eye" in the front was speaking. "Welcome brave Irken soldiers!" He announced. "Welcome to Conventia…the Convention Planet! Please if you have not done so already, proceed to the docking bay and take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface! Be sure while you're here to visit the gift shop for cheap, useless stuff!" The announcer said cheerfully. "If you're here for the Great Assigning, remember where you parked and please proceed to the Main Convention Hall!"

A throbbing, HUGE crowd was slowly marching towards the Main Convention Hall of Conventia. Zim did his best to breeze through them, dragging Gir along for the ride. The dumb robot was constantly getting distracted by everything, and still with all his flaws Zim could not find the strength to dump him in the trash heaps.

Gir clapped his hands as a funny little red robotic animal appeared at the main gateway that led to the main hall, cheerfully exclaiming "Galactic Conquest is near" as he waved his arms.

At last they made it through the gates and into the main hall where they all assembled. A sea of green with maroon, blue, purple, pink and other colors of eyes gazing up at a round, metallic platform that had red lightning splitting the air from it to the ceiling. It was time…the Great Assigning.

"And now…" The announcer spoke up once again. "Wiggle your antennae in salute because here they are! Your all-knowing…all-powerful leaders…the Almightyyyy Tallest!"

One by one locks on the metallic platform opened up…a nervous and dirty-looking Irken named Skoodge gulped. He had had a bad feeling about this day mostly because he always got the worst of the assignments. Still at least he got an assignment. Besides, the Tallest would know what's best. ..Right?

And suddenly there they were, appearing to their people as the top ring of the metallic platform that rose up into the air. Orbs of metal shot out, shooting red beams of light around like it was a disco, and the Irken soldiers cheered as the Tallest descended from the top ring…

"Thank you! Thank you!" Purple said happily, waving to them all.

Red grinned smugly and poked Purple in the side with his arm. "See? TOLD YOU they'd like the lasers!" He whispered, grinning.

"Everything is always LASERS with you!" Purple muttered as a large holo-vid display screen as set up behind the floating ring that was carrying them down. "I'm telling you, SMOKE MACHINES are what the people really-" Just then he took a laser to the eye and fell on his back, groaning. This only served to make the Irken soldiers cheer LOUDER.

Zim shook his head, those two always had to be so flashy. He smiled it was nice to see that his oldest, and closest friends hadn't changed in his absence.

Red calmly smiled and addressed the crowd. "Welcome, mighty Irken soldiers! You are the finest examples of military training the Irken Army has to offer!" He pointed with one claw. "Good for you." He said quietly.

"Standing behind us however…" Purple said, gesturing behind him to the four awaiting Invaders as Red stood back up. "Are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in one of the most crucial parts of Operation Impending Doom II!"

Now a large display of the galaxy appeared on the holo-vid screen behind the Tallest and the soldiers that were behind them. The crowd roared in glee, hands waving in the air.

"You in the audience just get to sit and watch." Red remarked.

"You should have tried HARDER." Purple added.

Zim smirked, not feeling a speck of jealousy for the Invaders that stood behind his leaders. For their assignments were most likely a cake walk compared to what the Tallest usually had in mind for him. His assignments were always on the more challenging side, and Zim liked it that way. In all honesty though he wasn't sure why the Tallest had invited him, since he was not a part of the great assigning himself. No, Zim had just recently finished infiltrating the Irken resistance front. A group of Irken hating rebels whose planets had failed victim to Operation Impending Doom 1!

Zim's job had been to go in as a member of the Gulars, a race of horned beast, and destroy the resistance from the inside out. Of course, he was successful, however the lengthily mission caused him to miss the trial competition for the placing of the roles in the Great Assigning.

And since he didn't attend the trail, he was not official apart of Operation Impending Doom 2.

So why was he here?

What crazy, and risky mission did they have in mind for him this time?

"These superior soldiers…" Red continued to speak, gesturing at the Invaders before them.

"Though not a superior as US!" Purple interjected.

"DUH!" Red pointed out as if it was obvious. "These less superior than us but still QUITE superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!" Red crowed, grinning evilly.

Purple turned to face the soldiers and addressed them, a grin of his own appearing on his face. "There…you will blend in with the hideous native inhabitants!"

"All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses and making it vulnerable to our big…" Red faltered for a second, trying to find the right word. "Spaceship…gang!"

"The Armada!" Purple snapped, looking rather annoyed with Red's lack of information about the fleet that rained fiery doom down on all their enemies.

Zim chuckled, Red always forgot things under pressure, some things never change.

"Now…let the assigning begin!" Purple announced.

"…woo!" One Invader from the back said, punching the sky. The Tallest smiled, appreciating this little outburst.

"Step forward Invader Larb." Purple asked, pointing at one Irken with a rather tall, square-like head.

Larb trembled slightly in nervousness, then stepped onto the pod. A ramp then extended from the disk that the Tallest stood on to the pod and Larb ran up the ramp.

"Ah, you seem to have GROWN since the last time we saw you, soldier!" Red told him, smiling in an almost kind fashion.

"You've been assigned to the Planet Blorch." Purple said, gesturing towards the screen. "Home of the Slaughtering Rat People!" He told the invader cheerfully as he gestures to the holo screen. It showed a very frightened Larb being surrounded by large, fang-toothed rats that were about to eat him alive.

"Why would you draw THAT?!" Larb sobbed, pointing at the screen as tears filled his eyes.

But then his salvation came!

"HOWEVER…" Red spoke up. "Due to your increased height, we have instead decided to give you Planet Vort…home to the universe's most comfortable couch!"

Now a picture of Larb reclining happily on a couch appeared.

"YESSSSS!" Larb said, doing an air-punch. Purple handed him a metallic assignment sheet and Larb ran off to go to his ship, happily grinning.

See, this was Invader Zim's point altogether.

The Vorts were a race of way to trusting people, with a comfortable couch.

There for this mission was far too easy for Zim's taste, pure Child's play!

Zim, hated easy assignments, and was insulted by the fact that most of his fellow Irkens preferred them. No, the easy route was never enough for him. Zim loved to be in the mist of battle, with an adversary that actually had a chance at stopping him.

Yes, the thrill of a worthy challenge, that's what Zim longed for, however the Irken had yet to find an enemy that fit the bill; which was depressing to say the least. And while he did the more challenging assignments the Tallest had to offer, they still left him feeling empty inside. This of course, was mostly because the mission itself turned out to be easier then he had hoped.

Zim sighed, it was depressing how high his standers were sometimes, but was it really his fault that even the most life threatening missions still left him wanting for just a little bit more?

"Next!" Purple announced. "Invader Spleen!"

Another Invader appeared, with a VERY big and tall head, and the Tallest looked him over, they went "ooh" at the sight of his large head.

"You have been assigned the Planet, Zorgon." Red said once he could find the words to speak. "Home to the largest electrical energy source in the known galaxy."

Zim perked up with interest, now this was a mission worth his time, one he probably would have gotten if not for him missing the Trail.

"Next Invader Tenn!" Purple went on.

A female Irken with purple eyes walked up to her leaders.

"Invader Ten as the highest scoring female in the collective you have been assigned to the planet Meekrob." Red informed her. "The planet of wisdom, and rich history. Learn from them, and steal all their knowledge for our cause."

"Yes my Tallest." Ten said with a bow.

"And last…Invader Skoodge!" Purple announced.

The fat, squat little Invader with a dirty outfit appeared before them, looking up at them with a mixture of expectancy and fear.

"Oh that's just sad." Red remarked, shaking his head.

"Could you GET any shorter?" Purple asked in an infuriated tone.

Poor Skoodge looked like he was going to cry. His lip quivered.

Zim snickered, Skoodge was perhaps the biggest laughing stock of the entire Irken Race. And rightfully so, anything that short should be labeled defective and wiped from existence.

However, why the Tallest hadn't done so already still irked him to this day.

"And I'm afraid you will be assigned to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people." Red told him. Then he waved Skoodge off. "Thank you, now go away."

Skoodge fell to his knees in horror.

"Thus, concludes the Great Assigning!" Red announced. "Now all you moochers go help yourselves to the nachos are something." He said to the audience.

"Yeah! Gorge yourselves, ya moochers!" Purple spoke up.

"Invaders!" Red cut in. "Report to the equipment hall! And remember…lasers!"

THWOOM!

Another laser hit Purple in the eye. He screamed and fell back down to the ground, groaning. Red chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "The universe will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all the races of the universe serve…the IRKEN EMPIRE!" Red crowed, his eyes meeting with Zim's.

Zim smiled, and saluted him with his antenna.

Red nodded, and signaled for him to follow them as their metallic pedestal rose back up from where it had come.

Zim pushed through the crowd and jumped up onto the platform just before it came out of reach.

Purple smiled at the sight of him. "Aw Zim I trust you made it back home without too much trouble."

Zim returned the smile. "Yes, my Tallest, but I was surprised to receive your invitation." He admitted. "After all I did not attend the Trail."

"Yes, well it's a good thing you didn't." Red informed him.

"Really why?" Zim asked, curious now.

"Because we have a special mission for you." Purple spoke lowly.

"Special?" Zim asked.

"Yes, A secret mission that if not carried out properly could end in the failure of Operation Impending Doom 2." Red said gravely.

A large smile slowly formed on Zim's face.

A Secret Mission...?

Perhaps this was the thrill he was looking for. Perhaps finally, after so many years of searching Zim would have an assignment worth of his time, and fearless adversary to match.

Yes, finally Invader Zim would get the challenge he so rightfully deserved.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Far, far away in a distant, and unknown galaxy was a back water planet called Earth.

On this planet, atop a roof was a boy in his late teens with a scythe-like protrusion of black hair on his head. He wore glasses, a black jacket, black pants and shoes, with a blue emoji shirt. The boy looked up from his computer, the transmission coming through the headphones he was wearing had filled him with horror. His name was Dib Membrane, son of Prof. Dibson Membrane, a world-famous genius in the field of science. A field he hopped his son would one day join.

But sadly, much to his father's dismay Dib was obsessed with the paranormal, and wanted to become a paranormal investigator, and now that he had actual proof maybe his father would see the meaning to his work!

"They're COMING…" He whispered…

He quickly ran towards the end of the roof he was on and leapt down, grabbing onto a pipe and swirling around it as he raced towards the ground. Inside, a purple-haired, Gothically-dressed 16 year old girl frowned as she opened up the fridge. Her skull necklace hung down like her frown. Her hair color was lavender much like her mother's, who…well…let's just she was no longer with them.

"Dib drank the last soda." The gothic girl named Gazoline Membrane realized. She clenched her fist, growling. "He…will…PAY…"

Dib, meanwhile, had slid down the pipe and into the kitchen window, hurtling over the kitchen sink which was full of soapy water.

Gazoline, or Gaz as she was commonly known for growled. _'If only that no good soda stealer had fallen in!'_ She thought bitterly.

"They're COMING!" He shouted, getting Gaz's attention.

His father, a tall man who had hair similar to his son's was wearing goggles, black gloves, and large boots with his lab coat; he appeared not to hear this.

"Dad, I heard them!" Dib spoke up. "They're actually coming! I heard them, I HEARD them! I was up on the roof and I heard this transmission coming through!"

His father raised a finger to his son's face. "SHH!" He said. "Not now, son! I'm making…"

Lightning sparkled from his hands and then…

"TOAST!" He held it up.

Dib's brow frowned, of course his father would ignore his claims! So Dib in turn ignored the invention of the "Super Toast" his father had been working on for weeks and ran to his sister, who was sipping from a juice box. "Gaz, they're coming!" He told her. "They're really are!"

"WHO'S coming, Dib?" Gaz asked, raising an eyebrow and looking less-than-convinced.

"I…don't…know…" Dib whispered, looking out the window and at the sky.

And it was true he had no clue of who, or why, he only knew he had to stop it…he had a calling, a gift for seeking out the truth!

And he would find it, and nothing would get in his way!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So what do you think? Please let me know if this story is worth reading. As always I thank you for checking out my site and I hope to hear from you real soon.

Until then this is Emily Signing off :)


	2. A Secret Mission?

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So it would appear that this story is well liked, therefore I will continue the quest! However this story is not completed like my other ones so updates might not be as fast. Also I've decide I want Dib to be taken more seriously too, at least by the Swollen Eye Ball that is. They aren't really given a lot of appearances in Invader Zim, which was one of the few things that I hated about the show. So I decided that They would have a much bigger role in this AU, and actually value Dib's work.

With that said please enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Secret Mission?**

 **(Back to Conventia, the Convention Hall planet...)**

It wasn't often that he was called into action…

No, The Tallest never bothered him with trivial missions that were so easy that a freshly recruited cadet could pull it off in their sleep.

No Invader Zim, was a well-respected and feared conqueror, and rightfully so.

And yet, here he was, sitting before the Tallest with his latest mission file in hand.

And needless to say, he was not impressed.

And this was needless to point out because the disappointment was practically written on his face.

"Is there something wrong Zim?" Red asked his oldest friend.

Zim looked up to Red knowingly, the two of them along with Tallest Purple had been in the same graduating class at the academy. They were inseparable during their four years of training on the planet Zec, and years after. However once Red, and Purple became the Tallest things had changed. Zim was seeing his two closets friends less and less do to their work.

Not only that, but now that the two were his superiors he could no longer talk to them in a calm and personal, relaxed manner as he once did. No, now days everything had to stay strictly respectable, and professional at all times. Which made their usually interesting conversations very boring!

Or at least Zim thought so, then again Zim got bored very easily.

"Yes, please." Purple agreed. "Tell us what troubles you. You have earned the right to speak to us freely."

Zim sighed, "Sirs with all due respect this mission doesn't seem as…extreme as my others." Zim began to explain, trying to use his words carefully. Sure, the three were old friends, and sure they were alone in the throne room, but that did not change the law.

And speaking poorly to, or about your Tallest was a crime punishable by death.

Then, again every crime was punished with death in their society, but this was simply the Irken way.

It was also beside the point.

"A cadet could handle this planet easily." Zim went on. "Besides, I don't see the allure." He admitted. "It's too wet, and green, and muggy. What could it possibly supply us with?"

"Resources." Purple answered.

"Resources?" Zim asked.

"Yes." Red cut in. "As you know Zim, depleting resources has become a major problem for most planets across the known universe. However, this planet, Earth, it still creates a steady supply of natural resources."

"Really?" Zim asked perking up with interest. "How is that possible?"

"Our scientist here on the Massive believe it's because the planet is still fairly young." Purple answered.

"A young planet?" Zim asked. "And in a quadrant of space that was believed to be lacking in inhabitable planets? How did you even find it?"

"We didn't." Purple told him.

"What?" Zim asked.

"Listen Zim, the details are sketchy at best. One of our scouters picked up a probe orbiting Quadrant 51." Red explained. "The probe was a message from the dominate race of the Planet Earth, who were searching for Alien life."

"Wait you mean we only know about them because they were stupid enough to send out an invitation?" Zim exclaimed.

"Yes." Purple answered. "And after we retrieved it from the scout, our science division was able to use its travel history to trace it back to its origins."

"We then sent out our own probes to scout the planet and see if it was worth our time." Red interrupted. "And boy did we struck pay dirt. The planet is over flowing with resources that could help us keep the upper hand in Operation Impending Doom 2. And without them well..."

"Let's just say that the completion of Operation Impending Doom 2 rest solely on the success of this mission." Purple said plainly.

Zim bit his lower lip thoughtfully, he knows supplying the next war effort would be an important addition to his track record, but the file made the assignment look so boring! For example, "These humans..." Zim began. "They are described as basic, and primitive life forms."

"Yes you won't get much trouble from them." Purple seemed to confirm his suspicions.

Zim sighed. "Great…"

"However…" Red cut in. "We are not the only players in this twisted game called conquest."

"Yes!" Purple agreed. "We're just simply the best is all…"

"Correct." Red went on. "However, that could change if any of our competitors found out about this planet."

"We are desperate Zim." Purple admitted. "Every ounce of the Irken success, and our reputation as Invaders is riding on this."

"You are the only one we can turn to." Red insisted.

Zim nodded, realizing that he was being rather selfish. Here the Tallest were practically begging him to do this for them. And as his leaders, they should only have to tell him once. "I'll do it." He answered.

"Excellent!" Red exclaimed. "See I told you he could stomach at least one boring mission!"

"Yes, well for our sakes let's hope it stays boring." Purple said. "We can't afford a war to break out over this planet. We simply do not have enough resources."

"Speaking of." Red went on. "This will present some of a challenge for you."

"How so?" Zim asked. He was getting excited now, was there more to his mission? Perhaps a known defender of the Earth would stand in his way! He was hopeful, after all what was the point in being the villain if someone didn't try to stop him?

"We need those resources Zim." Red went on.

"Yes, Sir I know that." Zim said, not getting it. "You just told me."

"Zim what he means is you can't take over the planet the way you usually do." Purple told him.

"Yes, we need the planet to be exactly as it is." Red said.

Oh….OH! Zim bit his lower lip once more. So not only would it be boring, but now he couldn't even blow things up? Still there was one last hope for this mission. "And the humans?" Zim asked. "What will become of them?"

"Well someone's got to gather those resources." Purple said. "So we figure we'll enslave them, and make them do it for us. After all, it is their planet which means they would know the best ways to do it."

"Perfect." Zim said, forcing a smile. "I can't wait to get started." It was a lie of course, the Tallest knew their oldest friend loved missions that were most likely going to get him killed. The ruby eyed Irken loved the since of adventure, and having the odds stacked against him.

"Thanks for being a good sport Zim." Red said.

"Yes, besides sure the mission maybe boring now." Purple informed him. "But once it's ours everyone will try to take it from us."

"And since you took this assignment without complaint you will be in charge of protecting it from our coopetition once it is finally ours." Red promised.

Zim smiled. Okay so maybe this mission was a bust, but his next one was already looking up. Zim stood and bowed respectfully. "Thank you my Tallest, I will leave at once."

"See that you do." Purple advised. "Oh and take the data drives from the probes." He added as he handed them over.

"Yes it's a long trip from here to Earth." Red agreed. "Study the information that we've managed to gather for you already and blend in the best you can."

"If you can figure out a way to conquer the planet in a safe way then do so." Purple instructed. "But if not then just observe for the time being."

"You make it sound as if I'm on my own with this." Zim said.

"That's because you are Zim." Red said. "We have a war to begin, the rest of us will be engaging in Operation Impending Doom 2, and will expect you to start supplying us with resources within the next three years since we estimate that's how long we have before we run out."

"We can't afford to supply you with back up Zim." Purple added. "We are already low on resources, we can't afford to be low on Manpower too."

"Yes, this is entirely separate from Operation Impending Doom 2, and will be handled as such." Red ordered. "You will report back to us at least once a week about your progress."

"That's seven days on Earth." Purple cut in.

"I understand my Tallest." Zim said, feeling somewhat excited now. Sure it wasn't war against an entire rebel fleet like his last mission had been, but at least it had some challenges to offer. After all, it wasn't often the Irken race kept the planets they conquered and there inhabitance exactly as they found them.

Besides who knows maybe he would find a thrilling adventure hidden somewhere in the mist of this dull looking mission.

It was unlikely since not a single one of his missions had ever met his high standers before, but that didn't stop him from being hopeful.

Heck who knows maybe after years of searching Invader Zim would find an adversary who was worthy enough to be called his Arch enemy.

It was highly unlikely, but hey he could dream right?

* * *

 **(Back on Earth…)**

They were coming!

He was sure of it!

"What if they are already here?" Dib asked himself as he paced around his well-kept room. A room that was unusually tidy for a 17 year old boy.

Then again Dib was anything but similar to most teenage boys! For example, Dib was the son of the richest and smartest man in the world; and yet his money brought him no personal fame. He was not a part of the inner popular circle at school, and he never had a girl friend to save his life. Of course, his grade school years might be the blame for that.

When he was younger, Dib had been notorious for labeling anyone who didn't look normal as some monster or ghost. He'd chase them, threaten them, heck one time he almost dissected the kid next door because he swore he was an Alien insect wearing a child's skin as a clever disguise.

Yeah…that one almost ended in some jail time…and a law suit!

But that wasn't the point! No the point was that Dib was different from the rest of the world, and in his mind that difference was a gift to see the truth. "As the sole defender of Earth I must prepare for a possible Alien invasion." He told himself.

"Dib stop talking to yourself." Gaz yelled. "Peg and I are trying to watch TV."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Stupid Gaz and her date worrying about a movie when the fate of the world could be at stake!" He shouted.

"Your brother is weird." Gaz's girlfriend Peg, a thin teenage girl with long blond hair and green eyes told her. "He also just called us stupid."

" I know, and He Will PAY!" Gaz vowed. "But later I've waited all week for this movie, and he will not ruin it for me!" She said pressing play once more.

Peg smiled, and curled up next to her on the bed. She loved it when Gaz got all scary, because she secretly thought it was pretty hot.

Okay make that extremely hot.

Dib sighed as he pulled out his laptop. "I better find something to use against the enemy." He whispered to himself, remembering to be quiet. "How to render an Alien helpless." He said as he typed the words in his search engine, only to groan at the results.

"Fake videos, get a life comments." He muttered to himself. "Oh come on people give me something to work with here!"

Suddenly a message popped on his screen.

"Hello what's this?" he wondered out loud, before clicking on it.

"Hello Dib I have been watching your work carefully, and am thrilled to hear about your successful interception of an Alien transmission." He read out loud. "I am an agent of a secret society called the Swollen Eye Ball and we want you to help us secure a better tomorrow. Signed agent Dark Booty."

Dib was stunned, and a little paranoid. And rightfully so…

"I didn't tell anyone about the transmission except…" He laughed. "Very funny Gaz!" He yelled. "You almost had me."

"Shut up Dib before I feed your head to a gerbil!" Gaz screamed.

Another message pops up on Dib's screen.

"P.S. I am not your sister." Dib read, and gasped as his mouse began to move on its own, it clicked onto his notepad icon, and words began to type out on front of him. "Let me show you where I go to find my equipment." Dib read out loud, and watched as his mouse opened up the internet, and pulled up a website.

"U.F.O. Zines." Dib read and his mouse scrolled down revealing a list a weapons and supplies to use against Aliens. "Wow is this stuff really the real thing?" Dib wondered out loud.

"Yes this is the real deal Dib." He read the words as they appeared before him.

"Okay then what should I use?" He asked out loud.

The mouse typed something in the search engine of the site, and seconds later an item appeared. "Alien sleep cuffs." Dib read. "Guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious. But will it really work?" Dib asked, and watched as the answer was typed out before his eyes.

 _Yes…_

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

 _So many of us are blind to the truth, only a few can truly see_. _Their eyes are swollen wide open while others are swollen shut. They have the power to see, so only they have the power to make a difference. This is the only planet we've got Dib, and we are the only ones who can save it._

"Wow a whole society working together to defend the Earth against other worlds." Dib was amazed. "And here I thought I was alone in this."

 _You don't have to be._

Dib's heart skipped a beat at those words. "Are you…recruiting me?" He asked.

 _That depends, are you interested in seeing a real Alien? Or are you interested in protecting our planet?_

Dib thought about the two questions before him for only a moment and said. "Can't I be interested in both?"

For a moment there is no answer, and Dib fears he has just ruined his chance of finally being a part of something bigger then himself. However to his relief words soon begin to appear once again.

 _The Council of The Swollen Eye Ball is please with your answer. Congratulations, and welcome to the fight. I look forward to working with you Agent Moth-Man._

The newly named Agent Moth-man felt a since of pride fill his very soul, this was it! Finally, after years of only scratching the surface he was part of the big leagues.

And soon, very soon he would use this new found power, and resources to protect his planet.

Agent Moth-man smiled,

He could hardly wait to get started.


	3. Travels, And Preparation

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height, and all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, I've decide I want The Swollen Eyeball to have a bigger role in this AU the original and actually value Dib's work.

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay before we start I would like to give a shout out to nightfallzx who has agreed to help me mold this story into a masterpiece worthy of being called Invader Zim! Thanks nightfallzx for all of your insight, and I hope you will stick with me thought out this story.

With that said Chapter 3 here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Travels, And Preparation **

**(Somewhere In Space…)**

 **[One Month later…]**

He wasted no time leaving,

After all, the upcoming war depended on his success.

' _You've got three years.'_ Zim told himself. _'Use your time wisely, don't rush this. A mission like this could make you, or ruin you!'_

Zim shivered in fear at the thought for he knew the punishment for failure, for it was the same punishment as everything else.

DEATH!

He looked over his shoulder at his ID PAK. Every Irken wore them. They held the collective memories of all the Irkens before them. Their personalities, their power levels, their high scores…. but some Irkens, they get fitted with damaged ID PAKs. These people are called "Defectives," and must be deactivated and erased; never to be remembered.

To be labeled as a defective was a death sentence, and one small miss step could get you stuck with it forever! It was every Irkens greatest fear to be seen as a defective, and many lost valuable sleep over it, but not Zim. And not because he wasn't afraid of it either. No Zim like all Irken was afraid of turning defective, he just didn't sleep because he found the act pointless, and a waste of valuable time.

So he prolonged his need to sleep until he would sometimes pass out from exhaustion. It was a bad habit, he knew this, but he did get a lot of things done faster because of it. so he was never really bothered by the risk.

Of course this was all beside the point!

Zim shook his head, he had a bad habit of rabbling on to himself in his mind. _'Well at least I don't ramble on and on out loud to myself, now that would be embarrassing, and rather sad.'_

' _Focus Zim!'_

' _Right!'_

Zim placed his Voot into Autopilot and began studying the data drives from the probes along with his mission file.

"Doom, doom, doom~ Doom, doom, doomy doom doom~!" Gir sang happily.

Zim tried his best to ignore the bot. But this song of his had started up about a month ago after Zim had mistakenly mentioned _'raining doom down upon our doomed enemy's_ _heads'_ and it showed no signs of stopping. The constant drone of 'The Doom Song' had now become part of the ever-present background noises along with the hum of the ship's engine, and the occasional beeps of its systems.

Zim sighed and started tapping away at the computer, running several scenario's to keep him busy, and help him learn about the planet he was headed to. It was a simple way of study, but it was this method that had brought him so much success. Zim would read a small portion of the data, or watch a small segment of video, and then answer a few questions that the computer would generate for him.

The questions would start off easy, like the one he was on now for example: "What is the color of the sky on Earth?" His computer asked.

"Blue." Zim answered, "But that can change depending on the time of day or the weather."

"Very good sir." His computer praised.

"Thank you, now hit me with the next one." Zim ordered

"What is grass?" The computer inquired.

Zim thought for a moment, and then answered. "Grass is a vegetation consisting of typically short plants with long narrow leaves, growing wild or cultivated on lawns and pasture, and as a fodder crop."

"Well that is correct, but most humans would not describe it in such a robotic way." The computer said. "Try answering it like a human would."

Zim thought again, and said. "It's that green stuff on the ground duh!"

"Well done sir!" The computer praised again.

Zim smiled, the Tallest' probes had done him a great favor by scouting the Earth for him, and the probe the humans had sent out that was found by Irken scouts had revealed a lot about human culture, and their speak patterns. Zim had already taught himself 10 different human languages, however he knew thanks to the probes that there were at least 6,500 spoken languages on the planet today. Still, only about 2,000 of those languages have fewer than 1,000 speakers. Not that it mattered to Zim, no he made it his business to know all of them, after all one day Earth would be under his watch. And Zim had no doubt the Tallest would keep him there as more than a body guard for their precious resources.

' _Maybe they'll finally make me a General and allow me to be the over seer of the whole planet.'_ Zim smiled It was a nice thought. However, the Tallest hadn't done so already because they feared Zim's _'I'm so bored all the time'_ attitude could get him in trouble while accompanied with that much power _. 'But if I can follow their orders and keep this mission as low key, and as boring as possible they'll see that I am ready!'_ He assured himself, before going on to the next section of information.

"Humans age a lot slower than Irkens do, both mentally, and physically, and do not live as long." Zim read out loud. He knew this kind of information was crucial for planning his disguise. "Most human's ages can be guessed by their appearances, and height." He read, and then said. "Computer stop the lesson and scan my body type." He said.

"What for sir?" The computer asked.

"These humans are dumb." Zim said. "But if they assume your age by looks and size I need to know how old I will appear to them so I won't strike up suspicion. For example, if I appear young and know too much that might raise a few brows."

"Understood." The computer said. "Scanning body type now!"

A red beam shots out and passes over Zim momentarily before the computer continues.

"Scan complete, comparing results with data files from probes." It said. "Comparison complete, according to my calculations you are the average height and weight of most male teenagers on Earth."

"Teenagers?" Zim asked. "What is a Teenager?"

"A teenager, or teen is a human child who is partially grown up, but not all the way."

"What?" Zim asked.

"Here let me explain this way." The computer said, knowing that Irkens are considered grown up by day two of their existence. "A human is born into the world the natural way, and starts out being 1 day old."

"Okay I get that." Zim said.

"However, unlike Irkens information is not downloaded into them." The computer went on.

"So how do they know things?" Zim asked.

"They have to learn them slowly, through experience and lessons given by adults." The computer answered.

"Wow no wonder their so dumb." Zim realized.

"Yes because of this they mature slowly, making most of them take 20 years or more to be considered adults in the eyes of the public." The computer went on. "An offspring, or baby as the human's call them, are usually from the age of birth to that of three years old. Then come the toddlers from age 4 to 5, then com the kids from 6 to 9 years of age…. Sir am I going too fast for you?" the computer asked, looking at a Zim who had saucer sizes eyes.

"Nope." Zim answered, "Continue." He ordered shaking his head.

"Very well, 10 to 12 year olds are pre-teens, and 13 to 19 year olds are Teenagers. These are the categories in place for children on Earth."

"So you're saying I have the body make up of a child?" Zim asked.

"Is that a problem sir?" The computer asked.

"No actually from what I have observed so far children are viewed as just that children, and humans see children as innocent, this could really help me fly under the radar." He explained. "Besides what child would be accused of being an alien scoundrel bent on taking over the world?"

"I see your point." The computers said. "Therefore I will adjust your learning material." There is a pause, and then the computer says. "Since children go to school to learn about their planet…"

"School?" Zim asked. "What is school?"

"It's like the academy back on Zec." The computer answered. "It's where the human children go to learn the science, math, and history that make up their world."

"Really?" Zim asked.

"Yes, and since the School will teach you what you need to know I will teach you what you need to learn to pass as a teenager in the school system first." The computer explained. "According to my research you could easily pass as a Senior in high school that would make you age 17."

"Okay I am 17 years old." Zim said. "And I am a Senior at high school which means I have the remainder of this school year left of my childhood education." He went on, reading through a few of the computers findings that were displayed on the screen.

"Yes sir, but the human school system will only take you so far, if you want to know the world at a professional level like you need to in three years' time we'll have to do private lessons during the times you are not at school in order to better prepare you."

Zim nodded. "Very well proceed with the new lesson plan." He ordered.

The computer proceeded, and for the next four weeks Zim learns many things. Like how the people of Earth are divided, and how humans come in several colors, shapes, and sizes. That they identify themselves as different races, instead of the same people.

Zim saw this as a win in his book. If they thought as a divided front, then in all reality he was really taking over several very small planets instead of one big one.

He also learned that not all humans had the right to freely roam, depending on where you lived decided how much freedom you had, or how much schooling you would be given. Because of this Zim decides to set up his operation on a stretch of land the humans called North America. According to his research the American's had the most free reign when it came to their free time, and personal interest, they also offered one of the best forms of education the planet had to offer.

So with this decision in mind Zim submerged himself into lessons about American Teen culture, and soon was met with his first real challenge.

English!

It was so confusing, and teens made it worse with their texting! So many letters, and so many means! For example just three small letters like LOL would say; laugh out loud, ROL which was; rolling over laughing. It took some time, but soon Zim knew exactly how to communicate like a typical American teen.

Of course he wasn't the only one learning.

"Doom doo-oohh~! What's that?!" Gir shouted, pointing at some of the photos that accompanied the computer screen.

"It's information GIR! And when I am at school it will be your job to roam the streets as my own personal probe absorbing knowledge for me to learn, and use later in my after school lessons. We must learn all we can about these creatures and their planet so that we can fit in and bring DOOM UPON THEM!" He shouted, shaking his first in the air for dramatic effect.

"Yes my master!" Gir saluted, eye lights glowing red as he scanned the entire page in a matter of seconds. "Sir I have absorbed all the knowledge of this page and have decide that pretending to be a lower life form such as a house hold pet would allow me to roam the streets freely and gather this information that you require!" the bot answered in a droned tone, eyes blazing red.

"Very good Gir." Zim praised. "I'll do a lesson on pets and decide what kind I want."

Gir saluted before allowing his eyes to revert back to their light blue. "Now what was I doing again?" He asked then giggled "Oh yeeeaaah, I was singing the doom song~!"

Dark pink eyes widened in horror "GIR no! I beg o-"

"Doom, doom, doom~ Doom, doom, doomy doom doom~!"

With a groan of defeat, Zim ran a hand down his face. Well at least he still had something to keep him occupied while Gir sang his annoying tune.

Zim forced himself to focus on his studies, reminding himself mentally how important this all was. And in a matter of seconds Gir's annoying song faded into the background once more as the invader got lost in the overflow of information, absorbing it for all it was worth. Soon he would know all the knowledge an average 17 year old could offer, and maybe even a bit more.

' _The people of Earth won't even know what hit them.'_ He thought laughing manically.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

 **{Another month later}**

He wasn't sure about this…

Dib bit his lip as he remembered the chain of events that led him here to this dark, and creepy warehouse before him.

After being recruited by Dark Booty 2 months ago, Dib had continued his normal life waiting for his new partner to contact him. However, for a time the Swollen Eye Ball Agent was quiet, leaving him to his own devices, making him wonder if he had imagined their whole meeting.

Until today!

This afternoon after school Dib had received a letter in the mail, there was no return address, just sticker of a swollen eyeball. The letter read:

 _Agent Moth-Man,_

 _I know I have been silent for many weeks, but I am too close in another investigation right now to meet with you. However, the council insist that I start trying to train you now before the creators of that transmission you uncovered make their way to our home._

 _Therefore I have set up a training exercise for you at Warehouse 13, by the docks come tonight after 12 so I can observe your actions, and cretic you._

 _-Dark Booty_

Of course Dib had rushed over the second his sister had drifted off to sleep, but now at 11:59 the teen was hesitant. Could he really trust this guy? What if he was the Alien responsible for that transmission and was using this rondevu as an excuse to get him to go somewhere alone at a remote part of town?

Dib shook off his fears and took a deep breath as he walked into Warehouse 13, either way it didn't matter, he had a job to do. Because Alien or not Dark Booty was right, this was his only home, and he swore to protect it.

Dib looked around the dark, and rather large warehouse shaking slightly. He squinted all around him, but he could make out nothing in the darkness. "He…hello?" He asked.

"Awe you made it." A voice said.

Dib whorled around as the lights came on around him.

There standing before him was a robot with screen as the head, and on that screen was a dark figure of a man's outline.

"I had feared that you had gotten lost." The man said.

"Dark Booty?" Dib asked.

"Yes, Moth-man it is I." Dark Booty answered.

"How come your not really here?" Dib asked cautiously. "How do I know you're who you say you are?"

"Your fears are understandable." Dark Booty assured him. "Listen I would have loved to have been there in person, But I could not get away with so much work to be done."

"Then why are you training me?" Dib asked. "I'm sure there are other Agents."

"There are." Dark Booty agreed. "But the council believes your discovery is linked to my work. They believe the same beings I'm investigating right now are linked to the ones you listened in on."

Dib nodded this made since, but he still was unsure; then again Dark Booty could possibly be keeping him in the dark for his own safety. He was just a kid, with no street smarts when it came to hunting down Aliens, or book smarts since it was hard to tell fact from fiction when it came to the library.

"Okay what's the lesson about?" he asked.

"Sit." Dark Booty ordered, the robot's arms gesturing to a wooden chair.

Dib did so and Dark Booty began.

"Over several years the government have been covering up UFO sightings, and reengineering weapons from crashed space ships." He said.

"Well yeah." Dib said. "Everyone knows that superstition." He said.

"Well what if I told you there was more." Dark Booty asked.

"More how?" Dib asked.

"What if I told you that not all the UFO's were sighted, or that not all of them crashed? What if I told you that throughout our history Aliens have influenced us by pretending to be human, and living among us?"

"Why would they do that?" Dib asked.

"Some believe it's to help us mature as a race, like all a superior being wants to do is help us out." Dark Booty scoffed. "Other's believe they want to be worshiped which may explain some of our human history of gods coming from out of the sky, like the Greeks and the Egyptians documented about, however I have my own theory."

"Which is?" Dib asked.

"To spy on us Moth-Man." Dark Booty said, as if it was obvious. "Think about it, we humans spy on each other, why is it so hard to believe that some Alien Tyrant would send his own spies to watch our every move."

"So you think there are alien spies walking around, pretending to be normal while gathering information about us?" Dib asked.

"I don't think, I know." Dark Booty said. "True I haven't found any current agents of the enemy, but I have dug up plenty of ancient barrel sites, of respected leaders, and members of tribes, only to discover remains that are not of our world, with DNA that does not match any known creature on this planet." A fax sheet of data printed out from a slot on the robot's belly. "Here read this."

Dib took the data, and was amazed by what he was seeing. "Are these DNA strands?" He asked.

"Yes, they are, DNA that I took from the bones of the barrel sites I investigated. I also looked up the history of the marked graves, one of those very stands was that of a pharaoh who was described by her people as the goddess of the stars." Dark Booty said. "Do you know who that Pharaoh was Dib?"

"Uh no." Dib answered honestly.

"It was Cleopatra herself!" Dark Booty exclaimed. "Her remains showed no human DNA."

Dib's eyes widen. "But how? How do they appear human?" Dib asked. "I mean Cleopatra had children! Where they Aliens too?"

"That one is puzzling." Dark Booty admitted. "Some of her children's DNA had human components, but some of the building blocks are unknown."

"Almost as if their half breeds?" Dib asked.

"Yes, at least I think so." Dark Booty agreed, "But how they look like us is a good question, thought I guess it wouldn't be too hard to believe that maybe, just maybe Aliens aren't little green men out to get us."

"I guess they could look like us." Dib admitted. "But if their planets are different from ours that's unlikely." He said thoughtfully. "Maybe some technology of theirs can make them appear human to the naked eye."

"Yes, I thought as much too." Dark Booty's dark figure on the screen nodded. "However most of the remains are too old and damage to try to put back together, the only full body I've seen is Cleopatra's for obvious reasons, being mummified and all."

"And of course she looks normal." Dib said.

"Naturally." Dark Booty's mused. :"As do her children."

"So what's the lesson then?" Dib asked. "Trust no one?"

"No, the lesson is to know what to look for." Dark Booty answered. "Often the answer is staring right at our faces. For example…."

Dib stood as several cardboard paintings pooped up around him.

"These are paintings, and newspaper photos of actual people in actual events around the world." Dark Booty explained. "I have identified 1 possible Alien out of these seven can you find it?"

Dib looked at each painting, and picture before him, and shook his head. "They all look like people to me."

"Of course they do." Dark Booty said. "No Alien is going to risk looking different in such a judgmental society such as ours. So do not focus on their looks, focus on what else is in the picture."

Dib did as he was told, standing in front of each painting one by one, and looking them over. Of course he could tell the important of this exercise. To be able to point out an alien in disguise could save his life one day, but they all just seemed like ordinary people to him.

Then he sees it!

A picture with an item in the hands of someone who looked a bit too young to be holding it. It was a picture of a little girl with her long blond hair in pigtails, and she sitting under a tree with a stack of books. Now at a first glance this seems innocent enough however upon closer examination the girl's books were way too advanced for a seven year-old. And with a shiver he notice that some of the topics filled his mind with possible end of the world out comes. For example, one of the books who's title he could clearly see read. **"Dramatic Weather Changes Equals Disaster for the Planet!"**

"You see it don't you?" Dark Booty asked.

"She could just be really smart for her age." Dib pointed out.

"Or she could be an alien studying on whether or not changing our usual climates will give her, and her people the edge they need to defeat us." Dark Booty insisted. "As a defender of the Earth we can't take any chances."

"So was she?" Dib asked. "An alien I mean."

"Unfortunately we'll never know." Dark Booty sighed. "I looked into this picture, and found out the girl disappeared soon after it hit the papers. The picture was taken during the New Year's Day parade in England last year."

A cold shiver went down his back. There was no way she could be an alien right? Sure Dib had searched for proof for years, but he was one of those people who was looking for the little green men! Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that maybe the alien was hiding behind a familiar face.

like a classmate, or a teacher, or even a 7 year old girl!

"You have your doubts?" Dark Booty asked.

Silence.

"Tell me Dib what did that transmission say?" Dark Booty, asked. "What did you hear?"

Dib's eyes widen, as he remembered the transmission.

"Dib?"

""The universe will be ours for the taking!" Dib whispered. "It's only a matter of time…"

"That sounds like war to me." Dark Booty said. "And how can they attack without first coming in under the radar and learning how we think, and how we respond to danger?"

"I…" Dib mumbled, still finding it hard to believe.

"Look if you are not ready I understand." Dark Booty assured him. "But now is the time to tell me."

Dib bit his lip, and for a moment, he is tempted to back out, but something stops him. ' _What am I doing? All my life I've wanted a shot at the real thing. I've searched for a moment like this forever, and now that I've found it, I'm just gonna run scared?'_

"No!" Dib said. "I can handle this." He said firmly, shaking off the fear. He tuned to Dark Booty. "Thanks for opening my eye, I'll let you know if I see anything."

"No need." Dark Booty assured him. "I am closer than you think, and as your partner I will always be watching your back."

Dib watch the robot turn, and began rolling away.

"Good bye Moth-man." Dark Booty told him. "I'll call upon you again for another lesson soon."

Dib just watched him go shaking slightly, and for good reason Alien or not he still wasn't sure, but either way.

Dark Booty made his hair stand on end.

And that feeling of constant fear was unpleasant to say the least!


	4. Arrival

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So here we are again! A new chapter for all my fans thanks for reading and have a great Fourth of July!

With that said please enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrival**

 **(Four months later)**

Patience was never his strongest virtue…

However, not even the most patient of people could stand six months of The Doom song!

"Doom, doom, doom, doom~! Doomy, doomy doom~! Doomy doom~!" Gir sang happily.

"GIR would you please stop singing, I'm trying to concentrate here." Zim growl, only growing more annoyed when the robot continued as if he hadn't spoken. It was the last straw, he had put up with the constant song, if saying a single word over and over could even constitute as a song, for half a year! Half of which he spent trying to memorize information from Earth.

Zim crouched ready to pounce and attack the singing robot when the ship gave a few notifying rings before saying "Proximity Warning. Planet EARTH Ahead."

Zim froze before glancing down at the computer curiously and found that they had reached their destination, with a grin he looked out of the window and saw the green and blue planet that they were closing in on. "GIR, we're here! We're finally here!" he called, turning to the still singing robot.

GIR held a finger out to him, indicating that he waits as he sang a few more lines "Doom, doom, doom~ doom, doom the end! Oohh wats that?" GIR asked childishly.

"Planet Earth." Zim said rather annoyed. "You know the one we're supposed to conquer!"

"Oh YEAH!" Gir exclaimed.

"You still have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Zim asked knowing all to well.

"I have no idea." GIR admitted.

Zim shook his head. Why did he even bother? "Right! The first thing we need to do is set up a base. Now GIR focus and use your information gathering skills to gather more information on what is considered normal for these 'humans' while I find a place to set up."

With a quick "Yes my master!" GIR rushed to stare out of the window of the ship, watching the streets with red glowing eyes as Zim looked for an ideal spot to build their base.

After spotting an empty space between two human houses Zim shouted "HERE! WE BUILD HERE!" he landed the ship and ran out to check if anyone had noticed their arrival and come to attack them. A quick glance around the empty streets proved that no, they hadn't. The Irken let out a small sigh of relief, happy that they weren't about to be ambushed. He called out to his minion. "GIR get out here!"

GIR nodded excitedly and tried to jump out of the ship, only succeeding in tripping and landing face first on the ground.

"Alright GIR what did you learn?" Zim asked.

"I saw a squirrel." Gir said. "It was doing like this!" He then proceeded to copy the squirrel's every move.

"No GIR I mean what kind of things do I need to build a house!" Zim snapped.

"OH yeah!" GIR said pulling out a note book of some kind and began to draw a picture for his master. "You need a little house like this." He said. "And windows, with a door, and some little animals on the front! Like that!" He handed his master his work.

Zim was rather surprised that the drawling wasn't half bad. "Good work GIR now for our disguises"

"I wanna be a mongoose!'" GIR spoke up.

"SHH! We have to be QUIET!" Zim insisted, holding a finger over his mouth.

GlR's eyes turned red as he saluted. Zim carefully made his way over to his ship as it turned over itself and transformed into the necessary form needed to make disguises. Now two pods stood on either side of him like an open egg shell.

A display screen popped up showing Zim's figure. Then it showed a human disguise of a man with red hair, glasses, a dark jacket and big boots. "Too ugly," Zim remarked.

The next one was a rather large man with a big beard a teal sweater and glasses. "Too stinky!"

"Sir, all humans are imperfect." His computer reminded him. "So just pick one already."

"Fine I will go with the next one." Zim decided.

The next one popped up as a tall pale teen with raven black hair, wearing a blue and blacked stripped shirt, black pants, and boots.

"He'll do." Zim said.

"Very well." The computer said as the two pods enclosed Zim and the transformation work began. Light began to pour out of the cracks.

"OOOOOO!" Gir said in awe as he watched the amazing light show.

And then...POOF! The pods pulled apart, showing off Zim's new disguise

GIR was confused. He looked around worried. "Master? Where'd you go? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm right here, GIR." Zim said, putting a hand on his chest. "'It's ME."

"Master you look just like them!" GIR praised.

"Yes Gir that's the point." Zim said, looking at the new device on his arm.

"It's a transformation watch." The computer explained. "I had to weld it onto your arm so nothing could take it off and reveal what you really are."

"Wow this is much more advance then the skin suites we uses to use." Zim admitted.

"Yes, nothing can take that off but me." The computer assured him.

"So how do I turn back to an Irken?" he asked.

"See that dial on the side?" The computer asked. "Twist it to the right to go Human, twist it left to reappear as your normal self."

Zim did as instructed, and the device did as it was supposed to do. "Perfect, now for you GIR."

"I want to be a mongoose." GIR repeated from earlier.

"No GIR we need an ordinary pet, and keep it down! Do you wanna wake up the whole planet?!"

"I do" GIR admitted.

Zim rubbed his chin. "See, for you, I'm thinking maybe...a dog disguise." He told his robot.

"Can I be a mongoose dog?" GIR requested.

"Sure." Zim said looked through several breeds of dogs, then finally selected one. "Today...we become...the enemy." Zim told GIR as he placed him in the pod seconds later GIR was transformed into a golden furred dog with a mongoose looking face.

"GIR's collar works the same way your watch does." The computer explained.

"Genius!" Zim proclaimed. "Now...all we need is to make a home."

He pulled out a capsule from the ship and it opened up to form a doodle pad! He took an electronic pen and began to form a copy of the house GIR had dawned him earlier. "Some windows...yes, a door, and a couple little animal things out front...and…THERE." He was finished. He put the pad into a capsule with a drill, Zim then push the mini drill into the ground and ran for cover, dragging a clueless GIR along with him. He watched as the house and the base bellow was constructed before their very eyes, cringing at the amount of noise it made.

Once it was constructed the house was mint green with a purple roof, it had a number of lawn objects such as little men with cone hats and spiky fish on sticks, not only did they look amazing but they also doubled as security for the house.

Now that the house was built a few humans had ventured outside from the nearest houses to check what was making so much noise, Zim grit his teeth was his cover already blown?

"Sir your ocular implants were also upgraded in your sleep." The computer said.

"Really?" Zim said surprised that he actually found time to sleep during his travels.

"Yes with your eyes tell them everything is fine, they will change color and are supposed to have a slight mind-altering capability.

Zim did as ordered and quickly ran over to them, trusting his computer. "Everything is alright everyone." He said.

The crowd gasped as his eyes changed to a swirling blue color.

"You will all return to your dwellings and continue with your normal lives. This house has ALLLWAYS been here and I am your new neighbor and this is my dog GIR. I have recently arrived here and everything is normal." He insisted in a clear voice, tense as his tried to predict the human's next moves.

For a moment the crowd looks dazed.

Did it work? What are the side effects? How long will it last? These types of thoughts ran through Zim's head as he waited for the humans to react.

The humans blinked a few times before turning and heading back to their respective homes, with a loud sigh of relief Zim made his way towards the house "Come on GIR, lets settle in."

The robot, which was now a small puppy barked happily and led Zim into his home.

Once the door opened Zim was greeted by two realistic looking human adults.

"These are your android parents Sir." The computer informed him through his watch this time since the ship was now hidden up in the attic of the home. "All children live with parents, of course they are not real humans, but they feel real to the touch, and are downloaded with the latest parent behavior skills." The computer explained. "They even eat real food, as well as dispose of it properly, I will ensure they have jobs by the end of the week so you have a steady income of this planet's currency to survive in this world."

"Thank you, computer." Zim said.

"Sweetie." The mother bot said. "I am Carrie Richards your mother."

"And I am your father." The dad bot said. "Alan Richards."

"And you are Norman 'Miz' Richards." His mother said.

"Now you should get to bed young man." His father informed him. "School is first thing tomorrow."

"But I have documents to forage!" Zim argued.

"Already done dear." His mother said holding up the folder. "Your past transcripts, dental records, allergies, and family history are all in this folder."

"I had these made for you soon after I designed the parent bots." The computer said, still talking through the watch.

"You've been very busy I see." Zim said.

"Yes, Now I advise your study your family history before bed, humans are very noise and will ask you about your old life." The computer went on.

"Very well." Zim said. "I will be in my room mother, father." He said to the parent-bots. "Good night."

"Good night son." They said.

"I'll have your lunch waiting in the fridge for you sweetie." His mom added.

Zim nodded and went upstairs to his room which turned out to be a nice spacious place with Navy blue walls, and a matching bed set. Along with cherry wood floors and a matching office desk, and dresser. Zim moved over to inspect his closet only to find several black jeans, and black and blue stripped shirts. "So I am obsessed with black and blue…great." Zim thought out loud.

He then turns back to his desk and sees a laptop. "Oh these are one of those personal computers you taught me about." He said to the computer as he opened up the laptop.

"Yes I am currently making you a social media site on Facebook." The computer said. "You do remember what Facebook is right?"

"It's a social media sight where humans show off their lives and personalities." Zim said. "You can also blog about your day, or favorite shows, music, and such. Or you can just chat with friends."

"Very good sir." The computer said. "Since your family history states your father is a travelling Construction manager I am photo shopping you and the "Family" with several back ground pictures from all around the world."

"A traveling Construction manager." Zim said. "And you got all the documentation he needs to get that job by the end of the week?"

"Yes Sir." The computer answered. "They make good money, which means you will have plenty of money to fuel your research, and keep this operation going."

"Very good." Zim said. "What job did you have in mind for mother?"

"She is a realtor or real estate agent." The computer answered. "She sells houses and property to humans, and all of her documentation is in order."

"Perfect!" Zim exclaimed. "After all I will need this money to start my plans."

"What is your plan sir?" The computer asked.

"Well you see I haven't found a way to take over this planet safely with just my small numbers here. So I've decided to start gathering resources that the Irken military will need to help finish the war, as well as take over this planet. With these resources the Tallest will have plenty to fall back on just in case they run out far quicker than they had previously predicted." Zim explained.

"You think the war will last longer than predicted." The computer asked.

"Computer war always lasts longer then we predict I'm only being proactive. Besides the Tallest won't last in a war against this planet if they only use whatever they have left from the current battle."

"Yes I understand your point." The computer agreed. "I approve of this plan."

"Good now tell me more about how this Facebook helps me look normal." Zim ordered.

"Well In order to stay in the good graces of the teen population you have to at least spend a good several hours online each day." The computer told him. "And upload new pictures of your day to day life."

"Well I suppose once I start making what these humans call friends I will have plenty to take pictures on." Zim said.

"Yes sir." The computer nodded. "I advise you to be an Irken invader at night, and a normal human being during the day. To be withdrawn in such a judgmental environment such as Earth might not pan over well, and we already had one close call today." He reminded him.

"You're right." Zim agreed. "Shouldn't be too hard, heck it's not like I sleep anyways!"

"Very good sir." The computer praised his Irken master before a slot opened in the wall. "I have created a phone and camera for you." The computer said.

"And if people ask me about them?" Zim asked, looking at the gadgets.

"They are perfect replicas of the iPhone, and Sony digital camera." The computer said. "Without the hassle of paying for data, or internet. Speaking of our WIFI passcode is IRKENS RULE spelled backwards"

"Cool!" Zim said opening his history file. "My name is Norman, Norman Richards, but I prefer to be called Miz. Wait this is what I say to introduce myself in front of class tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." The computer answered. "Miz is an old child dog of yours that passed away." The computer answered. "She was your first dog and GIR's mother, and you were very close. So close that you started calling your self Miz after she died, and demanded everyone to do the same."

"Oh well I guess I'm very passionate about my pets then." Zim said.

"Some humans go as far to treat their pets like a member of the family rather than a lower life form." The computer explained. "And since you carry a torch for a dead dog you should probably come off as an extreme animal lover, and refer to GIR as an equal and treat him like your brother rather than a pet."

"Oh yes, I remember reading a lesson about that." Zim said, recalling the lesson well. "So any way back to studies. "My name is Norman, Norman Richards, but I prefer to be called Miz. I was born on October 29th 2000, and I am 17 years old."

"Okay now let's add a bit more personality to it." The computer advised. "Say a favorite hobby?"

"And I enjoy taking walks in the park with my Dog GIR and fighting against the machine! Wait machine as in video games?" Zim asked.

"They're not that hard." The computer assured him. "In fact they are much like the virtual training seminars you took in the academy. You get thrown into a virtual world and you complete certain task to win the game. We'll play a few games tonight and see what kinds of games you're into."

"Very well." Zim said, and moments later he and the computer brain we neck deep in a game known as 7 Days to Die! "What is it with humans and Zombies?" Zim screamed as he took on the horde.

"Your guess is as good as mine sir." The computer answered.

Zim rolled his eyes, but in all honesty these survival games weren't so bad, they were actually kind of fun, and maybe, just maybe they could help him when he got too bored. That way he wouldn't end up doing something stupid like say accidentally blow up the planet.

Yeah that would be bad.

Very BAD!

Suddenly, after what felt like moments later an alarm sounded signaling to Zim that it was time to get ready for school.

"What already?" Zim exclaimed.

"So we are addicted already hu sir?" The computer mused in a joking manner.

"Place a timer on the TV." Zim ordered. "Make it turn off when I've play enough for one day."

"Right away sir." The computer answered.

With that taken cared of Zim turned on his disguised and dressed for the day making sure to pack some gym clothes and a jacket just in case he got cold. Zim of course had a nasty habit of getting too cold at times.

"Well I am off to school." Zim said to his parent bots as he headed to the front school.

"Now sweetie parents drive their kids to school on the first day." His mother said. "Besides your dad and I are going job hunting today so we're already going to be out of the house."

"Okay." Zim answered. "GIR you remember what to do?"

"Go around town and search for information my Irken lord!" GIR exclaimed, eyes glowing red, before he changed in to his own disguise.

"Alright then let's go." Zim ordered his parent bots and soon the three were in the car on their way to school.


	5. The New Kid

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So upon a guest readers request I have decided to make Dib as Awesome at his work as Zim is at his own. He's also fit and able to make plans and inventions himself! He is way too smart for his own good, but is still stuck in high school much to his own dismay.

With that said please enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The new Kid**

 **(Back to Dib…)**

He was too smart for his own good.

No, correction he was way too smart for his own good!

Dib groaned loudly and dragged his feet to his home room class in utter indifference.

"Seriously Dib it's not that bad." Gaz said.

"NOT THAT BAD!" Dib yelled. "NOT THAT BAD!"

Gaz gave him a sideward look, at age 16, a year younger then Dib she felt more like an 80 year old nanny constantly keeping her brother out of trouble. Trouble with dad, trouble with the law, trouble with bullies, trouble with teachers. You name it, and Dib's disciplinary file will say it somewhere.

Of course it wasn't his fault, no it was his obsession that was to blame. Gaz shook her head. Dib was tall, well built, fit, good looking, and sensitive. A kind of guy that any person with feelings, and half a brain would want. However, Dib had one drawback. A drawback that had gotten him in trouble with every form of authority since he could talk!

His obsession with the supernatural!

Yes, it was the root of all the bad in Dib's life.

When you're young and still in diapers Adults find it cute when you run after imaginary monsters, but that cute little kid soon grows out of it.

Dib never did, no he just got worse!

It all started when he was six and was convinced their baby sitter was a witch who cooked children into stew. He ended up calling the police on her after she said something on the lines of. "You're so cute, I could just eat you up."

That poor sweet old lady stayed the night in jail while their dad and the police tried to sort the whole mess out. Eventually she was free to go, and the charges were dropped. Needless to say though her career was ruined, and no one ever wanted to baby sit for their father again! Which left Gaz with the job of keeping her brother out of trouble. A job handed to her at age five, and now almost eleven years later she was still trying to keep him in line.

When he was seven Dib was convinced that the little boy next door was a alien wearing a child's skin as a clever disguise. This of course led to him nearly dissecting the boy just to prove it. And well that did not end every well, Gaz was told that the little boy still had nightmares. And once word got out about the incident all their neighbors moved at least four houses down the street.

Now when he was eight the boy before Gaz had accidently raised the dead. Okay it wasn't an accident Dib was performing an experiment to see if zombies could actually exist, but he just didn't expect it to work. Unfortunately it did, and a whole cemetery was raised.

Their father was furious, saying no son of mine is going to be a mad scientist!

A scientist? Yes, just not a mad one!

When he was nine Dib was convicted the mailman was a werewolf, and tried to prove it. Unfortunately that included him chasing the poor man around the yard for a hair sample every time he came to deliver mail. After a few times of this happening the mailman filed a restraining order.

When he was ten Dib was sure his teacher, Mrs. Bitters was a vampire! And tried to stake her. And well that one ended with him being under observation at the town crazy house for three nights.

And the list goes on and on!

Mummies, ghouls, demons, big foot, you name it Dib has accused someone of being it! And this alone was the reason why he never had a date, or a kiss, and why he was 17 and still a virgin! This one obsession had ruined his life forever!

Of course Dib sees it differently. No, the only ruiner of his life was their over controlling father.

"I mean seriously Gaz I should be graduated from collage by now with 12 PHDs, but no dad won't let me skip any grades. He wants me to set an example for my peers by showing them up at all this easy stuff." Dib complained.

"Sorry Dib but I am on dad's side on this." Gaz said. "You need to mingle with people your own age. Not be cramped up in a stuffy room full of adults."

"Right cause everyone here just loves me!" Dib whined.

Gaz bit her lip, even she had Peg who had now been her girlfriend for almost a year, but all Dib had was herself. Countless times she tried to match him up with a friend, who could be something more in the future…maybe. But once they found out it was Dib they went off running in the opposite direction.

"Maybe I can help." She said hopefully.

"NO that never works out!" Dib said. "Besides I can get my own friend!"

"Sure you can." Gaz scoffed.

"Oh you think I can't make a friend!" Dib yelled. "I'll show you, I'll show you and Dad, I'll show every kid in this school!" Dib declared. "I can be social and I can make a friend!" with those final words he stormed off.

Gaz shook her head, she knew Dib would get nowhere with the students who had already labeled him.

' _What we need is someone new!'_ She thought. _'Someone who has no idea just how bad Dib is.'_

Of course that was a silly pipe dream.

Her school never got new…

Gaz suddenly freezes as a new face walks by her.

He was a tale pale boy, who in her opinion wear way too much black and blue, but he was real, and appeared normal enough and around her brother's age. He was walking with two adults that she assumed was his parents and talking quietly to them as they headed towards the front office.

' _This could be it.'_ She thought trying not to get excited, after all she had gotten her hopes up many times before. _'Still he could be just what the doctor ordered.'_

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He had never felt more nervous in his life.

Not even his first day at the academy, or his first mission had made him this nervous.

It was hard to explain but Zim could feel their judgmental eyes staring him down, and well…judging him!

Still, somehow he had managed to make it to the front office with his parents. The secretary there was a rather large woman who wear way too much pink. However she took the foraged documents, and filed them without a single glance.

Zim shook his head. _'Humans so trusting.'_ Well he supposed that made his job easier. However the definition for easy for Zim, was the same as the word BORING!

But as always that was beside the point. For now, he simply had to survive his first day on this filthy planet and go undetected by its strange inhabitants.

"Yes, Norman we've been expecting you're arrival since Monday." The secretary said. "Your homeroom is room 772 with Mrs. Kilmore." She gave him his schedule and shooed him away.

Zim could only assume the computer had hacked the school systems and made a note of his arrival somewhere. Which would explain why he was expected to be here.

After the secretary gave him his schedule Zim said good bye to his parents and wished them good luck in their job hunting before setting off to find his locker. The rustic storage unit was easy enough to find, and Zim opened it to see that it was filled with books, and a note.

 _Dear Norman,_

 _You're mom called me yesterday. (Sweet lady your mom.) And told me you'd be arriving today with no school supplies due to it getting lost during the move over here. Tough luck, luckily the teachers donate school supplies throughout the year for anyone who finds themselves in your predicament. I also took a peak at your schedule and grabbed all your text books and placed everything in your locker._

 _I hope this helps you have a smoother first day._

 _Sincerely your class president,_

 _Jessica Homes._

Zim smiled whoever this Jessica was she sure saved him a lot of trouble, if he saw her today he'd have to remember to do the polite thing and thank her. After all his chosen personality as an animal lover made him the soft and sensitive type, not the mean and rude type. After finding the appropriate books for his first three classes Zim closed his locker and made his way to homeroom. It took him a little longer then he thought to find it, but soon he stepped into room 772 where a nice looking woman who he assumed was Mrs. Kilmore waved him over to the front of the room.

"Class can I have your attention?" Mrs. Kilmore asked sweetly.

The class slowly settled down and all eyes were on him.

"This is Norman our new student." Mrs. Kilmore began. "Norman is there anything you'd like to say?"

Zim paused and tapped in fingers together anxiously, knowing that if he failed he would die or worse be captured and experimented on! He couldn't let the Tallest down.

"Yes, I actually prefer to be called Miz." Zim said.

"Very well Miz." Mrs. Kilmore smiled. "Where did you use to live?"

"My father is a traveling Architect." Zim answered. "So I move around a lot, we just recently came back from Japan where my father was overseeing a group of workers who were restoring one of the historical palaces."

"My, that sounds adventurous." Mrs. Kilmore said. "Anything else?"

"Uh yes I was wondering if the Class president was in this class." Zim said. "I wanted to thank her for all her help."

A girl with long red curly hair stood up.

"Hi I'm Jessica and it was my pleasure." She said beaming.

Zim smiled.

"Alright then." Mrs. Kilmore went on. "Where to sit you." She scanned the room, but there was only one empty seat, and it was by some boy in the front who was staring suspiciously at him.

He had black hair, some of which licked back in a way that should have been physically impossible, round glasses that framed brown eyes. He wore mostly black with the exception of a blue shirt with a grey face on it.

Dib's eyes narrowed on the new kid, this Miz. What kind of name was that anyway? Maybe a made up one! Dib looked the boy over thoughtfully. After his first lesson with agent Dark Booty, Dib had been opened up to many more secrets.

For example, Dark Booty was supposedly undercover posing as an alien, and trying to make connections with whoever sent that transmission six months ago. Luckily he had made contact, however he couldn't understand what it was saying to him. So he spent most of his days trying to decipher them. He had been hoping Dib's recent discovery would help him, but Dib had used an older transmitter then he had access to. So finding the same frequency that Dib had used to get the aliens to sound human was proving to be a challenge. However, he never stopped trying every night he listened, awaiting further messages. His hope was that he would find the frequency and for one of the aliens to slip and say what they wanted with the Earth, if they indeed wanted anything at all.

Meanwhile Dib's job was to look out for any undercover agents.

And suddenly having a new student at your school when that never happened was looking mighty fishy right now.

"How about you sit by Dib here in the front." Mrs. Kilmore suggested.

A loud gasped filled the room.

Dib rolled his eyes. _'Seriously what are we six?'_ he thought.

"Mrs. Kilmore not Dib!" Jessica said.

"Yeah that's a death sentence." A girl name Zita agreed.

Zim openly bit his lip looking unsure.

"It's fine." Mrs. Kilmore assured Zim.

Zim nodded and cautiously sat beside the boy. "Hi I'm Miz." he said offering his hand to shake which he had read was a formal greeting on this planet.

Another gasped filled the room.

"You actually want to talk to me?" Dib asked.

"Uh I'm just trying to be friendly." Zim said, looking a bit hurt. "But that's okay I guess." He took his seat, looking down at his desk top.

"Wait a go Dib." Jessica snapped.

"Yeah you sure know how to make a new guy feel welcomed." Zita agreed.

Dib bit his lip. _'Why did I do that?_ ' he asked himself. ' _I just might have ruined my one chance at having a friend!'_

Zim tried his best not to smile and blow his cover, playing with human emotions was just too easy! He looked up as the teacher began to drone on about space and its inevitable implosion but Zim really didn't need to hear what these earthlings thought about space, he needed to know how well defended they were, so he quickly raised his hand and waited for Mrs. Kilmore to call on him.

"Yes Miz?"

"Do you happen to know how prepared we are if we were faced with, oh I don't know… an alien invasion?" Zim asked, trying to seem calm.

Dib's eyes widen, a fellow Alien enthusiast? Was it possible that maybe he had heard the transmission too! If so maybe he could help him and Dark Booty!

The class was silent for a moment, and then Zita said. "Oh great another alien hunting nerd just what we need."

"Zita he's new." Jessica reminded her. "Be nice!"

"Well Miz I'm not sure if we are ready for something like that." Mrs. Kilmore admitted. "Do you really believe in Aliens?"

"Well we can't be the only ones." Zim said. "I mean space is huge right?"

"I suppose you have a point Miz." Mrs. Kilmore nodded.

Suddenly A bell rang throughout the School and Mrs. Kilmore dismissed them.

"Wow homeroom is short." Zim said out loud.

"What, they don't have homeroom in Japan?" The boy known as Dib asked walking up beside him.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me." Zim snapped walking through the hall to his next class.

"I'm sorry." Dib admitted. "I'm just not use to people trying to be friendly to me."

"Why not?" Zim asked. "You seem normal to me."

"It's because I believe in imaginary things like monsters and Aliens and ghost." Dib said.

"Aliens aren't imaginary." Zim said without thinking.

"You really think so?" Dib said.

Zim swallowed hard. "Well…I've never seen one...but I just have a hard time believing we are the only ones out there." Zim bit his lip he had slipped up, on other plants he had conquered Aliens were a known fact, but here humans didn't really think they existed. Some did, but most just thought Earth was some rare special phenomenon. And races all over the universe called Irkens self-centered.

Well the Irken Race had nothing on the humans that was for sure.

"Why do you ask?" Zim went on.

"Well I was just wondering if you've ever seen one or heard one talk." Dib asked.

"Nope." Zim answered…then stopped. "Have you?"

Dib nodded.

Zim's eye brow rose. It was probably a hoax the kid found on the internet, but just to be sure he acted all surprised. "Really?"

Dib looked from left to right as if unsure, then with a deep breath he whispered. "About six months ago I heard a transmission from space." he told him.

Zim's eyes widen. "OMG you've got to show me!" He exclaimed, keeping up the act.

Yes, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Dib couldn't believe it the kid wanted to see? He wanted to hang out with him? _'What if it's a prank?'_ he wondered. But what if it wasn't? According to Dark Booty there was only a handful of members of their secret society, and he had been encouraged to scoop out possible new recruits. Sure Miz was even less experienced then he was starting out, but that was ok. He had the excitement, the wonder in his eyes, the will to learn.

"Look if you're serious meet me after school at this address." Dib said scribbling his address down on a piece of paper.

"Okay I will." Zim said, taking the paper.

There was an awkward silence between the two finally Zim said. "You want to help me find my next class?"

Dib's whole face lit up. This was it, he finally had friend who just might be into the same things he was. Gaz would be so proud, and Dad would finally get off his back about being an outcast at school. Going on about how he was the most popular in his own class, and everyone wanted to be him, and he expected nothing less from his son. But now something in his life was finally going right, and Dib couldn't think how any of this could get any better.

However, the young teen would soon learn that the happiness he was feeling now was nothing compared to the feelings of betrayal that he would soon feel towards his new friend in the near future.

* * *

 **(Later on that day...)**

Interesting...

Yes, that was the one word that came to his mind when he thought of the boy before him now.

And what was so interesting you might asked?

What was it about this Dib that actually made his presence more tolerable then the rest of the human filth on this planet?

Well, after spending a good few hours talking to Dib as they walked from class to class throughout the day (classes in which they actually shared a few with). Zim had found out that the human had quite an eye for the strange and paranormal. And as Zim listened to the boy go on and on about Aliens, and how they could be real Zim began to realize that the boy did know what he was talking about.

The way he described his theory's on how they travel from planet to planet so quickly, what they might look like, and what they might need to survive made Zim realize that this kid was the real deal. He wasn't some child who thought he knew about outer space, and how other different worlds might effect different life forms. No, this was a child who knew other life was possible, and had explanations, and scientific theory to back it up.

The question was where was Dib getting all these facts?

Well, Zim wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't no normal library, for the Irken himself had downloaded the Knowledge of many science books into his PAK, and more than half of it had to be deleted because the knowledge was wrong! However Everything Dib had rambled on about was right on the nose!

But how? As far as Zim could tell Earth was very green when it came to the knowledge of aliens, and there was no real proof that they existed.

And yet here was a boy standing beside him who not only knew what he was talking about, but had claimed to have said proof already!

Yes, the boy was very interesting indeed.

Unfortunately this knowledge of his caused others to believe that he was crazy; including his family.

"I had trouble with bullies once." Zim admitted as they were walking to the last class of the day.

"Really?" Dib asked

"Yeah before puberty I was short, and had this squeaky little voice." Zim said. "Luckily I grew out of that, and my dad's job had us in a new town by the end of the year." He explained.

"So I've been meaning to ask." Dib said. "Why Miz?"

"OH I had a dog named Miz." Zim answered. "She was the mother of my puppy Gir, but she had him when she was a bit too old."

"Oh." Dib whispered.

"She didn't make it, and well with a family that's always moving Miz was like my constant, and now I carry her name around with me as a reminder of my first best friend."

' _Wow.'_ Dib actually felt tears coming to his eyes that was so sad. He shook his head, and stopped at a door. "Well this is it." He said. "Your last class of the day."

"Finally!" Zim exclaimed.

"You know I could walk you to my house after class so you don't get lost if you want." Dib offered.

"I'd like that." Zim agreed, before entering the classroom, leaving Dib out in the hall.

Dib fist pumped the air, now he could show him to Gaz and prove to her once and for all that he wasn't a helpless cause and he could get a friend if he really wanted too. Dib raced off to his last class happily unaware of the small robotic fly that flew carefully behind him.

"Careful agent Moth-man." Dark Booty whispered as he watched his young partner's every move from the aid of the spy bug. "I know he seems normal enough, but we can't afford to overlook anyone."

Dark Booty's eyed narrowed at his own words.

He couldn't explain it, but there was just something about this Miz that didn't sit right with him.

And he didn't like that feeling, no he didn't like it one bit!


	6. Lies, The First Of Many!

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So Now that I've left you on a cliff hanger for a while now I'll press on. But I warn you there are more cliff hangers to come.

With that said please enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lies, The First Of Many!**

Boredom…

It had an easy time settling into Zim's brain, and staying there for what felt like forever.

' _It's official.'_ He thought. _'School is a waste of time.'_

His statement couldn't be truer, and the perfect example was standing before him right at that very moment. Right there on the board was a simple math equation about the triangularization method. Well it was easy for Zim that is, but the kid standing in front of the class was taking forever to figure it out!

And their teacher Mrs. Walter was no help at all! She just stood their staring the poor boy down as he tried but failed to get the right answer.

' _Why teach them something they will never need to use?'_ Zim wondered _. 'Now as an invader calculating the origin of a blast from an enemy weapon would make this method useful._ ' He admitted _. 'But humans would rarely see a need for this.'_

He shook his head, it was a wonder that the humans had survived this long, after all they seemed to be idiots.

Well…all but Dib.

And just like that the Irken found his thoughts drifting to that big headed boy once again.

' _How does he know these things?'_ he wondered. _'Is he really that smart or did someone teach him?'_

He wasn't sure, but Zim couldn't help but feel excited about it all.

What if someone had taught him?

What if there was a secret organization of Alien Hunters out there, keeping earth safe?

Zim hoped so, after all if there was that meant that maybe this mission wouldn't be as boring as he previously thought.

A bell sounded, pricing through his thoughts, and Zim had to force himself to hold in a hiss. His superior Irken hearing made these ringing bells sound almost deafening. However, he was sure he'd get used to it in time.

"Alright class, I expect you all to know how to do this come Monday!" Mrs. Walters snapped as her students filed out of the room.

Zim followed the crowd, and found a smile slip on his face as Dib came into view.

Dib smiled back, it was nice to have someone happy to see him. "You ready to go?" He asked as his new friend stopped in front of him.

"Yeah just let me drop a few things at my locker." Zim answered.

"Ok." Dib agreed and followed Zim to his storage unit.

' _No locker.'_ Zim corrected himself as he stopped in front of it. _'Humans call them lockers.'_

"So how did you come across this alien transmission?" Zim asked as he dumped all his books and closed the locker door.

"Well I've always known aliens were real." Dib answered as they began to walk down the hall. "I mean it's like you said we can't be the only ones."

"Mm." Zim agreed, as the boy started to ramble. Usually ramblers would earn a punch in the face from Zim, but not this one. When Dib rambled he seemed to do it in a way that captured his full attention, though Zim couldn't explain why?

"Anyway everyone thought I was crazy." Dib went on. "But I already told you that, what I didn't tell you was I swore to find proof!"

"I see." Zim said, the corner of his lips slipped into a smirk. This child had more than a little fire in him, and Zim liked that in an opponent. Still Dib was just a child, and Zim, well Zim was 159 years old, so hoping a child would give him the challenge he desired was like the Irken allies hoping they were exempt from their total Universal domination.

In other words it was a waste of time, and energy.

"So I made a few modifications a space transmitter I had found at the junk yard." Dib went on. "I then went up to my roof every night and hooked it up to our satellite dish in hopes of hearing something, and six months ago I actually did!" he stated proudly.

"And you understood it?" Zim asked. As they existed the school and started down the street towards what Zim assumed was the direction of the boy's home.

"Yeah." Dib answered. "Wait why?"

"Well wouldn't an alien race speak an alien language?" Zim asked. His hopes were starting to die now, he should have known it would be a hoax. After all the child would have to have an impressive machine to translate alien languages for him automatically, and the kid was only what 17? There was no way he was that smart.

"Well they did." Dib answered. "I had my transmitter on low settings and I think it actually translated their speech into something I could understand."

"Really?" Zim asked. His hope rising once more, and for good reason. Zim had many foes I his life as an invader, but they all had their flaws. Dib on the other hand was passing all of his expectations with ease. Which only verified to Zim just how pathetic his past foes really were. After all this was a child, an impressively intelligent child? Yes, but that was beside the point.

"Yeah I mean I heard a lot of stuff out their every night, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it." Dib admitted. "So I started fettling with the many nobs on the machine and finally I got something besides gibberish to come through."

Zim could actually fell his antennas perking up in interest, and it frustrated him to say the least. _'Why can't you be older?'_ He wanted to scream. ' _I finally find someone interesting enough to be my foe and he's practically a Smeet!'_

Why did the universe hate him so much?

Why couldn't fate give him what he wanted just once!?

"Anyway here we are." Dib said, stopping in front of a large home.

Zim's eyes widen. "You live here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah my dad's kind of loaded." Dib admitted sheepishly.

' _Loaded?'_ Zim looks confused for a moment, then his eyes seem to spark with realization. _'Oh he means rich!'_ Zim realized. _'They have lots of monies, that's what he means.'_

"Is that okay?" Dib asked fearfully. _'This kid doesn't have a label for rich kids does he?'_ he wondered. ' _I sure hope not cause that would ruin everything!'_

"No it's fine." Zim assured him. "I just feel under dressed is all..."

"Oh don't worry." Dib said with a laugh. "We don't have a butler or anything like that." He assured him as they entered the home. "Most of the money is used for dad's inventions, and Gaz and I get a pretty big allowance. See." He said, showing off a rather ordinary living room. "It just looks fancy on the outside."

Zim smiled. "So where's this transmitter?" he asked hopefully.

"Dib?"

Gaz and Peg, who were sitting on the couch; were stunned to see Dib standing in the door way with another kid.

"Gaz, Peg!" Dib exclaimed. "This is my friend Miz." He said proudly.

"S'up." Zim said.

The girls just looked at him in disbelief.

"And he likes the supernatural too!" Dib continued to gloat. "And I found him all by myself!"

Gaz couldn't believe it, her brother had found another space nerd! It was almost unheard of, and for good reason. The human race had gave up on space a long time ago, since they never found anything out there, but well space! So to find another alien enthuses was like finding the needle in the hay stack.

Finally Peg seemed to find her voice. "Well to each their own." She said. "Right Gaz?"

"Yeah." Gaz said. "Now you can stop bothering us." She added, just barley remembering to be her usual indifferent self.

"Cool well, Miz and I are going to look at that alien transmission I told you about." Dib said as he started up the stairs.

Zim followed him up the stairs, and into a pretty tidy bedroom.

"Okay here it is!" Dib said pulling to the transmitter.

Zim took in the device with awe. Sure it look primitive, but if one were to look pass the old timey looking radio fraud then they would see a device far more advance then any human was supposed to be capable of. ' _Perhaps I have underestimated them.'_ Zim thought. _'Maybe the humans have survived this long because of people like Dib. Maybe the smart ones keep them from dying off.'_

Dib gave him a questioning look. Miz hadn't said anything, and he was beginning to realize that his new friend had a very short attention span.

Zim notices his look, and forces himself to focus. "Well don't keep me in suspense!" Zim exclaimed. "Play it!"

Dib laughs and turns the device on. "Okay the signal was bad, so you can't make out all the words." He explained. "But this is what it sounds like in English." He pressed play.

Zim held his breath as the recording played.

"The universe will be ours for the taking...It's only a matter of time…"

Zim's eyes noticeably widen, that voice it sounded familiar,

"Miz you okay?" Dib asked.

"Play it without the translation." Zim ordered.

Dib looks confused. "You sure it just sounds like a bunch of clicks, and hisses-"

"Dib play the original!" Zim snapped.

"Ok, ok." Dib did as he was told.

The recording played again, but this time it was just as Dib said it would be; clicks, and hisses. Unfortunately, it was just as Zim feared, for you see he could understand it!

It was Tallest Red's voice, he was speaking in the Irken native tongue.

It was his closing words from the great assigning.

And somehow this child had gotten it!

Zim seems too look at Dib with a new light, and for good reason.

This child was the real deal, all evidence had pointed towards that conclusion already; but now there was no denying it.

"Miz?" Dib asked.

His voice snapped him back to reality, but it's too late.

Dib has registered the shock on his face, as something familiar. "You've heard this language before haven't you?" he asked.

Zim wanted to rip his own eyes out, how could he have let his guard drop so easily? _'Think of a lie now you idiot!'_ He screamed at himself. He nodded. "When I was in Egypt I had created a similar device." He said. "And I also got something and it sounded very much like that." He said pointing at the transmitter. "Clicks and hisses."

Dib was amazed. "What do you think it means?" He asked. "Do you think these aliens are really thinking about taking over the whole universe?"

Zim shrugged. "I don't know." He said, before growing more serious. "Listen Dib who else have you told this too?"

"Just my sister." Dib answered.

Zim gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh and my partner." Dib added.

"Your partner!" Zim exclaimed.

"No it's oaky." Dib assured him. "I get it, if the alien race in question here ever found out we heard them, they might try to silence us for good." He said. "But my partner is a professional, he's been doing this a long time; we'll be safe."

Unfortunately his words did little to calm Zim.

' _His partner is a professional?'_

' _He's been doing this a long time!'_

' _I have to tell the Tallest, NO! They'll pull me off the mission if they see me baffled like this. They'll think I can't handle it!'_

Zim took a deep breath, and let it out. _'You wanted excitement.'_ He reminded himself. _'Well you got it!'_

"Miz?" Dib asked.

"Sorry it's just I had never hoped to hear those sounds again." He lied. "I had hoped you had found some hoax on the internet."

"Miz what happened in Egypt?" Dib asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

Zim bit his lip, he knew there was only one way out of this. He had to weave a lie so believable that this partner of Dib's will have no choice but to let him into their inner circle. Once there Zim could find out just how many he was dealing with. Oh yes, he knew there had to be more than just Dib and his Partner _. 'I was right. There's a whole secret society of them, still watching the stars.'_

It made since, after all there were tales of explores going into this area of space, and never returning.

Was this the reason why?

Did they stumble upon Earth, only to be taken down by this secret organization?

He wasn't sure, no one was: about 50 years ago this part of space had been labeled as a death trap! No one dared to come here, but Irkens who often patrolled the area looking for signs of what could have happened to the missing explores. But this Milky Way as the humans called it, was vast, and showed no signs of intelligent life, no it wasn't until that probe that the humans had sent out, that the Irkens knew that intelligent life even existed in this void.

"Miz?" Dib asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look I know we just met, but you can trust me."

Zim sighed. "After I accidentally over heard this transmission, this thing came for me." He whispered.

Dark Booty felt his heart in his throat as he listened intently to the conversation through his spy bug, which sat upon Dib's wall.

Was it possible?

Was he looking at a person who had actually seen an alien alive?

Sure Dark Booty had seen people he thought were aliens, but the only real aliens he saw were ones that were already dead, and kept in area 51! Back when alien ships or UFO's were sighted often, but there had been no confirmed UFO sightings for over 50 years now.

Was it possible that this boy had his own close encounter?

If so he'd be the first known human to have done so in half a century.

' _Perhaps that's what I was sensing earlier.'_ Dark Booty thought. _'Perhaps the kid has a right to be eager to get to the bottom of this.'_ He wasn't sure, something about the child screamed danger, he couldn't explain it, but it was like some internal instinct told him to keep a close eye on this one.

Of course said danger could be that the kid has some alien trying to kill him!

Yeah, that defiantly warranted some concern, maybe even more than some.

"What did this thing look like?" Dib asked.

Zim knew he'd have to give him something, after all he had played the enemy spy before, and there was a way of doing things. Take his last mission for example, the rebels didn't just accept anyone into their ranks, you had to of had some kind of experience battling an Irken, and you had to have information to share. Meaning in order to be accepted by them Zim had to reveal some of the Empire's secrets. And now it would appear he'd have to do the same here. "He was tall, and emerald green." He began. "His eyes were like blood red, and he had antennas." he went on, describing his own true form with ease.

"Like a bug?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded.

"Did he say anything?" Dib asked. "Like why he was after you?"

"He spoke, but I couldn't understand him." Zim said. "I assumed it was about what I had overheard though."

"Is there anything else?" Dib asked hopefully.

"He wore a uniform, kind of a pink color, and his weapon had this symbol on it..." Zim went on.

Dib's eyes widen, his face showing a since of hope. "Hey do you think you can draw the symbol?"

"I can try." Zim said, grabbing a pencil and paper off Dib's desk.

Dib watched as his new friend began to draw some black alien looking skull that was triangular in shape with rounded, oval eyes.

Pride buzzed through him as he drew the Irken insignia, yes this was his way in. If he gave the humans just a little insight they'd gobble it all up, and he'd be one of them in no time. "It was something like that." Zim said as he finished.

"How did you get away from him?" Dib asked, as he took the paper staring at the symbol, the symbol of a race far more intelligent than he.

"My dad had befriended an archaeologist who had showed us the ins and outs of the Great Pyramid of Giza, tourist weren't allowed in there, but my dad's friend was able to sneak us in. I lead him there, and lost him in the Maze." Zim explained. " The place was so full of booby traps I assumed he thought I fell victim to one of them, because I never saw him again."

"But what if he thinks you're still out there? Do you think he's still looking for you?" Dib asked, fear snaking down his spine.

"Maybe." Zim answered. "That's why I was so determined to hear this." He said pointing to the transmitter. "I haven't seen him since I lost him in Egypt five years ago, and I was afraid that if this was the real deal that he might show up again."

Dark Booty stroked his chin thoughtfully, the boy's story was believable enough, and it was easy to get lost in those pyramids if you didn't know you're way around. Did that mean there was a dead alien in the Great Pyramid of Giza? Maybe, of course he could have escaped, and did think the boy was dead, or perhaps he was unable to relocate him.

"Well we'll be okay." Dib assured him. "My partner seems to know a lot about these things."

"Can I meet him?" Zim asked hopefully.

"I'd have to ask." Dib said. "And it could take a while since I have to wait for him to contact me."

Zim nodded, and glazed over at the clock. "Wow it's getting pretty late." He said out loud.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Dib asked.

Zim didn't like the fact that a penitential enemy would know where his base was, but he really didn't know how to get back from here. So he had no choice but to agree. "Thanks I live down on Maple."

Dib nodded, "I know that road." He assured him, and moments later they were making their way out the front door and down the street.

Dark Booty followed them the whole way, he had to be sure before he gave Dib the okay to recruit the child.

After all if they trusted the wrong person…it could spell out the end of the world!

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Ok just a head up there are a few bomb shells in the next chapter, Yes I tell you this knowing that you'll have to wait a week to find out. I know that makes me evil but oh well.

So until then as always this is…

Emily signing off :)


	7. Suspicious Minds!

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for all your support and reviews, it really helps!

With that said please enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Suspicious Minds!**

 **(Back at Zim's…)**

It hadn't taken long for the Dib to walk him home.

"Well this is it." Zim said as they stopped in the drive way.

"So this is what a normal house looks like?" Dib joked.

Zim forced a laugh. "Very funny." He teased, trying to seem cool and collected, even though inside he was screaming.

The front door opens to his parents.

"Norman where have you been!" His mother ran up to him frantically.

"You had us worried son." His father said from the door.

"Sorry I lost track of time." Zim apologized, remembering that he was the child not the master; at least in this situation. "I went to hang out with my new friend, Dib these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Dib."

"Dib?" His father asked. "Now that's a unique name. Is it short for something?"

"Yeah kind of." Dib answered.

"Would you like to come in for Dinner?" Zim's mom asked. "I'm making my special spaghetti and meatball recipe."

"Sounds great." Dib admitted. "But my dad is actually going to be home tonight so I'll have to pass."

"Maybe next time." Zim's mom asked.

"Okay sure." Dib promised, than he turned to Zim. "So you want to hang out this weekend?"

"Sure I got some killer video games." Zim offered.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Dib joked. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Zim waved before entering his home.

Dark Booty breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his partner walk away from the new kid's house. The boy seemed normal enough. Besides the council was eager to meet him, since he had been the first human to see a living alien in 50 years. Still this kid showing up like this warrant some suspicion. Dib's school gets its first new student in ages, and that kid just happens to be into the same things as his young partner.

It could be a coincidence…

After all his paper work from the school seemed to check out, he looked legit.

And yet…

"What are you waiting for?" a voice asked.

Dark Booty turned to see a cloaked figure standing in his door way. He knew this figure well, it was Agent Disembody-Head. A member who chose to hide his face from most of his fellow Swollen Eye Balls, in fact only Dark Booty, and the head council woman knew who he really was.

"This boy I have a bad felling about him." Dark Booty admitted.

Disembody-Head laughed. "You get a bad feeling about everyone." He pointed out. "Why I remember when you were sure I was an alien spy because I would never show my face."

"Can you blame me?" Dark Booty asked. "I mean it's not like you're hideous, or badly disfigured."

"I have a reputation to keep." Disembody-Head said. "If my colleagues knew that I was secretly protecting the world from aliens they'd laugh at me for practicing fake science."

"Aliens are not fake." Dark Booty argued.

"Tell that to the public." Disembody-Head challenged. "Face it, it's all about real science now, no one is trying to make science fiction a reality anymore."

Dark Booty knew he was right, but still. "I think it's too soon to recruit him."

"The council said to have Dib recruit him." Disembody-Head pointed out.

"I know." Dark Booty said. "It's just-"

"Are you questioning the council?" Disembody-Head asked.

"No I just want to be careful." Dark Booty snapped. "This child admitted to having an Alien assassin on his tail."

"And think of all we could learn if we captured this beast." Disembody-Head exclaimed.

"And what about what we may lose?" Dark Booty pointed out. "What about what you could lose?"

For a moment Disembody-Head hesitates, as if worried, but before he can answer he is interrupted.

"The decision has been made." A voice snapped.

The two turned to see the head of the council.

Elizabeth Bitters!

"Look I understand why you chose Dib." Dark Booty said. "When he was in your fifth grade class he showed potential. We watch him for years before we approached him." Dark Booty explained to her. "And we only approached him now because of this transmission."

"Which we've learned this boy had also picked up, only his did not go unnoticed like Dib's" Mrs. Bitters snapped. "We are recruiting him because his experience is a part of this puzzle, and we cannot wait to observe him further."

"And why not?" Dark Booty challenged.

"Because we do not even know for sure if Dib's interception of that transmission went unnoticed." Mrs. Bitters pointed out. "For all we know an alien hunter has set his sights on Dib already, and if it is the same race of aliens. Then this Miz is the only experienced protection he will have."

"She's right." Disembody-Head agreed. "You're too busy to have his back, Dib needs a partner who can stand by his side."

"You're reassigning me?" Dark Booty asked.

"No you will continue to teach them both." Mrs. Bitters assured him. "This is just so Dib has someone when you are too busy."

Dark Booty wanted to argue, but he had been out maneuvered.

Elizabeth Bitters was the founder of the Swollen Eyeball and her word was law!

"Very well I will have Dib recruit him." He said, defeated.

"Good." Mrs. Bitters said. "It is important that we increase our numbers. War just might be closer than we think."

Dark Booty knew she was right, they needed all the recruits they could get for the impending war. Besides he was always slightly suspicions of all the members of the organization. Even Dib made him think twice every now and then. The boy was smart beyond his years, but as far as being an alien, that was the only red flag.

Now this Miz on the other hand had several…

He was the first new kid at Dib's school in years.

Who just so happens to of come across a similar transmission as him?

And encountered an Alien assassin!

One he happened to lose?

There was just too many circumstances for this all to be just one big coincidence!

Right?

Dark Booty shook his head, it didn't matter what he thought.

Bitters had made up her mind.

And when the Third Eye spoke, it was law!

So without further delay he hacked into Dib's bed room computer, and sent the message he had been given.

He just hoped to whoever was listening that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

He couldn't even begin to imagine it…

A real live alien!

His new friend, his only friend had seen a real live alien!

' _I wonder if I will ever see one.'_ Dib thought as he walked up his own drive way. He also wondered if he really wanted to, after all the one Miz saw tried to kill him. Dib shook his head as he walked into the front door, his dad still wasn't home, and it was already late.

"He's not coming." Gaz said from the couch.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Should have known!" he snapped, storming up to his room.

He was welcomed by a familiar beeping sound from his computer.

"Dark Booty!" Dib exclaimed and rushed into his chair to see a written message waiting for him.

 _Moth-Man,_

 _The council believes you new friend Miz, and his encounter is linked to our research. Our head council woman, The Third Eye has asked that you recruit him._

 _Signed, Dark Booty_

"This is perfect!" Dib exclaimed.

 _Is it?_

He watched the words type out in front of him.

"Sure it means we have more members." Dib answered out loud.

 _What have I taught you Dib?_

"What you've taught me is to question everything, and everyone!" Dib snapped, feeling defensive that his partner didn't trust his new friend.

 _He sounds too good to be true._

"Yeah well at least I've seen him!" Dib argued. "How do you expect me to trust you if I've never seen your face? I mean you watch my every move, you hack into my computer, and you show up as a robot to our training sessions! And I'm supposed to trust you over some normal kid?"

For a moment there is no answer, finally words began to type out again.

 _It's important for me to stay hidden, Miz's story has the council believing you are being watched._

Dib shivered, Was he being watched? He looked over at his window, and sighed in relief as he sees it is locked. He turns back to the screen, and reads as a new message pops up.

 _I will stay hidden so when you need me I can slip in and catch the enemy by surprise._

"Ok." Dib answered. "I trust you, now trust me."

 _I will try_

Dib sighed he was sure Dark Booty had a reason for questioning everyone, but the habit was getting annoying. "Fine, I'm going to bed."

 _Good night Moth-Man. I am sorry for being a bother._

Dib found a smile slipping on his face. "It's okay I'm not mad at you, it's my dad he's breaking promises again."

 _I am sure he had a good reason._

"He better!" Dib snapped removing his glasses. "Cause this is getting old." He added before slumping down onto his bed.

But sleep does not come easy for him…it never did.

* * *

 **(Back with Dark Booty…)**

Dark Booty sighed.

"Did you do it?" Disembody-Head asked.

Dark Booty nodded. "I really hope you know what you are doing." He added. "You are putting him in great danger."

"Dib can take care of himself." Disembody-Head said. "I've made sure of that."

"You know he's mad at you." Dark Booty informed him.

"When isn't he mad at me?" Disembody-Head scoffed.

"You could tell him the truth." Dark Booty offered.

"No, I did not want this for him!" Disembody-Head argued. "I told the head council woman to leave him out of this. Only to find out a month ago you had already recruited him without my say!"

"He has discovered the soundest evidence of the impending war!" Dark Booty yelled.

"I thought you discovered those transmissions months ago!" Disembody-Head yelled back.

it was true, Dark Booty's entire mission had started with those transmissions. he had picked them up about a year ago while listening in on the sounds in deep space at the local space station. Of course, all it sounded like was a bunch of hisses, and clicks. But he knew nothing in space should be making that sound, not in less it was organic in some nature. However even though he had discovered these transmissions there was one thing he lacked the know how to do, no matter how hard he tried..."I could never translate them into English like Dib had done." He admitted. "Besides you're not exactly being successful in leading him onto the path of real science!"

"He's stubborn." Disembody-Head argued. "Just like his mother was."

Dark Booty couldn't help but hear the tremble in his voice. "She's the only reason why you are here isn't it?" he asked.

"She disappeared after she went on a mission you assigned her!" Disembody-Head snapped. "I told her to get out of this crusade before it got her in trouble. I told her that if there were aliens out there that we should consider ourselves lucky that we have remained untouched. But she wouldn't listen, she never did, and now she is gone, and her children think she's dead!" Disembody-Head's voice became horse, he was crying. "And I am left wondering what happened to her!"

"I wish I knew." Dark Booty admitted. "Her disappearance still haunts me to this day."

It was true, what had happened to Annabel was always a complete mystery.

15 years ago the first sign of alien life in ages popped up in the Amazon, pictures of orb like objects could be seen flying over the thick vegetation. Unfortunately the pictures were blurry and unclear. So she had volunteered to go investigate on her own.

Unfortunately she never returned.

"I will find her." Disembody-Head vowed. "I will make our family whole again."

"I hope you do." Dark Booty said, and he meant it. "Just don't forget to remind your children how important they are." He warned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Disembody-Head yelled, slamming his fist on the table before him.

"You are looking for her, a woman who has been missing for 15 years!" Dark Booty yelled.

"She was my wife!" Disembody-Head yelled again.

"And she is gone!" Dark Booty screamed. "But your children are still here."

"I must find her for them." Disembody-Head said. "Don't you see I am doing this for them, for us?"

"Yes, but if you keep putting them off then you will lose them too!" Dark Booty pointed out the obvious. "They are almost grown. Dibson graduates this year, and he thinks that you are disappointed in him for chasing fake science. Meanwhile you search for his mother who disappeared after investigating a possible alien sighting!" Dark Booty cried. "Now tell me that does not sound hypocritical!"

Disembody-Head sighed, and sat down at the table, his head in his hands. "I know, I just didn't want them to know the truth." He said. "I thought if they did they'd go looking for her, and disappear too. I can't lose them too."

"Then tell them the truth." Dark Booty advised. "Because your son's already in this world, her world; our world. And sooner or later he will find out that she is still alive out there somewhere, and he'll find out just how big of a hypocrite you really are."

Disembody-Head was quiet for a long time, finally he spoke. "Just promise me you'll keep him safe."

"You're leaving again!" Dark Booty said, it wasn't a question. His children thought he was working in his lab down town everyday he was gone from them, but that was only half true. For you see half the time he was out in the Amazon searching…searching for her.

"I have to go back." Disembody-Head reasoned. "Find more clues."

"You've been going back there for 15 years, there are no more clues to find." Dark Booty told him. "Your wife is gone, please she would want you with them, not looking for her."

"Just promise me you'll keep him safe!" Disembody-Head screamed.

Dark Booty sighed, but nodded. "I will protect him with my life."

"Good, I will return soon." And with that agent Disembody-Head was gone.

Leaving Dark Booty in the company of his own silence!


	8. Into The Unknown

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for all your support and reviews, it really helps!

With that said please enjoy Chapter 8!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Into the Unknown**

 **(15 years ago…)**

 **[Location: The Amazon]**

She had not expected to find anything…

After all she never did.

Annabel Membrane gathered all her wits as she pressed forward, treading deeper, and deeper into the thick jungle of the Amazon. Mosquitos buzzed in her face, and she did her best to bat them away with one hand, as the other used a machete to slash away at the vegetation; creating herself a clear way back to civilization.

It was her only life line, her only way back. For a moment she regrets not hiring a guide, but soon shakes the thought away. The last thing she wanted was to get a civilian involved in a possible alien encounter. She shook her head, in disbelief at her own words. These orbs were most likely another hoax, but she had to be sure, after all she had two little ones to worry about now.

Annabel smiled at the thought of her children. Dib would be turning 25 months as of tomorrow, and little Gaz who was now 18 months had just started walking days before she left. Her husband Dibson Senior always found it cute how she would count every day, and month of their children's' existence. Annabel found her smile fading, she and Dibson had not left off on a good note.

He was upset that she was still wasting her time with what he believed was a fantasy, but Annabel knew what she had seen, she knew it was real. It had all started when she was seven years old, being a country girl by birth her parents lived out on a farm several miles away from where her current home was now. One night she had woke up to the sound of nervous Na's. Something had spooked the horses, and her own father had gone out to see what it was. Being curious a seven year old Annabel had followed him outside. The noise was coming from the barn, and she had followed her father in, hiding behind a few barrels of hey.

What she saw there still made her blood run cold.

A large robotic like squid was standing in the middle of the barn, scanning the livestock, and beeping, almost as if speaking in some unchipherable language.

Her father had tried to open fire on it with his shot gun, put the mechanical beast was not affected by the rounds, it simply turns slowly to her father and scans him. Once completed it walks up to him, snatches him up and carries him off into the night. Annabel hadn't even second guessed her decision to run after them, she screamed at the thing to let him go, as her father begged her to run on home. She didn't listen, she kept chasing them, until she was far too tired to keep up. That morning the police found her sitting beside the road staring off in the direction her father had been taken. She tried to tell them what happened, but no one believed her, and needless to say her father was never seen or heard from again.

It was because of that day that she was here now.

Was today the day she would finally get answers?

She wasn't sure, but she had promised her mother on her death bed that she would find out what happened to her father!

And it was a promise she planned to keep.

"Come on Annie." She said, using the nickname her father had given her. "We're almost there." She chops through a few more thick stocks of vegetation, only to freeze as she hears a familiar mechanical sound. It was a sound that had been burned into her mind since that night. The beeping, almost static like language. She cuts the last stock more slowly, trying not to give away her position.

And what she sees makes her chest seize up, as all air leaves her body.

A squid like robot walks around on four metal tentacles, scanning the ground, responding in that same mechanical language, that she can't make out. This was it, she had found him.

"Dad." She whispered, pulling out her camera. She stops to make sure it's on silent, and that the flash is off before she begins to snap pictures. The machine is oblivious to her, working diligently, its own mission in mind. "What are you looking for?" She whispered.

Suddenly a monkey howls in the distance, startling the squid. What it does next takes Annabel by surprise. The squid transforms into a round sphere and takes off into the air.

' _The orbs!'_ She realized, pulling out the blurry pictures. _'The orbs were the squids in flight!'_

But why were they here, and why had they taken her father. Did he see too much? Was he even alive today?

A twig snaps behind her, she turns around to see another squid.

Unfortunately, it sees her too!

"Shoot." She whispers.

The squid scans her, and she waits for it to attack.

For a moment nothing happens, the squid scans her again as if confused. It makes strange sounds, she cannot understand. It repeats.

Was it trying to communicate with her?

If so she couldn't make out any words, perhaps this was some sort of computer talk, maybe this was a computer based race. A Biomechanical species from the stars, if so perhaps there was a way for her to close the communication gap.

She puts her camera down on the ground beside her, and pulls out her phone, offering it to the squid.

The squid doesn't seem to understand.

"Here, take it." She offered, reaching out to give her phone over to it. She knew she was making a great leap of faith trusting this thing, especially when one kidnapped her father. Still she felt like there was no imminent danger. It was hard to explain, but she felt like the Alien was asking her for help.

The squid approaches almost cautiously, and reaches out to take the device.

Annabel couldn't help but smile in awe at its glorious tech, it looked far more advanced up close, and to think she had such an honor to see one so closely.

The squid takes the device, and scans it, before making a ding sound.

Annabel watches as it begins to type away at it, as if figuring out how it works, finally a cord comes out of its tentacle, and it connects to the phone. The squid jolts, as if surged with electricity; it then turns to Annabel. "Thank you I have received necessary update, scanning again."

Annabel watched in awe as the creature scanned her again.

"Species: human, device given: a phone...Purpose? A means of communication." The squid's voice sounded a lot like the voice of her cell phone's Sari, so Annabel decided to call it that.

"Did you use the internet to download all of that?" She dared to ask.

"Yes." The Squid, Sari answered. "The phone identifies you as Annabel is this correct?"

"Yes." Annabel answers to astonished to speak.

"I have used your phone to explore the vast web, and took the liberty of downloading several languages." Sari told her.

"Oh." Annabel says, she's finding it hard to speak, here she is with the thing she's been looking for her whole life, and she can't form the words she wants so desperately to ask.

"Thank you Annabel for your assistance." Sari says. "I must go now." She goes to leave.

"Wait!" Annabel exclaimed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sari asked. "Are you lost? If so civilization is that way." She used a tentacle to point in the direction Annabel had come.

"No I'm not lost." Annabel assured her. "Are you?"

"No I am in Amazon." Sari answered.

"Okay why?" Annabel asked.

"Why?" Sari repeated.

"Why are you here?" Annabel repeated. "Why are you on my planet?"

"Searching." Sari answered.

"For what?" Annabel asked.

"Weapon." Sari answered.

Weapon!

Red flags went off in her mind, a weapon? She was her for a weapon! Annabel began to back away slowly, perhaps Sari's intentions were not as pure as she thought. "We humans don't have any advance weaponry." She told her. "We can't offer you anything better than you already have."

"You miss understand." Sari told her. "Weapon is ours."

Annabel stops. Okay, so they had something of theirs, and they wanted it back. Well that made since she guessed. "Did you lose it here?" She asked.

"It is somewhere in Amazon." Sari answered. Her sentence was not a full one, and it was obvious she had not grasped the full concept of English. She kept forgetting the word: the!

"How long has it been missing?" Annabel asked.

"You humans would say decades." Sari answered. "50 decades."

"It might have moved by now." Annabel said. "We usual don't leave dangerous things like that out in the open."

"I see." Sari sated simply.

"Why were you in the states?" Annabel asked.

"What?" Sari asked.

"15 years ago there was one of you in my home town, you took a man from a barn." Annabel said. "Why be there if the weapon is here?"

"A piece of weapon is here." Sari said. "Weapon to dangerous if assembled."

Okay so there are pieces hidden all over the planet. She could buy that, but that still didn't explain her father.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I knew I remembered you." Sari said, suddenly a holographic image is displayed before her.

Annabel gasped as she sees herself in the barn of her home farm, behind the barrels of hey. The image also shows her father, and the squid before him. "You were behind me." She realized out loud as the holograph disappeared.

"Correct, I was so confused when I scanned you and it showed you as familiar. But now I understand I have scanned you before." Sari says.

"Where is he?" Annabel screams.

"Your father unit is home." Sari said.

"No he isn't, he's been missing because of you!" Annabel screamed. "Now give him back!"

"You miss understand he is at my home." Sari told her.

"Bring him back!" Annabel ordered.

"I cannot." Sari said.

"Why!" Annabel screamed.

"He saw a piece." Sari answered simply.

"A piece?" Annabel asked, tears streaming down her face. "A piece of what? The weapon?"

"Correct, needed him to find it." Sari stated.

"Did you?" Annabel asked hopefully.

"Yes." Sari answered.

"Then bring him home." Annabel ordered now.

"He is home." Sari stated.

"No bring him here, to me, our home, to Earth now!" Annabel demanded.

"I cannot." Sari refused.

"Why not." Annabel cried, tears coated her face now, wetting her shirt.

"Bradly, does not wish to come home." Sari said. "He wants to help Zoran for the sake of his family."

"Zoran?" Annabel asked. "Sari what is this weapon for?"

"Zoran must eliminate Irk." Sari answered.

Irk?

Annabel was confused, what was Irk, and why did her dad feel the need to protect her from it. "I want to see my dad NOW!" Annabel ordered.

"Sari can take Annabel to father unit." Sari stated, obviously deciding to own the nickname she had been given. "Bur Sari must find her piece of weapon before returning home."

"Then let me help you." Annabel said. "I've been in these woods several times, I can make your search faster…maybe you know a landmark it's nearby."

Sari seems to think it over, finally she speaks again. "I will accept Annabel's help."

Annabel sighed in relief, and watched as Sari offered her a tentacle. She hesitates.

"Why do wait?" Sari asked.

"I'm never coming back am I?" She asked.

"No." Sari answered, confirming her fears.

"Why?" Annabel asked.

"Too dangerous to risk coming back to Earth." Sari stated.

"Why?" Annabel asked.

"Irk can track us." Sari answered. "Irk cannot fond Earth."

"And if they do?" Annabel dared to ask.

"Irk will win war." Sari stated.

A chill ran down her back, she ignored it. "War? What War?"

"Revolution." Sari answered, "Freedom from Irk starts now."

"They enslaved you?" Annabel asked, she could feel herself shaking.

"We are all slaves to the Irken Machine." Sari answered. "Earth is free, and defenseless...must stay hidden."

Annabel suddenly began to understand, the squids must have hidden their weapon here for safe keeping, since Earth was unknown to this Irk, but somehow the pieces had been moved on them, leaving them franticly snatching up whoever had seen them in hopes of assembling it, and using it to stop Irk before it could get more powerful. And to make matters worse multiple trips to Earth but them all at risk, because this Irk was tracking them.

"How long have you been on Earth?" Annabel asked.

"20 human Years." Sari answered. "My partner unit took Bradly, he showed us piece of weapon, and retuned to Zoran with partner unit."

"And now Partner unit cannot come back?" Annabel asked.

"Correct." Sari answered, confirming her suspicions.

Partner unit, Annabel wondered if partner met, husband or simply someone Sari was working with. But she didn't waste time asking. She had a decision to make, stay her on Earth, and wonder about all she had heard, or leave and find her father. "I can never come back?" She asked again.

"Perhaps if War ends quickly I can Bring Annabel and Father Unit to Earth." Sari offered.

"I would like that." Annabel admitted. "But I have family here, they need me."

"Zoran needs you, safety of universe at stake." Sari answered. "Must help Sari for sake of family."

Another chill ran down her spine, but she knew what she had to do.

"Okay I will go." She answered, "But first I have to leave a message for my family."

"Make it quick." Sari ordered.

Annabel nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, writing down as much as she could about the encounter, she then place it in a plastic Ziploc bag with her camera. Finally she took out her phone and gave her husband a single message.

 _I love you, please find me._

She knew Dibson would never find her, but hopefully he would find her bag of research. Once she knew the message had sent she place the phone in the bag, zipped it up and hid it in the hole of a nearby tree.

"Are you ready to go?" Sari asked.

"Yes." Annabel answered sniffling, at least she got to say good bye, and there was a hope that she would see them soon. But first she had to ensure their safety, she knew Dibson would hate her for this, but she like her father understood. Just because the Aliens had not found them yet, didn't mean they never would, to pretend they'd stay hidden forever was a death sentence waiting to happen.

And she would not have that kind of future for her children, and if staying lightyears away while fighting some war meant that they would be safe then so be it.

"Then let's go." Sari said, offering her tentacle again.

This time Annabel took it without hesitation, and allowed Sari to lead her into the unknown.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	9. Fly On The Wall

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So this chapter use to be like 15 pages long but then I thought it was too long so I cut it in half, anyway with that said all the good stuff is in the second half which you won't see until next week. Yes, I am torturing you on purpose! Don't lie and say you hate me, cause you know you love me! Anyway Thanks for all your support and reviews, it really helps!

With that said please enjoy Chapter 9!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Fly on the Wall**

 **(Present Day: Saturday Morning)**

 **[Back with Zim...]**

Watching...

He could feel them watching him...

Yes, Zim was sure of it, this secret organization that Dib had been talking about had their eyes on him, and he could feel it.

However, such news did not worry him, or stall his efforts.

No, Zim knew that once he weaved his web of lies that this group of alien fighters would be watching him, so naturally he was prepared. How you might ask?

Simple, he just had to learn to be in two places at once.

You see when you're a well-known Invader like Zim, the enemy always secretly suspects one of their own to be none other than invader Zim himself. And why shouldn't they? After all they didn't call him the scourge of the universe for nothing! The Irken Zim was a one man army of destruction, capable of taken down entire planets single handedly, and such a reputation required him to be prepared to be constantly watched. So what was his solution? How did Zim take over worlds when the enemy's eyes are constantly on him?

Simple, he creates a duplicate of his disguised self to take his place whenever he needs to get some work done.

Yes, the enemy was watching a robot double of Miz, and not the actual Invader himself. This strategy would allow Zim to move freely about his work, and deter any suspicion that might be focused on him. It was a method that he had used at least a thousand times now, and every time it worked without fail. Once the enemy saw Zim, and Miz together in the same space, on opposite sides of the battle field this organization would welcome him with open arms.

However, there was one flaw: this method required constant role playing on his part. Forcing Zim to have little time for important things like sleep. Sure, he hated sleep, but every now and then he had to give into the need, or risk dying.

"Master; what are we doing" Gir asked as Zim let out a yawn.

"I'm looking Gir." Zim answered, scanning the security feeds of his home.

"Looking for what?" Gir asked.

"The enemy." Zim whispered, as something caught his eye. Right there in camera 7 was a house fly. Or at least upon first glance it looked like a house fly, but Zim's ocular implants saw right through its outer disguise, and into its fleshy parts. Correction, its metal parts. Zim smiled wickedly. "There you are." He mused pressing a button on his controls.

Zim watched as a small device latched itself onto the fly unnoticed.

"OOO what that do?" Gir asked, watching intently.

"That device is synced with my PAK." Zim explained to his deranged Sir Unit. "And now that it's hooked up to that spying device I will see everything it sees, meaning I will know when it is watching me. Allowing me to know the perfect time to switch with my robot double. Not only that but within minutes I will be able to use this spy bug to track down their lair of operations where I will use this very transmission link to hack into their systems. Yes, soon I will be able to see everything that goes on in their little base!"

"Oh I see." Gir said, looking confused.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Zim asked.

"Not a clue." Gir admitted.

Zim rolled his eyes.

"Doorbell activated." The computer brain reported.

Zim took a deep breath and activated his disguise, the link between him and the spy bug was working perfectly, and at the moment he could see that it was focused on who was at the door. It's Dib, who is no doubt here to play video games as promised. "Now is the perfect time for me to switch back with my double." Zim said out loud. "Gir stay down here, and monitored the computers progress." Zim ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Gir answered.

"Computer." Zim said turning to the computer in question. "I want you to start crafting me a drilling device."

"Drilling Sir?" The computer asked.

"Yes, as you know I have decided to keep the planet free of my oppression, and gather materials for the war effort in secret." Zim explained. "I can't afford to try to take over before I know everything there is to know about this Alien hating organization, however that doesn't mean work shouldn't get done."

"Very well sir." The computer answered. "I will start constructing your drilling machine right away."

See that you do." Zim said, before his robot double stepped into the lab. "Right I am needed upstairs." he said entering the elevator. "And Gir?"

"Yes master?" Gir asked.

"You remember what to do right?" Zim asked.

"Yes my Lord." Gir stated. He and Zim had arranged a little surprise for the owner of the spy bug, one that was to ensure a speedy entry into this secret society for Zim.

"Good now don't touch anything until it is time!" Zim ordered before the elevator started its climb up.

"He does know I'm goanna touch everything right?" Gir asked the Computer.

"Yes, yes he does." The computer admitted.

"Thought so." Gir mused before exploding into a button pressing fit.

The computer sighed. Why did he always have to put up with this broken robot?

* * *

 **(Back with Dib...)**

Dib pressed the doorbell again...

What was taking his new best friend so long?

Dib shifted nervously, looking over his shoulder ever since Dark Booty told him that he might be being watched by some unseen Alien enemy he couldn't help but be paranoid.

Finally the door opens.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom." Zim said.

"It's okay." Dib told him trying to hide his paranoia.

Zim sees it as plain as day, the kid was nervous about something. He could only assume it had something to do with the story he told yesterday. Good if his enemy was nervous then that meant he was unfocused, and Zim could already tell that he would need any advantage he could get when it came to this boy. "My parents are out job hunting." He told Dib. "So we have the house to ourselves."

"Cool." Dib said as Zim let him in. "Wow." He looked around to see a well decorated living room, with a surround sound.

"Yeah my mom likes to decorate, and my dad's obsessed with TV. He's determine to find a way to make our living room sound like a theater so we don't waste money on a movie well likely gonna buy on DVD later anyways."

"Makes since." Dib said. "We playing games in here?" he asked as he notices the Xbox one counsel on the entertainment center.

Zim nodded, "I have an Xbox one in my room too, but it doesn't have surround sound." He explained.

"Well don't keep me waiting." Dib teased. "Give me the tour!" He insisted.

Zim laughed, as he began to show Dib around, of course he knew what was really going on. Dib's partner wanted to see the whole house, and since flies couldn't open up doors, he need Dib to do it for him. However, Zim is not worried, no Irken tech was located at the ground floor, and the only way to go down to the lab was the elevator.

Speaking of the elevator, Zim smiled as he stopped in the kitchen. "Behold the kitchen!" He exclaimed dramatically, earning a smirk from his friend.

Dib looked around, "Nice marble." He said complementing the counter tops before opening the refrigerator.

Zim stiffens for a moment for you see the elevator was hidden behind the fridge, but it was not supposed to open for anyone who didn't have the biometric make up of Zim or Gir.

So if Dib were to touch the fridge, like he was doing now it should not rise from the floor, and reveal the secret door to the elevator. No, instead he'd open it up to see some left over spaghetti. And to Zim's relief that's exactly what happened. Speaking of Human food, Zim was surprised to find that he could actually eat most of it, however meat was awful, and made him throw up soon after he ate last night's spaghetti. Fortunately, the mother bot threw it out, and created another batch with tofu meatballs instead.

"Hey is that your mom's famous spaghetti she told me about?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, but its vegetarian spaghetti." Zim informed him. "My family doesn't believe in killing animals, and eating them. So the meat balls are made with a tofu substitute." Yes, it would appear the tofu meatballs worked well into his backstory as an extreme animal lover, who knew?

"I've had tofu before." Dib said. "It's not so bad."

"Well than I guess we can have that for lunch then." Zim said with a smile.

"Hey speaking of animal's where's Gir?" Dib asked, looking around for the small pup.

"Oh he's due for some vaccines soon, so my parents went ahead and decide to register him with the local vet while they were already out." Zim explained.

Dib's face looks upset for a moment. "Oh I was hoping to meet him, you speak so highly of him and all. I just wanted to meet the greatest pet ever!"

"He's more like a brother to me than a pet." Zim explained.

' _Wow he's really serious about animals are equal thing.'_ Dib thought. "Hey you're okay that I'm a meat eater right?" he asked feeling worried that he might loose a friend over something as trivial as what he choose to eat.

"I don't like it." Zim said. "But I'm not gonna force you to change for me, just please don't do it around me okay?"

Dib nodded. "I guess that's fair." He agreed closing the fridge. "So what else is there?"

"Well there's the garage." Zim said opening a door in the kitchen which led to a two car garage. Zim pressed a button on the wall and the garage doors open, leading to the back yard. Which was strangely littered with rubber pink pigs.

"You're drive way is in the back?" Dib asked amazed, trying to ignore the fallen rubber swine around him.

"Yeah it's backwards." Zim admitted. "My Dad likes it though because the privacy fence goes around the backyard, so it discourages buglers to snatch away our cars, because they're not out front so they assume there are none to steal."

"That's kind of smart." Dib said. "But if no one appears home, won't that encourage fugitives to break in, and you know crash while the heat dies down?"

"Maybe but I'm not worried." Zim said. "I can handle myself."

Dib gave him a look.

"I mean I know how to defend myself." Zim clarified.

"You mean like martial arts?" Dib asked. Sure, he knew how to fight thanks to Dark Booty's private lesson's that started six months ago. After the first meeting Dib received a letter in the mail from a dojo in the local Mall. The invite informed him that he was signed up for fighting classes twice a week. Of course, he was shocked to receive an invitation since he had not signed up himself, but when he asked the fighting instructor about it he told him that a Dark Booty had paid for his classes in full. So, naturally he knew this was part of his training, and took it very seriously.

"Yeah after the whole alien thing I got kind of paranoid, so while we were in Japan I took a lot of classes." Zim explained. "Why?"

"Oh you just don't look the type." Dib told him.

Zim smiled. "I bet I could beat you up." He challenged.

"Well considering I only started learning self-defense six months ago, I'd have to agree." He told his friend.

Dark Booty's eyes narrowed as he took some more notes on his IPad. So the boy took self-defense after the Alien encounter. Sure, this seemed reasonable, but was he really a paranoid child, or was he a clever alien covering all of his bases?

Dark Booty couldn't explain it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this boy was anything but normal. The kid was the first new kid in this town for years, he was interested in the same things as Dib, and he just so happened to see an alien. If the owners of that transmission were watching Dib, and planning to eliminate the Swollen Eye Ball surely they would see Dib as the perfect ticket to get inside, and gain their trust.

And yet, Dark Booty could find no flaw in the child. Sure he was strange, but so was Dib, and anyone else for that matter. Yes, everyone had some element of strangeness about them. Could it just be a coincidence? Was it possible that this was all just by some strange chance?

He was starting to think so.

"Anyway this is where I play with Gir." Zim went on, and picked up one of the rubber piggys that littered the yard. "He really likes these things." He explained.

"Yeah I was wondering about all the Piggys." Dib admitted. "Anything else?"

"Well you already saw the front yard when you came in." Zim stated. "I guess I can show you the bedrooms." He suggested leading Dib back in the house, and up the stairs.

"Okay." Dib stated. He was glad that this was going well, he really wanted Miz to be a part of the team, because then they would have no reason not to hang out. It was strange, Dib had never noticed the need for a companion before. However, once he met another person who was just like him it was like a drug he just had to have, he craved that since of conversation. The feeling that the person beside him actually cared about the words coming out of his mouth, instead of listening out of politeness.

Strangely, Zim couldn't agree more, since Red and Purple became the Tallest; Zim had lost that source of companionship, leaving him in the mist of the boring conversations of his peers. However, Dib had a way of captivating his attention, which was a difficult feat for most since Zim got distracted so easily.

"Well this first door is the guess bathroom." Zim said opening the door.

Dib stared in awe as he was greeted with an ocean themed bathroom, with sea green walls, and matching towel sets. "Your mom is really good at this whole decorating thing." He admitted out loud. "Maybe she should do our house."

Zim laughed. "Don't tempt her, she really can't help her decorative passion." He warned. "I couldn't even keep her away from my room." He said, opening the door across the hall.

Dib saw a room engulfed in navy blue, and UFO posters. He smiled because it instantly looked like the kind of place he would stay, right down to the over tidy organization of the room itself.

"And here's my bathroom." Zim stated. Opening the door.

Dib looked around, again the walls were navy blue, but this time it was titles. "You must really like navy blue." He told him.

"I do, but not this much." Zim admitted. "But what was I gonna tell my mom? That I hated all the work she did?"

"Yeah I guess that would have been pretty cruel." Dib admitted turning on the water faucet.

Zim eyed the water, he of course knew what it was, (Thanks to his human studies) but had never bothered to touch it. Heck he didn't even know his house had water, and yet it made since to have it in case he had a human friend over like he did now.

Dib watched as Zim placed his hand under the water.

He could be so stupid at times.

Zim cursed himself as he felt instant agony, like hot acid was being poured onto his skin. If he had not been well disciplined in the art of pain he would have screamed bloody murder. Instead, he took a deep breath and removed his hand slowly. It was torture to do so, but this was the Irken way.

You see once upon a time Irkens looked very different than they do today. Zim did not know what they looked like before, but he heard that at one time the Planet Irk started dying due to over use of resources. This forced the Irkens to either learn how to adapt, or end up dying with their planet! So they created the PAK which allowed them to adapt to a planet with no Oxygen.

This was the one of the main purposes of the PAK, Not only did it keep a history of past test scores, and downloaded knowledge, but it also helped Irkens adapt to new environmental challenges, and downloaded it into the PAK systems so that the next Irken who wear it would already be immune to whatever the Irken before them had been exposed to.

For example, Irkens could travel through stars, like the sun and not get more than a slight sun burn. This was because their PAKs had allowed then to adapt to really hot climates like that on planet Mercury. This is why Zim held his hand under the water no matter how painful it was, because the more he exposed himself to it, the faster he would adapt.

And once he adapted, he and whoever wore this PAK after him would be immune to the water's dissolving effects.

"Wow that's cold." Zim said drying his hand off with a nearby towel.

"I know right, must be because winter is coming." Dib reasoned as they walked back into the hallway

"Well that's the whole house." Zim said. "Besides my parent's room." He opened the door to the final room.

Dib looked around to see a wild Africa themed master bedroom. "Wow she's really amazing at this."

"My Dad had a job in Africa before I was born, he says mom fell in love with the place." Zim explained. "She wants to go back one day, but we've been touch and go for like ever."

Dib laughed, secretly sighing in relief. His friend Miz was totally normal so he decided to make his move. "Look I haven't really been honest with you." He admitted.

Dark Booty held his breath, this was it. The moment that would make them, or break them. Dib was about to Tell Miz everything about the Swollen Eye Ball!

Would Miz prove to be the enemy he thought he was?

Well, they were about to find out, and the suspense of it all was killing him little by little. Like a noose slowly tightening around his neck.

It was a very unsettling felling… a very unsettling felling indeed!


	10. Hidding In Plain Sight

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for all your support and reviews, it really helps!

With that said please enjoy Chapter 10!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Hiding in plain Sight!**

 **[Back with Dib...]**

This was it,

The moment that Dib laid all his cards out on the table. Would his new friend hate him for admitting to snooping around his home for his superiors? God he hoped not! Especially since they seemed to click so well with each other.

"What do you mean you haven't been Honest?" Zim asked.

"I didn't really want to see the house." Dib admitted. "My partner wanted me to make sure you were legit before I recruited you." He swallowed hard, this was it, this was the moment he screamed in his face and locked him out forever.

Good bye new friendship, and hello again to loneliness!

Zim allowed his eyes to widen in fake shock. "You're recruiting me?" he asked.

"My partner and I work for a secret society called the Swollen Eye Ball." Dib explained. "And the council wanted me to make sure you could be trusted." He's thankful that Miz, does not seem angry, but still feels the need to clarify that he was spying on him.

"The council?" Zim asked ignoring the clarification, he needed all the information he could get.

"They're the longest attending members of The Swollen Eye Ball." Dib went on. "And they think your encounter is linked to our research so they want your help." He explained.

"And if I were to say no?" Zim asked.

Now that threw both Dark Booty and Dib at a curb. After all wouldn't an Alien spy be eager to join so he could expose them?

And this was exactly why Zim decided to make this move. If he is too eager he will confirm their suspicions. So, naturally he plays hard to get instead, that way they'll beg him to join them. Making it their own fault for allowing him in; once he betrays them.

It was simple reverse phycology.

"Miz I thought you wanted to meet my partner." Dib said.

"I do." Zim answered. "But…Dib I still have nightmare about what happened in Egypt." He explained. "I don't know if I am ready to face that thing again."

Dib nodded. "I get it." He assured him. "You need time to weigh out your options."

Zim sighed, pretending to look afraid, and torn between this decision and the possible loss of their friendship.

"Look if you decide yes I have self-defense classes on Thursdays after school at 4:30 pm at the mall." Dib said. "You can join me."

Zim nodded.

For a moment silence ensues.

Dib wanted to kick himself, he had ruined the upbeat mood. "Still want to play those video games?" he asked hopefully.

Zim smiled, pretending that it was forced. "Sure I could use a distraction, it's not often that I get reminded about all this."

"I'm sorry." Dib said as they made their way back down to the living room.

"No it's okay, I know it's dumb to pretend it never happened, but it does make it easier to cope." He admitted.

"We could really use your help." Dib told him as they set up their game.

Zim nodded. "I'll think about it." He assured him.

Dib figured that was all he'd get out of his friend for now. _'It must have been really traumatic for him if he's so hesitant.'_ He realized. "If it makes you so jumpy why hang out with me?" he asked. "That thing maybe after me now."

"Because you seem nice, besides I'd never want that to happen to anyone else." Zim admitted as 7 Days to Die began to start up on the Xbox One.

"Then help me make sure it never does." Dib insisted.

Zim smiled, looking still unsure, but willing. "Okay…" he decided. "But only because you're right."

Dib smiled, he had done it! Now he and Miz were officially as thick as thieves.

"Great now all we've got to do is come up with a code name for you." Dib exclaimed. "MM What kind of animals do you like?"

"Animals?" Zim asked confused.

"Well my code name is Moth-Man so I thought you'd might want a code name like that." Dib explained. "In less you'd rather have a name similar to Dark Booty's."

Zim laughed, he couldn't help it. "Your partner's name is Dark Booty?"

"No, our Partner's name is Dark Booty." Dib corrected him giving him a stern look.

"Oh come on, it's funny." Zim insisted. "Beware the Dark Booty!" He said in a deep voice.

Dib cracked a smile, okay so maybe it was a little funny.

Dark Booty blushed, thankful that no one else was watching the video feed. It wasn't his fault his code name was Dark Booty, it had been a joke made by Mrs. Bitters, and unfortunately had stuck.

"Well since I don't want a name like Dark Booty." Zim giggled through laughter. "I like spiders."

"Really?" Dib asked.

"Yeah their so smart, and strong creatures." Zim explained. "Spiders have been revered in hundreds of really awesome myths and folk stories the world over, many cultures saw them as gods. Plus they get rid of pesky bugs like mosquitoes which carry diseases, and stuff."

Dib smiled, this kid really had a great respect for animals, even the most hated ones. "Which one is your favorite spider?" He asked.

"Easy the wolf spider." Zim explained. "It hides in plain sight, waiting for its prey to come closer and before the prey realizes it, it's practically walked right into the predator's grasp."

"Then Wolf-Spider it is." Dib declared. "Welcome to the Swollen Eye Ball!"

The newly named Wolf spider took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He was in and now all he had to do was drill for resources in secret while keeping up this charade so he could learn the secrets of his enemy. "So how do you feel about Zombies?" Zim asked as their attention finally went to the game at hand.

"Oh don't get me started." Dib said. "You know I actually raised the dead once." He admitted.

Zim gave him a sideward glance, and he just couldn't resist the urge to ask. "You did what?"

"Okay let me explain." Dib said, and went into the whole bloody, gruesome story about how he nearly started the Zombie Apocalypse. "Well you see I was determined to prove that Zombies were impossible!"

"Uh ha." Zim said paying full attention, because knowing Dib this had to be good. The Irken found it strange that he already knew the boy so well. However, the child was overly trusting for a kid who knew that anyone of his closest neighbors, or family members, or friends in this case; could actually be an alien in disguise. Yes, this was a lesson he would learn the hard way, if he didn't die first.

"So I performed an experiment on the dead bodies of the local cemetery." Dib went on. "I water hosed the grounds until the whole place was flooded with water, and I used an old car battery to produce an electric current, and Bam I rose the dead!"

"Just like that?" Zim asked, finding it shocking that it was so easy.

"Yeah and let me tell you the movies have it all wrong, Zombies are not slow!" Dib exclaimed. "They flooded the streets in seconds."

"Wait, wait; wait!" Zim stopped him right there. "You conducted an experiment to test the theory of Zombies, but didn't think to put up a barrier so they wouldn't get out of the Cemetery?"

"I didn't think it would work!" Dib exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Zim shook his head. "Honestly Dib I know we just met, but sometime I worry about you."

Dib laughed. "Yeah well you should have seen the epic battle that ensued." He exclaimed as he began to act out said battle.

Zim watched as Dib grabbed a remote, pretending it was a sword of some sort.

"I had laser sword like this!" He said. "And Gaz had a bat with spikes, and my dad had these high tech blasters!"

Zim nodded feverishly, these weapons sounded advanced, and knowing that Dib had access to them made him crave their first battle even more than he had already did before.

"And the Zombies just kept coming at us from all sides!" Dib went one, pretending to battle imaginary Zombies with the TV remote.

Dark Booty smiled as he watched Dib act out the thrilling tell for his friend. He was truly happy that the boy had found someone since his father was always gone, and his sister already had a friend of her own. He deactivated the spy bug, and decided that there was much more important work that needed to be done. Thanks to Dib's transmission Dark Booty now knew what settings to put his own transmitter on, true his had been an older model; but Dark Booty had used a simple equation to discover what the frequency would be for this new model. However the owners of that transmission had gone silent.

Had they moved too far off into space?

Maybe…but Dark Booty was determined to keep trying. For the more he learned, the more he could prepare for the impending doom that surely awaited them all!

Zim couldn't help but smile as he PAK informed him that the spy bug it was linked up to was shut down, however unfortunately for Dark Booty the hack is complete. Zim can now see everything that goes on in the Swollen Eye Balls secret base of operations. The enemy had took the bait, he was in; both physically, and digitally. And He couldn't help but find it funny that this Dark Booty believed his lies when his new code name practically described his true intentions.

" _It hides in plain sight, waiting for its prey to come closer and before the prey realizes it, it's practically walked right into the predator's grasp"_

' _Humans so trusting.'_ Zim mused; this mission was starting to feel easy again. However, despite this small fact Zim had to admit this was a good plan. What better way to hide the fact that he was an Alien then by pretending to be a human trying to hunt down aliens?

It was perfect, and Gir was about to deliver the icing on the Cake. Yes, this final piece of the plan would ensure that Zim, and Dib saw some action very quickly.

Dark Booty flipped on the space transmitter, and a message instantly came through, and thanks to the new equation he used the clicks, and hisses he had heard before now sounded like plain English.

"We cannot afford this…" A voice hisses.

"What shall you have me do?" another voice asked.

"Eliminate them….Eliminate them all." A Third voice said. "And Zim?"

"Yes My Tallest." The second voice called Zim asked.

"Do not fail us again." The first voice warned.

"I promise my Tallest." Zim swore. "This one will not get away from me."

This one…

Dark Booty felt the shiver run down his back. Could this Zim be the same one that chased Miz in Egypt?

And who were these Tallest?

Where they perhaps the leaders of this unknown race?

What did they want with Earth?

Surely they wanted something, otherwise they would not go through the trouble of silencing them all.

"I should hope not." The third voice said.

Zim smiled, thanks to his link with the base he could see the security feed of the facility playing out in his own mind. He watched as a rather old looking man visibly trembling at the transmission. Zim knows this must be Dark Booty, and though he is old Zim can see great wisdom in his eyes. Dark Booty feverishly pulls out his IPad and starts writing down everything he had just heard. Of course Zim knew it was just Gir and the computer pretending to be a transmission deep in space, but Dark Booty didn't know that!

No, to him this was real, very real!

Zim mused, now all that was left was for Zim to make an appearance as his real self, and have the robot Miz save Dib from certain death. Once they escape the near miss these Alien Hunters would be eating out of his hands.

Naturally, it was all coming together perfectly. Zim could already see Earth waving a white flag of surrender, soon all the races of this pathetic planet would bow before the awesome power of the Irken Empire!

Yes, it was only a matter of time…


	11. Searching for You

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So I know it's been a while, but the wait is over! Here is Chapter 11 and all it's glory!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Searching for You**

 **(Back in the Amazon...)**

He knew that he was obsessed…

But how could he not be?

Professor Dibson Membrane treaded through the thick undergrowth of the Amazon jungle with a strict look of determination across his face. He didn't bother hiring a guide this time around, he didn't see the need; besides after coming here off and on for nearly 15 years Professor Membrane knew this jungle like the back of his hand.

And that fact alone was why everyone kept telling him that he was wasting his time.

Part of him knew that they were right, that she was most likely gone forever. Some argued that she was abducted, others said she could have been easily attacked by some of the local predators in the area. Professor Membrane knew that the later was most likely, yes it was possible that none of this was alien related at all. However, Professor Membrane could not stop searching and it wasn't because of aliens.

No, all Professor Membrane wanted was to find his wife; safe and sound. How many times had he fantasied that this would all be just one big misunderstanding? How many scenarios had ran through his head that explained away everything?

Far too many to keep count.

 _'Maybe she fell and hit her head, lost her memory and is sipping tea in a little hut.'_ He thought as he slashed through some shrubs with his machete.

It wasn't the first time he had this thought, but he couldn't help it.

There had to be a reason, Annabel would not just leave them; she loved them.

Besides his wife had text him that day, the day she had disappeared he had gotten a text from her saying:

 _I love you, please find me._

Now if that wasn't a call for help then he didn't know what was.

Of course, he had tried to track the location of her phone, but by the time he managed to pull himself away from his work the text had been a week old, and her phone battery had been long since dead.

It was moments like this that caused him to curse his workaholic nature.

If he had looked at his phone right away then maybe he would have found her years ago, but instead he obsessed over the next big thing.

What kind of husband did that make him?

Not a very good one that was for sure.

Professor Membrane pointed his metal detector at the new patch of ground before him, hoping to pick up something of his wife's from within the clutter of leaves and fallen sticks. He knew anything she left behind like her phone or camera might have been picked up by some curious animal by now, but he had to try.

He had to find her.

It was the only thing he could think about.

Professor Membrane forced back tears as the device picked up nothing within the undergrowth. Every time he came out here he tortured himself, with the; what ifs, and this is all your fault.

Of course, it was his fault; Annabel had begged him to go with her, so that she could show him the importance of her work; and what he told her still burned in the back of his mind.

 _"I'm not going to waste my time chasing some fantasy…I have better things to do…more important things to do!"_

How could he say that?

Fantasy or not, how could anything be more importance than his wife, and spending time with her?

It didn't matter if they had found something or not, they could have turned it into a romantic getaway for the two of them. But instead her blew her off, and made her come here alone.

He had to be the worse husband in the history of husbands!

A man like him did not deserve a woman as caring, and as kind as she.

Professor Membrane forced himself to press on, though his vision is hindered by the tears that are still slowly building in his eyes. It was easier to block his emotions when he was at work. Back at his lab, he could drown himself in equations, and formulas. He could forget about the pain; if only for the moment.

But at home he was constantly reminded of her.

Their son's passion for the supernatural, mirrored his mother's perfectly. And Gaz was almost a perfect copy of her when it came to their appearances. And seeing their children…it was just too painful, he couldn't look at them without feeling guilty.

Professor Membrane sniffled, at least he and Gazoline got along when he was home, Dib however, well he, and Dib never saw eye to eye. Of course that was his fault too! Professor Membrane shook his head scanning the ground some more; lost in thought. He didn't understand why Dib had to be so stubborn. He was only trying to protect his son, but the more he pushed his son towards real science, the more Dib fought towards the supernatural.

Of course, Annabel was the one who got him started, telling him bed time stories about space adventures, and aliens, and ghost. Gaz had been too young to remember, but Dib was especially smart, and at age two he could already spell his own name.

Of course, this had to do with the fact that Dib was not a normal child.

After they had wed Professor Membrane and Annabel had visited the family doctor in hopes of starting the road towards parenthood. It had been both of their dream to have children, sure they wanted one for different reasons. Annabel wanted children to love and nurture, and Dibson wanted a son to carry on his work someday, but their reasons did not matter. What did mater was the two of them being one big family, together with their children.

However, those dreams were crushed when the doctor informed them that their chances of having a child together was less than 1%.

Annabel was devastated, all she ever wanted was kids, so much so that their names had already been predetermined. So much so that sometimes she could hear the pitter patter of their little feet, and their playful laughter as they ran around their beloved home.

It was because of this that Professor Membrane was determined to make their dream a reality. It took a whole year, of constant research, and late night experimenting, but finally Dibson had managed to clone a newborn baby version of himself.

And on June 29, 2000 Dib breathed his first breath of life.

Finally the couple had their dream, and one year and three months later they got an unexpected surprise.

Annabel gave birth to a baby girl.

It turned out less than 1% was more than enough after all.

Of course this did create a problem of sorts…

How would Dib feel about being a clone?

Should they even tell him?

After much consideration, the couple decided to tell him when he turned 18.

Which was now nine months away...less than a year from now.

In less than a year his son would graduate High school, and turn 18, and if Professor Membrane didn't do something about it then his Senior graduation day may be the last time he ever saw his son at all! Professor Membrane had always hoped that he would have miraculously found his wife way before now, so that they could explain to Dib together as planned, but perhaps it was time to accept the facts.

Maybe Dark Booty was right, maybe it was time for him to let her go, and focus on Dib; after all the truth of his existence was bound to be a shocker for him. And he might get the wrong idea, about why his father was always so distant.

 _'He's right, I need to tell the kids the truth.'_ He realized. He stops and looks at the jungle around him, throwing the metal detector over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Annie." He whispered, as he finally let the tears flow. "But they need me more."

He swung around then, and began his journey back; knowing that she would understand.

However, he hadn't gone far before the metal detector went crazy, buzzing loudly.

Professor Membrane stopped, and turned to his left, holding the device straight in front of him, instead of at the ground. Odd, at this angle it would mean something metal was in the trunk of a tree. _'It's probably a bullet left behind from some illegal poaching.'_ He thought, and yet Dibson followed the device's signal, until it homed in on one tree.

He searched it's sides, looking for the tale tell sign of a bullet whole, but all he sees is a large hole in the trunk. He knows it's probably an abandon squirrel hole, however he reaches inside curiously, and to his surprise the familiar feeling of plastic welcomes him.

Professor Membrane pulls out a plastic bag and his heart stops as a familiar camera covered in valentine stickers caught his eyes. He opens the bag, and pulls out the silver cell phone with the cherry red phone cover, her cherry red phone cover!

"Annabel…" He choked through tears, allowing the salty beads of water to finally stream from his eyes.

He had found her.

After all these years he had finally found her.

Along with her camera and phone was a notebook, he knew this book well; this was Annabel's field journal, the one she used to document her supernatural findings.

Professor Membrane pulls it out, and flips through it, it's her hand writing, and Dibson can't help but whisper his praises to a god he had long since lost faith in. She was here, and now maybe with the help of this journal he could find out where she had gone.

Professor Membrane keeps looking, and finally he sees it, on the last page, dated 15 years ago; was a letter addressed to him.

 _My dearest Husband,_

 _By the time you read this I will be long gone._

 _I know you will be angry when you find out why I had to leave, but I had to do this; not just for myself, but for the Earth as a whole. Today I met an Alien by the name of Sari, and the information that she has shared with me is most troubling._

 _Dibson, Sari comes from a race of robotic squids from a home she calls Zoran. They are on a mission to save the galaxy from an enemy known only to me as Irk. 50 years ago they hidden a weapon on our planet for safe keeping, since Earth was unknown to this Irk, but somehow the pieces had been moved on them, leaving them franticly snatching up whoever has seen them in hopes of assembling it._

 _That's what happened to my father Dibson, he knew where a piece was so they took him to help find it. However, once he was finished he chose to go back to Zoran to fight this Irk. And I know you might hate me for this, but I have chosen to do the same._

 _I have offered to help Sari find her piece of the weapon, then I will return with her to see my father. I know that this must sound like a selfish journey, but I must see him again, I need to see for myself why he left. I need to understand why this was so important to him._

 _I do this knowing that I may never return, but I must do this; If Irk really is as bad as Sari says then the lives of our children, and our planet are also at stake. I know you never believe any of this stuff, but I have proof, my camera has pictures of the robotic squids, please get them to my superiors at the Swollen Eye Ball along with this journal as soon as possible. I've left a number to get ahold of them in the margin below._

 _Please Dibson, it is very important that they get this information._

 _I'm sorry I wish I had more time, but Sari is in a hurry it find her piece of the weapon._

 _Please tell the kids I love them, and that I am doing this for them, so that they can look forward to a bright future, and not enslavement by an alien race._

 _I love you with all my heart._

 _Love,_

 _Annabel._

Tears covered the page, smearing the phone number in the lower margin, but he didn't need it. Professor Membrane stuffed everything back into the plastic bag before pulling out his own phone. He dials a number, and three rings later there is an answer.

"Dibson?" Dark Booty's voice is laced with concern, it should be. "Dibson, is everything alright? You never call me when you're out there."

Professor Membrane is breathing heavily, trying to find his words.

"Dibson!" Dark Booty yelled.

"I found her…" Professor Membrane finally managed to say. He can literally hear Dark Booty's breath catch in surprise.

"Is she…" Dark Booty doesn't finished.

He doesn't need too.

"She's alive…" Professor Membrane gasped in relief. "She's alive!"

"Oh thank goodness." Dark Booty sounds equally relieved. "Can I speak to her?"

"No, she's not here, not anymore." Professor Membrane explained. "But I have her research, and it's urgent."

"She found something?" Dark Booty asked.

"She says so, and if she's right then things just got a whole lot more complicated." Professor Membrane rasped.

"Okay, I'm booking you on the next flight, it's leaving tonight." Dark Booty informed him. "How quickly can you get to the airport?"

"I'm already on my way." Professor Membrane stated, and with a tap of his rocket boots, he flies up into the sky, and back towards civilization. He's deep in thought, emotions running through his mind.

If he was still the old him, the one that didn't believe in aliens he would have indeed been angry, however, a trip to area 51 had silenced his doubts a long time ago. The secret base was full of alien space ships, and the dead remains of their pilots.

No, he wasn't angry, how could he be angry at her for leaving to find her father when he had been doing the same thing for her all this time? For 15 years he had put everything aside to find her, only making appearances at work when absolutely necessary. He even put their own children's needs on a back burner in the hopes of finding her.

Well no more!

No, Dibson had finished his mission, he had found his wife, and now that he knew she was safe it was time to tell their children the truth.

But would they want to hear it?

How would Dib feel when he found out that his father worked for the same secret organization?

That his father had been lying to him for 15 years, telling him Aliens weren't real when he knew they were?

That his mother was dead, when really she was alive and had worked for the Swollen Eye Ball as well.

That she was now on some distant world fighting an evil alien Race?

Would he even be able to look at him?

"Dibson you still there?" Dark Booty asked.

It was only then that Professor Membrane remembered he was still holding the phone to his ear. "I think it's time." He said.

"Time?" Dark Booty asked.

"Yes." Professor Membrane said. "It's time that we introduced Dib to the rest his brothers and sisters of the Swollen Eye Ball."

"All of them?" Dark Booty asked, obviously stunned.

"Yes." Professor Membrane confirmed. "It's time that I told him the truth."

"I'm proud of you." Dark Booty said, he could hear the man's smile in his voice. "It takes a real man to admit he was wrong."

Professor Membrane can only nod as he forces his rocket boots to send him even faster towards his destination. "I have to go." He told him. "I'll be there tomorrow night, make sure my son is waiting for me at HQ."

"Will do." Dark Booty answered.

Professor Membrane hung up the phone, this was it; he was going to tell Dib everything.

"Oh Annie, give me the strength to see this through." He whispered. "Please, help me do this right…for once let me get this right."

With those final words he continued on his way, hoping to whoever was listening that this upcoming conversation with his son wouldn't be their last.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Well that's all for now guys, I really hope it was worth the wait.**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	12. Meeting Dark Booty!

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys so I made on small change to the story. Please don't flip out you don't have to reread anything. It's just I had this amazing dream this week about how Dib finds out the truth about Zim, and it works perfectly with my story so far except it happened at senior graduation, and I don't know about you but I don't want to wait two whole years for Dib to find out the truth.

So long story short Zim and Dib are seniors in high school now instead of juniors. Deal with it people.

Anyway here's the next chapter, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Meeting Dark Booty!**

 **(Back to Zim and Dib…)**

Yes it was official…

Miz could totally kick Dib's butt!

Dib grunted as his friend Miz's blow barley grazes him.

It was 5:00pm on Thursday afternoon, and as promised Dib had taken Miz to his weekly training at the dojo located in the town mall. If you could even call it a mall, the place only had like 10 stores all together, and that included the food court and the dojo.

It was sad really, but to Dib's relief Miz didn't mind.

"I'm not a fan of big crowds." Miz had told him when they walked in.

"Oh good." Dib had said relieved. "I didn't want you to think the class was a joke because it's so small. I mean I'm sure your class in Japan was huge."

"Well actually a class of 25 is pretty less than average as far as Japan is concerned." Miz had informed him. he yawned despite himself, his full week of school was almost over, and pretending to be a naïve child was proving to be more exhausting then he thought. How Earth Children did this everyday was beyond him, yes surely downloading the knowledge into your PAK saved time, lots and lots of time!

However knowing the information, and translating it in the human way was even more exhausting then learning it! Zim often had to remind himself to use smaller words before he spoke. humans were just way too simple minded for him, well all but Dib who to his surprised knew a word or two that zim himself didn't know the meaning to.

yes, the boy beside him was a strange one, heck if he didn't know better Zim would say he was the alien.

"Man we barely get 10 even on a good day." Dib admitted as they stepped into the class where Dib immediately introduced his friend to his instructor.

"Aw Membrane I see you finally recruited someone for the class." His instructor, Mr. Moto had said.

"Yep this is Miz, and Dark Booty will be paying for his classes too." Dib informed him.

Mr. Moto's eyes widen for a moment, and then he nods. "Very well I will partner you two up for lessons." He said. "Miz is it."

"Yes." Miz had answered.

"Got any fighting experience?" Mr. Moto asked.

Miz pulled out his phone and showed a picture. "Well I received my yellow belt before I left Japan." He informed him.

"Very Good." Mr. Moto said. "You two may begin sparing together."

And so they did.

"I don't get it." Zim said, as he went for another attack, this time with a little more force. He hated that he had to pretend to only be a yellow belt, when he in fact knew fighting moved that would make black belts look like babies. However, it was necessary for his cover, so he dealt with it, but only just barely.

"Get what?" Dib asked his friend before receiving a foot in the gut. He manages to stay up right however, and makes a move of his own.

"Why did Mr. Moto freak out when you mentioned Dark Booty?" He whispered. "And more importantly why are we training in a different room then everyone else?"

It was true, the boys were in a side room alone, while the other kids learned from Mr. Moto in the room outside.

"Because this is the room for private lessons." Dib explained, huffing as his foot misses Zim. _'Man Miz is fast!'_ He realized. "Here private instructors can train their own students, and all they have to do is pay to use the class room, and equipment."

"So whose training us?" Zim asked.

"I am."

The boys turned to see an elderly man, possibly in his sixties, who is currently wearing a white robe with a black belt tied around his waist.

Dib looks unsure, he knows that voice. "Dark Booty?" He asked.

Dark Booty smiled. "Yes, I think our face to face is long overdue." He told his young partner.

Dib smiled, before today Dark Booty would show up as a robot karate instructor. He freaked the class out the first time he showed up, but once they realized he was a Membrane they kind of relaxed. After all, Dib's family was one of the riches in town. Not only that, but Dib's dad was the greatest inventor the world had ever seen. So, of course his son would have his own ninja robot to teach him.

"It's great to finally meet face to face." Dib admitted out loud.

Dark Booty smiled. "Like wise." He said before facing their newest partner. "Norman Welcome." He said, offering his hand.

"It's Miz." Zim said, accepting the hand shake.

"Of course how silly of me." Dark Booty says. "I saw your fighting just now." He said. "You have impeccable form."

"Thank you." Zim tells him, as their hands drop.

There's an awkward silence and for a moment Zim fears the man still suspects him, but that is not the case.

Dark Booty simply doesn't know how to interact with other people. His an anti-sociable man who is use to working alone. He's stubborn, and likes everything just so, so much so that no one could ever stand working with him.

No one but Dib's mother.

"So what are you doing here?" Dib asked, filling the silence. "I mean it's not like I'm not thrilled to finally meet you it's just I thought you were swamped-"

"It's time Dib." Dark Booty interrupted.

"Time?" Zim asked. "Time for what?"

"It's time for you and Moth-Man to meet the rest of the Swollen Eye Ball." Dark Booty answered, looking somewhat worried.

"Dark Booty did something happen?" Dib asked, catching on to his mood in an instant.

"Yes." Dark Booty admitted. "Just a couple of hours ago I managed to intercept another transmission from space. From the same aliens you picked up on six months ago. Not only that, but another fellow member just uncovered hidden research from a member that had disappeared over 15 years ago."

"And it's somehow all connected." Dib asked.

"We believe so." Dark Booty said. He then turned to Zim. "Which brings me to ask you a favor." He said.

Zim's eyes widen, a favor? What could he possibly need from him already?

"I have reason to believe that one of the voices I heard on the transmission was the same alien who attacked you in Egypt." Dark Booty said. "I know you said he only spoke in hisses, but I was wondering would you remember the sound of his voice."

Zim let out his breath in relief, of course he would have made the connection between the fake transmission and his story. He hadn't been figured out, he was being asked to help, to take an active role in this mission. He nodded. "I'd never be able to forget it." He said.

"I need you to listen to the transmission and tell me if you think it's him." Dark Booty said hopefully.

Zim took a noticeably shaken breath, the point is to come off as nervous and unsure.

It works!

"I'll never leave your side." Dib promised him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "We're in this together."

Zim forced a smile. "Okay I'll do it."

"Good there will be a secret meeting tomorrow." Dark Booty informed them. "I will pick you up at seven and the three of us will go together."

Dib and Miz nodded.

"Right now that's out of the way." Dark Booty cleared his throat. "Miz can you tell me what's wrong with Dib's fighting technique?"

Dib's brow rose. "There's something wrong with my technique?" He asked.

"Yes." Dark Booty mused. "Miz?"

"You keep doing the same thing over and over again." Zim answered simply. "You strike, and miss, and repeat."

"Precisely." Dark Booty said.

Dib gives them both a confused look. "And that's wrong?" he asked.

Dark Booty sighed. "Dib there are three different kind of fighters out there." He told him. "Miz what are they?"

"The Strong, The Quick, and The Brains." Zim answered easily. Of course being a yellow belt Miz would know these things, Dark Booty was simply testing his knowledge as a teacher would naturally do. It was comforting to know that he seemed to have gained the old man's trust, but Zim didn't dare let his guard down.

No, to relax would be to welcome a mistake to come blowing through like a hurricane, and Zim simply did not make a mistake. He had a perfect record, and him getting it wrong was simply unheard of!

"Correct." Dark Booty praised, he couldn't help but smile, perhaps having Miz around would help in more ways than one. "Your strong fighters will use their brute strength against you. How do you stop him?"

"You try to out strength him?" Dib asked unsure.

"And if that doesn't work?" Dark Booty.

"You keep trying?" Dib asked, feeling rather stupid.

"And there lies your problem my boy." Dark Booty informed his partner. "You keep doing the same technique even after it fails over and over again. Miz if someone is strong that you what do you do?"

"Well being a total lack of muscle myself." Zim admitted. "I usually depend on my speed to give me an edge over the enemy."

"Exactly." Dark Booty praised. "You see Dib fighting is not all about strength, or experience. It's about knowing your own body and what it is capable of."

"Okay I think I get it." Dib said.

"Alright that let's test that claim shall we?" Dark Booty said. "Miz is not very strong, but he is stronger than you, he's also faster what do you do to overcome him?"

Dib opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. After all what else was there? "If I can't out strength him or out move him than he's gonna win every time." Dib complained.

"Wrong." Dark Booty said. "There are three kinds of fighters not two."

"You've got to use your smarts." Zim cut in. "Out smart your opponents, that shouldn't be too hard with your big head."

Dib blushes tomato red. "My head is not big!" He shouted, lunging for his target.

Zim dodges with ease. "Are you kidding it's as big as an elephant that head." He teased.

Dib growls, he knows what his friend is doing, he's trying to make him angry so he'll forget to use his head to outsmart him. It's working, and that fact alone shows Dib that he still had a lot to learn about fighting. It's not just a game of fist, it's a mental game too! And apparently since he was bad at the other two forms of fighting his real weapon must be his brain.

Dib forced himself to breathe, to tune out Miz's hurtful words, and try to find a way to use his intellect to turn the fight in his favor.

And that's when it hits him, fighting isn't about perfect form, or proper fighting techniques. In the middle of the fight you won't be worrying about your foot placement, and you don't worry about using only official fighting moves either. No, you're worried about winning, about defending yourself and your planet at all cost.

Dib dodges Miz's next blow, and reaches down; pulling the training mat with all his might.

Zim yelps as the ground seems to be pulled from right under him, he lands on his butt completely thrown off. And it shows in his stunned expression, in fact only one thought seems to be able to process through his mind.

' _Did I just get out done by a child? And by a simple rug pull no less?!'_

"Miz you okay?" Dib asked offering him a helping hand.

"I'm guessing you've never been up against an opponent who knew how to us their head before have you?" Dark Booty mused.

And just like that the tables had tuned, and now it was Zim realizing that he himself, had a lot to learn. _'It's just as I hoped.'_ He thought as he took Dib's hand and allowed him to help him up. _'Humans are so interesting.'_

"Sorry about your butt." Dib said.

"Yeah well I'm sorry about your head." Zim admitted. "I'll never make fun of it again that's for sure."

Dib laughed. "It's cool, it's nothing I haven't heard before." Dib assured him.

Zim turned to Dark Booty. "Thank you." He said. "I look forwards to learning more."

Dark Booty couldn't help but smile, he could already tell he was going to like this kid. "Well that's it for today, remember tomorrow, I will be arriving at Moth- man's house at 7 sharp."

The boys nodded this was it, their first official meeting with their fellow Swollen Eye Ball brothers, and sisters.

Dib could hardly contain his excitement, and he wasn't the only one.

Zim seemed to be looking at the boy before him with a new since of admiration. _'Just when I think I've got you figured out you pull a fast one on me.'_ He thought to himself.

Was it possible?

Had Zim finally met his match?

Sure the child was still learning, but the boy had just proved himself to be the perfect equal.

The question was how?

Several had tried to outwit him, and they had failed…naturally of course.

But Dib had done it so easily.

Where had Zim gone wrong?

How was Dib able to outwit him so easily?

"Oh one more lesson before we go." Dark Booty said. "Dib can you tell me where Miz went wrong?"

Dib smiled. "You're too confident." He told his friend. "If you're too sure of yourself you'll slip up, and miss something important. Allowing the enemy to pull the rug out from under you."

"Literally." Dark Booty joked.

Now it's Zim's turn to blush, and he does. He knows it's beneath him, but he can't help it. _'Well would you look at that.'_ He said to himself. _'The Great Zim, Scourge of the universe; the one man army. Schooled by a child.'_

He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life!

' _Thank Irk none of my fellow Irkens saw that.'_

He could just imagine the look on the Tallest faces, they'd never let him live it down.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Zim assured them both.

"Alright I'll see you boys tomorrow." Dark Booty told them as they all departed.

"So we cool?" Dib asked.

"Are you kidding?" Zim asked. "That was great." He admitted. "I've never had someone school me like that ever!"

"Really?" Dib asked.

"Yep, you Mr. are officially my new favorite sparring partner." Zim declared.

Dib smiled, it was like nothing he did could rub this guy off the wrong way.

Zim smiled back, never in all his years as an invader had his enemy made him lose his footing like that. And Zim had gone up against war heroes of several advance alien races. Yes, this Dib was proving to be the perfect enemy.

Finally a battle to look forward to, Zim practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

' _I can hardly wait…'_


	13. Converging

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys I know I've been absent for some time, and I've been doing it off and on lately, but my Dad hasn't been doing so well so I've been kind of bummed out. And my writing sucks when I'm bummed out. So I apologies if this chapter is bumpier then the rest, hopefully he gets better real soon.

Anyway here's the next chapter, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Converging**

 **(The Next Day…)**

 **[Back with Zim…]**

This was it…

Everything, all of his hard work, and preparation had been building up for this one moment.

Zim shivered in the early autumn air, it was the 4th of September, and soon the leaves would change color. Zim always found the seasons so strange. Irk did not have seasons, but he was told that when the planet was still thriving with life that seasons much like the ones here on Earth existed.

Of course he saw the need for them, spring and summer was teaming with life, and autumn and winter was much like a fiery phoenix, burning the land so that new life could rise from the ashes at the start of next spring. Yes, he saw the need for the cold, but that didn't mean he had to like it!

Zim shivered once more as he knocked on Dib's front door. It was 6:45, and Dark Booty had told them that he would be picking them up at 7 Sharp. "Dib hurry up!" Zim demanded. "It's cold out here!"

"It's only like 67 degrees." Dib's shout came from inside, and seconds later the door was open. Dib stiffened a laugh, Miz was dressed in a jacket and scarf, like it was snowing outside.

"I get cold really easily." Zim explained. This was true, he always got cold easily, and it was rather annoying.

"It's okay." Dib tried his best to sound convincing, but he couldn't manage to keep the laughter from coming out.

Zim scowled, pushing past the child and into the warmth of the Livingroom.

"Lighten up Miz." Dib insisted. "I'm only teasing." He assured his friend. "Besides who gets cold in this weather?"

"And who has a head that large?" Zim countered, a sly smile slowly slipping on his face.

Dib turns tomato red. "My head is not big!" he declared.

"And there is nothing wrong with being cold in 67 degree weather." Zim added.

Dib stops seeing his point. "Touché."

Zim smiled smugly, obviously very proud of the fact that he had won the argument.

' _If you could even call it that.'_ Dib thought to himself. He couldn't explain it, but their friendship felt a little well…off. It wasn't that he didn't trust Miz, no he'd trust the guy with his life. He just never thought a friendship could run so smoothly.

They had only met seven days ago and already they were like a well-oiled machine.

Zim couldn't help but think the same thing.

The Irken Invader was a loner at heart, sure he had Gir, and the Tallest, but there were even times when the derange robot would get on his nerves. There was also times when Zim found Red, and Purple…well…boring. However, Dib was never boring, or annoying, and somehow he could hold his complete attention.

Yes, it was a very off situation indeed, considering no one had ever been able to do so before.

It was puzzling to say the least, at least it was to Zim; Dib however just shrugged it off, assuming this is how all friendships were. A true friend is just supposed to get you, they should just click; like two puzzle pieces that are just meant to be together.

"So you nervous?" Dib asked.

"A little." Zim admitted. "You?"

"Extremely." Dib whispered.

Zim raised a brow. "Why?" he asked. "I mean isn't this what you've always wanted?"

Dib nodded, it was what he always wanted, to be a part of something greater than himself. To make a difference, to change the world.

But was he ready?

Zim seemed to read his mind. "You'll do great, besides I'm right here for you."

Dib found a smile slipping on his face. _'What did I do to deserve such a good friend?'_ he asked himself.

There is a creek from the stairs, the boys turn to see Gaz, and Peg.

"Hey guys." Peg said. "Whatcha doing hanging by the door like that?"

"Miz and I are going to a club meeting." Dib said.

"Club meeting?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah some boring nerd club." Zim mused.

"The debate club is not boring." Dib argued. "We have a debate comp coming up." He explained to his sister. "So the team is going over their speeches together at Sarah's."

"Miz is already on the team?" Peg asked.

"No, Dib is trying to convince me, and so far he's doing terrible at it." Zim teased.

Dib gave his friend a playful punch. Of course there was no debate team meeting today, this was simply the cover story the two had cooked up incase either of their family members asked questions. Dib hated lying to his sister, sure they didn't always see eye to eye, but with dad always gone all they had was each other. Which was why he had to lie, this was the only way to keep her safe.

Gaz's eyes go soft for a minute. "Just be careful." She warned. "And text me so I know you guys got there okay."

Dib nodded. "I will."

There is an awkward silence as the siblings stare at each other, finally Peg says. "Come on Gaz let's get that soda."

Gaz nodded, and soon the girls had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Okay what was that about?" Zim asked. "I mean I haven't known you long, but that was out of character right?"

Dib sighed. "My mom disappeared when we were little." He whispered. "Ever since then Gaz has always secretly feared me and dad would disappear too." He explained. "Usually she's very good at hiding it, but sometimes…" he trailed off.

Zim placed a hand on his shoulder. "I get it." He assured him.

"I'm sorry it's just very hard to talk about." Dib whispered. "She went on a trip in the jungle, the Amazon I think; and she never came back…She's most likely dead, that's what everyone says, but we never found her body. It was like she just evaporated off the face of the Earth…dad was never the same after that…none of us were."

Tears spilled down his face. He could still remember the day that she left, it was a Thursday. She had promised to be back that Sunday. Gaz had been too young to remember such promises, but Dib was different, he knew no one was supposed to remember things from the age 3 and younger. However, Dib had sharp memories that went as far back as his first birthday party.

And that was only the beginning of the bizarre reality that was Dib's life. At the age of 18 months he knew the whole alphabet, and could even spell his own name with his letter blocks. And by the age of two he could form full sentences with said blocks.

And it didn't stop there, throughout his life Dib was always years ahead for his age. Learning multiplication in kindergarten, and long division in the first grade and so forth.

Yes, he knew he was different.

How?

He was not sure, but that was not the point, the point was that his mother never came home, and when Dib asked his father where she was the only answer he received was.

" _She's gone…"_

Of course, the authorities got involved, and after three years of looking with no luck she was declared dead.

And just like that everyone stopped looking, even his dad went back to work like nothing ever happened. Like his mother never mattered at all!

"I'm sorry." Dib rasped, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His memories of his mother were so sharp that it was like he saw her just yesterday. I'm just not ready to-"

"It's fine." Zim assured him. "Whenever you're ready I'll be here." He really wasn't interested in the boy's sob story, but he read that friends were supposed to care about such things so he told Dib what he wanted to hear.

There is a honk of a horn outside.

"He's here." Dib gasped, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Zim opened the door, to see Dark Booty behind the wheel of some 1980's station wagon.

"Let's go boys times a wasting." Dark Booty insisted.

"You ready?" Zim asked Dib.

Dib took one shaky breath, and nodded. "Let's do this."

And with those final words the two friends entered the car, and drove off into the unknown…

* * *

 **(Back with Professor Membrane…)**

 **[Dib's house moments later…]**

He was going to be late…yes Professor Membrane was sure of it. However, he had to pick up his daughter. As much as he hated getting her involved it was best to tell both Gaz and Dib at the same time.

"Dad you're home early." Gaz said, astounded to see her father standing in the kitchen before her.

"Daughter it's time to tell your friend good night." Professor Membrane advised her.

Gaz picks up on his nervousness. "Dad is something wrong?"

"Where's your brother?" Professor Membrane asked, ignoring her question.

"He's gone." Gaz said.

"Already left? Good now let's go." Professor Membrane insisted.

Gaz could see it clearly now, her father wasn't looking her in the eyes. He had that guilty look on his face, the one he would get when he missed a birthday, or an awards ceremony. "Dad." She said, her voice more sinister.

He still wouldn't look at her.

"Dad what did you do?" Gaz growled.

"I'm so sorry." Professor Membrane whispered. "I should have told you both sooner…"

"Told us what?" Gaz insisted.

"Gasoline it's your mother." Professor Membrane said.

Gaz's eyes widen. "Mom?" she couldn't quiet grasp what he had said, and what he said next made her want to collapse on the floor.

"Yes, we found her…."


	14. The Secret Meeting

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter 14 here we go!

Anyway here's the next chapter, please enjoy and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Secret Meeting**

 **(Back with Zim…)**

The drive was a quiet one…

And both Zim and Dib were beginning to see that the silence had nothing to do with them.

"You don't talk much do you?" Dib asked Dark Botty as they pulled into the parking lot of a familiar dark warehouse.

"No I'm quite a recluse." Dark Booty admitted. "By the way we're here."

"The docks?" Dib was amazed. "The HQ is here?"

"Of course." Dark Booty said. "That's why I trained you here." He admitted. "Because it's close to home. This way."

They filed out of the car, and followed Dark Booty to Warehouse 13, once inside they went straight to the elevator.

"This doesn't look like a top secret base." Zim admitted.

Dark Booty smiled. "Looks can be deceiving young Wolf Spider." He said. He closed the elevator doors and pulled the number key pad out of the wall.

Dib and Zim watched in amazement as he turned it over to reveal a secret key pad on the opposite side. He then pushes a button labeled SB15.

"Sublevel 15?" Zim asked.

"Very good Wolf Spider." Dark Booty praised, as the elevator started going down.

"So it's underground?" Dib asked.

"Parts of it." Dark Booty admitted. "The rest is under the bay itself, and this isn't the only entry point either."

"Just how big is it?" Zim dared to ask.

"The whole city." Dark Booty answered.

"WH…what?" Dib stuttered. Did he ear right?

Zim wasn't even sure he heard right either, did he say the whole city?

"The base runs under the entire length, and width of the city." Dark Booty confirmed their suspicions.

"Wow." Dib said.

Even Zim had to admit that was impressive, these humans just kept surprising him.

Finally the doors opened to a large hallway.

"Come the council wants to speak with you." Dark Booty said and froze as his watched beeps. "Actually Moth Man you're needed elsewhere."

"What?" Dib asked.

"There is someone here that has a lot to talk to you about." Dark Booty told him. "Someone who has a lot of explaining to do."

"Who?" Dib asked.

"Just follow this hallway, he'll be waiting for you in room 108." Dark Booty assured him. "And Dib?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Don't be too hard on him." Dark Booty advised. "He did what he thought was right."

Dib wanted to press for more answers, but Dark Booty had already began to guide Miz down a hall to the left. "Now you and I must see the council." He was telling Miz. "Together we will listen to the transmission and if it's the same one who hunted you then you must tell us everything you can remember."

Zim nodded. "I will try." He assured him.

Dib took a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest as he started down the hallway.

Someone was here to see him, someone he knew. Someone who has a lot of explaining to do!

But who?

Who did he know that would needed to explain their actions to him?

" _Don't be too hard on him. He did what he thought was right."_

Understanding entered his being as he stopped in front of room 108 he knew this feeling, the feeling of never quite measuring up.

He opened the door, and was not surprised at what he saw.

"You big fat hypocrite!" he screamed at his father, who sat before a small table, it was obvious he had not been there long. "You knew about this place this whole time!"

"Dib please give him a chance to explain." Gaz said, appearing from behind their father.

"Oh of course you're here!" Dib snapped. "And of course you are always on his side."

"Dib I can explain." Professor Membrane said.

"Oh you want to explain?" Dib scream. "Then explain this_why did you lie to me!"

"I did it to protect you!" Professor Membrane shouted.

"Protect me from what?" Dib screamed.

"I was afraid you'd disappear, like your mother!" Professor Membrane shouted.

Now it was Gaz who was angry. "You mean mom was a part of this stupid organization!" She yelled.

"Yes." Professor Membrane told her.

"They're the reason why she's gone and you're working with them!?" Gaz was disgusted.

"Please let me explain." Professor Membrane begged.

"Gaz let him talk." Dib said, surprising them both.

"Dib I-" Professor Membrane tried to meet his son's gaze but he couldn't.

"Just tell me what happened to Mom." He said. "We'll worry about the father, son talk later."

Professor Membrane nodded, and with a shaky breath he began to weave the tale of what happened to Annabel all those years ago.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He had not been expecting to be with an audience so quickly.

Most soldiers, even the most experienced ones; would be nervous, or hesitant. However, Zim took it in strive this was nothing new to him. He was use to a pace this fast, he was used to being this deep within enemy territory.

So he was not afraid to find himself surrounded by several humans who all eagerly await to hear what he had to say. Instead he met their gazes with fake admiration as Dark Booty addressed the council.

"My Fellow Swollen Eye Balls." He said. "With the help of Dib's previous transmission interceptions I was able to intercept one of my own. And with it I have found out a haunt truth."

"What is it?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"The enemy are sending one of their soldiers to silence us." Dark Booty answered.

"Only one?" a council member asked. "Is one really some thing to worry about?"

"Wolf Spider?" Dark Booty asked.

"If it's the one I encounter then just him is enough." Zim informed them. "I saw him take out several men single handedly. I couldn't trust anyone."

"Why not?" Mrs. Bitter asked.

"He had this tech that helped him appear human." Zim revealed.

Dark Booty was floored, so his theories were correct, aliens did have the means to spy on them while appearing to be human. "So he could already be here?"

"It's possible." Zim admitted. "If they have the means to travel through space quickly."

"And you are sure it is the same one he dealt with?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"No that's why he is here." Dark Booty said. "He is sure that he will remember the sound of his voice."

"Then play the transmission." Mrs. Bitters ordered.

Dark Booty pressed a button, and the transmission began to play.

"We cannot afford this…" A voice hisses.

"What shall you have me do?" another voice asked.

"Eliminate them…. Eliminate them all." A Third voice said. "And Zim?"

"Yes My Tallest." The second voice called Zim asked.

"Do not fail us again." The first voice warned.

"I promise my Tallest." Zim swore. "This one will not get away from me."

Zim openly shivered, trying to come off of as fearful.

It works. Many give him heart felt looks.

"Is that him child?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

Zim nodded "That's him. The one they called Zim."

"Are you sure?" Dark Booty asked.

"I could never forget his voice." Zim assured them.

"With that said do you still want to continue?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

Zim nodded. "He's after Dib now, and I promised to help him face this, to face him."

"So be it." Mrs. Bitters decided. "Dark Booty tell us about Annabel. What did she find?"

Dark Booty pulled up projected image of the pictures found. "These were found on Annabelle's phone by her husband." He said.

Zim's eye widen.

He knows these robotic squid like creatures, yes he knows them far too well.

Theses squids or AI's (as they had been originally named) were an alien race of self-aware supercomputers who had been created by Irken scientist. They were created to fill the position that the control brains filled now, but unlike the brains the computers thought for themselves.

And the more they witnessed the destruction of their creators, the more they wanted to eliminate them. They saw Irkens as a disease that needed to be deleted. Zim's Spooch skips a beat, the Irkens had been searching for these Squids ever since they escaped Irk.

But they could never find them, until now!

"A letter with in Annabelle's field journal informs us that these robotic squid like creatures are from a home known only to her as Zoran. This particular one in the pictures calls herself Sari." Dark Booty went one.

Zim smiled, Zoran was an abandon planet just outside of the Whirlpool Galaxy, that had to be the home this Sari was referring to, the AI's would not call themselves Zorans in less that is where they were hiding.

Finally he had something he could report to the Tallest, and not a moment too soon.

For today was his seventh day on Earth.

His leaders would be expecting a call, and he could hardly wait to tell them.

And for good reason.

"Sari as in the voice on your phone?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"Not sure, knowing Annabel she probably gave her that name." Dark Booty admitted. "However, that's not the amazing part." He says. "According to Annabelle's letter these Zorans created as weapon that they believe will destroy their greatest enemy known only to us as Irk."

A weapon!

Yes, the squids threatened to make such a weapon before, one big enough to blow up their whole planet with one blow!

"Irk?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"Yes, Membrane and I think this alien that Miz encountered, this Zim, and these Tallest. We believe they may be from this Irk." Dark Booty told her.

Zim smiled.

These humans were much smarter than he thought. They had put the pieces together perfectly, of course he wasn't afraid of them knowing he was Irken, and that Irk was the enemy. No he wanted his foes to know the name of the race they needed to curse when they lost everything they held dear.

Everything was coming together perfectly.

"And this weapon?" a council member asked.

"Annabelle states they hid the pieces here on Earth, a planet Irk was not aware of." Dark Booty stated.

"Until now." Mrs. Bitters said. "If you are right, and this Zim is of Irk then they are running out of time."

It is possible all the pieces are already found." Dark Booty said. "After all we haven't see the flying orbs that they turn into since a few months after Annabelle's disappearance."

"Perhaps, but we must be sure." Mrs. Bitters said.

"Very well my team will search any documents we can find on flying orb sightings." Dark Booty answered.

"See that you do." Mrs. Bitters said. "And Wolf Spider?"

"Yes?" Zim asked.

"If you, or Dib run into this Zim or anyone from Irk remember your training." She told him. "And report anything you hear or see."

"Yes ma'am." He stated.

"This meeting is adjourned." She said causing the council members to disband.

"Right well we have our orders." Dark Booty said. "Let's go find Dib shall we?"

Zim nodded. "Will we need to tell him?"

"No his father is giving him the same spill right now." Dark Booty informed him.

"His father is here right now?" Zim asked.

"Yes both Dib's parents are members of this organization in fact his mother was the one who discovered Sari." Dark Booty told him.

Zim was stunned. "Annabel is Dib's mom?"

Dark Booty nodded.

Zim winced, despite himself. He had only know the child for a week, but he knew that Dib would not be in the best of moods once he found out his parents were secretly apart of this organization all along.

Especially his father.

But the truth was Zim didn't know the half of It!

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Yes another one of my famous cliff hanger you all hate me for!**

Anyway thanks for reading and as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	15. Father and Son

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So for curious Readers out there I do have an ending of this book planned, but it may turn out to be a very long book since it takes nearly a year for Zim to be figured out. With that said bare with me the comeuppance will come!

With that said please enjoy Chapter 15!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Father and Son**

 **(Back with Dib...)**

He told them everything...

About their mother, the fact that she was abducted by the same aliens that had taken her father, and that she wanted to go in order to keep them safe from the enemy. He also told them about the enemy, known only to them as Irk. How a transmission intercepted by Dark Booty hinted at the fact that one was on his way now to silence them all. And to his surprise, his children did not scream at him, or blame him in anyway.

If fact To Professor Membrane's astonishment his daughter Gaz started to cry.

"Is she..."

Professor Membrane shook his head. "I don't know if she still is." He admitted. "But she was…"

"She is." Dib said. "I just know it." He added, rising to his feet, a look of determination on his face. "Is this why you've been distant?" he asked. "Because you thought we'd blame you? That we wouldn't understand?"

"You know that's crazy right?" Gaz snapped. "Of course we'd understand!"

"Yeah you wanted to protect us." Dib added.

Professor Membrane nodded, the relief showing in his eyes. Dark Booty was right; of course they would understand his reasoning for staying silent. To force their children to hope in nothing was cruel, by not telling them he spared them years of emptiness, and "what if's." At least the lie gave them closer, even if it was fake.

Not to mention it shielded them from the enemy, if they had gone looking for their mother they might have ran into this Irk. Although Dark Booty feared that this Irk just might already be on the way.

Dib seemed to read his father's mind. "Well if this Irk, or this Zim is coming then we'll be ready!"

"We?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah we!" Dib exclaimed. "Nothing gets past the Membrane family, especially when we're all in it together."

"And since when do we do anything together?" Gaz countered. "We rarely even eat the same meals together let alone fight an army."

"We fought Zombies together." Dib insisted.

"Yeah Zombies that you rose from the dead!" Gaz pointed out.

Dib huffed. "Come on Dad tell her we should do this as a family." He demanded. "For Earth or at least for mom!"

"Your brother is right Gaz." Professor Membrane agreed. "This is far too important."

Gaz seemed to agree, but not because of what her father had said. "You're right, we'll do it for mom." She told Dib.

Dib smiled. It was very rare that the whole family was on the same page. He looks to his father hoping to see a mirroring smile, but he only finds a look of guilt.

Professor Membrane sighed, hesitating, Dib seemed to be more than understanding, but would he understand the rest?

Would he look at his father with a greater indifference than ever before? Or would there be understanding in his eyes like there was now? Would they finally be able to mend the bridge between their hearts or would it crumble completely?

Now was the moment that those questions would be answered.

"There's more isn't there?" Gaz asked breaking the silence.

Professor Membrane nodded. "Dibson…" he whispered. "There is something I need to tell you."

Dib sat down, he could tell that what his dad was about to say was serious.

Professor Membrane took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you when your mother was found. We wanted to tell you together, but…"

Dib nodded, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, at least some of it. "This has to do with why I'm different doesn't it?" he asked.

Professor Membrane nodded not in the least bit surprised that his son had figured it out. Of course he had, he was smart, resourceful, his greatest work, his pride and soul. "Back when your mother and I first got married, the doctor told us that we had a less than 1% chance of having children together." He began to explain. "We were devastated, of course! Especially your mother, she always wanted to be a mother…"

"So what we're adopted?" Gaz asked. "Big deal you're still our parents."

"No Gaz." Professor Membrane said. "This has nothing to do with you." He assured her.

Dib's eyes widen. "I'm adopted?" He asked.

Professor Membrane sighed. "I suppose we could have adopted, but deep down I knew it wouldn't be the same for either of us." He told them. "Sure we'd still love our adopted children just as much, but I knew it would make her even happier if they were our own…"

"Dad what did you do?" Dib asked. "What am I?"

Professor Membrane shook his head. "I decided to clone my DNA." He finally said. "It took several failed attempts before I finally created a healthy strand. And soon I had created a new born version of myself. I named him Dibson the second."

Dib flinched, as shock took over…he was…he was…

"I increased his brain mass in order to make him abnormally smart, and because the chances of me ever cloning another was slim to none I ensured that injury would be a hard feat to accomplish. I made his bones thicker, his reflexes quicker, and on Jun 29th you breathed your first breath of life."

"Wait you mean Dib is a clone?" Gaz asked.

Dib was shaking now, looking at his hands in awe, and somewhat horror.

He was a clone…

A copy of his….

His eyes fell on his father.

"I know what you're thinking." Professor Membrane said, "And yes I had hoped you'd follow in my footsteps, but all those times I pushed you away from the supernatural it was to protect you from the enemy." He told his son. "An enemy that is on his way to deal with us all as we speak."

Dib still couldn't find his words.

"Dib the moment you opened you're eyes I knew you'd be a different person from me." Professor Membrane insisted. "I never expected you to be a perfect copy, and I never wanted you to be. I just wanted you and me to have something special, a bond like your mother and you with the supernatural."

"So I'm what exactly?" Gaz asked.

"Well a little over a year later you're mother got pregnant." Professor Membrane told her, his eyes never leaving Dib. "But we never saw you as any different from your brother, you were…no ARE our children, and we love you both very much."

Dib still hadn't said a single word, but he was thinking a lot of words. Like how angry he was that Dad had kept this from him for so long! And how Dark Booty must have known all along, and told him nothing! who else knew? His teachers? His doctors?" Probably! He literally was the last one to know!

All this time he was special because his dad deliberately made him so!

Dad…

Could he really call him that now when the more accurate term would be creator?

Professor Membrane could see the wheels turning in his son's mind, he could see those thoughts as clear as day, as if they were written on his face. He stood up, and the next thing he did startled them both.

Dib froze as his father embraced him.

He could remember very clearly the last time they ever hugged. It was at mom's memorial, they wouldn't dare let anyone call it a funeral, even though she had already been missing for three years. It was a large ceremony, and the city had made a large statue in their mother's honor. He, Gaz, and their dad hugged that replica of Annabel Membrane for what could have been hours.

It was the last full group hug they ever shared.

Dib found himself wrapping his arms around his father, and returning the hug. It was nice to not have to be the strong one. It was nice to have his father to lean on, to be there for him when he needed it the most.

Gaz got up from her chair, she hated touchy feely moments, but she had her exceptions to the rule, like when it came to Peg who always loved to cuddle. And of course moments like this, when her family stopped pretending to be individual unmovable mountains, and started acting like the broken people they were.

Professor Membrane sighed as he felt Gaz join in on the hug. "I missed this." He admitted.

"Me too." Gaz agreed.

Dib swallowed, his heart was caught in his throat, but he managed to nod before he broke into tears.

He was always the first one to start crying, he was such a cry baby.

Gaz shook her head as her own eyes watered, but none of them moved to break the hug.

Not until much later, when Dib finally pulled away. "I…" He began, his eyes meeting with his father's. "I need time to…process this." He managed to add.

Professor Membrane nodded. "Gaz and I will be outside if you need…us."

Dib nodded and watched them go, but just before his father walked out Dib added. "I don't hate you, I get why you wanted to wait to tell me with mom." He went on. "And I know we must have reminded you of her a lot, and it hurt to see us because of that."

"I never stopped loving you two." Professor Membrane told him. "I never stopped searching…"

"I know, and it means the world to me." Dib said.

"To us." Gaz agreed, poking her head back in.

"I just need time, I mean Mom maybe alive, some alien is out for my blood, and now I'm a…" he couldn't finish, but his family understood.

"Take your time." Gaz said. "Dad needs to get me officially apart of this stupid aliens club anyway!" She scoffed looking at her dad.

"It's not an alien's club." Professor Membrane told her. "it's an army of individuals who have sworn to protect the Earth from all supernatural threats including Aliens." he said.

Dib smiled, it was the first time his dad actually sounded like him, finally they had some common ground.

Professor Membrane smiled as well, yes finally was defiantly the right choice of words. "Take all the time you need." he told him. "We'll see you at the house."

Dib nodded, and watched them go, his eyes never leaving the spot that his father stood, even several moments after he had already gone...

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Yes another one of my famous cliff hanger you all hate me for!**

Anyway thanks for reading and as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	16. What Lies Beneath the Surface

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So, I know I have been absent from fanfiction for a while, but I've been helping my mom take care of my dad since he had his knee replacement surgery (he's doing much better by the way), and I just recently returned home.

With that said thank you for your patience, and please enjoy Chapter 16!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: What Lies Beneath the Surface**

 **(Back with Zim...)**

It didn't take him long to find the child known to him as Dib.

Zim sighed deeply as he stood in the entrance of room 108, Dib was just sitting there staring at the table top. The invader could tell the child had been crying, but he had stopped by now. He had been hopping that Dark Booty would join him, and he had planned to, but something came up.

Something about needing to instate a new member of their organization.

Unfortunately, this meant that Zim would have to do all the comforting himself, and well compassion was never his strong suite.

No, that was a lie, there was one time that he allowed himself to feel for the enemy; and it had cost him greatly.

More than he ever let show…

Zim shook his head, reminding himself not to go there, no he couldn't allow himself to make a mistake like that again.

He was an Irken, and more so he was an invader…Emotions were extra baggage to him.

All they did was get in the way.

And yet in order to pass as a human he realized that he might have to allow his emotions to show; seeing how the earth monkeys tended to be so emotional themselves.

Zim shook his head again. NO! It was best to go into Auto pilot, after all he had already made this mistake before, and Zim was not known to make a mistake twice.

' _Stop thinking about it!'_ He hissed to himself as he cleared his throat to make his presence known. "So, do you need me to punch him?" he asked jokingly.

Dib laughed as Miz joined him at the table. "No actually, I get it, he wanted to protect me."

"So, you know?" Zim asked.

"That some soldier is out for my blood?" Dib asked. "Yeah I know."

Zim gives him a weird look. "So, if you're so understanding what's with the water works?"

Dib smiled, Miz had a strange way with words; a way that made him seem much wiser, and older than he really was. And for some reason Dib liked that about him, he liked that he could use big words around Miz, and not have to worry if he understood.

It was like they were two sides of the same coin, two peas in a pod.

"I just found out that I'm a clone of my dad." Dib said, finally letting himself say it out loud.

Zim lifted a brow, seriously that was all? His entire planet was nothing, but Clones and Dib was bothered by it? Of course, he understood that it was different for Dib, heck it was probably likely that he was the only one on the planet.

Still this didn't seem like a problem to him, so he shrugged.

"You still look like a Dib to me." He said.

Dib's smile wavered. "But I'm different…"

Zim winced, this conversation was already getting to close for comfort; but he had a role to play; and the enemy might still suspect him.

' _Irk why couldn't the humans be an emotional race like the Kantars!'_ he cursed inwardly.

He hated getting emotionally involved, but he decided it couldn't be helped.

"So, what you're different." He said. "At least you get to be different."

"What do you mean?" Dib asked.

"We American's are so spoiled." Zim answered. "We get to be whoever we want to be. Do what we want to do. But some people don't get that privilege."

' _People like me…'_ he thought.

' _STOP!'_ he warned himself, but it was already too late, the self-pity had already settled in.

"So, what you're saying is-" Dib began, but Zim stopped him.

"What I am saying is Clone, or not you are still Dib." Zim told him. "You are you! And no one else can tell you how to be you, except you. Being a clone doesn't change who you are, you do."

Dib was completely poled by this sudden change in his friend, it was one thing to give wise advice, but he spoke as if he knew from experience. "I guess I never thought of it like that before." He admitted.

"So, are you cool are do I need to punch somebody?" Zim asked again.

Dib erupted into laughter. "No, I don't need you to punch my dad."

"Okay then." Zim smirked, but it looks almost forced. Damn him, why did he have to let this happen? Every time it was the same thing!

' _NO DON'T GO THERE!'_

"So, do you need to talk?" Dib asked.

' _And damn this child for being able to read me so well! And curse me for being an open book!'_

"I just found out that the Zim…" he didn't finish.

He didn't need to.

"Same guy hu?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded.

"Guess the universe is smaller than we thought hu?" Dib asked.

"No kidding." Zim scoffed.

"Will you be okay?" Dib asked.

"Of course." Zim said, his tone absolute.

"How can you be so sure?" Dib asked. "I mean last time…."

Zim smiled. "Cause this time I have you."

Dib blushed, despite himself, it was strange no one else ever got that kind of response out of him before.

Zim chewed the inside of his mouth, he could feel it building up inside of him, and the need to let it out was almost unbearable. When he was younger, he used to let the feelings flow, but now that he was older he knew better.

No, he could not get attached, not again; besides he was pretty sure that his Spooch wouldn't be able to bare it.

"So, I don't know about you, but I am starving!" Zim declared.

Dib snickered, Miz seemed to be back to his normal, loud self; this made him happy. "Well let's see what we can do about that." He decided.

Zim nodded and allowed Dib to lead them out of the room and about 10 minutes later he was enjoying a slice of Bloaty's pizza with Dib and his family in the cafeteria of the underground base.

Professor Membrane and Gaz had planned to be home already, but her enrollment into the organization took a little longer than he had thought it would. However, it worked out well, because now they could have their first meal together in a long time.

"So, Gaz what's your code name?" Dib dared to ask.

"Vampire Piggy." Gaz answered simply.

"Vampire Piggy?" Zim asked. "As in the Vampire Piggy Hunter from Game Slave console?"

Gaz's eyes widen, and she seemed to look at Zim like he had grown another head. "You play?" She asked.

"Of course, I played the original Japanese version while I was in Japan." Zim bragged. "My favorite part is the alternate ending of the campaign mod where the Vampire Piggy Hunter gets swallowed whole by the Ultra vampire piggy Lord."

Now it was Dib's turn to look at him like he had grown a third head.

"I know I literally threw my game Slave 2 when that happened." Gaz admitted

"Same." Zim agreed. "I mean I love it when they pull the rug out from beneath you, but killing off the main character is just taking it way too far."

"If it wasn't an alternate ending I'd sue." Gaz admitted.

"You and every other serious gamer on the planet." Zim added.

"Hey, I'm a serious gamer." Dib added, which earned a laugh from Gaz and Miz.

"No offense Dib but to be labeled a serious gamer you have to live, and breath the game." Miz told him.

"Yeah Dib." Gaz agreed. "That means playing it for days; none stop. No sleep, no decedent meals, and living off nothing but caffeine just to stay awake."

"So pretty much like what I do for Mysterious Mystery Marathons?" Dib asked.

"Exactly." Gaz and Miz said in unison.

Dib smiled, he liked that Miz could relate with his sister, it made their meetings with his family run more smoothly.

"Speaking of mysteries." Professor Membrane said. "When do I get to meet your parents my boy?" he asked Miz.

"Oh well I'm sure we could all do something this weekend." Zim answered smoothly.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Dark Booty agreed. "It will give us all a chance to get to know each other, and I can introduce myself as your fighting instructor."

"I think it's pretty cool that your parents let you out so late." Dib added.

"Yes, do they know where you really are?" Dark Botty asked.

"No." Zim admitted. "And I'd like it if it stayed that way. My parents are extremely overprotected, and I highly doubt they'd let me fight evil aliens bent on our destruction."

"Can't say I'd blame them." Professor Membrane added.

"But you have our word that they'll be none the wiser." Dark Booty assured him.

Zim allowed himself to look relieved, as he took another bite of his cheese Pizza.

Pizza, it was a strange word, but the greasy food reminded him a lot about the snacks he frequently ate back on Irk. He enjoyed it to say the least, and it was obvious to him that it was a popular food on this planet.

"So how long have you been a vegetarian?" Dark Booty asked.

"My whole life." Zim admitted. "My parents were raised that way, and I adopted their ideals." He answered. "We just think it's cruel to see animals as less than us."

Dark Booty smiled, Wolf Spider seemed to have the idea that everything had a right to be equal. He like that thought, how nice would it be if people thought this way about each other. "Well I see nothing wrong with that."

Zim bit his lip that feeling was bubbling up to the surface again.

Why was this happening?

Why could these humans bring these buried emotions up to the surface so easily?

He knew in an instant.

It was the same atmosphere as last time.

He was immersed in a group of rebels desperate to revolt against his people. He didn't know why this happened, but rebellious people seemed to have a bad effect on him.

Yes, he wishes he could lie and say this was the first, but while Dib was the first enemy to match him so perfectly, there was enemy who had managed to worm his ideals into his mind. An enemy that managed to make their fake friendship into a real genuine felling of trust and loyalty.

Zim shook his head. "Well speaking of the time, I shouldn't keep them worrying much longer." He said.

Professor Membrane nodded. "I'll drive you home that way Dark Booty can get some research done."

"Yes, I appreciate that." Dark Booty admitted. "We have much to do before our first encounter with this Zim."

With those final words Zim and the Membranes took their leave, and about ten minutes later Zim was shutting himself up behind the safety of his front door. Of course, he had promised Dib that he would let him know if his parents wanted to meet them tomorrow, or Sunday. However, he was half tempted to hold off for a week in hopes of making these feelings cease.

He wished he could allow himself to relax, but he still had to report in to the Tallest. So, without wasting anytime Zim had his double take his place upstairs to discuss this weekend's festivities with the robot parents, before heading down to the lab.

He knew he was no longer being watched by the Swollen Eye Ball, however people were paranoid and nosey by nature. Which is why Zim constantly played the role he was given even when he was behind closed doors. It was a method that had saved him more than once.

Once he was down in the lab Zim disabled his disguised. "Gir make yourself decent I'm calling the Tallest."

"Okeydokey." Gir declared as he emerged from a pile of mash potatoes.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Don't be mad." Gir said. "I made you some too!"

Zim shook his head, sometimes he wondered why he felt so sentimental towards this SIR unit. He shook the thought away, the Tallest would be expecting his call.

It was not his first report to them since he left, no he made a report ever seven days since his journey began. However, this report would be first about his time on Earth, and he wanted the Tallest to recognize him for how much he had already discovered.

"Computer call the Tallest." He ordered.

"Calling Tallest." The computer stated.

Seconds later the Tallest appear on Zim's computer screen.

"Greetings my Tallest." Zim said giving a respectful salute.

"Aw Zim I trust the mission goes well." Red mused, as always, he is happy to see his old friend.

"Yes, please tell us everything." Purple agreed.

"Are you sure?" Zim asked. "It's a lot."

"Really already?" Purple was amazed.

Red however laughed. "Zim always so proactive, but yes tell us everything, besides Purple and I haven't had an interesting conversation all day. Tell him Purple."

"Oh yes we spent all day on Planet Vort and well you know they are." Purple complained like it was nothing.

However, it wasn't nothing for Zim, in fact he barley remembers to keep a stiff upper lip. How embracing would it to be to openly wince in front of them now? Oh, why did they have to mention the Vortains? Today of all days? It was like the universe was trying to get him to slip up and reveal his secret to his leaders.

"Awe yes, they are an annoying bunch, aren't they?" He asked. "So full of crazy ideas like equality and such."

"See I told you he'd get it." Red snapped at Purple. "I mean, where do people get the idea that all races are equal!"

"Oh, please tell me the humans are not like that!" Purple insisted.

"Oh, they are." Zim said. "Well actually some are."

"Wait you mean they can have their own opinion?" Red sounded out raged.

"Some can, but others have those decisions made for them." Zim answered. "The earthlings do not all reside under the same leader. The planet is like a galaxy of its own, and each country is its own planet."

"Wow a planet that's still divided?" Purple asked. "They are young."

"Yes, but they know they're not alone." Zim answered.

"Oh?" Red asked.

"Yes, they have their own secret organization that watches the stars waiting for people like me to strike." Zim informed them.

"And let me guess you're already a member." Purple joked.

Zim nodded.

"See now why can't the other Invaders work just as fast?" Red praised. "I beginning to wonder why we even have more than just the one."

Zim smiled, he couldn't help but bask in their praise, however what they never noticed was how sour those praises made him fell only seconds after hearing them. He cursed inwardly. He was usually much better at ignoring the guilt, sometimes he wouldn't give it a thought.

Wouldn't give him a thought.

For a moment his face flashes before his eyes, and Zim almost loses it, but he takes a deep breath and steadies himself.

"You're skipping sleep, again aren't you?" Red asked, catching him in the act.

Zim smiled uneasily, pretending to be had, even though the lack of sleep was only half of the equation. "You caught me."

"Keep it up and you'll die young." Red warned.

"Awe stop Red." Purple insisted. "Besides I admire his tireless efforts."

Zim forced himself to get on with it. "We do have one small problem." He admitted.

"Problem?" Red asked.

"Yes, it would appear some old friends of ours have already informed the humans of us." Zim told them.

"And what friends would that be?" Red asked.

"Our Old AI's have made a civilization for themselves on the plant Zoran." Zim informed them. "And according to the humans they have Allies with them, and are putting together their promising weapon as we speak."

"The AI's!" Purple looks worried. "They have dealings with the Earthlings, but why?"

"According to the humans the AI's believed the planet was well hidden from us, and it was until we found their probe." Zim explained. "However, before we knew of them the AI's hid the pieces of their weapon here on Earth."

"Really what for?" Red asked.

"They never said." Zim answered. "However, my guess is they had begun building the weapon in a secondary location in fear that we would have a way of locating them, or tracking their movements."

"Makes since." Red seemed to agree. "The planet Zoran you say?"

Zim nodded.

"Then I guess we'll have to pay them a little visit." Red mused.

"Yes, if we are lucky we can take their weapon for ourselves, then no one would ever stand up to us again." Purple said, his mood lightening up.

"Yes, and if they do we'll blow them up!" red laughed.

Zim visibly winces, but his leaders are too distracted to notice. "Well that is all I have to report for now." He said trying to end the call.

"Going so soon?" Purple looks hurt. "I swear we never have enough time anymore."

Red shook his head. "Zim needs to sleep." He tells Purple. "And that's an order Mr.!"

"As you wish my Tallest." Zim answered. "I will have more to report next week."

"Good, and well done Zim." Red praised once more. "You make us proud."

"Yes." Purple agreed.

"Thank you my Tallest." Zim answered, and sighed in relief as they hung up.

"There right you know." The computer told him. "If you are thinking that way then you need sleep."

Zim nodded. "You're right." He agreed heading towards his sleeping chambers upstairs. He didn't want to sleep, he feared that if he did, he'd dream about him, but the computer was right; he needed sleep.

"Master?" Gir asked. "Do you still think about it?" he asked.

"No, Gir." Zim lied.

They both knew what "it" was, and "it" was a traitorous thought.

Yes, he'd like to pretend that he was loyal through and through, just like he'd like to pretend that Dib was the first to make him feel these feelings.

But that was a lie, the truth was Zim had, had doubts before. Yes, there was a time when he had thought highly of another race, so much to the point that he envied them.

Zim yawned as he reached his room before stripping to his pants, and laying down on the soft bed. He tried to fight the sleep, but it came over him before his head touched his pillow.

"Good night Master." Gir whispered before cuddling up beside him. "I hope you dream the good parts." He added.

Zim groaned as his mind slips into a dream of past that he wished more than anything to forget!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Oh no! Looks like Zim isn't as loyal as we thought! What secrets could he be hiding from his leaders? Find out Next Time!

Until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	17. A Past Best Left Forgotten (Part1)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And now we dig into the dark past of Zim!

Thank you for reading, and please enjoy Chapter 17!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Past Best Left Forgotten (Part1)**

Defective...

it had many definitions,

Broken, imperfect, wrong, corrupt; but the official definition was this. A defective is anyone, of any race that does not believe in the same ideals as the Irken Empire. Said ideals were preprogramed into every Smeet's PAK the moment they were brought to life, and most smeets never question these ideals. However, a defective will question them. They will see themselves as an individual, instead of one of thousand others. They will believe that they are entitled to an opinion, that they have a right to excel beyond the status that they were born into. They will also see others as equals to themselves, and that is wrong.

All the ideals of a defective are wrong, no smeet, no soldier, no drone has an opinion. Even the Tallest follow laws, and ideas that were already in place before them. They are not individuals, they do not have a say, they will never rise higher than the position that they were coded with at birth, and most importantly no race is above, or equal to the Irken race. To think any differently would label you as a defective.

A disease, a virus...a mistake!

All his life he has known this to be true, and yet it was never that simple for Zim.

He never understood the difference, from one race to the other, or why one Irken moved higher while another was pushed down lower, and lower into the dirt. Of course, to ask for an explanation to these ideals would be suicidal, besides he was programed with the reasoning already in place. he knew what to say if anyone ever asked him why he was better, why they were better. But in his mind those reasons didn't sound very fair.

Fair, it was a word invented by defectives, nothing was fair, nothing was easy, nothing made since.

And yet acting better than everyone else always left a sour taste in his mouth, of course over the years he had learned the art of self-preservation. he had learned to tune out these thoughts, these defective ideals, and steadily move higher to the position he was always meant to be.

Everyone was coded as a smeet, and each code decided how high you could go in the ranks. There were three codes in all, and they were easy to remember. At the bottom there was the Omegas: this code would include the Food Drones, the Janitor Drones, and the Waste Drones. They were basically the bottom of the food chain and was treated as such. The Betas were the common rank, most soldiers, and all scientist fell under this code. Finally, there was the Alpha code, which was reserved for the higher-ranking soldiers such as the Generals, the Invaders, and of course the Tallest.

It was a simple social pyramid, one that left little room for argument, and questioning. However, their allies questioned it greatly, and fearlessly voiced their opinions about their way of life. This of course, was what led to their down fall. Fearing that their people would revolt against them, the Current Tallest of the time began to plot against their Allies and make an example of them.

And thus, operation Impending Doom was born.

However, that was only half of the story for you see their Allies had caught on to their plans and plotted to strike first. But they made a mistake, they trusted the wrong person; they had trusted Zim.

But alas we are getting ahead of ourselves, let me take you back to the moment where it all began.

A time not so very long ago, on a small planet known as Vort…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim; 142 Years ago...)**

 **[Location: Planet Vort]**

Vort…

Many words came to mind when he first saw the planet…

Small, lacking, useless…these words came from his Irken programing. However, Zim had thought other words too. Words he'd like to keep to himself like, cozy, kind, and warm. Vort was inhabited by the Vortian race, an intelligent race of aliens who have goat-like characteristics including hocks on their legs, and horns on top of their heads.

Most Irkens found them utterly distasteful, but Zim secretly thought they were wise and worthy of learning from.

"I can't believe the Tallest are putting us on this stupid planet!" Cadet Tenn whined with a stomp of her foot.

"Yes, what could the Vortians possibly teach us?" Cadet Red hissed.

"Nothing, I thought that was obvious." Cadet Purple mused, causing Red to give him a sinister look.

"Well it must be something." Cadet Zim said. "Other wise Tallest Myuki and Taller Spork would not have suggested it."

"Suck up." Purple teased.

"Jealous much?" Zim mused.

"Those three are so full of themselves." Cadet Larb whispered.

"Careful." A meek Cadet Skoodge insisted. "Remember they are most likely to be our leaders one day."

"Yes, though I bet Red and Purple beat Zim to it." Tenn teased. "Especially when Zim finds out how boring the job is."

"Please he finds everything boring!" Larb pointed out.

"How can you two speak so lowly of them?" Skoodge squeaked.

"Because we can." Tenn said. "Might as well do it while we're still able."

"Yes, knowing them they'll climb up the ranks seconds after we graduate, or at least it will feel that way." Larb said as a matter of factly.

"I guess you're right." Skoodge agreed quietly, still too afraid of being heard.

"What are they going on about?" Red hissed, giving the three a crossed look as they whispered among themselves.

"Us." Zim answered, his superior hearing picking up everything.

"Wow you can hear from this far?" Purple sked.

Zim nodded. "Larb and Tenn are speaking lowly of us, obviously out of jealousy. While Skoodge is trying to discourage them, shaking in his boots."

"No fair your senses always develop faster than the rest of us." Purple whined.

"Yes, too bad his height doesn't follow suit." Red teased, snatching up a journal key pad that Zim had been writing in.

"Red!" Zim whaled as he tried to take it back, but since Red was a whole foot taller he just couldn't reach. "Give it back, you know its childish to hold my height against me. You're just jealous cause I'm smarter, and have better senses than you."

"Well of course." Purple laughed. "We've got to take advantage of what we've got." He added as Red threw him the key pad. "What are you writing anyways?"

"It's notes on the enemy." Zim hissed. "It's why we're here, to practice being invaders."

"Wow and you've already started?" Purple seems impressed going over his notes. "So proactive, and you wonder why we're all so jealous."

Zim blushes, showing his obvious admiration for his taller friend. "Please give it back Purple." He says meekly.

"Fine." Purple throws it back to Zim who imminently goes back to writing notes. "You know we only tease cause it's the only way to get you to look up and interact every once in a while." He added.

"Yeah lighten up Zim." Red advised. "Enjoy being young."

"Why? Young people don't get to do anything!" Zim retorted. "Besides we have finals soon, or have you forgotten? Tallest Myuki is watching our every move here, and our actions are a big part of our final scores. So fool around all you like, but I will not finish last."

"Finally, something I can agree to." Tenn cut in. "Let's get started, shall we?" She asked pushing pass them all and heading down the docking bay to greet their Vortian escorts.

"Where does she get the idea that she can be greeted first?" Red hissed.

"She obviously has no regards for our greatness." Purple realized.

"Than let's remind her." Zim suggested as he picks up a softball size stone and aims for the Irken female's feet, and tosses it.

Tenn squeaks as the stone hits her left foot, the blow is strong enough, and sudden enough to throw her off balance. She falls on her face ungracefully in front of their escorts. She growls as laughter erupts from behind her, she knows who's responsible in an instant.

"Please forgive Tenn she's quite clumsy when she's excited." Zim said stepping over her to greet their escorts.

One of the Vortians visibly cringe as he extends a hand to greet them. Of course, its no secret that the allies hated each other. However, both needed the other. The Vort was not a waste land like Irk was, which meant the Irkens depended on them for the food they ate. And in exchange the Irkens gave the Vortians their advanced technology for their ships, technology that could only be made on Irk. No one like the arrangement, but it was needed so they all dealt with it.

However, one Vortian showed no distain what so ever. He was taller than the other five Vortians with him. His skin was also a lighter purple as well, and his green eyes showed kindness, and admiration. "Yes, we too are excited." He said. "So we can understand her clumsiness." He reaches out a hand, but no to Zim, but to Tenn who is still on the ground.

Tenn allows the Vortian to help her to her feet, but she is obviously offended.

"Please forgive me I forget you are a prideful race." The Vortian apologizes, "Though I appreciate that you allowed me to show you kindness."

Red openly rolls his eyes, while Purple openly show his need to barf. However, Zim watches in awe, this Vortian is openly treating them kindly, and his peers are not looking down on him. He gets to chose to be kind while the first gets to wince openly, he has never known such freedom in all his life.

"Awe yes how rude of me." The Vortian goes to shake Zim's hand which is still outstretched to greet him. "I apologies to you as well, but those in need come first; you understand of course." He added as they shook hands.

No he did not understand. Those who found their face in the dirt deserved to stay there, or at least that was what his Irken programing was telling him. However, Zim looked at the Vortian before him like he just found the first true wonder in all the universe. Finally, all this time he thought he was the only one who felt this way, but it would seem freedom was possible…at least for some people.

"My name is Lard Nar." The Vortian said as their hands part. "And if my memory serves me well you are the Irken invader trainee known as Zim, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right, and he demands your respect!" Red insisted. "Honestly where do you get the idea to touch an Alpha!"

"of course my mistake." Lard Nar says, though he doesn't really look sorry at all. "Please allow me to introduce the others." He insisted. "This is Emeka." He said gesturing to a female beside him.

She looks no different to Lard Nar, then again to the Irkens all Vortians look the same. However, she is a whole shade darker than he is, she also has no horns, no female Vortians had horns after all; it was a male thing. "Greetings Irkens we have been instructed to escort you, one of you will be assigned to one of us and will stay in view of your chosen escort at all times."

"What for?" Purple asked. "You're not hiding anything from us, are you?"

"Of course not." Lard Nar insisted. "The youths such as yourselves are not allowed to wonder." He answered simply.

"We understand." Zim assured. "Besides Tallest Myuki warned us to be on our best behavior." He said giving Red the look.

Red scowled at his shorter friend, and Zim rolled his eyes. Honestly if Red could not learn to butter up the enemy than he was going to be one lousy invader.

"We appreciate that." Emeka states.

"And to my right here is Whis one of our most trusted advisors of the court." Lard Nar said, continuing with the introductions like nothing happened.

Whis was about a foot shorter than Lard Nar, but his skin was several shades paler, and his horns were facing the wrong way. "Yes, greetings young ones we look forward to your stay, to my right here is my son Chu."

His son had been the one to finch at Zim earlier, and he looks much like his father, only his horns are not full grown yet. He hides behind his father, obviously not liking this situation one bit.

"You'll have to forgive him." Whis insisted. "He has heard stories of your people and it scares him. However, as a future advisor of our people mingling with other races is a crucial part of his training, so he will escort one of you."

"Well at least our reputation proceeds us." Purple chuckled, making Chu visibly shake.

"Oh please don't mind him, his bark is far bigger than his bite." Zim teased giving Purple an obvious look of disappointment. Sure they hated them, but they were supposed to be practicing their invader skills here. And who would trust them with that attitude?

Lard Nar shows visible admiration for Zim's effort to comfort the child, and the other Irkens seem to get that his efforts are fruitful because they start following suit. Or at least they try to, however the other five Irkens are not great actors and its obvious they clearly don't like their allies at all.

"Yes, please do forgive us." Purple added. "We are young."

"Yes, and obviously stupid." Tenn mused, taking the opportunity to insult Red.

Zim rolls his eyes, why was he the only one getting this?

"Yes, of course, we also have Tec, and Tally." Lard Nar said introducing the last 2 Vortians.

Tec's skin was a bruise purple color, and his horns were strangely more yellow than white.

And Tally wasn't even purple at all, her skin was blue, and if Zim remembered correctly this blue tent of hers was a rare birth defect where the skin pigment was slightly altered due to their eggs being exposed to too much cold weather.

"Now that we know everyone." Lard Nar chimed happily. "Tally you will be with cadet Tenn, Chu you're with Cadet Skoodge, Whis will be with Cadet Lab and Tec you have Cadet Red while Emeka will be with Cadet Purple."

"I guess that means you and I are stuck with each other." Zim mused.

"Yes, though I am sure we will have plenty to discuss." Lard Nar insisted.

"I look forward to it." Zim said honestly, though he is not quite sure what he means.

"As do I." Lard Nar agreed, and for a moment he can see it.

A mischievous look in the older Vortians eyes, but it is gone is seconds, causing Zim to question whether he saw it or not.

 _'Somethings going on here.'_ He's almost sure of it. _'And I'm going to find out…'_

"Now let's get you young ones settled." Lard Nar insisted. "Come your escorts will show you to your rooms."

Zim allowed Lard Nar to lead him away from the others to what was supposed to be his room.

"You know you're a lot different than any Irken I've ever met." Lard Nar said suddenly.

Zim looks cautiously over his shoulder, to his relief his peers are already too far away to hear. "I was just following orders." He insisted.

"Really cause the others were too, at least towards the end." Lard Nar mused.

"Your point?" Zim asked.

"True kindness can not be faked, not by your people at least." Lard Nar answered freely.

"You'd be wise not to speak of my people so lowly." Zim hissed, his voice dripping with venom, but Lard Nar only laughs.

"Wow you're almost convincing." Lard Nar giggles.

"Almost! I am very serious!" Zim yells. "Do you know who you are speaking to!"

"Yes, I am speaking to a child who is a very good actor." Lard Nar said as a matter of factly. "Only he has one flaw."

"Oh and what would that be?" Zim challenged.

"Your eyes." Lard Nar answers as if it's easy.

"My what?" Zim asked.

"Your true emotions reflect in your eyes." Lard Nar specified. "You should work on that."

Zim is frozen on the spot, obviously stunned that the old monk could read him so easily. "How-" he stuttered.

"You know it's not criminal to be an individual." Lard Nar told him.

"Easy for you to say." Zim mumbled. "You're a Vortian and I'm…" His voice trails off.

"How about we make a deal." Lard Nar insisted. "I won't tell your friends about your obvious feelings for your silly rules, and you in return will actually be yourself around me deal?"

Zim blinks stunned, and at first, he is drawn to scream insults at his face, but he stops. He's obviously earned the Vortians trust, or at least his amusement. If Zim could continue to earn his trust he could find out what they were hiding. Imagine if he actually found something worth reporting, Tallest Myuki would be so impressed.

Plus he'd actually get to be himself for a change it was a win, win for him.

"Okay…I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt." Zim agreed.

"Excellent." Lard Nar said. "Let us continue on our way then."

Zim smiled wickedly as the Vortian turned away from him. ' _Yes that's right go head and think you can convert me.'_ Oh he saw what was going on, this worm was trying to make him stray, but he was wrong. And the feelings Zim had were wrong, it was criminal to be an individual. His Irken programing said so, and all programing was right! _'You will not infect me with your disease.'_

However, Zim and Lard Nar both know that his influence will not be necessary, because Zim is already infected. It was his most well-kept secret. For you see the Irken Zim was a defective and this one small decision to act himself was about to cost him more then he could ever imagine.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Ha! Plot twist! He's still a defective! He's just less stupid! LOL Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Honesty your feedback is what has made this story so great. I thank you for that!

Well until next time this is Emily signing off 😊


	18. Too Close for Comfort

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So, you guys still with me hu? GREAT! Honestly, I have big plans for this series, but at this rate book one is going to be as thick as a Harry Potter Book! Oh well as long as I don't get writers block I don't care how long it is!

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please enjoy Chapter 18!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Too Close for Comfort**

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Present Day]**

Family…

Zim never understood the concept. The Irken Invader looked around him notably. He had decided late last night after waking up from a fitful sleep that he'd go ahead and get this meet and greet over with. Now he and his "Parents" were in the park at a picnic table surrounded by Dib's family and Dark Booty.

And he just couldn't understand it! All around him families roamed, played soccer, football, and hide and seek. Sure, it seemed ideal, in fact Zim had to admit the idea was very appealing, but it brought too may questions. Like who were his real parents? For Irkens it wasn't that easy to find out. Back when Irk was still young, with it's own atmosphere, and vegetation Irkens were allowed to mate.

And curiously they could choose any mate of their choosing, and that choice wasn't always another Irken. This explained why some Irkens were taller than others their blood lines were once tainted by other races.

Tallest Myuki says they were a lost people back then. People who did not know the error of their ways. However, their freedoms had cost them; Irk soon died because of their negligence, and the Irkens came to blame their free nature spirits for this. The planet dying was the reason for everything including their PAKs. Without them they could not live on planets with no Atmosphere or adapt to the horrible conditions of a dead planet. However, this disaster opened their eyes, and now everything was preplanned. Your gender, your code, your way of life; everything. Irkens were even forced to stop mating, to stop tainting their blood lines.

Their leaders said it was better this way, and decided to use older, and purer blood that they had stored in their labs to start cloning the smeets. So, you see this was why figuring out who his parents where was so hard. They most likely died hundreds of years before Zim was cloned with their stored DNA.

Zim smiled as Dib laughed at a joke his father told. _'What would it be like to have a family of my own?'_ he wondered. He shook the thought away the moment it entered his mind, Irkens don't have families they have orders that must be followed.

' _It's better this way'_ His programing told him.

Zim however was not sure.

"Miz are you alright dear." His "Mother" asked him suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts. "You've barely touched your veggie burger."

"Is it spoiled?" His "Father" asked, taking a bite of his to be sure. "It doesn't taste spoiled."

"No, I'm just thinking." Zim assured them forcing himself to start eating, and interacting with the others.

"He always does that." His mother said. "Why he'd be lost in thought all day if we didn't remind him to tune in every once in a while." She laughed.

"Yes, well children will be children." Dark Booty mused. "Pease tell me have you two found jobs yet."

"Yes." Miz's mother beamed. "I start this Monday selling houses for the Hunter's Crossing Suburban area." She said proudly.

"Oh, I love that area its so affordable." Dark Booty said.

"Yes, well my job is not as glamorous." Miz's father teased. "I'll be helping reconstruct on of the city's historical buildings. The old museum down town."

"Oh, so they're finally going to start that project?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Yes." Miz's dad laughed. "And I hear its about time they did. If all goes well it should full of exhibits, and open to the public by next spring."

"So soon?" Dark Booty asked.

"It's a historical part of your towns history the mayor fears that tourist traffic will greatly suffer in the summer if it is not open in time."

"Makes since." Dib said, giving Miz a concern looks, he could tell from just one look that his friend hadn't slept well.

"Well I hope they keep the exhibit about our old folk lures." Gaz said. "it's the only part of the museum both Dib and I liked."

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Dib admitted. "Hey maybe we can all go see it together next summer and you can tell us how it all came together Mr. Richards."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mrs. Richards agreed.

"Yes, I'd be honored." Mr. Richards agreed.

"Great." Zim tried to sound enthusiastic, but the words get caught in his throat as he begins to think. _'I must strike soon, the sooner I am done with this mission the better.'_

Yes, he needed to start his path to concurring this mud ball, it just might be the remedy he needs to stop thinking this way _. 'I'll start drilling for materials tonight, and I'll leave little clues for Dib to pick up on.'_ He smiled inwardly. _'It's time the Earth-monkey met my better half.'_

"Miz can we talk?" Dib asked suddenly. "You know about our strategy for the debate club?"

"Sure." Zim answered, and allowed Dib to lead him over to the swings.

Gaz thought about joining them, no doubt they were about to discuss their mission. But she was not part of the debate club, and they hadn't come up with a cover story that included her yet; so, she kept eating.

"I'm so happy Miz is engaging in after school activities." Mrs. Richards said.

"Forgive me for asking, but you seem worried bout him." Dark Booty said.

"Miz use to be so carefree." Mr. Richards said. "But that all change during our time in Egypt."

"A tunnel with in the Pyramid nearly collapse on him." Mrs. Richards looks fearful. "He told the Authorities that a monster had chased him in there, they looked; but never found anything."

"But he's been like this ever since." Mr. Richards added. "Tuning out, constantly looking over his shoulder, asking us questions only we would know."

"He thinks monsters will replace us and come for him." Mrs. Richards said. "He has such horrible night terrors. In fact, he had one just last night."

"Did you ever thought of getting him help?" Dark Booty asked.

"We tried therapy, but it only made Miz angry that no one believed him." Mr. Richards said.

"The Doctor told us that his brain was under a lot of shock during the attack, he can't see people being so cruel so in order to process what happen he sees a monster instead of a person."

"Yes, it's a defense that all our brains have." Professor Membrane agreed.

"The doctor said that it was best for now to let him think what he wants." Mrs. Richards concluded. "It helps him cope, and when he is ready he will come to terms on his own."

Dark Booty was stunned, it would appear the experience haunted Miz more than he let on. His eyes followed the path the boys had took. They had settled down on the swing set just with in his sight, and he was glad. Ever since Miz told them that this Zim could disguise himself as anyone the senior Paranormal Secret Agent had found himself second guessing everyone as well.

This Zim could be anyone of them at any given moment!

And he had a bad feeling the green monster of Miz's dreams would be rearing his ugly head pretty soon. And he could only wonder if they were really prepared to face him. These Tallest only sent him, this one soldier to take them all out! Was he really that good? Exactly what were they about to go up against?

* * *

 **(Back with Dib, and Miz…)**

Dib had waited until they reached the swings to start talking. "So, what's really up with you?"

Zim sighed the way this kid could read him so easily was starting to annoy him! It was his fault he was so messed up! "I had another nightmare last night." He answered.

It wasn't a lie, he did have a nightmare last night, and the fact that it was half true was why Dib bought it. Only one other person could read him so well.

' _Your eyes show your emotions…You should work on that.'_

Zim shook his head, why could they see the real him? Why were his defenses useless against them, against him! Zim looked at Dib more closely, even Lard Nar couldn't make him feel this way so quickly. It took the Vortian months to make him come out of his shell. However, Dib had done it in a matter of seconds.

' _What are you?'_ He asked himself. _'Why can you do this to me?'_

"Miz you're not thinking I'm Zim, are you?" Dib suddenly asked.

"What?" Zim asked.

"I notice the way you look closely at some people." Dib said. "Like you're wondering if they can really be trusted."

Zim grew serious. "No, I've never thought such a thing." He admitted.

"How can you be so sure?" Dib asked.

"Your eyes." He said without thinking.

Dib blushed. "My eyes?"

"They are kind." Miz answered. "His are not, even when he pretended to be someone else his eyes remained the same. Cold, indifferent, deadly, sinister." He shook slightly. "It was like he didn't understand the emotion of kindness, or concern."

"So, watch their eyes?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded, though he isn't sure why he just reviled this secret to Dib, it was true most Irkens did show their true feelings through their eyes. Lard Nar had taught him that, and Zim began to realize that he was right. His peoples' eyes were like windows to their true dark nature, and soon Zim even learned that other races had the same problem.

The eyes told all, especially Dib's, his amber orbs were full of intellect, like his mind was over analyzing everything, and the way he looked at him was more than admiration, yet Zim does not know an emotion greater than that.

Dib however does!

Was it possible that he had feelings stronger than friendship for the new kid? A guy he just met last week? Dib sighed his sexuality was no secret to anyone, he remembered the first time he told his sister, and well she didn't even blink. In fact, she comforted him, telling him that she was the same way. Their father was just as accepting which had surprised them both.

"I just want you two to be happy." He had informed them. "With whoever you choose."

That made Dib so happy, and it gave him the confidence to ask out a guy from his class that he thought was hot. Only to be laughed at, and turned into the butt of every joke for every popular kid in school. And the guy he like was the worse about it, and Dib had thought he was nice. Since than Dib never showed an interest in anyone, no one could make him feel that way again.

Except Miz…

Zim smiled, he's not sure what Dib is thinking, but he seems to like the way he's looking at him. "Are you okay?" He dares to ask.

Dib gulped. "Sure, I mean I'm kind of nervous." He admitted. "Zim could already be here, I feel like we'll be seeing him soon. Like he's already watching, and plotting."

Zim smiled, the kid's got good instincts, but not good enough to tell that the enemy is litterly inches from him. Given some time though, and the child would home in on that skill, Zim was sure of it. "So, let's practice a game plan." He suggested.

"What do you mean." Dib asked.

"We need to watch out for anything strange." Zim advised. "UFO sightings near our area, anything from cattle snatching to weird signatures in the dirt. It's the only way we'll know if he's here already or not."

Dib nodded. "We can get started tomorrow!" He exclaimed looking determined. "Our first field work mission, Dark Booty will be please to hear we came up with it on our own."

Zim nodded. "We should start somewhere secluded, and hard to see from the main populist of town. Dib you've been here longer where do you think an Alien Space Ship would land?"

Dib thought hard. "Somewhere not easily spotted, where maybe one or two people will see it." He thought out loud. "Possibly here, it's got a lot of trees, and the view is blocked from the outside road."

"Anywhere else?" Miz asked him.

"Maybe by the old railroad station." Dib added, "The broken-down factory down town is all by itself beside it."

"Sounds like a perfect place to hide out." Miz seemed to agree. "Is the factory big?"

"Big enough to hide a space ship probably." Dib thought out loud.

"Then maybe we should check it out." The boys jump as Dark Booty appears behind them.

"Booty, when did you-?" Dib was stunned.

"You boys should be more careful." Dark Booty warned, "I could have been the enemy."

Dib instantly finds himself checking Dark Booty's eyes, and sighs in relief as he sees they look the same as they always did; kind, and understanding dark blue orbs. He then looked to Miz's eyes, two baby blues met his amber eyes. Dib sees wisdom in those eyes, admiration, and a touch of mystery. He liked that mystery element, like Miz was the best kept secret that fate had kept from him. One he wanted to dive into, and discover.

"Sounds like a plan." Miz said, breaking Dib from his thoughts.

"So tomorrow then?" Dib asked.

"We'll check out the old factory first." Dark Booty agreed.

The boys nodded.

"I can't wait!" Dib exclaimed. "What if he's already there right now? What if we catch him in the act?"

Zim smiled, it was obvious the child was hyped about their first encounter, and Zim couldn't help but feel the same way. Finally, Dib would see the real him, and the he would be fixed.

It was simple really, Dib would see the gross, green monstrous Irken and his eyes would be filled with hatred, and loathing like everyone else in the universe, and then Zim would be able to think straight again.

Yes, tomorrow would make everything right again, but first he needed to stage a fake landing at this factory. Yes, he knew revealing his presence to the humans was risky, but it was the only way to deter their suspicions away from Miz. Besides once they know he's here their paranoia will sky rocket and distract them from getting in contact with the AI's. That way the Tallest could take them out before the humans can make their weapon a defense for their planet.

It was full proof!

Now all he needed to do was kill a few hours before he made his presence known.

"So, bowling?" Zim asked.

"Sounds good I'll go tell everyone." Dib answered getting up.

"No, I mean just me and you." Zim said.

Dib blushes. Just the two of them, hanging out? They hadn't done that since video games last Saturday. Of course, back then they were just friends, but now these feelings were developing so quickly, and it scared him. What if he couldn't help telling Miz how he felt? What if Miz laughed at him, it would be his first crush all over again.

He didn't want that to happen to them.

Zim put a comforting hand on Dib's, Dark Booty is watching, so he's trying to appear concern. "Hey, it's okay-" He stops as he feels a zing of something like a spark of electricity between them.

Dib feels it too. He smiles. "You're right it's a good distraction from all the tension."

"Yes, You two should remember to be kids every once in a while." Dark Booty agreed as Miz's parents' words came back to him. "And don't worry I will be close by to watch over you."

The boys nodded before leaving to tell their parents that they are going to the bowling ally to hang out.

Dark Booty watched them go, hoping that their mission tomorrow would not be their last.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yes! Finally, we're getting to the ZADR parts of the story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think.

Well until next time this is Emily signing off 😊


	19. A Past Best Left Forgotten (Part2)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And now we return to Zim's dark past!

Thank you for reading, and please enjoy Chapter 19!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A Past Best Left Forgotten (Part2)**

 **(Back with Zim; 141 Years ago...)**

 **[Location: Planet Vort]**

Months had passed since the first day that they had met, and Zim could honestly admit that he was shock that today marked the one-year anniversary to their meeting. Lard Nar was just so likeable, he made it easy to forget. Forget that he was Irken, a tool, a means to someone else's end.

He wasn't a monster, a green insect out to get them. No! He was a person, he was Zim, a friend, a companion, someone who's opinion mattered to them. He was welcomed to their table to eat meals, and study in the labs, and before he knew it Zim was spending less and less of his time with his peers with each passing day.

And boy did it feel great!

it was like this great big weight had left him, like he was no longer baring the whole weight of the Irken Empire on his shoulders. He could be himself with no fear of judgement, or scorn!

And now one year later Zim was thriving as one of the most trusted allies on the planet, and his peers praised him for it. They seemed to mistake his behavior for acting, saying his skills would definitely land him top of the class for sure. Zim felt a sour taste in his mouth when ever he was praised by them. It made him feel filthy to betray them. He told Lard Nar about this feeling.

"Do you think they are right?" Lard Nar asked.

"My programing says they are." Zim said as they continued on their latest project. Through Lard Nar, Zim had learned that he had a knack for inventing things. Zim found this weird since he was not coded to be a scientist. However he enjoyed doing it all the same.

Lard Nar taught him how to make blue prints, and how to drawl up to scale, and how to mathematically figure out how much material he would need to cover the projects. Today they were working on a forcefield strong enough to protect an entire planet from attacks from space.

Zim was so proud of their work that he told Tallest Myuki all about it in his report last week. She appeared please to hear this information and it made him glad.

"Yes, but what do you think?" Lard Nar asked him.

"I do not have an opinion." Zim answered robotically.

"Come now we both know that's not true." Lard Nar said. "What do you think of this?" He pulled up a blue print of a large ship.

Zim was amazed. "It's massive." He admitted.

"Yes it's a gift to your leader." Lard Nar admitted. "My leaders want to show them gratitude for our alliance."

"Tallest Myuki would be pleased." Zim told him. "She loves being recognized by her allies."

"Yes, how do you feel about her?" Lard Nar asked.

Zim is confused. "What do you mean."

"Do you think she is a fair ruler." Lard Nar asked.

"Fair is a made-up word." Zim answered. "Nothing is fair, an Empire cannot work off of fairness."

"We Vorts seem to manage." Lard Nar countered.

"Why do you do this to me?" Zim asked. "You make me question my people, why?"

"Zim you don't know how cruel your people really are." Lard Nar told him. "They have brained wash you all to think a certain way. It is wrong."

Zim didn't say anything else, but he did repeat those words to his leader, Tallest Myuki was stunned that her allies would try to sway him away from her. However, she did not call Zim a liar. She simply told him that the Vortians did not understand the importance of their programing. It protected them from the hard truth that their allies would have to learn on their own.

Life was cruel, and only the strong survived.

More months passed, and Zim could tell Lard Nar looked on edge, like something horrible had happened. He tried his best to ignore the obvious fear in Lard Nar's eyes but one day his curiosity got the better of him.

"Lard Nar what is wrong my friend?" he had been talking so freely to him now that the word friend wasn't a lie anymore.

"I…" Lard Nar looked unsure, but he seems to think Zim is trust worthy because he continues. "Emeka overheard Tallest Myuki speaking with cadets Red and Purple." He said. "They are plotting to betray all their allies."

"What?" Zim was poled. "No she would never."

"She is." Lard Nar said. "She thinks we are influencing you to think poorly of your laws."

Zim froze, was this his fault? Sure he told Tallest Myuki that Lard Nar tried to sway him, where his peers' escorts doing the same thing?

Had this been their plan all along.

"No, she would never, she thinks you're wrong, but she would never attack you for your opinion." Zim sounded so sure.

"What happens to those of you who have their own opinion?" Lard Nar dared to ask.

"We get reprogramed." Zim says simply.

"That's wrong Zim you should have your own opinion." Lard Nar tells him.

"It's for our safety, opinions lead to harm!" Zim hissed.

"And if reprograming doesn't work?" Lard Nar dared to ask.

Zim is confused. "What do you mean?" he snapped. "They continue to be reprogramed until it does."

Lard Nar shook his head. "Ask you leader what happens to those she calls defective."

Defective, Zim did not know the meaning of the word back then, this is because defective Irkens are not spoken about. They simply disappear one day, forgotten, never to be seen again. Still he asked Tallest Myuki the next week during his report.

"Defectives?" She asked.

Zim nodded.

"How old are you now Zim?" She asked.

"18 years my Tallest." He answered.

"And who told you about defectives?" she asked.

"Lard Nar did." He answered truthfully.

"Still trying to sway you, is he?" She asked.

Zim nodded.

"Well I suppose you are old enough to know." She told him. "A defective is someone who resist the programing no matter how many times it's redownloaded." She explained. "They think for themselves, and that as you know is dangerous."

Zim was visibly shaking he was a defective! Sure he knew he was different, that he thought things that weren't allowed, but he didn't know what it was called, or that it was dangerous. "What happens if they can't be reprogramed?" Zim dared to ask.

"Zim you are an adult now." Tallest Myuki said softly. "Try to understand, some people can not be helped, and like a virus they must be eliminated in order to spare the rest."

ELIMINATED!

"As in death?" Zim asked, chokingly.

"Oh Zim you must understand we are giving them their best hope." Tallest Myuki told him. "Imagine how much it must pain them to feel so indifferent from the rest of us. It must pain them to have such traitorous thoughts."

' _It must? As in she doesn't know for sure?'_

Zim seems to look at his leader for the first time in his life. "That's so awful." He said honestly.

"I know, but it's like a very sick three horned beasts, why let it suffer more than it should?" Tallest Myuki asked.

Suffer, was he suffering?

Did he need to be put down like an animal?

"Do you understand Zim?" She asked.

Zim went on auto pilot. "Of course, I just wish there was another way."

"We all do Zim." Tallest Myuki assured him. "Now be a good little invader and find out what that Lard Nar is up to, and I'll make sure you get the highest score in the class."

"Yes my Tallest." Zim answered.

"Be sure to notice everything, we must put an end to them and all our allies before they infect the rest of us with their defective ways."

So she was plotting to attack their allies, and Red and Purple were helping!

"Good bye my Tallest."

"Good bye Zim." She said. "I am so glad we had this talk."

He waited for her to end the call before crying his eyes out.

How could she speak so coldly of her own people, they were sick, and she treated them like they were a completely other race.

Zim stood up and looked at himself in the mirror as if seeing himself for the first time. "What's wrong with me?" he asked. "So what I think differently, I'm still a good student, a good invader, a good person!" he thought out loud. "I'm just like the rest."

But it's a lie, and he knows it the moment he says it.

"No…they are cruel, they stomp all over each other, climbing to the top. They plot behind the backs of their allies, they kill their own."

' _I'm not sick they are!'_ His programing screams at this thought, but for the first time ever Zim ignores it!

"There is nothing wrong with me!" He says out loud. "It's not criminal to be an individual!" and to his surprise the words do not tastes sour, they taste right.

He storms out of his bed room, to find his friend.

It doesn't take him long to find Lard Nar, he was siting at his desk in the lab working on a blue print.

"Lard Nar…" He whispered.

"Zim!" Lard Nar turned, suddenly, hiding his work. "I didn't hear you come in." He pauses as he notices his tear stained face. "Zim have you been crying?"

"You're plotting against her, aren't you?" He asked.

"Zim you must understand." Lard Nar began, but Zim stops him.

"I want in." He said.

What?" Lard Nar was stunned. He wanted in? "Why?"

"How long have you known?" Zim asked. "How long have you known I was defective."

"So I guess she told you." Lard Nar said.

"How could she do that? How could she be so cruel!" Zim screamed. "They're all monsters, I hate them; I hate them all!" he screamed.

Lard Nar nodded. "We can stop her, together Zim." He tells him. "Together we can show your people that she is wrong. That violence and war is not the answer, that they can think for themselves, and do whatever they want. They can be free!"

Free!

The word had a strange attraction to him.

He hardly new the meaning of that word, but if it meant a world where he was accepted, and not killed then he wanted it!

The next weeks to come made him feel like he was stepping on broken glass. Full of secret meetings with Vortians planning to betray his leader, his people! And yet, no one questioned his loyalty. Zim was one of them! And he was very vital to their cause. He'd spy on his peers for them, tell them things Tallest Myuki said.

With everyday their plan grew, and within another year they had a forcefield strong enough to cover the whole planet of Vort. They even told Zim that he could live with them, that he could leave Irk and be his own person with them here.

"Not return to Irk?" Zim asked.

"Think about it." Emeka said. "You could be free."

"But my people need me." Zim insisted. "They need me." He repeated.

"We understand Zim." Lard Nar assured him. "Just please don't let them change you."

Zim nodded, and left to go to his quarters.

"We must strike first Lard Nar." Whis insisted.

"No we cannot, violence is not the answer." Lard Nar answers. "We are a people of peace."

"And if this force filed doesn't work?" Chu dared to ask.

"Yes if it fails so do we." Tally agreed.

"You've all already started something haven't you?" Lard Nar asked.

"Please understand Lard Nar." Tec said. "Our leaders will force us to take the peaceful path, and we will parish for it."

"What did you have in mind?" Lard Nar dared to ask.

"Chop off the head of the beast and the body will fail." Whis said.

Lard Nar's eyes widen. "You don't mean?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"Are you daft? We cannot kill Tallest Myuki!" he exclaimed. "It will infuriate the armada! It will start a war for sure."

"It must be done." Emeka said. "Don't you see a plan is already in the works, tomorrow Tallest Myuki will be here to discuss new trade opportunities with the rest of our allies."

"That's when we'll strike!" Tec declared.

"No I will have no part of this!" Lard Nar insisted. "There is another way!"

"It's too late, the order has been given." Tally said. "Tomorrow at noon a wanted assassin will kill Tallest Myuki, and no one will blame us."

"And Zim?" Lard Nar hissed. "what about him? He trusts us! We told him that we were just building this forcefield to protect ourselves. How do you think he will feel when this happens!"

"He may turn on us." Tec realized. "We might have to deal with him too!"

"Do you hear yourselves!" Lard Nar screamed. "You all sound just like them, you all sound just like Irkens!"

Red and Purple back away from the door that they had been hiding behind and snuck back towards their rooms they had to warn Tallest Myuki, and Zim! They were in grave danger.

"No I will not be part of this!" Lard Nar repeated. "We are done!" Lard Nar shouted as he took the blue prints for the forcefield and threw then into a nearby shrewder.

"Lard Nar we needed that!" Tally screamed.

"Now you can't hurt Zim!" He shouted. "Because those were his plans, only he can remake them."

"You fool!" Whis hissed.

"Maybe, but Zim is my friend and he would never betray me." Lard Nar insisted.

"I hope you're right." Tally said. "We'll call off the assassination."

"We will?" Whis asked.

Tally nodded as she sends the order. "Yes Lard Nar is right this plotting has changed us, I see that now."

The others soon agree with her, and Lard Nar breaths a sigh of relief, but its far to late, the damage is already done, and tomorrow they will all be dead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Oh no what will happen to Zim and his new friends? Find out next time in Help! My Boyfriend's an Alien!

Until next time this is Emily signing off 😊


	20. Staged Arrival

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And now we return to Zim and Dib!

Thank you for reading, and please enjoy Chapter 20!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Staged Arrival**

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Present Day]**

Bowling…

He was surprised to discover that he was actually good at the sport.

"Seriously Miz is there anything you are not good at?" Dib whined as he started his turn.

Zim snickered, the child was an enigma all his own, one second he was superior, going beyond Zim's ever expectation for the perfect enemy. And the next, well the next second would be an ungraceful reminder that Dib was only a child.

For example, Dib is smart enough to knock Zim off his feet in training, something not even the most elite warriors could do. However, he couldn't aim a bowling ball straight if his life depended on it. Such a thing was unheard of when it came to Irkens, on Irk everyone was perfect at betraying the characteristics of their code. As an Alpha, Zim was coded to be perfect at everything!

The perfect soldier!

The perfect fighter!

The perfect example!

The perfect Invader!

The perfect weapon!

On Irk there was no margin for error, you either had what it takes, or you didn't deserve the space you took up. Humans couldn't be more different, they had opportunities, they had equality, they had rights, and they had freedom.

They were the perfect example of what Irk once was…

LOST!

Or at least that what his programing screamed, but Zim could not help but wonder, if the programing was really for the best. After all, if the program was as vital and as important as they say wouldn't Irkens just naturally do it?

Why did they have to be programed?

No other race was programed to think this way, it was natural, and none of their planets had suffered for it. Then again Zim would never know that for sure since the Armada always attacked their enemies way before the home race ever got a chance to destroy their own world.

What would happen if Earth was left alone?

' _The last known planet with rich resources would be lost.'_ His programing said.

But would it really?

Would it really be so bad to just let them be?

Zim shook his head, what was he thinking? He had mission to do, a purpose to fulfill! He could not allow this human dirt child to change him.

No he would not make that mistake again!

' _More harm than good comes out of disobeying the programing.'_ He reminded himself. _'Do you really want what happened with Lard Nar to happen again?'_

No, no he didn't, not again, never ever again.

"Hey Miz you going to go anytime soon?" Dib asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh right." Zim said as he grabbed his bowling ball.

Dib watched as Miz took his position, slightly to the left of the ramp, since he was left handed his ball always lean slightly to the left. Dib thought it was brilliant how Miz calculated his weaknesses, and made subtle changes in order to correct that action.

He aims, rears the ball back, and slings his arm forward before releasing.

Dib watches as the bowling ball hits the ramp like a graceful bird, there is no loud thud of a ball dropping, or cracking of the ramp. Miz's ball glides from the air and on to the ramp as if it's hovering slightly, and as always it's a perfect strike.

Zim smiles he supposed being programed for perfection had its benefits.

Dib sighed. "Well I am personally tiered of getting my butt kicked."

Zim laughed. "Poor little Dib, can't take a beating without whining."

Dib laughed, usually when people picked on him like this he'd get angry, but he's known Miz long enough to understand that he's just teasing. "Yeah well it wouldn't hurt for you to go easy on me just once you known."

Miz Scoffed. "What good would that do you?" he asked. "Do you think this Zim will go easy on you?"

Dib stopped, Miz had a point this Zim would not go easy on them. "Do you really think we can stop him?" he asked.

Zim stopped, no wonder the boy's game was off, he was too anxious about tomorrow. "We'll do fine." He assured him. "With any luck me being there will catch him off guard."

Dib nodded, Miz was right this Zim was probably thinking that Miz would never face him head on, that he would be too afraid to even try. "Is there anything else you remember about him?" he asked.

"Your age will make no difference to him, he had no problem with trying to kill a kid." Miz answered.

"Any weaknesses?" Dib asked hopefully.

"None that I could ever find." Miz answered. "But I only ran from him for about 24 hours."

"Why do you think he never came back for you after he escaped the pyramid?" Dib asked.

Miz shrugged. "I've been asking myself the same question ever since I found out it was the same guy." He admitted. "I thought he died in there, but he's been alive this whole time…"

"Maybe he thought you didn't make it out either." Dib thought.

Miz nodded. "Maybe…" he seemed to agree. "Doesn't matter thought, if we see him tomorrow he'll know the truth."

"Hey I'm here." Dib said, butting his hand on his shoulder. "We're in this together."

Zim freezes as that Zing of electricity courses through him again, it feels all warm and inviting.

He's never felt this sensation before today.

 _'What are you?'_ Zim wonders as he looks at Dib unsure.

Dib blushes, and avoids his eyes, looking down at his watch. His eyes widen. "Shoot is it that time already?" he asked.

Zim looked at his own watched and noticed that it was close to 9:00 pm, he had hoped to leave earlier at closing time, but he forgot that since it was the weekend the bowling alley was always open late into the night. _'How could I lose track of time so easily?'_ He wondered _'How is this boy doing this to me?'_

"Wow I guess we lost track of time." Dib admitted out loud.

Miz smiled. "I should walk you home." He stated.

Dib blushed again. "Okay." He said as they took off their bowling shoes, and went to retun them to the front counter.

Zim cocked an eye brow at him. _'Why does he keep turning red like that?'_ he wonders. _'Is it some kind of human thing?'_ He remembered reading about this in his studies on the way to Earth. Human's skin changed colors depending on certain situations. For example, if a human was ill they could take on a green, or gray look to the skin. Yellow often meant there was some internal organ in peril, but red…he couldn't remember red. He made a mental note to check in on that later, as he and Dib headed out the door and into the cold night air.

Dib watched as Miz shivered slightly, the day had been warm enough so he did not have a coat. However, it was the early months of Autumn and Dib knew that in his area the true Autumn cold had a hard time settling in. Causing the days to start off warm, but get colder as it drawled to a close. Miz on the other hand must be use to warmer weather all year round, places like Egypt must have had an effect on him. "Here." Dib offered as he took off his trench coat, and placed it on Miz's shoulders.

Zim is stunned, in fact he is so stunned that he doesn't react right away. No one has ever offered to shelter him from the cold before. When he was young Zim had to learn to deal with the fact that he was more effected by the cold than others. Those who gave into the elements were considered weak and frail. However, here on Earth bundling up against the cold seemed natural.

"It's okay I'll be fine." Dib said mistaking his stunned behavior for worry that he would catch a cold. "I've been in this kind of cold without a coat before."

Zim is floored by his kindness, and is not quite sure how to respond. No one had ever offered him the clothes off their backs before. Why jeopardize your own wellbeing for another? On Irk the strong survived, and the weak did not; but on Earth the weak and strong lives in a since of balance.

Zim couldn't understand why.

Why waste your time worrying about others?

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Dib admitted. "What about you?"

"Probably not." Zim admitted as he allowed himself to slip into the sleeves of Dib's coat. It smells like Dib, and the fact that he's going to end up smelling like a human should sicken him. However, Zim finds himself relaxing in the warmth that was Dib.

"You know you can sleep over at my place if you need to." Dib offered.

Miz looks relieved at the offer. "I would, but my parents don't like it when I don't give them an advance notice about these things." He revealed as they arrived at Dib's house.

"Okay well call me when you get home okay." Dib said.

"But I don't have your number." Zim said.

"You do now." Dib said as he handed him a piece of paper, a bunch of numbers were scribbled on it. "I keep forgetting to give you this." He admitted.

Zim laughed, and accepts the paper, after all he knows friends call each other, and unfortunately being Dib's friend was part of his cover. At first he thought this friendship would be a good strategy, but now that the child was having an effect on him he wasn't so sure.

It was odd, Lard Nar had a similar effect on him, but it wasn't exactly the same. Lard Nar was like a mentor, a teacher, someone to guide and teach him about things: like his love for inventing. However, Dib was different, he made him feel like it was okay to be weak, it was okay to be himself. Even Lard Nar had to work on breaking him out of his shell, but Dib just burst right through his defenses, like it was nothing. And despite his better judgement Zim just allowed him to come barging right in.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Dib told him.

Zim smiled. "Count on it."

Dib returned the smile and watched him turn and walk away. "Good night." He called after him.

"Night." Zim said and kept walking.

Dib sighed and walked through the front door of his house.

"Dib you're late!" Gaz growled from her place on the couch, her girlfriend Peg is giving him a worried look.

"You had us worried." She said.

"Worried?" Dib asked.

"It's okay she knows." Gaz said. "I told Dark Booty I don't keep secrets from my girlfriend so she's in."

"I'm Shadow Cat." Peg said.

Dib suddenly understood, Gaz wasn't mad he was late, she was mad that he hadn't called to let her know he was still safe. "I'm sorry Gaz, I lost track of time, Miz and I just got back from the bowling Alley, and-"

"It's okay." Gaz cut him off. "Just don't do it again or I'll kill you myself." She warned. "And trust me death by my hands will be much worse than whatever that alien has in store."

Dib shivered, sometimes his sister really scared him. He decided to change the subject. "Hey where's Dad?" He asked.

"He and Dark Booty went back to base." Gaz answered. "They are hoping to find a clue that shows that the Aliens mom left with are still here."

"Do you think they'll really help us?" Dib asked.

"Mom helped them." Gaz said. "They owe her one."

Dib nodded that might be true, but what if these robotic squids didn't see it that way?

"Hey Dib." Peg asked looking unsure. "Did you leave your jacket at the Bowling Alley?"

"No." Dib answered. "I gave it to…" he stopped and realized that Miz still had his jacket. "hu Miz..." he groaned.

Gaz scoffed. "Could you be more obvious?" She asked.

"What?" Dib asked.

Peg gasped. "You have a thing for Miz!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Dib turns blood red. "No I don't…we're just friends."

Gaz shook her head. "Dib guys don't offer each other their coats."

"I think it's cute." Peg assured him. "Besides Miz seems like a nice guy."

"He better be nice." Gaz warned. "Or I'll mess him up the same way I messed up the last one." She growled.

Of course she was referring to Dib's first crush, the guy who had turn Dib into the biggest gay joke this side of town.

"No. I learned my lesson." Dib said. "Miz and I are just friends, besides look at him he's probably a chick magnet." He sighed.

"Well I do know some girls who are asking about him, but he doesn't appear interested in anyone." Peg admitted.

"No one but you." Gaz said with a sly smile. She loved teasing her brother about being in love, it was fun. However, she never publicly humiliated him like his first crush had.

No, this was a normal sibling thing.

"Well I think it's great that you have him." Peg said, giving Gaz her "be nice" glare. "Even if you just stay friends."

Dib smiled. "Thanks Peg." He said.

"No problem, now sit down and kill some time with us." Peg offered as she patted the place beside her on the couch.

Dib obeyed and settled down. "What are we watching?" he asked.

"The news." Gaz said. "Dark Booty told me you and Miz are thinking about checking out the factory, maybe some UFO sightings have already been reported in the area."

Dib nodded, and grew serous as he reached for his computer on the coffee table. "I'll check some known UFO websites maybe they've seen something."

And just like that the three agents were busy at work looking for any hint that the enemy had arrived.

However, little did they know that the enemy was already here…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

Zim sighed in relief as he finally made it home, he wasted no time entering through the door, and removing his disguise. "Computer ready the Voot I have an arrival to stage." he said.

"Sir what are you wearing?" The computer asked.

"What?" Zim looked down and noticed for the first time that he was still wearing the trench coat. "Dib!" he pulls out his phone, and remembers to call. The computer watches impatiently as Zim punches in the number from a piece of paper.

there's three rings, and then an answer.

"Hey Miz this you?" Dib's voice ask.

"Yeah just calling to let you know I'm okay." Zim said, he hears a sigh of relief from the other end.

"Thank goodness." Dib said.

"Hey I have your jacket." Zim said, trying to cut the call short.

Dib laughed. "Yeah I know." he said. "Just give it to me tomorrow when we go to investigate."

"Sure." Zim said, "Bye."

"Hey Skype me so we can research together." Dib requested.

Zim does his best not to groan in annoyance, humans were so clingy it was annoying! And yet he found a smile slipping on his face. this would be good for his cover. "Sure just text me your Skype name and I'll call you." he said.

"K see you in a minute." Dib said.

"Count on it." Zim assured him before hanging up, seconds later his phone pings with a Text from Dib.

"Sir how are you going to Skype the monkey and Stage an Arrival?" The computer asked.

"Easy that's what my double is for." Zim answered, as said robot doubled appeared beside him.

Zim hands him Dib's jacket and his phone. "Go up stairs and Skype the Dib."

"Yes Master I obey." The robot double said before putting on the jacket, and heading up stairs.

"Gir we're leaving!" Zim shouts as he heads down towards the lab.

"Are we getting taco's?" Gir asked as the refrigerator rose to reveal the elevator.

"No Gir we've got work to do." Zim reminded him.

"Sir perhaps getting spotted on purpose is not the best idea." The computer advised as they entered the elevator and took the trip down.

"Trust me computer I know what I am doing." Zim said as the doors opened to the lab. he steps out and wastes no time starting up the Voot.

"Sir these humans are having an effect on you, I advice you to go back to Irk." The Computer warned.

"Go back!" Zim snapped. "I have a mission to complete."

"You need to be reprogramed." The computer warned.

"You worry too much." Zim assured the brain. "Once I face them tomorrow as my true self these lies will go away, just like last time."

the computer seems to accept this reasoning. "For our sakes I hope you're right."

Zim turned on his Voot's cloaking device, and used a molecule destabilizer to allow the ship to phase through the roof of his base. "Alright Gir, this is it, this stage arrival will open the door to our first encounter with the Dib."

"Mary?" Gir asked happily. "I've heard so much about him, I can't wait to meet him."

"Just remember you are not Gir the dog, you are a SIR." Zim reminded him.

Gir nodded as his eyes turned red, his serious mode was always activated when ever Zim called him a SIR instead of GIR, it was a program that Zim had added later on to keep GIR from messing up the missions.

When he was in this state Gir was deadly, and cold.

Zim didn't like him this way, to be honest he preferred his Gir, but it was vital for the mission.

With Gir ready, and the Voot far away from prying eyes Zim turned off the cloaking device, and flew over the farm land that would lead him to the factory.

"Master we'll be seen." Gir reminded him, red eyes blazing.

"That's the idea Gir." Zim laughed. "it's the bait to lure the Dib." he begins to laugh wickedly, and soon evil Gir joins in.

Yes, soon the enemy would meet the real Zim, and then everything would be back to normal.

* * *

 **(On the farm...)**

A tiered Farmer rolls over in his bed, a weird whooshing sound had awoken him up from a deep sleep. he opened his eyes to see his room as bright as day, he looked at his clock, and his eyes widen as he realizes its only 10:00pm. "What the!"

His wife springs out of the bed, and pulls back the window curtains, and gasped.

There in the sky was a large purple looking space ship!

"Aliens!" She screamed as she picked up the phone.

Her husband grabs his shot gun and races out of the room, and through the front door, but by the time he goes to aim, the ship is gone...

* * *

 **(Back with Dib...)**

Dib yawned, he, Gaz, and Peg had been watching the news for a while now, but nothing was being said about UFO's. Even Dib's computer was drawling up a blank. Of course Miz was there, he had skyped Dib just as he promised to, and Dib couldn't help but blush as he noticed his friend was still wearing his jacket. At the moment, he was Skyping Dib on his phone as he searched his computer for UFO sightings, or anything else strange that could indicate an arrival of the enemy.

However, he wasn't having any better luck than they were.

"This is getting us no where." Miz said. "Is there something else we can watch besides the news?"

Dib suddenly had an idea, and grabbed the remote from Gaz, and flipped the channel.

"Dib what are you doing?" Gaz asked.

Dib changed the channel to Mysterious Mysteries, an image of the night sky shows on the screen.

"Oh come on Dib this show?" Peg asked. "it's fake!"

"Yeah most of the stuff is." Dib admitted. " But I just remembered that every Saturday they watch the Stars."

"For what?" Peg asked.

Suddenly a bright white light appears racing across the sky.

"This just in." A voice sounded on the TV. "A strange UFO like object has just been sighted over the Westville Pig farm and headed East."

"Dib that's right by the factory!" Peg exclaimed.

"It's him, it's has to be!" Dib said as he grabbed a spare coat from the coat rack by the door.

"Dib what are you doing?" Miz asked.

"We've got to go check it out!" Dib declared, and to his surprise Peg and Gaz moved to get ready too, each of them grabbing several high tech weapons from around the house.

"I'll text Dad and Dark Booty and tell them to meet us there." Gaz said as she starts texting.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Miz advised.

"There's no time." peg said. "We could lose him."

Miz nods. "Dib meet me at my house!"

"We're on our way." Dib answers, and watches as Miz hangs up.

"Dad text me back." Gaz said, looking at her phone. "He said he'll meet us there, but don't take any chances until they arrive."

Dib nodded. "We're just going to assess the situation." He promised her. "This is our one chance to get the drop on him."

Gaz nodded, they had to do this. She could only hope they'd do it right.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

His robot double did not need to call him to warn him the enemy was coming...

The Robot's server board was link with Zim's PAK, allowing him to receive the data of everything the robot heard, and saw.

And he wasn't surprised that the Dib was on his way over. No, he knew Dib would be too ambitious to wait for tomorrow and would force the team to move forward in their plans.

Yes, he had been expecting this.

He also knew Dib wouldn't wait for Dark Booty leaving the children unprotected. This would allow Zim's robot Double to save Dib from certain doom, earning his trust completely. And if all went according to plan Dark Booty and Dib's Father would arrive after the fact.

"Okay SIR let's star drilling." he ordered, as his Voot transformed into a drilling device. The computer had added the feature to the Voot days before as instructed. Originally Zim had wanted a separate Drill, but this worked better for the plan, and it saved room in the lab.

"Yes Master I obey!" Gir said.

"Sir you should speak Irken when they get here." The computer advised. "We all should."

Zim nodded, and hissed a response in his Irken tongue. _"Of course."_ Pride rose in his belly at the sound of his own native tongue.

Yes, this was what he had been hoping for, he could already feel like his Irken self again. he laughed maniacally as he pressed the button to start the drilling process. And soon the Voot Drill was drilling into the ground, the materials that it unearth was carefully sucked up through a hose and stored in storage units in the back of the Voot.

It was perfect, and to think in 5 days time he'd have wondrous new for the Tallest, he would be able to tell them that he had started collecting resources for Operation Impending Doom 2. Yes, everything was falling into place, now all he had to do was one more thing.

 _"I Hope your ready to meet the real me Dib beast."_ Zim hissed in his native tongue. _"Because ready or not the game has begun..."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yes, Yes I know your are dying to see them meet and I keep cutting off just short of it happening, But one more chapter and I promise they will meet the real Zim.

So until next time this is Emily signing off 😊


	21. A Past Best Left Forgotten (Part3)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And now we return to Zim's dark past!

Thank you for reading, and please enjoy Chapter 21!

 **PS** I promise Dib will finally meet the real Zim in the next chapter! I know I've been teasing you guys with this for a while but this series had a really big plot and I needed to introduce all the major points before the real battel began.

And now that I have we can finally get to the good stuff!

Anyway here we go!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Past Best Left Forgotten (Part3)**

 **(Back with Zim; 139 Years ago...)**

 **[Location: Planet Vort]**

This was not what he wanted…

No, he did not want this at all.

Zim looked at the blaster in his hands, and then back up to Lard Nar.

"We'll don't just stand there." Tallest Myuki said, her face showing on the communications screen behind him. "Dispose of this traitor, and show me you have what it takes to be an Invader!"

Zim grimaces at the request, but thankfully he is facing away from Tallest Myuki allowing this look of betrayal to be shared only with Lard Nar.

"Zim please." Lard Nar breathed heavily as his blue blood spilled across the floor. He was already severely wounded from the abuse he had received earlier today.

How did things go so terribly wrong between them?

This had all started off as harmless fun, an escape, a paradise away from his Irken life. However, Zim was now caught in the cross hairs of war, and this Vortian before him had placed him there.

How did things get so messed up between them?

 _'_ _This is not what I wanted.'_ Zim admitted to himself.

 _'_ _No?'_ His programing asked. _'But this is what you asked for; this is war, and he is the enemy. Now kill him!'_

Zim closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to process it all. Today had been so promising just hours before. How could it have gone so wrong, so quickly? Zim allowed the events of the day to cross over his mind once more. As if reliving it would shed some light on what he was supposed to do.

Surely there was a way both of them could manage to get out of this alive…

* * *

 **(Earlier that day…)**

"Aren't you excited?" Cadet Red asked, breaking through Cadet Zim's thoughts.

"Oh sure." Zim said suppressing a yawn, it was early in the morning, and he had stayed up late the night before making plans with Lard Nar and the rebels. Of course Zim wasn't much of a sleeper, however he was due to pass out any day now.

He would have allowed himself a small nap before the mornings festivities, but Red and Purple had busted into his room bright and early. Of course they had come to express how pumped up they were to finally be leaving this peace loving planet.

"Zim Tallest Myuki is coming to take us back." Cadet Purple cut in. "I thought you'd be thrilled."

It was strange, he knew he was supposed to be thrilled, but leaving meant the end of his freedom. It meant he'd have to go back to pretending that he was like all the other Irkens, when he wasn't. It meant pretending to be something he wasn't for the rest of his life, and Zim wasn't so sure he could go back to being that way again.

"Listen Zim I know what this is about." Red said.

"You do?" Zim asked looking fearful.

"Of course we do." Purple agreed. "You're nervous about whether or not Tallest Myuki will choose you as the top student of the class."

Zim forced himself to look as if he had been found out. "I guess I am pretty obvious." He admitted.

"I'll say." Red agreed. "I mean I find it hard to believe that you managed to fool this entire planet when you're such an open book."

"Fool?" Zim asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on you have them eating out of the palm of your hands." Purple complimented. "Making them think Irkens actually care about other races, brilliant!"

"You know about that?" Zim asked fearfully.

"Of course we know." Red beamed. "You have the whole class jealous."

"Yeah every time someone reports in All Tallest Myuki does is praise you on how you blend in so well." Purple added. "Saying things like: Why can't you be more like Zim, he's got them right where he wants them and he's not even wearing a disguise! If he can make a whole race trust an Irken than just imagine the kind of damage he could do to the enemy as one of their own!"

"Tenn was fuming when Tallest Myuki compared her to you." Red scoffed.

"She said that to Tenn!" Zim was stunned. "But she was the favorite."

"Not anymore." Purple laughed. "You did it Zim, now all you have to do is complete the final part of the experiment."

"Do that and you'll get top of the class for sure?" Red agreed.

Zim nodded, as he reminded himself what the point of this trip was. It was a drill, a practice mission to test the skills he had learned during his four years in the academy. He was sent here to observe the Vortians, and gain their trust so that his people could get the drop on them later. Of course it was all supposed to be a training exercise, not for real, Zim wasn't really going to betray anyone today.

No, Tallest Myuki would go over some new rules and regs regarding the treaty between their Allies. She would then ask to barrow a room for the test final, once in that room she would pose as an enemy, disgusting herself as a Vortian. She than would test them, forcing them to use what they had learned over the past 2 years in order to take down the enemy.

Once they had done all they could to subdue her they would be tested on the performance as a whole.

Zim had done well so far, he had won the trust of the Vortians, and he had settled into their way of life. Now all he had to do was pretend to stab them in the back during his test with Tallest Myuki and then it would all be over.

He would leave and return home, and by the time the Armada actually acted on their threats to stab all their allies in the back Vort would be saved. Yes, thanks to Zim's force filed generator project designs the planet would soon be protected from harm.

So all he had to do was get through today, and it would all be over, no one had to know about his betrayal. No one had to know that he wasn't acting at all, no one had to find out that he was defective, but was he doing the right thing?

Was hiding really the answer?

Should he really go home now where he would be miserable for the rest of his life?

Zim nodded. "You're right I'm just nervous." He said after a long silence. "It's one thing to build up lies, but what if I'm not strong enough to hold my own when I get caught."

"Hey you'll do fine." Red assured him.

"Yeah it's us that has to worry." Purple complained. "With you being a shoe in for first place. The rest of us will be fighting over second."

Zim snickered. "Well if you knew how to act like the enemy even while appearing Irken than maybe you' be fighting with me over first place instead of second."

"He's right Purple." Red agreed. "Zim's earned this."

Zim's belly suddenly feels nauseated he was starting to act and sound like an Irken again. This always happened when he spent too much time with his peers. And this fact alone was why Zim was so afraid of leaving. What if he went back to acting the way he did before he met Lard Nar?

In retrospect it would probably be for the best, if he gave into the programing he would never be found out, but he would also be losing himself. He would become just another part of the Irken Machine, not to mention sooner or later he'd actually have to destroy innocent lives and their homes.

He knew he could do it.

Yes, he was defective, but that didn't mean the programing wasn't there, it just meant that he had the power to resist it. However, while he could resist it was much easier to give in, to lose yourself and just let the programing guide you.

It's a strategy that has kept Zim alive all this time, and to abandon it now was like asking for death. It was the only defense he ever knew, true back than he didn't know what defective was, or the punishment for bring one.

However, it did not change the facts, and the facts were simple:

Zim had a hard time agreeing with the programing, but weather he understood it or not he continued to follow it none the less. He did this simply because his leader had said so, He was just following orders. A reason that any good soldier would give, and it was this decision alone that allowed Zim to still be alive today.

Agreeing even though deep down he did not feel the same, that is what has kept his secret hidden from his fellow Irkens. A system that had been working for 19 years now, so was it really wise to abandon a strategy that has never failed him?

No, no it was not.

Besides it was probably for the best that he left, after all Defectives could be reprogramed. And if Zim was programed correctly this time around than he would lose himself forever, and have to betray his friends. Yes, this way no one got hurt, no one had to worry about the being the odd one out.

"Well we better head down to the final exam." Red said bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah that boring treaty meeting should be done by now." Zim agreed as they left his room for the last time, and headed down the hall.

"Hopefully." Purple agreed. "Honestly I don't know how you or Tallest Myuki does it."

"Yes stomaching all that mush." Red agreed. "No, thank you!"

Zim forced a wicked laugh. "Oh it easy." He admitted. "The Vorts are so weak minded I can't believe they actually think we are victims to her wrath."

Red and Purple gasped.

"Is that what they told you?" Red asked.

Zim nodded. "Like I'm the one that needs to worry about the Awesome Wrath of our fearless leader."

"The nerve of some people!" Purple shouted as they met up with the others who were waiting by a door.

"Skoodge just went in." Tenn told them as they approached.

"Aw so were going in the order of the pathetic to the greatest hu?" Zim teased.

"I guess that makes you last." Tenn said bitterly.

"Aw Tenn don't be bitter." Red whined. "You've done well."

"Yeah better than these two." Zim scoffed. "Why I'm embarrassed to say I know them."

"Yeah you two made zero progress on gaining anyone's trust." Tenn pointed out, her mood seemed to have lifted.

Red sighed. "Yes well not all of us are meant to be invaders."

"Yeah besides I'd rather be on the front lines were I don't have to pretend to like anyone." Purple agreed.

"Well you got us their aye Zim?" Tenn mused.

Zim nodded his agreement as a loud commotion could be heard from with in the room.

It was strange, it almost sounded like a muffled scream.

"Did you guys hear that?" Zim asked, his impressive hearing picking it up before the others.

"Sounds like Skoodge is doing well." Tenn complimented. "I mean I know he's like the least favorite Irken ever, but you must admit he does get the job done."

"Yes." Zim agreed. "Too bad he's pathetically short."

The door suddenly opens to reveal Skoodge, and to Zim's horror he is covered in what appears to be Vortian blood. But he doesn't looked alarmed by this, instead he struts out looking rather proud of himself. "Nailed it." He laughed.

"Well if you managed it." Larb scoffed. "Than it should be easy enough." He steps into the room than and soon the events repeat.

A long period of silence is met with a loud scuffle of some sort, and soon Larb walks out, covered in what looks like blue blood. However, just like Skoodge he is not in the least bit worried. "Piece of Cake!" he assured them.

"Well wish me luck." Purple said as he goes in.

"Good luck." Tenn says.

"Knock 'em dead." Red advised.

Somehow that sentence doesn't settle right with Zim, and soon he begins to become antsy. Something was horribly wrong here, the usually busy halls had been empty this morning. The Vortian children could not be heard playing out in the court yard from the window just behind him.

And Worse still Lard Nar had not yet showed up to wish him fair well, and Zim was sure that his old friend would want to. After all they had grown close over the 2 years that he had stayed, surely he would like to see him off.

Suddenly Purple returns and just like the two before him he is covered in what appears to be blood. "Well I'm not Invader Material, but she does see a role as a general in my future." He said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well done." Red praised him, and turned to Zim looking worried. "Don't be nervous." He advised. "That's your problem you know, you over think things, just let the programing guide you, it's there for a reason."

Zim nodded, his mind was now on auto pilot, and soon Red disappears and the same thing happens again. Silence, loud commotion and then a scream, shortly afterwards Red emerges only this time he is covered in less blood.

"I got praised for being the less messy so far." Red mused. "I can't believe how easy that test was. You'll do great Zim it's so easy." He assured Zim as he continued down the hall as the others had done before him. No doubt they were all getting cleaned up before their journey home.

Teen walked into the room and closed the door behind her, and Zim felt his Spooch lurch as the same pattern continued Silence, loud commotion and then a scream, and then Tenn steps out of the room covered in more blood than anyone else so far. "That pathetic swine was tougher than she looked, but I think I did well." She said walking down the hall.

Zim was floored, Tenn would never speak that way about Tallest Myuki.

WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE!?

Zim got his answer the moment he stepped into the room.

There on the floor were the six Vortian escorts that Zim had been plotting with. Vortians that he had grown to call friends during the 2 years he had spent here. And five out of those Six were lying motionless on the floor, dead to the world.

Only Lard Nar remained breathing, and Zim could tell by his fresh bruises, and black eyes that he was recently beaten. He was stunned beyond words, though it was obvious what had happened here. Each Cadet had been charged with killing their escort, but that was not how the test was supposed to go.

None of this was supposed to be real.

"Zim…please..." Lard Nar rasped.

Suddenly Tallest Myuki appeared on a screen behind him. "This is your test Cadet Zim. Lard Nar along with the rest of the escorts have been charged with conspiring to have me killed, a crime that cannot go ignored."

Zim was stunned. "You tried to have her assassinated?" Zim was suddenly angry at his old friend. Sure he had been furious about the defectives and how cold his leader had been towards the subject, but when he had said he wanted them to pay it had mostly been out of anger.

He surely didn't want anyone to die.

"It wasn't my idea." Lard Nar tried to reason with them. "They wouldn't listen to me…"

"Silence!" Tallest Myuki snapped. "Zim you have done well so far." She praised. "I've watched you carefully. You've earned their trust, and even filled them with false hope with that stupid little invention of theirs. Like any force field could keep out the Irken Empire."

Zim was stunned, she knew everything!

Of course she knew, she had said she'd be watching; did that mean she already knew about how he felt?

"You will not get away with this." Lard Nar threatened.

"I already have." Tallest Myuki hissed. "Your leaders have given you up in order to spare our races' relationship. Your lives will be the payment that they need to keep peace between our people. Now Zim finish you test, by Killing this Escort you prove to me that you feel nothing for this traitor that everything you did, everything you kept from me was for the sake of the mission."

Zim was stunned, she thought he only played along so that he could learn all their secrets in the hopes of protecting her and their people. And if he wanted to see past today he had to keep her thinking that. Zim's eyes feel on a couple of weapons on the desk to his right, they were bloody, and used.

All but a blaster which was left untouched.

Zim grabbed it, not wanting to touch anything covered in Vortian Blood!

He aims at Lard Nar, as tears well up in his eyes.

He should have known that things would end this way, he should have known that Tallest Myuki would figure them out. After all, she was known as the goddess of war and deception all across the stars.

Zim looked at the blaster in his hands, and then back up to Lard Nar.

"We'll don't just stand there." Tallest Myuki said, her face showing on the communications screen behind him. "Dispose of this traitor, and show me you have what it takes to be an Invader!"

Zim grimaces at the request, but thankfully he is facing away from Tallest Myuki allowing this look of betrayal to be shared only with Lard Nar.

"Zim please." Lard Nar breathed heavily as his blue blood spilled across the floor. He was already severely wounded from the abuse he had received earlier today. "You are better than this, better than them…Don't become the monster they think you are."

If he could change this moment he would have…

If he could take back his next words than he would do so in seconds, but in the end Zim's own main concern was self-preservation. He was a coward who was too afraid to die, too afraid to stand up for something that he knows deep down is right.

So instead of standing by Lard Nar's side he does the opposite, and allows the programing to take over, Because Red is right. It is there for a reason, and that reason was made very clear to him now.

Survival!

"Monster?" Zim scoffed. "It's you pathetic worms that are the monsters." He hissed.

"Zim." Lard Nar looks hurt, of course he knows Zim is lying, but to hide instead of fight, to kill him instead standing by their friendship.

He thought Zim was better than that.

He thought wrong.

Zim forced a wicked laugh. "Did you honestly think I was your friend? That I actually cared about your pathetic planet? You are nothing, but dirt, a waste of space, and soon all the Dirt of the universe will meet the same fate as you have."

Lard Nar readies himself for the shot as Zim aims once more, he is so wrapped up in fear that he almost misses it.

Just before firing Zim flips the switch by his thumb. To any naïve rookie this small motion would go unnoticed, but to Lard Nar this act is crucial for that switch is the lazars lethal and stun switch.

The gun itself had been on lethal to begin with, and Zim had just switched it to stun, and since Tallest Myuki was behind him she could not see this small movement.

"Good bye worm." Zim spat. "I never wish to see you again."

And with that he fired.

The blast was strong enough to knock him out cold, and in his current state he appeared dead, but Zim knew that he was not. he flipped the gun switch back on lethal before facing his Tallest. "How was that my Tallest?" He asked hopefully.

"I am so proud of you Zim." Tallest Myuki praised. "Why you were so brilliant you almost had me convinced. Congratulations, and just as I promised you'll graduate at the top of the class come tomorrow."

Zim placed the blaster back where he found it, he was still on auto pilot, hiding behind his programing. A strategy that he would use for the rest of his life when it came to dealing with the enemy.

He allowed his eyes to fall on the dead Vortians around him.

 _'_ _See what happens when you go against the programing?'_ the program pointed out. _'You get burned, may this be a lesson for you. Don't resist me, do not get involved.'_

Zim simply bowed before his Tallest. "Will that be all my Tallest?"

"Yes go clean up I will have someone from the Massive clean this mess up." Tallest Myuki assured him.

Zim did as he was told, not even bothering to give Lard Nar one last glance. He knew his old friend would probably awaken within the hour, most likely in a place where the Vorts kept their dead. He would never be able to return home, his treason forever remembered. His people would shun him, and turn him in for their own protection. Just like Zim's own betrayal would never go far from his own mind.

Lard Nar would forever remember him as a coward, and Zim would always see Lard Nar as a lesson, as proof that the programing was there for a reason.

It was for his own protection, it was his sword and shield, and this would be the last time he ever resisted it.

* * *

 _ **-To be continued.**_


	22. Meeting Zim!

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And now they finally meet! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Meeting Zim!**

 **(Back with Dib…)**

His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he crouched down among the stocks of corn. He still couldn't believe this was happening, he was actually going to meet a real live alien. Dib looked to Miz who crouched down beside him.

The boy had returned his trench coat and was now sporting a warm blue fleece. His blue eyes were narrow as they scanned the factory just a couple of yards away from the corn filed they were hiding in.

Dib blushed, Miz looked so handsome when he was focused, he shook his head he had to keep his head in the game. Dib pulled out his night vision goggles in hopes of getting a better look. "It seems undisturbed." He said sadly, fearing this UFO sighting had been a false alarm after all.

I'm not so sure." Gaz said. She was wearing some x-ray Vision goggles, and was strangely looking at her own feet.

"Vampire Piggy what do you see?" Dib asked his sister, remembering to use her code name while in the field.

"Take a look." She said handing Dib her goggles.

Dib took off his own goggles, and replaced them with hers before looking at the ground. "Oh my god." He said. As he sees several layers of dirt beneath him, only something is wrong, some of the dirt is missing!

"He's drilling into the ground." Gaz said.

"But why?" Peg asked. "I mean I thought he was here for you two." She added looking to Dib and Miz.

"I don't know." Dib answered. "Miz?" He asked.

"He wasn't drilling the last time we met." Miz answered. "At least not that I'm aware of."

"We need more information." Dib decided as he drawled out his weapon, a blue laser sword; he then passes a ruby color one to Miz. "Come on guys let's go."

"Moth Man we should wait for-" Miz began.

"He could be gone by then, and who knows where." Dib argued. "Come on guys back me up." He said looking to Peg and Gaz.

"We would be safest to wait." Peg agreed with Miz.

"But we have no way to track the ship." Gaz argued. "I hate the idea of going in alone, but if he has gone drilling he will return here."

"We could get the drop on him, and place a tracker on something he left behind." Dib added.

"Then we come right back here and wait for Dark Booty and Dad." Gaz concluded giving Dib a knowing look.

Miz and Peg still look unsure, but finally Miz nods. "Okay, but one of us should stay here to warn Dark Booty if things go wrong."

"Agreed." Gaz said.

"I'll stay." Peg volunteered. "I have less fighting experience than all of you anyways." She added. "I'll just get in the way, but here I can keep watch, and if I see him coming back I will let you know." She said gesturing to her wrist communicator.

Dib nodded. "You'll need theses." He told her as he handed over the X-ray goggles. "Just watch the ground. Tell us if anything moves down there." He ordered.

"I will." Peg promised. "Just be careful."

"We will." Gaz assured her, before kissing her briefly.

And then the three of them were running towards the factory.

Miz took the lead, followed by Dib, and then finally Gaz.

Peg watched them go until they disappeared out of sight, she then focused on the ground. Watching, waiting, she could only hope he'd cross her path again before going to the factory to resurface, otherwise they would be screwed!

Dib followed Miz's every move carefully as they hugged the outer wall of the factory just by the entrance. Dib knew he was listening for the enemy before entering the factory, after all they did not want to alert this Zim of their presence until Dark Booty arrived.

After a brief moment longer Miz seemed to nod. "I think it's safe." He whispered.

Dib and Gaz gave him a nod, assuring him that they were ready to move forward, so with one final breath of uncertainty Miz led the charge and drove into the Factory, and Dib follow suit. However, the moment Gaz tried to do the same the factory doors shut behind them, and locked up tight.

"Moth Man, Wolf Spider!" She exclaimed.

No answer.

"DIB!" She screamed.

"We're okay Gaz." Dib's voice shouted back.

"Is it a trap?" Gaz asked fearfully.

"No, I don't think so." Miz's voice answered. "I think it's the factory's security, maybe that's why he tunneled in and out of this place."

Gaz sighed in relief, it made since to her, after all the closing of the door could have just triggered a silent alarm, and the Alien would not want to alert authorities. "I'm going to find another way in." She told them. "Don't move."

"Sure thing." Dib answered.

"Yeah, besides it's dark in here." Miz added.

"Well let's hope it stays that way." Gaz retorted as she looked for another way in.

"Man, it really is dark in here." Dib said. "Can you see anything?"

"I can't even see my own hands." Miz answered.

"Me either." Dib answered, reaching out for him. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Miz answered, as he touched his shoulder.

Dib scoot closer to the source of that touch, feeling more secure.

Suddenly the sound of something scurrying by filled the room.

"What was that?" Dib exclaimed.

"A rat I hope." Miz answered, shakenly.

Dib looked around in the dark, trying to see the faintest shade of light, or color, and to his relief he does. Two small Red lights shine right at him, and for a moment he feels safer that is until the lights flicker off and then back on _. 'Strange it's almost like their blinking at me…'_

It happens again, and suddenly Dib gets a very uneasy feeling. "Miz…" He whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Please tell me those are not red robotic eyes blinking at us." Dib pleaded.

"I wish I could." Miz answered just as fearful.

"Uh Gaz you might want to hurry!" Dib exclaimed as the eyes changed into bright red beams, those beams washed over them, moving back and forth. _'Almost as if it's scanning us.'_ Dib realized.

Suddenly a sound is heard, and Dib has heard it enough now to know what it is.

The Irken tongue, the language of the enemy.

"Gaz!" Now it was Miz's turn to call out in fear. "Anytime Now!"

Suddenly a faint outline reached out for them, Miz manages to dodge, but Dib is not so lucky. The thing wraps around him, and it feels like metal arms tying themselves around him. While another one reaches into his pockets, it searches them, throwing out all his weapons until it finds what it's looking for. Finally, it pulls out his phone!

"No wait!" Dib shouts.

But it's too late, Dib can faintly see the phone turn on, and is greeted with horror as he sees a little metal robot with blood red eyes. It's then that he realizes that the metal arms that hold him are connected to the robot. It speaks to him again, but Dib still cannot understand. The robot growls in frustration, and another metal arm appears.

This one splits in the middle and reveals something that looks like a phone port.

"NO, Don't!" Dib exclaims, but he realizes the truth too soon, and in seconds the port plugs into his phone, and several 1's and 0's appears within the eyes of the robot, almost like little computer screens.

"Download complete." The robot says now speaking perfect English.

 _'It must have connected to the internet and downloaded the language to its memory banks._ ' Dib realized. Fear settled into his bones, his whole life was in that phone, his social media, all his favorite places to hang out. He even had a written schedule explaining everywhere he would be, at any given time.

And now the enemy knew his every move, and that wasn't all.

Suddenly the port unconnected from his phone and connected to a device just out of sight.

"Downloading." The robot said.

 _'What else could it possibly be downloading to?'_ Dib wondered. He soon got his answer, and wished he could unsee what he just saw.

There is a jerk of electricity, and the light from the sparks throw a very scary shadow onto the wall. The device that the robot just downloaded the information to was not a device at all, it was a tall shadow of a being, one that was just feet away from his own shadow.

"Miz! Gaz!" Dib shouted. "I think we have a problem!"

Suddenly a ding is heard.

"Download complete." The robot announces.

A low chuckle fills the room, sending a shiver down Dib's spine. He tries to remind himself to be brave, but in the moment of truth he finds he can barely breathe.

Suddenly the lights turn on all around him, and that's when Dib saw him.

He was just as Miz described him, tall, his skin an emerald green. His eyes were like two ruby jewels, and his antennas were like a crown on his head. He also wore a pink looking uniform of some kind with black leggings, and matching black gloves. He was everything Miz had mentioned, and yet as much as he hated to admit it Dib thought he was so much more.

He could tell by one glace that this being was wise, intelligent, and well equipped. And when their eyes met he was hit with a wave of emotions. He could see pride in those Ruby orbs, and excitement, and the rest was like a mystery just waiting to be solved.

What he found odd however was the fact that he saw no hatred, Miz said his eyes were full of it. That he was cold, and vicious, and while Dib did see the need to fear this creature before him, he did not see the emotions he was expecting to.

The two enemies stared at each other for what felt like eons.

Finally, the Irken spoke…

"Your head's a lot bigger than I thought." Zim retorted with a snicker. He knows he should say something cleverer at their first meeting, but he feels the need to bring Dib out of his state of fear. After all it's no fun if his enemy chokes on the first encounter, and he had expected so much more from The Dib.

It does the trick, Dib suddenly turns red with anger! Seriously now even aliens from other planets were making fun of his head. "My head is average size!" He declared.

"Interesting." Zim looks thoughtful. "What a strange form of evolution, average you say? Tell me dirt child does that mean all your species heads are this big now days?" He asked. "It has been some time since I've been on this filthy ball of filth!"

Rage fills up inside of him for a moment, until, he remembers something.

The three kinds of fighters!

The Irken had been in his phone, he must have figured out that Dib was a brainiac, and fought with his mind. He was trying to psych him out. "You're not going to get away with this." Dib suddenly said.

"Oh?" Zim smiled wickedly. The boy caught on to his little trick perfectly, yes, Dib was proving to do well under pressure. This was good, his original shock lasted much shorter than his past enemies had. "And exactly what do you think I am trying to get away with?"

"You'll never silence us!" Dib shouted. "We will expose you for the menace you are, there will be no where you can hide!"

Zim burst out laughing, this was just too rich, the kid had a lot more fire in him then he first realized. "Hide?" He asked. "Does it look like I'm hiding?" he hissed. "My people are the most feared race all over the universe. We do not hide, they hide from us Dib."

Dib shivered as the enemy said his name for the first time, but he did not let the fear take over. "You think you're so scary because you know my name?" He scoffed. "Well I know yours Zim and I know your people are called Irkens, and I know you can only speak English because your stupid robot must have downloaded what he learned from my phone into your weird book bag thing! So ha! Jokes on you Space boy!"

Zim pretends to look surprise, but allows himself to quickly recover. "You humans are smarter too." He admitted. "Let me guess you managed to translate those transmissions you intercepted."

Dib was amazed, the guy was as resourceful as Miz had said he'd be. He knew everything he needed to complete this mission. No wonder the enemy only sent him, they really didn't need to send anyone else! He suddenly sees Miz, he's hiding just behind a pillar, his weapon drawn. He puts his finger to his lips to signal to Dib to not give away his position.

"Well it doesn't matter." Zim mused. "I will complete my mission, I will eliminate every last one of you swollen eye balls."

Dib's eyes widen, he already knew who he was looking for! "How?"

"I hacked into you satellites before I touched down on the planet's surface." Zim lied. "You really should get better security on those things." He advised. "I was able to watch your every move up to this point."

"You planned this." Dib realized. "This landing, this location, it was-"

"All a trap?" Zim mused. "Yes, very good, you're much smarter than most of the filth I've encountered on this planet." He smiled slyly. "Most…" His eyes shifted as if trying to look behind him without moving his head.

It is than that Dib realizes that Zim is already aware of Miz's presence. Miz must have keyed in on this too because he strikes, using his laser sword to lash out at the enemy.

Zim turns to face him, devices on his wrists generate a shield, he crosses his arms in front of his face; blocking his first blow. "Miz…" He chuckled. "I should have known you'd make it out of that tomb you annoying worm!"

Dib flinches as Zim begins to use the force fields as his own bladed lasers, and struck a blow of his own.

Miz manages to dodge this blow, but it is painfully obvious that he is not as graceful as Zim, the alien adversary seems to glide across the ground towards his enemy.

 _'I need to get free.'_ Dib realized and began to struggle.

"Squirming is futile." His robot capture said, making Dib's restraints tighter. "Now hold still." It said darkly. "This will only hurt a lot."

Dib gasped for air as the arms grew tighter and tighter. He was being strangled to death like a rat, and he could do nothing about it. "Miz…" he rasped.

"Let him go!" Miz shouted as he struck for Zim again.

"Awe does little Miz have a soft spot for the Dib?" Zim laughed. "You should have stayed in your tomb dirt child. Perhaps then no one would be dying today."

"It's not your fault Miz…." Dib rasped. "He's just trying to make you feel guilty…."

"Oh but he does feel guilty don't you?" Zim mused. "You ran like a little worm baby last time. You think that if you had fought me it would have made a difference, but you're wrong, and I'm about to prove it."

Dib watches in horror as Zim strikes again, this time he knocks Miz's weapon out of his hands.

"What a pitty, and here I thought you'd actually be more of a challenge now that you're older." Zim sighed. "What a bore, you've lost your touch Miz."

Dib's vision was going black, as he watched the scene play out before him. It couldn't end this way. He couldn't lose the best thing that ever happened to him, not when Miz just came into his life. "Gaz…" He rasped.

Gaz could hear the commotion inside the factory, and she scrambled to find a way in as she raised the alarm. "Peg SOS I repeat SOS!" She exclaimed into her own communicator.

"How did he get pass me?" Peg asked.

"He never left." Gaz realized out loud. "He must have made multiple tunnels to miss lead us."

"I've warned Dark Booty he and your Dad are 5 minutes out." Peg told her.

"They'll be dead in five minutes." Gaz exclaimed as she spotted an open window just above her. "I'm going in!" She pulled out a grappling gun, aims, and fires. It makes it mark, latching into the window pane and she rides it up to the window where she then climbs in.

She can see that they are both in trouble, but she is not worried about who to save first. "Hey tinted can!" She shouts, and bounces.

"Eh?" Zim say's turning away from Miz to see what was going on. And Miz took the opportunity and picked up a piece of plywood before swinging it like a bat at Zim's head.

It makes contact and the Irken curses. "Irk!"

"Get your filthy metal hands off my brother!" Gaz exclaimed as she tackled the robot who lets go of Dib out of surprise from the attack.

Dib gasped for air as it began to enter his lungs once more. "Gaz be careful…." He rasped. "Strong…" He said trying to warn her that the robot was stronger than he looked.

But he need not worry about, for she had a plan.

"Dad always wanted me to test this thing out for him." She said pulling a device out of her pocket. It looks like a small horse shoe, but it's so much more.

"Die Human!" the robot exclaimed as several advance looking guns came out of his body all pointing at Gaz.

Gaz threw the device and smiled as it latched onto the metal wall behind the robot. "Good bye." She teased.

The robot looks confused. "What?"

Suddenly the horse shoe grows larger, and an invisible force makes the robot fly back until it's stuck to the horse shoe, only it's not a horse shoe.

"Dad's multi sized magnet?" Dib exclaimed. "Gaz you were supposed to test that weeks ago. I've been looking for that thing for like ever." He complained.

"You could just say thanks you know." Gaz said helping him up.

"Uh Guys?" Miz rasped, grabbing their attention.

The two siblings turned to see Zim holding Miz with his own robot arms which were protruding out of his strange book bag device.

"End of the-" Zim began.

Gaz shot something out of her communicator, which took on the appearance of orange putty. It covered Zim's face and the alien struggled to get it off dropping Miz in the process.

"Run!" Gaz shouts as they head for the window she came in from only for their path to be blocked by the robot, who has managed to escape the magnet.

"All swollen eye balls must perish." The robot exclaimed as he advanced slowly.

"Look the rafters!" Miz said pointing above them. The wooden rafters led up to the skylight.

The three wasted no time racing to a pillar and climbing up them in order to jump onto the rafters. The deranged robot was hot on their tails, speaking curses in its Irken language, as it grew closer and closer to its prey.

The three agents climbed faster with every curse, desperate to get away, they were so close the skylight was practically in their reach. Gaz reached it first, than Miz who turned and reached out for Dib.

Dib reached for his friend's hand, and grabs it, just as a green three fingered hand grabs his ankle.

"Nice try Miz." Zim cackled, he had managed to get the putty off his face, well most of it anyway. He had to admit he had not expected these humans to be so resourceful, but the fact that they were did not scare him. No, it excited him, this was what he lived for the thrill of the battle. It was like an addiction, something he had to have, it gave his life meaning and made his job so much easier.

When he was high off of the excitement he didn't care that he was killing innocent people. He didn't care that he was destroying planets and enslaving the weak. And most of all he didn't care that he didn't believe in a single thing his people stood for.

There was only the rush of battle, the thrill of foe against foe!

"I must admit you humans are much smarter now." Zim chuckled. "But I'm even smarter and once I'm done silencing your little club I'll conquer this mud ball just to spite you. I'll enslave your race, and you will kiss my boots like the filthy worms you are." He vowed.

Dib held on to Miz for dear life as Zim began to pull him down closer to were he stood on the rafters.

Their eyes met, and Dib almost losses his breath.

Miz's eyes they aren't the same, their gaze are blank almost as if they have lost all emotion. The mystery, and excitement that was once there has now eluded him.

"It's okay Dib I've got you." Miz vowed, but still Dib sees nothing in his eyes.

 _'Watch their eyes.'_ That's what Miz had said.

Dib looked to Gaz, her eyes were wide with fear, as she grabbed on to Miz in hopes of helping him pull her brother out of the monster's grasp.

And speaking of the monster.

Dib turned to see Zim, and now he does see cruelty in his eyes, he's just as cold as Miz said he would be. However the moment their eyes meet that changes, the monster almost looks confused, as if the fearful look on Dib's face is not one that he enjoys.

In fact he looks almost dare he say it?

Sorry….

"Dib anytime now!" Gaz shouted.

Dib is suddenly shook out of his trance as he kicks the alien square in the face.

Zim goes down, falling to the metal floor below.

"Master!" The robot jumps after him, but the humans do not watch to see if he manages to catch his master. They didn't need to, for Zim simply laughed as he landed on his feet below them.

"Go ahead run, you can't hide from me. I know your every move and when you least expect it I will be there to finish this!" He vowed. "And you Dib, you will be the last one I kill!"

Gaz and Miz didn't bother to look back, but Dib did, he looked down at the enemy still trying to make since of what he just saw. Did he imagine it? Or did the Alien almost regret the fact that he nearly had him?

"And it will be slow." Zim vowed, trying his best to hide the fact that he had nearly choked, and it was all that Dib-worm's fault. How dare he look at him the same way Lard Nar did before he shot him! How dare he play with his emotions and make him look weak.

The boy had wounded his pride, something Zim never let anyone get away with before, and yet he just watched them go, a smile sliding wider and wider across his face. The Dib was more interesting than he could ever hope for.

"Dib come on!" Miz exclaimed pulling Dib out on the roof where they all used Gaz's grabbling hook to get them safely down to the ground. Suddenly the headlights of several cars covered them as several Swollen Eye Ball Agents flooded out of their vehicles and surrounded the factory.

"Dib, Gaz!" Professor Membrane embraced his children. "Thank goodness!" he cried.

"Gaz." Peg came rushing towards them, and instantly joined into the group hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She warned.

Gaz smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." She promised her eyes looking to Dib.

But Dib's eyes never left Miz.

"You kids okay?" Dark Booty asked, bending down in front of Miz.

Miz managed a nod. "He's in there." He told Dark Booty rasping for breath as he pointed at the factory.

Dark Booty nodded, and he and several agents closed in on the enemy.

Zim laughed as his PAK warned him that several agents were closing in. "Come Gir we've got a disappearing act to complete."

"OKAY!" Gir exclaimed as his eyes turned blue upon hearing his name. "Did we do good?" he asked.

"Yes Gir everything went according to plan." Zim assured him as they jumped into the Voot which had been cloak with in the factory the whole time.

"Great let's celebrate with Tacos!" Gir exclaimed.

Zim smiled. "Yes, Tacos." He agreed as he started up the Voot, and drilled into the ground.

And in seconds they're gone, and not a moment too soon.

The factory door opens to over a dozen agents pointing their weapons, but it's too late.

"He's gone!" Agent Sloth says.

"He's toying with us." Mrs. Bitters growled. "This whole thing was to test our response."

"What now Third Eye?" Dark Booty dared to ask.

"We keep looking for these Squids, and wait for our next chance at Zim." Mrs. Bitters answered. "It's all we can do."

"Let's get you kid's home." Dark Booty suggested.

Miz nodded. "I'd like that." He said sounding relieved.

Professor Membrane finally pulled away from the hug. "Let's go home." He told his kids trying to meet their gaze.

But while Gaz chose to return his glace Dib continued to stare at Miz, but no matter how hard he stared.

Miz's eyes never showed any emotion….

* * *

 _ **-To be continued.**_


	23. Best Friends? (Part 1)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys now that Zim and Dib have finally met we are going to start adding ideas from the regular Invader Zim series. All of the episodes (both aired and non-aired) will be corresponded into this series; they will just play out a little differently for obvious reasons. For example Tak will reveal herself, and she still hates Zim! However why she hates him may alter slightly, and that is all I'm gonna give you.

 **PS:** This Chapter is Part one of a three parter, and it is loosely based off of Invader Zim's Episode 2a: Best Friend. Only instead of Keef being obsessed with Zim, he's obsessed with Dib! So stay tuned as we begin to explore the series in a new light! Thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoy this next chapter and ask that you please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Best Friends? (Part 1)**

 **(Back with Dib the next morning…)**

It had taken a lot of convincing from both Dib and Gaz to persuade their father to allow them out of his sight, but somehow they had managed.

Dib shivered in the cold Autumn air, it was late September and already a heavy snow fall was eminent, and boy was it freezing outside. "God Miz must be hating this." He whispered as he and Gaz headed towards Peg's house.

It was the same routine every morning.

The two siblings walked past both Peg's and Miz's homes on their way to school, so every school day they would first walk to Peg's where she would join them in their walk to school, and this use to be where the stops ended. For nearly a year now Dib had been the third wheel to his sister and her girlfriend, who Dib approved of so much that he actually already started calling her a member of the family.

He was genuinely happy that Gaz had found someone who got her so well. Someone who loved her, even though she was creepy, and antisocial, and spent way too much time with her eyes glued to a game counsel. Peg knew all of this, but didn't care in the slightest, she loved Gaz for Gaz!

And now just maybe Dib had a chance to have the same thing. Miz was like the yin to his yang. So focus, so strong, so brave, he made Dib feel special; like he finally found a place that he belonged. Miz was full of determination, excitement, and wonder.

"Speaking of I wonder if Miz will be up to going to school today." Gaz said.

Dib nodded his agreement, he too was wondering the same thing. Miz had been so level headed last night. So focused, so prepared, like he had been waiting his whole life for this Zim to return and finish him off.

And yet Dib knew that his whole experience with the monster had been a scaring one for his friend. How was Miz able to face him so fearlessly?

And Speaking of Zim, just his name made his hair stand on end.

The space lizard had proven to be more than enough for all of them, in fact Dib was still finding it hard to believe that they had managed to get out alive. _'We didn't manage.'_ He reminded himself. _'He let us go! He watched us go and smiled wickedly; like he knew we had nowhere to run!'_

Dib looked over his shoulder at the thought, he knew it was pointless, but he could help the paranoia. That robot had downloaded everything from his phone into the Enemy's book bag device thingy. Which meant this Zim now knew his every move!

And while some activities could be rescheduled, Dib could not change his school schedule. This was his senior year! The most important year of his life, sponsors from collages all over the world were already looking at him. If he wanted a good spot in one of the best universities in the world than he had to stay focus.

Of course this was easier said than done, especially when an alien has sworn to kill you! But somehow he had to try and live his normal everyday life regardless of the current danger, and his daily obligations were only a third of his problem. Miz was obviously another third, his feelings for him only grew stronger with every passing day. And last night's events only made his feelings more complicating.

Miz had told him to watch people's eyes, but his eyes were blank last night, so much so that the enemy himself had more emotions then he did. Dib was so confused, Zim was the final third piece of the problem. And the problem had nothing to do with the fact that the lizard had threatened to kill him. So what was the problem you might ask? What was it that Dib couldn't comprehend?

Everything!

The supposedly emotionless tyrant had shown far more emotion than his friend seemed to mustard. Dib should hate him, should want to do nothing but dissect him. But all Dib wanted to do was understand him. To understand why he looked at him like that, like he had just betrayed someone close to him.

He was so confused, Miz's eyes had such wonder the first time he got a good look at them, like a mystery just waiting to be solved, and yet Zim's eyes gave him the same feeling, Zim's eyes were like a complicated puzzle, a mixture of emotions that were hard to decipher. One moment they were full of excitement, and the next they were screaming murder.

He had never thought an alien from another planet could feel so much, heck he was emotional as some humans he knew, and maybe even more so. He just didn't know, and that was the thing he hated the most, Dib hated not knowing something. It ate at his insides, made him burn for the missing knowledge until he could think of nothing else.

Zim was an enigma, and Dib was determined to figure him out, as well as Miz. He had so many questions that concerned them both. For example, why did he see the same thing in both of their eyes?

Was it because they were both mysterious in their own way? Was that just the kind of person he was into? Was he drawn to mysterious people? That could be it, after all he was into the strange and hard to explain. So naturally his interest in people should mirror that.

And there was the problem, Dib was interested in Zim!

He should hate him, fear him, but all he felt was the urge to figure him out!

It was maddening, and it raised so many concerns, like was he really in love with Miz? If he could see the same thing in both their eyes did that mean Miz wasn't as special as he thought? Did it mean he wasn't the one? Did he even have feelings for Dib? Or was he just a friend to Miz?

Dib shook his head as they made it to Peg's house where she had been waiting for them at the door step.

"Hey guys." Peg chimed. "Lovely weather we're having hu?" She teased, poking Gaz.

Gaz gave her that famous warning growl of hers and Peg simply laughed it off, before hugging her. Dib couldn't understand how two opposites could actually be in a relationship, but for them it just worked out.

Gaz smiled and allowed Peg to hug her to her heart's desire, and even joined in after a moment of resistance. And Peg couldn't be happier, she understood Gaz wasn't a hugger, but Gaz understood that Peg was. Peg was clingy, and even though that wasn't Gaz's thing, she accepted her for who she was, and gave her what she needed.

Dib wondered if he would ever find a love like that. Would he and Miz be like this one day? Did he want them too? He wish there was an easier answer, but after his first crush had gone so horribly wrong, Dib's greatest fear was that Miz would reject him too.

And Dib just could take that, Miz was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He couldn't lose that.

"Hey what's up mopey?" Peg teased as she gave Dib a playful punch in the arm.

"Nothing…." Dib lied. "Just stuff…"

"That stuff include Miz?" Peg asked.

Dib sighed. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked.

"Hey I get it." Peg said. "Back when Gaz and I were just friends I was going through the same thing." She admitted.

"How did you decide?" Dib asked. "To make the first move or not?"

"I didn't." Peg said. "The moment just happened, neither of us planned it, or expected it. But when the moment was right it happened."

"So I'm just supposed to wait for this moment that may never come?" Dib snapped.

Peg laughed. "Yeah cause that's what love is, a waiting game."

Dib nodded, he supposed she had a point. You waited for someone to show you affection, then you wait for it to be something more. Then you wait for the perfect moment to pop the question, than you waited for the wedding. And after that well you waited in fear for the day that fate would decide to take them away from you.

Yes, love was a waiting game.

Dib sighed as they walked up to Miz's house, the front step was empty, but that didn't mean much. Dib knew that Miz was probably just trying to stay out of the cold until absolutely necessary. He walked up to the door, and knocked twice. "Miz we need to get going or we'll be late."

For a moment there is silence, and then.

"Coming!"

Dib sighed, as he heard Miz's voice along with the sound of running feet.

Finally, Miz opens the door, and Dib's breath catches in his throat, his eyes instantly fell on his, and to Dib's relief his Miz was back. The same wonder, the same mystery was there, and Dib couldn't be happier. _'I must have imagined it last night.'_ He thought. _'Or maybe he was just in shock of everything that happened, and he just appeared emotionless. Yes that's it he was just in shock.'_ He sighed, relieved that at least one mystery was solved.

"Eh you okay Dib?" Miz asked.

Dib was about to answer when a golden furred puppy came running up to him from inside Miz's house.

"Gir!" Miz shouted.

Dib looked down at the ball of fur that was Gir and smiled. "So this is the famous Gir?" He asked as he picked up the puppy, who began to lick his face. "Awe I think he likes me."

Miz smiled. "Don't be deceived he's a crafty one, this is the fifth time he's escaped my room this morning."

Dib laughed. "Awe I think he just wants some love." He said as the puppy continued to lick his face.

Miz took the pup in his arms and smiled as Gir licked his face as well. "Yes, but right now we need to go to school." He pulled a dog treat out of his pocket and threw it inside the house.

Gir dives in after it, and Miz closes the door after him. "Works every time." He bragged.

Dib laughed as he wiped the slobber from his face. "I'll have to remember that." He admitted.

"You guys coming are what?" Gaz complained.

"Sorry." Miz answered. "Gir's got separation anxiety." He explained as they began their walk.

"Poor thing." Peg said.

"Yeah the dog is so unloved." Gaz said sarcastically.

"Gaz…" Dib warned knowing how sensitive Miz was about Gir.

"No it's okay." Miz assured him. "I guess I have spoiled him a bit too much."

"A bit?" Peg asked.

"Okay a lot." Miz admitted. "But look how adorable he is!" Miz exclaimed, showing them a picture of him and Gir playing tug of war with a rubber piggy. "Tell me that's not cute!" He challenged. "You can't can you?"

Dib smiled, his heart fluttered; why was it so easy to love him? Why did he have to have these feelings? Had he not learned his lesson last time?

"Hey are you okay?" Miz asked him again. "Is it about last night?"

Dib sighed. "I nearly got us killed." He admitted. He felt so guilty about that, he nearly lost the one thing in his life that he truly cared about. Someone he cared for more than the paranormal, more than his own sister and dad! "You told us to wait, I should have listened."

Miz smiled. "As dangerous as it was, you were right we had to try." He told him. "Besides it worked out in the end."

"But it could have gone horribly wrong." Peg cut in.

"Yeah." Dib agreed with a heavy heart. "If you and Gaz hadn't been there…" Dib trailed off.

"I never would have let anything happen to you." Miz told him. "You're my best friend Dib, and as long as I can fight I will."

Dib smiled, best friends, he liked the sound of that. "But weren't you scared?" he asked.

"I was more scared of losing you." Miz answered. "I told you that I would be here for you, and I meant it."

Dib's heart had grown wings, Miz cared that much about him? Was it possible? Did they actually had a chance to be more?

Did he even want to be more?

These were the questions that haunted him late at night, and he wasn't the only one losing sleep.

Zim bit his lip as Dib gave him that look, the one where he turned slightly red in the face and avoided eye contact. And as much as he hated to admit it, he found the expression appealing in a strange way that he couldn't quite place.

Suddenly his senses pricked, and he stopped.

"Miz?" Dib asked.

"Someone's following us." Miz said simply.

Dib goes rigged and looks around for the enemy. "Alright Zim come out you alien scourge!"

There is suddenly a flash of light, almost like it came from a camera.

And just like that his defenses dropped. "Seriously Keef!" He shouted at a couple of bushes to their left.

Zim watched as a red headed kid who he supposed was Keef peeked out of the bushes, several twigs stuck in his hair, and his blue eyes were wide like some crazy person.

Mostly because he was, Keef was a known stalker in their high school, who made it his business to stalk everyone. His reasoning of course was because he was looking for the object of his affection, the guy was obsessed with finding the perfect Juliet to his Romeo as he called it.

And once upon a time he thought that Juliet would be Dib. It had all started a month after his first crush had publicly humiliated him about his love confession. Gaz was tiered of him mopping around the house and decided to find him a distraction, and had unfortunately made the mistake of introducing Keef to her brother. She had hopes that they could start off as friends, and maybe evolve into something more. And because he loved his sister, and appreciated her concern about his loneliness he gave Keef a chance.

Things started off well enough, their first day as friends panned out well. So well in fact that Dib had started thinking that maybe Keef could be the one. However, that all changed when Keef broke into their house and made Dib breakfast the next morning. He then preceded to follow Dib everywhere, school, the bathroom, even his house! He would tell everyone that they were dating, even though Dib had not told him that he was ready for that step in their relationship. He would also attack anyone who so much as looked at Dib the wrong way, or in any way for that matter. He was so obsessed that when Gretchen gave him Valentine Meat last year, he tackled her, and pulled out three of her teeth with his bare hands. Finally Dib had enough and told Keef that this just wasn't going to work out. Keef acted like he was cool with the "break up" only to call him at his house every night, and ride his bike up and down his street whenever he was home.

Finally, he had to resort to getting his father involved. It was the first restraining order he was happy to see. In fact Keef was the reason why Dib stopped chasing people and accusing them of being monsters. It made him realize just how crazy he looked.

"I have a restraining order with your name on it!" Dib reminded the boy. "You are not supposed to be within 15 feet of me." He shouted.

"Oh come on Dib." Keef said looking at him with so much admiration that it was sickening for Zim to watch. "I don't know what I did to make you mad, but I'll make it up to you." He promised. "How about a movie?" he offered.

"NO!" Dib yelled. "Get this through your head Keef: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

"You don't mean that." Keef assured him, as he came from the bushes and walked over to him. "Your sister and your dad made you hate me!" he shouted, suddenly looking like a wolf ready to go for the kill.

Zim can see the instable personality within seconds, this child was a possessive Pycho-path and for some reason the way he was looking at Dib made him see red. He could see Dib's fear, and the anger set within him. _'I am his enemy, only I should strike fear in him! Not this disgusting filthy worm!'_

Dib cringed as Keef reached out to touch him, suddenly the memory of the last time the guy tried to touch him flashed before his mind. After Dib rejected Keef through court, the kid had attached him in an alley a week later, and well if Dib hadn't been as well built as he was the guy may have gotten what he wanted that day. The experience still freaked him out though, even though it never happened the fact that it almost did was burned in the back of his mind. Keef tried to take away something that wasn't his to take, and worse of all he didn't even see it that way. Of course the fact that Dib never told anyone only encouraged his behavior, and now Dib made it a point to never be alone again. Hoping that Keef would at least be civil in public, he should have known better. He went numb, waiting for the moment of impact.

It never came instead Miz stood in front of him protectively. "That's far enough." He warned.

"Awe the new Kid right? Miz was it?" Keef asked, suddenly growing very dark. "You think you can take away my Dib, but you are wrong!" he vowed and kept right on coming.

He didn't get far….

Dib watches as Miz grabs him by the face and pushes him down to the ground, he then bends down and whispers in his ear.

"I said that's as far as you go." He reminded him. "I don't know who you are, but it's obvious that Dib doesn't want you around so beat it!"

The sudden change of mood shocks everyone, including Keef and suddenly he seems to look at Miz differently. "Wow you're really strong." He said. "I like strong men." He admitted as his eyes fell to Dib. "And apparently Dib likes them too."

Dib goes beat red and Keef laughs.

And just like that his greatest fear is realized, ever since he came out about his feelings to his first crush; jerks like Keef have been giving him a hard time. Most of them just used the knowledge of his sexuality as a way to make fun of him, but Keef was worse. He used that knowledge to try to take advantage of him, to control him and his life.

If Dib's love for the paranormal didn't scare a potential friend away, than Keef would scare them off himself!

"You know he's gay right?" Keef asked.

Dib felt his world spin out of control; just like that it was over. Miz now knew the truth, and he would shun him forever! Just like everyone else who wasn't his family.

Gay?

The word had no meaning to Zim, he knew the human's had many definitions for it, at one time it meant to be happy, but now it meant that a male had an attraction to another male. So Dib was attracted to males that hardly made him bat an eye. After all gender did not matter on Irk.

Both females and males had the possibility of producing young. No gender, nor race matter for the Irken people. What mattered was the way you carried yourself. For example, if two Irken males were to mate then the more dominate Irken male would be the "Male" of the relationship, while the submissive would be the "Female." It was the same way with Irken Females. And if their mate was not Irken then all they had to do is be fitted for a PAK and the same rules would apply.

This was the way of his people, or it had been before matting had been labeled Taboo! Now matting was forbidden, a distraction their race could not afford.

However, that was not the point, the point was Dib's sexuality did not concern him, nor did it make him look at him any differently.

"So he likes guy's big deal." Zim spat. "Your just mad because he not into you." Yes, he could see what was going on. The Irken had seen enough romantic movies from the Probe the humans had sent out to space. He had watched them to get a grip on human emotions, and he had seen enough scenes of the jealous wannabe boyfriends to know what was going on.

Dib couldn't believe it, Miz didn't care?

He didn't care that he was into guys?

He was okay with that?

It was too good to be true, everyone else had given him a look of disgust and ran away, calling him gross, and a sicko. But Miz defended him, protected him, and accepted him, just the way he was.

And that fact only made him like him even more.

"So you don't care that he has a huge crush on you?" Keef asked reading his emotions like he was an open book. Keef could always read him so well and it scared him.

Zim's eyes widen, and he actually laughed. "Dib doesn't…." he turned around to look at Dib only for his eyes to get wider. Dib's face was as red as a tomato, and he looked at him with an almost pleading look.

' _Oh Irk he does!'_ He thought suddenly remembering what the red tint in human's skin means. It can stand for embracement, but also as a sign of affection.

Dib was even redder now, if that was possible, Miz's eyes were like saucers, and suddenly the fear of losing him returned. Miz was obviously weird out by the news, and his skin had grown a pale white.

Of course Zim's disguise reacted to his own emotions, so ghostly white was defiantly the right look for this moment _. 'So the whole time I thought it was admiration it was more?'_ He thought _. 'This whole time he's been thinking about-'_

It was weird, he knew as an Irken He should be gross out, but while Zim found other humans annoying and filthy. Dib was actually the complete opposite, was he strange? Yes, but he was tolerable, and only a small list of people had made it on his tolerated list. And the odds of those people not being Irken was on an even smaller list than that one. So while Zim wasn't sure how he felt by this new found knowledge, he knew what he didn't feel. And he did not feel disgust, which meant his mission could go on smoothly. Dib would continue being part of his cover regardless of this little crush as humans call it.

Besides once he learned the truth the feelings would fade, or at least Zim hopped so. After all Dib had not looked at him in disgust last night like he had hopped. Last night was supposed to cure Zim of his defective feelings, but Dib had ruined it by looking at him like he was the first real wonder in this world.

He shook his head, forcing himself to focus as he looked back to Keef. "Listen pest I don't care how he feels about me, Dib is my friend, and I will not tell you again!"

Keef smiles. "Wow Dib looks like you finally found the right guy, too bad I saw you first."

"You do not own him." Miz stated simply. "Therefor it does not matter if you saw him first or not. Dib is my friend and you are a nuisance." Miz got up and dust himself off. "It's people like you that make me sick." He spat.

Dib is completely floored.

Miz really didn't care how he felt?

Sure he was shocked by the news, but he accepted him all the same. Just like Gaz with her all too clingy girlfriend. The Yin to his Yang, and Keef just might have ruined it forever.

' _What if Miz doesn't know how he feels about guys yet?'_

' _What if he never gives me a chance because Keef is too much baggage?'_

"Come on Dib we're going to be late." He said grabbing Dib by the arm and dragging him along.

Gaz looks ready to pounce at Keef, but Peg drags her along as well. "Come on Gaz we have a test first period." She reminded her.

"You will rue today." She vowed as Keef got to his feet.

"Oh come on little sis." Keef teased. "You're the one that got us together remember."

"And it was obviously a mistake!" Peg shouted. "Now get lost before I call the police!" She warned, her phone at the ready.

"Fine this is me leaving." Keef assured her. "But Miz-"

Zim stopped, and looked back at Keef.

"Dib is mine, and I will eliminate you from the picture if I have to." Keef warned.

Miz smiled widely, and for a second Dib can see a familiar excitement in his eyes. "You eliminate me?" Miz scoffed. "Now that I would like to see."

"Miz?" Dib asked almost unsure, and just like that the emotion shifts back to concern.

"Come on Dib this guy is crazy." He told him, and they eminently started walking, and with every passing step Dib could feel himself feeling light headed. Everything that had happened in the past 24 hours was rushing back to him, and Keef was the last straw.

Zim caught him just as his legs went out. "Whoa stay with me Dib."

"I am so sorry." Dib said.

Miz looks confused. "For what?"

"Him." Dib answered. "I didn't want you to find out that way."

Miz smiled, and Dib is relieved to see that it's not a cruel one like the once he had given Keef seconds before. "Oh I don't care about that silly." He assured him. "So what you have a thing for me." He shrugged as he helped Dib to his feet. "In hindsight, now that I think about it I should have known."

"So that's it?" Dib asked. "We just pretend it never happened?"

Zim sighed. "I don't like guys Dib." He admitted.

"Oh." Dib's face fell.

"And I don't like girls either." He went on.

Now Dib was confused. "So what you just don't have a sexuality?" he asked.

"No what I'm saying is I haven't gotten to that point in my life." Zim answered. "Honestly I don't know how I feel about you." Irk he wanted to kick himself, how this boy got him into being so honest with no effort whatsoever completely irked him. "I just know that I like hang around you." He went on. "I like being friends, is that enough for you?"

Dib smiled. "Of course it's enough."

Zim smiled. "Good now get your big head moving it's cold out here, and I'm freezing!" He demanded.

Dib laughed as the anxiety suddenly left him completely, everything was okay, and He and Miz were okay. "Hey I bet I'll be less late than you are." He challenged.

Zim smiled. "Last one to school buys Dinner at the bowling alley tonight." He wagered.

"You're on!" Dib said, and just like that they were off, without a care in the world.

Unfortunately for them however a certain nuisance decided to make good on his promise.

Keef smiled as he emerged from the bushes that stood just behind his devoted love and his new Enemy! "The bowling Alley Hu?" He asked himself.

"Sounds like the perfect place to win back my Dib…."


	24. Danger Is Lurking!

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys this is part of the story where the characters from all the flashback chapters like Lard Nar, and Annabel show themselves in the present day time frame. I will be going back and forth between chapters about them with chapters about Dib and Zim.

Also I changed the name of the Resisty to the Galactic Alliance, I just can't take that name seriously.

 **PS:** I'm starting School this week so my updates will not be as frequent as they usually are sorry but I can only do so much. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Danger Is Lurking!**

 **(Location: Planet Zoran)**

 **[Biome: The Scorch Desert]**

They had been gone for far too long…

It could not be helped he supposed, after all scouting the scorch was necessary. The vast dessert was an ideal place for the enemy to hide.

"Do you see anything Richard?"

Richard Page looked around him cautiously, with the new Irken radar system the Irken scum could land on this planet undetected. This of course would mean absolute destruction for Zoran and its inhabitance, something he could simply not allow. "No I can't see a thing in this storm!" he rasped wrapping his scarf around his face in hopes of shielding his eyes from the elements. "We should head back Lard Nar."

The Vortian Scientist and leader of the Galactic Alliance scanned the dessert sand one last time, as if fearing the enemy would rise from its endless depths at a moments notice. He tried remembering how he got to this place, this position in life. He went from being a lowly Vortian scientist to the leader of the most fear alliance in the known Universe.

Of course it didn't start out that way, after his betrayal against Irk he had woken up in the trash heaps of planet Vort with a large black burn on his chest. Of course he remembered what happened, Zim…Zim had shot him.

Of course he was angry at first, but strangely the emotion did not last. Instead he picked himself up and stowed away on a ship off world going who knows where. He just kept going from one ship to another, he met many other refugees along the way, and sorrow would always fill him when he left them.

It was too dangerous to travel in large groups, so staying together was impossible, Lard Nar just wished there was somewhere they could go, a place free of the Irken scourge. Finally he heard rumor that the Milky Way had been labeled a death zone by the Irken people, and the idea emerged.

He would steal a large Vort ship and take any refugee he could find to freedom. It didn't pan out that way though, Lard Nar could only convince 10 refugees to come with him, and when they got their it only took seconds for them to run into trouble.

Or what they thought was trouble, the old Irken AI's miss took their Vortian ship as an enemy vessel, and nearly blew them to smithereens. It was only after Lard Nar explained their situation to them that they stood down. Still, they were forced to leave, of course Lard Nar stood his ground reasoning that the refugees had no place to go.

Understanding how desperate they were the AI's brought them here, and now new refugees arrived on Zoran like clockwork. And it was all made possible simply because Lard Nar refused to roll over and die.

"Lard Nar." Richard repeated.

Lard Nar forced himself to peel his eyes away to look at the man before him. Richard was a human who hailed from his home planet, Earth. He was a remarkable man, one whose love and devotion for his daughter showed no limits. "Right." He said. "We mustn't keep Annie waiting."

Richard laughed. "I told her she worries far too much." He said. "We've been combing this dessert for years and we've never found the enemy."

"You can't blame her." Lard Nar said. "She's already lost you once." He reminded him. "She gave up everything to find you."

Richard sighed. "I know, and to think I actually thought I'd never see her again, that she would just forget..." he struggled for words.

Lard Nar was sure there would be tears in the man's eyes if it was not due to his dehydration. Water was hard to find on Zoran, and getting harder as the years went on, and soon the problem would have to be addressed, but that was for another day. "If there is one thing you and Annabel have taught me it's that love is the strongest force there is." He told him. "There is no greater devotion."

"So you've never know such devotion?" Richard asked.

Lard Nar pauses and then answers. "Yes, but it was not for me." He answered tracing a spot on his chest. He could feel the scar from the stun gun just barely now, and every time he thought of him he would trace it with his finger.

Richard flinched, it was obvious to everyone in the resistance that their leader had a huge chip on his shoulder. No one knew much of the details, merely that Lard Nar had trusted someone deeply only for that someone to stab him in the back. Richard had seen the scar only once, it was a large burn, like a spider web of black veins. _'How could someone do that to another living being?'_ he thought.

Lard Nar shook his head. "It wasn't his fault." He assured Richard, as if he could hear his thoughts. "True I was angry at first, but he was only a child…perhaps I asked too much of him."

"Still to side with Irken scum." Richard spat. "Child or not he should know-"

"You don't understand." Lard Nar said. "He was just siding with his own people."

Richard's eyes widen. "You…you trusted an Irken! Are you mad?"

Lard Nar simply laughed. "They are not so different from us, he taught me that."

"He who?" Richard dared to ask.

"Zim." Lard Nar answered not missing a beat.

"You mean Invader Zim!" Richard exclaimed. "The scourge of 9 galaxies, the one man Irken army, that Zim?"

Lard Nar laughed, he couldn't help himself. "So is that what their calling him now?" Of course he wouldn't know, he made it a point not to learn what kind of monster his young friend had become. And there was plenty of talk, a good third of the refuges here were survivors of Zim's work.

"This is serious Lard Nar." Richard snapped. "I can't believe you were friends with such a monster."

"He's not a monster!" Lard Nar snapped startling Richard, it was not like Lard Nar to get upset, or shout out over anything. "He's just lost." He added in a low whisper. "You didn't know him like I did, And if you ever met him you would see it too."

"See what?" Richard asked.

"The doubt." Lard Nar answered without missing a beat. "Everything he does in their name, he doubts."

Than why stand by them?" Richard challenged.

"Self-preservation." Lard Nar answered. "Something I'm sure some of your fellow humans could relate to."

Richard nodded, he had told his old friend much about human history, and he was right, it was the same. "That still doesn't make it right."

"I know." Lard Nar said. "But fear is a powerful adversary, one that not everyone is strong enough to conquer on their own."

"He had you didn't he?" Richard challenged.

Lard Nar scoffed. "Yes, but obviously that wasn't enough, but who knows maybe one day he will meet that special someone who gives him a reason to fight. Like you with your daughter, like her with her own family."

"I guess anything is possible." Richard said, but he highly doubted it. After all Irkens don't love anything, heck he wasn't even sure if they loved themselves much less someone else.

Lard Nar nodded reading him like an open book. "You know they weren't always like this." He began.

"Of course I know." Richard scoffed. "You've only told us all a thousand times. The old Irk this the old Irk that. Well the old Irk is gone Lard Nar, and it's obviously never coming back."

Lard Nar sighed. "Perhaps, but is it so wrong to dream for a peaceful ending? Or are you not tiered of war?"

"Of course I am tiered." Richard assured him. "But wars don't end peacefully, that's why it's called war my friend."

"Yes, I suppose you've got a point there." Lard Nar admitted. "But an old fool can dream can't he?"

"You're no fool." Richard assured him. "I'm sure Invader Zim was once promising, maybe you were getting through to him. But it's obvious that he no longer doubts a thing."

"I guess we'll know soon enough." Lard Nar said.

"Do you really think they'll assign the Earth to Zim?" Richard asked.

Lard Nar nodded. "He is their most successful invader, the Tallest would trust no one else with the job."

Richard shook his head. "I still can't believe they found Earth." He rasped, there was fear in his eyes, fear for his grandchildren no doubt.

Lard Nar sighed again, he could sometimes hear Annabel crying for them late at night, she obviously missed them very much and feared for their safety. He wish he could calm those fears, but he could not sugar code the facts. Zim had become a heartless conquer, and Lard Nar did not need to hear the stories to know this. The Irken program could only be resisted for so long. "We couldn't hide Earth Forever." He finally answered.

Richard seemed to nod in agreement, and how could he not?

For 50 years the AI's had protected Earth, destroying any and all ships that entered the Milky Way galaxy. However, it would appear their efforts were all in vain, because according to their sources Earth had been found, and an Irken was already there.

"How could we let this happen?" Richard asked.

"It was only a matter of time." Lard Nar stated. "We aren't perfect, not even the AI's. They were bound to miss something sooner or later."

"So what do we do?" Richard ask.

"The only thing we can." Lard Nar answered as they started moving through the storm again towards home base.

"We can't run again." Richard reasoned.

"It can't be helped." Lard Nar argued. "Annabel and Sari never found their piece of the weapon, and without it we have no way of stopping Irk."

Richard growled. "I bet they have it." He said.

"Who the Irken's?" Lard Nar asked.

"Who else?" Richard asked. "Think about it. They knew about the weapon, it's possible."

"Possible, but unlikely, after all they would have used the piece to engineer their own by now." Lard Nar reminded him. "And last I checked the Irkens did not have a weapon that could destroy a whole planet in one blast."

"Yes, thank heavens for that." Richard said.

"Indeed." Lard Nar agreed, only to stop as a faint sound reaches his ear holes, almost like the hissing of a very familiar tongue.

By the time the sound registers it's too late to react, both men scream as something stabs them from behind and electricity courses through them.

"No…" Richard whispers, falling to his knees.

There's the sound of cruel laughter, and more hisses, followed by a sickening clicking noise that Lard Nar can understand far too well.

"Well look what I found." The Irken scout snickered as he came into view. "A Vortian and…." The Irken froze. "What are you supposed to be some hairless beast?"

Richard was still a little green when it came to the Irken language, but he knew an insult when he heard one. "I am not Hair less!" he shouted gesturing to his white hair on top of his head. "See Hair!" he shouted only to cough up blood.

"Oops I guess I set the voltage a little too high." The Irken scoffed not looking the least bit sorry as he twirled his Taser rod smugly, only to stop as if he recognizes something.

Or Someone!

"Wait a minute." He says pointing his rod at Lard Nar. "I know you." He says. "You're supposed to be dead-" he freezes suddenly, and goes limp before falling to the desert sand.

A tall Earth female appears behind him, her lavender hair whips around in the desert storm; the swirling sand has cloaked her from the enemy. "I can't leave you two alone for five seconds without you finding trouble can I?" She asked.

"Annie!" Richard tried to jump to his feet, but he's far too quick, and the blood rushes to his head. His feet give way before he even manages to get up completely.

"Dad." Annabel is at his side in seconds.

"We'll be fine." Lard Nar assures her, getting up much slower than Richard in hopes of not meeting the same fate. He manages to stand up right, and reaches down to help his friend.

Richard takes his hand, and allows him to pull him up on shaking legs, his eyes never leaving the Irken Scout. "How did they find us so quickly?"

"Zim isn't stupid." Lard Nar reasoned. "If he's already infiltrated your Swollen Eye Ball then it is possible that he's put all the pieces about the flying orbs together, and has informed the Tallest about everything he knows which means…."

"We're compromised." Annabel finished.

"We have to move." Lard Nar insisted. "We have to ready the other's to move."

"Agreed." Richard said, finally regaining his balance. "Annie gather the AI's tell them it's time to leave."

"Okay." Annabel took off into the dessert.

"Lard Nar I'll get the refugees ready." Richard assured him.

"Good I will join you shortly." He assured him as his eyes fell on the Irken's motionless body.

"What are you going to do with him?" Richard asked.

"The only thing I can." Lard Nar answered reaching for the PAK. "If I rewire the PAK I can give him a sort term memory lapse, he won't remember this encounter."

"How much time will that buy us?" Richard asked hopefully.

"Not Much." Lard Nar admitted. "Eventually he will remember this, but hopefully it's just enough time for us to disappear." He said crossing a few wires on the PAK. "Go now, I must inform our informant that we are moving."

Richard nodded and too off into the desert sand towards the colony, the refuges would not be please to leave. Sure life was hard on Zoran, but it had been their first real home since Irk took their original home worlds away, and it would pain them to leave it.

Lard Nar did not blame them, the journey to Earth would be a long and hard road, and not everyone would make it, but they had to try.

Lard Nar pulled out his communicator, and cursed in the Vortian tongue. The storm would not allow the signal to go through. This meant their informant would just have to wait, he realized as he finished rewiring the PAK. Once completed he took off towards the colony to prepare the ship for takeoff. Hopefully he could get it running in this storm.

"Well Zim." He whispered. "I hope you're ready, because this time you won't be able to sit on the fence..."

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued._**


	25. Best Friends? (Part 2)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And now back to Zim, and Dib. I wonder just how creepy Keef will get. Let's find out shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Best Friends? (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Dib…)**

He should have known Miz would win…

Of course Miz would win the race to school, his legs screamed the words "Fast Runner!"

"Not bad." Dib complemented as they reached the front steps of the High school.

"Not Bad yourself." Zim admitted as he allowed himself to catch his breath, Earth had 5 times the gravity of most planets he had visited, including his home planet Irk. So running was a little harder than he was used to. Luckily though his PAK was already reconditioning his body, adapting him to the new gravitational pull.

Yes, being Irken had its advantages.

"LATE!" a creepy and all too familiar woman screeched as they walked through the front door, with Gaz and Peg not far behind.

"Mrs. Bitters?" Dib asked almost fearfully as they walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Bitters looked around, as if to make sure she would not be over heard; and then she answered. "After last night, the counsel and I agreed that Dib needs constant surveillance." She explained. "The enemy knows your every move Dib, for your protection several members of the Swollen Eyeball have joined the school staff."

Dib visibly gives a sigh of relief. So he would be protected after all.

"What a relief." Zim voiced his feels openly, not looking a bit concerned, and he wasn't. He had been expecting this after all the humans weren't stupid, and he had made it very clear that Dib would suffer if he ever caught him.

"So does that mean we're not getting detention?" Peg asked hopefully.

"Oh no you're getting detention." Mrs. Bitters assured them as she began to write up their slips.

"Oh come on!" Dib snapped. "It was Keef's fault, I have a restraining order and everything, and he violated it, and made us late."

"And I will explain that to your father." Mrs. Bitters assured him as she passed out the slips. "Put the longer I can keep you under our watchful eyes without drawing suspicion from the enemy, the better off you will all be."

"Fine." Dib mumbled, taking his slip. "But this better not go on my permeant record. I can't afford another tardy this semester."

Mrs. Bitters nodded and then in a sinister and evil voice she snapped. "Now get to class you worthless parasites!"

The four rushed off to first period, having missed home room.

"Wow she's scary." Peg admitted, of course she never knew Mrs. Bitters until she joined the Swollen Eyeball, since she didn't live in Dib's home town during her elementary school years.

"She only acts like that because she hates kids." Dib said. "She thinks acting scary will discourage them from approaching her with annoying questions."

"I bet it works." Peg mumbled.

"I don't know." Zim mused. "I kind of like her." He admitted.

"You're the only one." Gaz joked.

The rest of them snickered before parting ways.

"See you at lunch." Dib told Miz.

Zim nodded, he and Dib only had home room and 5th period together which was a bit of a downer to both of them. For different reasons of course, it was a downer to Dib because it meant he had no one to talk to throughout the first half of the day. And it was a downer to Zim because he had no way of keeping an eye on his enemy until he saw him later in the day. This could be a problem if the Dib ever discovered his secret identity. However the chances of that happening prematurely was slim, or it was until a certain nuisance decided to jump up in front of Zim and snap a couple of picks with his camera.

"Hey Miz." Keef chimed happily. "Don't mind me just taking some pictures for the yearbook."

Zim blinked blindly for a moment, and groaned openly as Keef came into view, he highly doubt the boy was on the yearbook committee. If anything it was an excuse the boy used to take pictures of people.

This of course was true, Keef was known to snap several pictures a day, and while the yearbook committee had asked for pictures from him before, he wasn't officially a member.

"What are you doing Keef?" Zim dared to ask as they entered the same first period.

"Oh I have first period with you." Keef said. "You probably didn't notice since you're always in the front row right beside the door."

Zim blinked twice, in disbelief. This kid had a class with him? He had been going to this school for a week now and he didn't even notice. Which meant _, 'This kid actually has some skills when it comes to spying'_ he realized. "No I know that." He lied. "I mean why did you just take my picture?"

"I told you Miz." Keef answered, his voice growing dark again, like before. "Dib is mine, and I will get rid of you."

"Oh?" Zim asked as he sat down in his usual seat, and to his horror Keef sat down beside him.

"Yep I plan to find something about you." He said openly. "Something that would make Dib hate you before your date tonight."

"Date?" Zim looked confused. "We don't have a date?"

"Dinner ate the Bowling Alley." Keef countered. "Sounds like a date to me."

Zim's eyes widen. _'He was still watching us! I hadn't even noticed!'_ A million red flags just went up in his mind, and they all gave a clear message. Not just anyone could slip under Zim's radar, and this Keef was aiming to find out something to ruin their plans for the bowling alley. _'Something like the fact that I'm really an alien!'_

Oh yes, that would defiantly put a dent in his plans, and bowling had nothing to with it.

"So Miz." Keef said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Got any secrets?"

Zim resisted the urge to claw the boy's face, but just barely. The guy reminded him of nosy, cadets who crowded around him whenever he was unfortunate enough to be in their presence. Wide eyed, and noting his every move, asking a thousand questions and interpreting his every word in their own twisted way.

 _'This is bad.'_ He admitted to himself. _'Dib is a part of my cover, the fact that we are friends is why the Swollen Eyeball is not looking at me as an enemy.' And now this idiot could ruin everything!'_

Yes, it would seem Keef was going to be a big problem indeed.

 _'Not if I can help it.'_ Zim vowed. "First off Keef it's not a date, we're just two guys hanging out after school. And secondly I did not give you permission to take my picture so either you delete it or I take this to the principal's office."

"Lot of trouble for just a picture." Keef taunted. "Sounds like you do have something to hide, I knew you were too good to be true, my Dib deserves better."

"He is not your Dib!" Zim shouted, despite himself.

"Mr. Richards there will be no yelling in my Class!" Mrs. Edwards, his first period English teacher snapped.

It wasn't until then that Zim noticed everyone was staring at him, he bit his lip. _'This kid is nothing but trouble, I have to get rid of him and fast!'_ "Sorry Mrs. Edwards." He said. "But could you please have Keef move to his usual seat?" He asked as kindly as possible. "He's harassing me, and taking Pictures without my consent."

Mrs. Edwards looks almost sympathetic upon hearing this, and turns a stern look towards Keef. "Keef how many times have I told you to ask first?"

"I was just-" Keef began, but obviously this was a very common argument that he had with Mrs. Edwards, and it was obviously not up for debate.

"Camera now!" She demanded, holding out her hand. "And return to you usual seat!"

Zim couldn't help but smile, teachers were so easy to manipulate, especially when you're new.

Unfortunately Keef sees his smile, and returns a smile of his own "Well played." He admitted. "But don't think this is over." He whispered before getting up to hand his camera over to Mrs. Edwards.

"You can have it back at the end of the day." She told him. "And you will delete the picture you took of Miz."

"Yes Ma'am." Keef said cheerfully before returning to his usual seat in the back.

Zim followed his every move, and for good reason; this was far from over. Keef made that all too clear.

"Alright class open your books to page 243." Mrs. Edwards said, beginning her lecture.

Zim allowed her words to fade into the far regions of his mind, as he began to search for a solution to the ever growing problem. _'This Keef does not seem to be the one to back down easily.'_ He thought. _'What am I going to do about him?'_

At first he was tempted to tell Dib, but then dismissed it. After all, it was clearly obvious that the Dib could not handle the problem. _'Why handle it?'_ he thought to himself. _'You're over reacting the kid maybe sneaky, and persistent, but he's not going to find out the truth.'_

Yes, as much as it pained him, the only thing he could do was ignore the unstable teen.

The rest of class went by without a hitch, and Zim couldn't be help but breathe a sigh of relief, that is until he left the class room, and was blinded by yet another camera flash.

"Did you seriously think I only had one camera?" Keef scoffed as his eyes readjusted.

"Seriously?" Zim had a hard time withholding his hissing tone that time, if the Irken elite had one weakness it was his lack of patience for others. And Keef was already pushing it! "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Dib is mine." Keef proclaimed.

Zim rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to date him." He snapped. "We are just friends."

"Not for long." Keef swore. "I'm the only man in his life."

"I'm beginning to see why." Zim admitted doing his best to resist the urge to snap his neck. The child was even more annoying than a cadet, and his possessive behavior over Dib was beginning to nag at him. _'Dib is my enemy, mine! Not his, this worm needs to learn his place. Only I can make him cringe, filch and or shake in his boots!'_

He wasn't entirely sure why he felt so possessive over the child, after all his other enemies from previous missions had multiple enemies themselves. So why did he see red every time Keef spoke possessively of Dib?

It wasn't like he cared about the child…Did he?

That was the thing, Zim was being honest when he told Dib he "Didn't know how he felt about him." Because he didn't, Dib was strange, while the other humans were gross, Dib was interesting. Dib was like an uncharted territory, a challenge that had yet to be mastered. And for Zim such a challenge made his veins pump with adrenaline and excitement. It was a feeling that Zim had not felt since his first Irken assignment.

 _'Since Lard Nar…'_ he reminded himself, and yet somehow the feeling was stronger with Dib, though he wasn't sure how that was possible. He shook his head, he was getting in too deep, letting his emotions go unchecked. Most of the time he could ignore his emotions when it came to a mission, but with Dib it was different.

And he couldn't even begin to figure out why.

What made Dib so special?

Another camera flash draws him out of his thought, and this time the hissing tone in his voice is well noted. "Listen Keef." He snapped. "I can and will break that stupid camera of yours." He warned.

Keef smiled, and showed Zim the picture he just took. "Looks like Mr. Nice guy isn't really nice!" He taunted.

Zim sees the picture, and yes the image of Miz is anything but nice, but he forces himself to calm down; to not be lured into the obvious trap. "Please, all I have to do is explain to Dib that you were pestering me during the photo and your story crumbles." He pointed out.

Keef seemed to agree to this. "True, but if I follow you all day, I'm sure to find something, and if not I defiantly have you running for the hills."

"Run?" Zim scoffed. "I don't run from anything, I run towards it. And you are nothing compared to the things I've had to deal with."

"We'll see." Keef said. Laughing rather manically. "We will see." He then begins to snap several blinding pictures.

Zim feels dizzy, the flashes are setting off his ocular implants, making it hard to see. "Stop that." He snaps.

"Make me!" Keef challenged.

Zim was half tempted to take him up on that offer, but he knew the school had a zero fighting policy, so he doesn't take the bait. "I'm serious Keef!" He warns, though it's an empty threat.

Unfortunately Keef knows this and continues snapping pictures, causing Zim to do the one thing he's never done in his life.

RUN!

He ran down the hall, blindly trying to get way from the flashes of the camera; he knocked a few people over in doing so. He hurriedly said sorry to them and went on his way, Keef followed, laughing as they went.

"Wait until Dib sees this." He taunted. "Not as tough as you pretend to be hu?"

Zim couldn't believe he was running from a child! He was the Almighty Zim! Irken Elite, number one invader of the empire! The scourge of nine galaxies, the one man army who single handedly took out 300 enemy troops. He ran from no one! And yet, the only solution was to run, thankful his eyes readjusted as he went and he managed to dive into the bathroom.

He picks a stall and locks it before allowing himself a breather. The Irken rubs his eyes, they hurt from the flashing lights, and to his dismay a headache was forming in the back of his mind. "Perfect." He whispers. "Just Perfect."

"Ready to give up?" Keef asked.

Zim turned to see Keef peaking over into his stall from the one beside him, no doubt he was sitting on the toilet seat in order to be tall enough.

He snaps another picture as he looks, and Zim's PAK begins to register his distress, it activates and makes a binging sound.

"What was that?" Keef asked.

"My phone." Zim answered quickly. "Must be a text."

"Really?" Keef asked. "It sounds like on the movies when a weapon is arming itself."

Zim almost choked on air, because that was exactly what that sound meant. His PAK had registered the boy as a threat due to the level of stress he was causing him, and was now putting several weapons online for quick use.

"Yeah I like that sound." He lied. "It's cool sounding, so I used it as my ring tone." He pulled out his phone and pretended to check it, only to see that he actually got a text.

 **Dib: Where R U?**

Zim bit his lip, he and Dib had made of habit to walking to class together, since his first day of school. Sure they had little to no class together, but all of their classes were fairly close to the each other so walking together was ideal.

 **Got caught up**

He texted back quickly, he didn't want to tell Dib about Keef just yet, thinking it was best to handle this himself.

Dib didn't take long to answer back.

 **Dib: It's Keef isn't it?**

Zim sighed, well so much for that plan.

"Is that my Dib?" Keef snapped.

"He is not your Dib!" Zim yelled, as the boy tried to snatch his phone away.

"Give it!" He shouted.

Zim raced out of his stall, and Keef did the same, he then goes to tackle Zim without a second for thought. Zim allows himself to be knocked down, put keeps a firm grip on the phone in his hand. _'This child is relentless.'_ He realizes, doing his best to prevent his PAK from defending him. Of course usually a PAK will not arm itself in less an Irken is met with a challenge they cannot handle. But since Zim was refusing to fight back his PAK was mistaking his refusal for distress.

 _'If I don't do something quick my PAK is going to kill this kid!'_ He realized. So he did the only thing he could do. He reared his fist back and punched him.

The punch wasn't supposed to be hard, but it sends the boy flying backwards into the wall, his camera shatters on impact.

Zim winces as he notices blood trickling from the boy's nose and lip. "Oops." He whispers.

Oops doesn't even begin to describe it. Zim and Keef had been by the stall closest to the door, and Zim's blow had slung the kid across the room against the far wall. Of course his PAK was to blame, the device increased the owner's strength in emergencies. For example, Zim once lifted his own Voot Cruiser off of himself after Gir had caused it to fall from a support hook during maintenance.

And to the Irken's dismay something registers on Keef's face, he can see it in his eyes.

"What are you?" Keef yelled. "Some kind of freak? No way a kid is that strong!"

 _'This can't be happening.'_ Zim thought as he got to his feet.

"That's it isn't it? You're one of those freaks Dib reads about in his books!" Keef said trying to pinch his nose, but he screamed upon touching it. "You broke my nose you freak!"

"Yeah well none of this would have happened if you hadn't tried to take my phone!" Zim shouted, trying to figure out how he was going to handle this.

"Oh no you can't pin this on me!" Keef shouted. "Once I show the principal this Dib will see you for what you really are!" He said, before racing out the door.

Zim let him go, and the moment he was gone a small piece of his PAK unlatched from the device, and hovered in front of Zim.

The small piece, appears to be a floating screen, the screen turns on. It's Zim portable computer brain, and it doesn't sound happy. "Sir why did you not use me?"

"Are you mad?" Zim hissed. "If this child goes missing who will they suspect? The last one he was seen with!" he answered for the brain before it could respond. "Now stop pestering me with your pointless lectures and advise me on how to fix this!" he hissed.

"May I suggest a code Purple?" The computer asked.

Code Purple…

Zim slowly began to smile. "Yes a code Purple would do lovely I think."

"I'll prepare a pair right away." The computer answered.

"No make two pairs." Zim ordered.

"Two?" the computer asked.

"Yes, this incident just might have proven useful to us." Zim assured the computer.

"Very well." The computer said, and made the order. "The Package should be here by lunch time."

Zim's smile grew impossibly wider. "Perfect!"

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	26. The Galactic Alliance

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Kay guys the long awaited update is here, I'll try to keep them coming, if all works according to plan I'll be way ahead by this weekend.

thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Galactic Alliance**

 **(Location: Planet Zoran)**

 **[Biome: The Scorch Dessert]**

She wish she could say that she was happy to be leaving, but as Annabel reached the opening of the AIs' Keep she found it hard to breath, and the dessert sand flying around her had nothing to do with it.

Now don't get her wrong she was excited to return home, just the thought of seeing her family again filled her with great joy, and great sorrow. Sure she would love to see Dibson, and their children, and for them to meet her father, but she feared the danger that was coming with her.

And the danger that could already be waiting for them.

Their informant had told them that Earth was on the Tallest's radar, he also told them that their most trusted Invader had been rumored to be there, but he could not be sure. The Tallest were keeping quiet about it. Annabel couldn't say she blamed them, not doubt they had figured out that a mole existed somewhere in their empire. How else could the Galactic Alliance be getting their information?

For years now the rebels had been on top of every one of their plans, and yet the Tallest still could not find their inside man. Worse still they had no leads, no trace of evidence, in fact the only thing they did know for sure was that the traitor was not Irken.

Annabel laughed despite it all, these Irkens thought they were so smart, but in reality the truth about the mole was so obvious. The laugh died in her throat as she realized they too had been stupid. The Irkens were here on Zoran which meant the Irken on Earth must already be in the Swollen Eye Balls ranks, it was after all the only way he would have known of this place.

Annabel entered the AIs keep cautiously, not out of fear, of course, but respect. The AIs were a testy race of intelligent machinery, and as kind as they were, they could be dangerous too. Annabel did not blame them for being edgy the AIs had known the Irken race for years and had informed her that it was not uncommon for a none Irken to spy on large resistance groups like themselves.

A perfect example was that of Lard Nar's race, the Vorts had been spying on the masses for Irk for ages in hopes of sparing themselves. Annabel found such acts cowardly, but she forced herself not to judge and for good reason.

She had never known an Irken, in fact today was the first time she had seen one, and in the dessert storm it was hard to get a good look at him, He was short, and green, most of them were and even still her point remained. As back stabbing as the Vorts were, they were just looking out for their own, and had her father not been out here Annabel was sure that she would have done the same. They had families to protect, just like she did, and she wished them well.

Yes, as cruel as it was to stab others in the back Annabel truly hopped it would not back fire on the Vorts, for their sake, and for Lard Nar's as well. Even with his exile the Vort scientist still cared about his people. He always asked the other refugees that came in how they were doing, he would also asked the informant how they were doing.

Annabel stopped as she reaches a large metal door, the AIs keep was a large dome made out of scrap metal found all over the planet. It looked almost like a metal cave to Annabel because it lead underground. "Sari it is me!" She called making sure not to use contraction worlds like it's or isn't. The AIs did not understand shortened words, and upon hearing them they did not register it as what it was. Isn't was not a word it was a senseless sound for which had no meaning, therefore she made it a point to remember to break up her words and pronounce the clearly.

The Metal door opens to Sari, who looks more weathered then the day they first met. Annabel knows it has something to do with the sand here, the constant sand storms here had died her black metal a clay like orange. She was caked in the stuff, however she and the other AIs did not waste water with bathing, after all they were merely machines and could not get sick from not being clean.

Annabel wish she had that in common with them, she always felt guilty when she bathed, all that water going to waste just to clean her skin, but it was necessary. It was very easy to get sick on Zoran, green cough and dessert fever were no joke. In fact both illnesses took at least 12 lives each per month. A lot had to do with the lack of water, with such little left they bathed less, drake less, leaving their bodies weak and prone to infection. Not that they could help it, the planet only got rain five times a year, if that. This forced them to preserve what few lakes and rivers they could find. But perhaps Earth would be kinder to them, she knew the refugees deserved a break, however she feared for their safety. She knew Dark Booty and the others would accept her and her father because they were human.

But what of the others?

Would they be welcomed?

"You ran into some trouble?" Sari asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yes." Annabel answered. "Irk is here." She informed her, remembering that the AIs did not refer to Irkens as anything but Irk, they spoke of their creators as if they were a disease purging the land of life, and in a way Annabel had to agree. Still she couldn't help but feel for them, after all surely not every Irken was evil, every race had two sides of the same coin. However, if there was any good Irkens she had yet to meet one, and neither had anyone else.

"We must move to Earth." Sari answered as her fellow AIs surrounded them. "It needs our protection now."

Annabel took in the AIs around her, there were Six in all including Sari, and she had gave them all names, much to their delight. Or at least they seemed delighted, with them, however Annabel could not really tell if they were. After all the AIs were just Orbs with four metal tentacle legs, no eyes, or mouth to smile with, even their voices sounded computer based.

"Perhaps we are not too late." Another AI spoke. "The weapon may still be salvageable."

"We have looked." Sari told him.

Annabel was sure they had no gender to speak of but Tuff as she had named him had a deeper voice then Sari's and it sounded well tough, so that was his name. "We will look again." She told Sari. "I told you my people might have moved it."

"Then we will get it." Another female voice said, coming from the AI above her. Annabel had named this one Sue, again none of them have any distinguishing features, so Annabel tells them apart clearly by the sounds of their voice, they all sounded different, no two the same.

"But we cannot hurt anyone." Annabel reminded them.

"Humans must stay oblivious." Sari seemed to agree.

"Small group of allies will do well in retrieving weapon." Sue argued.

"We have some friends who will be willing to help." Annabel assured her, though she was not sure herself. True she knew the Swollen Eye Ball would help her, but in less they found her letter by now, then they would have no idea what was going on. "Listen I must warn you Irk is on Earth." She told them.

Silence…

She knew telling them this could put the Earth in danger, the AIs were not afraid to purge the planet, or any planet for that matter, but they did not wish to. Earth was the last free planet with renewable resources, they needed it unharmed. They had plans for it, once Irk was defeated Earth would become a major player in their trade routes feeding hundreds of starving planets, but only if it stayed free.

"It is only a scout." She assured them.

"Just one is enough." Klem the AI to Sari's left stated.

"Especially if it is HE!" Melk said from behind Tuff, he was slightly smaller than the rest of them, and the only one she could point out without him having to speak first.

Of course HE meant ZIM! Annabel had heard of him. Who hadn't? The guy was the tormenter, and home destroyer of most of the refugees here. Zim was a name worthy of fear, but she would not give up. "Please we've come so far, we cannot give up now."

"Giving up is not an option." Sari stated, she was obviously the one in charge when it came to the AIs. Sure they all got a say, but Sari always made the final decision. "Earth must be saved."

"Earth will be saved." The largest, and last of them corrected her.

Annabel had called this giant Titan, and the name suited him well, because the thing was huge almost as big as a small car. "I assure you we will be able to handle this." She told Titan. "But only if we work together."

Titan seemed to think it over, he was always slow to trust new comers; he saw them as unpredictable new variables. Annabel bit her lip in anticipation, and for good reason. Sari may always get the last word, but Titan's sheer size always made her consider what he was saying. Which made sense, Titan could easily over power Sari and take control of the group if he wanted, but for some reason he never did.

As big as he was Titan was a gentle giant, one that Annabel had recognized as the one who took her father that night from the barn. And even though she was older now he was still a giant monster to her, but only in size, the AI was as sweet as they came, he was just hard to trust others.

Annabel couldn't blame him.

"We will work together with human friends." Titan said. "Fighting will only counteract our motives."

"So it is settled?" Annabel asked.

"We leave at once." Sari stated leading Annabel and the AIs out of their Keep and into the awaiting Dessert.

Annabel and the other's followed her towards the colony which was only a few clicks away. Just close enough that she could see the refugees as they raced around packing, no doubt her father had already warned them of the impending danger.

"What say thee?" Lard Nar asked as he seemed to appear to Annabel's right out of nowhere.

Annabel didn't jump however, she was use to Lard Nar walking as silent as the dead. "They will help, but they are not happy that an Irken is on Earth."

"You do not think they will purge it do you?" Lard Nar whispered.

Annabel shook her head. "No they still seemed determined to save it." She assured him.

Lard Nar seemed to sigh in relief. "Good we'll need all the help we can get."

"I hope it is Zim." Annabel suddenly said. "Maybe seeing you will throw him off his game."

Lard Nar does not miss a beat. "Eavesdropping on your father and I again were you?" he teased.

"It's not my fault he tells me nothing." Annabel stated simply. "Besides it turned out to be a good thing I was there." She reminded him. "Speaking of how did it go?"

"I was unable to get through to the informant due to the storm." Lard Nar answered. "But I was successful in performing a memory Lapse on the Irken you took down, he won't forget us for long though."

"It will be long enough." Klem assured him appearing to his left.

Lard Nar was not startled by his sudden arrival into the conversation, Klem was famous for butting into someone else's dialogue. "Yes we will be long gone by then." He agreed, as they entered the colony.

The colony was not exactly a sight to behold, the homes were made of clay, sticks, and mud, after all the AIs needed the metal to protect their maniacal parts from the damaging sand. No one complained of course, after all without the AIs they would have never found the peace they now have.

"They are not happy." Richard said as he joined them.

"Moving back into danger is hard for anyone." Lard Nar said. "Is Queen Luna ready for departure?"

Queen Luna was the leader of the Magladies, a race of blue skinned humanoids with long pointed tails and flowing white hair, they looked almost like blue humans with tails; they were even in the same height range. Queen Luna was their current heir, one Lard Nar had rescued during his first run back to the Irken Empire after they settled on Zoran. Once she arrived Luna brought order to the Refugees, and as an experienced leader she got no resistance from Lard Nar.

However, she did not kick Lard Nar out of the equation, after all Queen Luna was only 16 years old, and was really only queen because her mother died the day of the invasion on their home world. Sure she had secondhand experience from watcher her mother rule, but Lard Nar had firsthand experience when it came to dealing with Irk, so naturally she looked to him to help her lead.

As Queen Luna's right hand Lard Nar advised her on everything from water distribution, to settling small disputes. He would have loved to leave said job to someone of her own race, but sadly most of the Magladies were still enslaved. In fact only one other was free, Luna's little sister Moon was only ten years old, and Annabel had wasted no time taking up the role as her sergeant mother.

Of course Annabel was thrilled to be a motherly figure once more, but it made her miss her own children.

"Queen Luna and princess Moon are ready." Richard assured them. "I told them to wait for Annabel to board the ship."

"Will it take off in this weather?" Annabel dared to ask.

"The storm eye is not far." Sari answered for her. "Once it is over us we will be able to depart, but only if we leave then, otherwise we will be stuck here for many days." Her words caused the refugees around her to move faster, proving that no one wanted to be here with the Irken Scum longer than they had to be.

"I will go check on her highness." Annabel said. "We must not leave them unguarded with an Irken near."

"Very well." Lard Nar said. "I will go with you."

Annabel nodded and together the two headed over to the middle of the colony where Queen Luna's hut stood. "Queen Luna it's me." She said, knocking on the door.

"Do come in." Luna's voice answered, and the two entered to see Queen Luna, and her younger sister Moon siting at their clay made table.

Annabel greeted them with a smile, and Moon ran up and hugged her. "You're back." Moon exclaimed.

Annabel's heart ached when she noticed they had been waiting for her in fear. "It's okay the Irken was just a scout and we've lead him off our trail."

Queen Luna nodded. "I knew they would find this place." She whispered. "No place stays safe for long."

"We must not lose hope." Lard Nar assured her. "They need you to be strong."

Queen Luna looked close to tears, and Annabel's heart reached out to her. No child should have to be caught up in a war, forced to make such adult decisions, but the refugees looked up to her as a leader because of her royal heritage. However, she was nothing but a scared little girl on the inside.

Annabel wrapped her arms around her, and Luna allowed herself a moment of weakness, the young girl wear nothing but a sack, her rich silk long forgotten. She had wanted to keep it, the dress had been her favorite, but such clothes would attract bandits, and thieves. So she wear a dress that Annabel had fashioned from an old empty sake she had found from a ship they had stowed away on to get here.

She also made Moon a similar dress out of a smaller sack. Annabel smiled as she remembered the day she first met them. Luna had told her that both she and her sister had the same name Moon, it was just spoken differently. This was because the Magladies saw their moons as the land of the gods, there for all royalty was given a name that translated to or had something to do with the moon.

For example Luna's name came from the word lunar, Moon came from the moon itself, and their mother had been named Eclipsa taken from the word eclipse. And so on and so forth, leaving the whole royal blood line to follow a similar pattern when it came to names.

Annabel had thought it was funny because both Girls had a name which translated to the word Moon, and both girl's names even sounded almost alike in the Magladies tongue. Thankfully though the girls picked up on English fast enough, allowing Annabel to call them by the names she knew them as now.

"We leave when the eye of the storm is over head." Lard Nar said as Luna pulled away from Annabel and straightened herself.

"Very good." The young queen said. "We are ready." She assured them.

"You are doing just fine." Annabel assured her.

"I don't feel like I am doing much good at all." Luna admitted. "They all think I'm just a child, too young to rule this alliance."

"Queen Luna they need you." Annabel assured her. "You have brought them hope, before you we had no structure, no order."

"She's right." Lard Nar assured her. "Before you we were just refugees, all from different places, you made us one people. Because of you we are not just refugees, but the Galactic Alliance, a symbol of freedom for all refugees who dare to go searching for us."

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Really." Annabel assured her. "Now come on let's be strong for Moon's sake."

Luna looked down to Moon knowingly. Her younger sister had her white hair done in what Annabel called pigtails. Which she thought was a strange name for a hair do, especially when Annabel informed her that pigs do not have two tails, but one. Still the hair do consisted of two pigtails. Annabel had agreed that she too had to admit that this was weird, but that was what her people called them none the less.

She shook her head forcing herself to focus, Moon was looking at her hopefully, her diamond color eyes full of hope despite the news of a nearby Irken. "We will be fine." She assured her younger sister.

Moon's smile grew, and she hugged her sister tight.

"Queen Luna." Richard said stepping into the hut. "We are ready for you to board the ship." He told them. "The eye of the storm will be approaching us soon."

Queen Luna pulled away from her sister, and took her hand into hers. "Very well come Moon, we need to find our seats."

Moon nodded feverishly, she was one of little words, and had been ever sense their mother died. Tears threatened to spill from her face, but Luna did not allow them to fall. She had 568 refugees to look after, she had no time for tears. They needed her to be strong, so that they could be strong, only when they were all strong together would they stand a chance against the enemy.

"What's the plan once we reach Earth?" Luna asked.

"We'll have enough Air in the Ship to last a couple of years in space if needed." Lard Nar answered.

"What are you saying?" Luna asked.

"Well we plan to land on Earth's moon for a while." Richard answered, "Have the refugees stay there until Annie and I have cleared your arrival with our people then we will go from there."

Luna nodded, she supposed it was only far to give them a chance to settle things with their people first.

They boarded the ship to see the other refugees had taken their places. The large ship was barley big enough for all of them, but despite the tight squeeze it was manageable.

"That is everyone." A refugee by the ship's bay door stated as they walked by.

"Thank you Jinx" Luna said. "Are all the supplies loaded as well?"

"Yes your highness." Jinx answered. She was of a lizard like race with rainbow scales, and Annabel always found her to be great at keeping up a conversation. In fact the two were often placed on lookout shifts together sense they got along so well.

"Then you may close the bay door." Luna tells her.

Jinx obeys before taking her place by Annabel, once everyone is seated Lard Nar takes his place at the controls and readies the ship for takeoff.

"I can't believe we're going back." Annabel said to her father who sat behind her.

"Yes and it's about time." Richard said. "I have almost forgotten what color blue the sky is."

"It's sky blue dad." She told him. "Duh."

"And can you tell me what sky blue looks like?" He challenged with a smile.

"I sure hope the AIs are okay in the cargo hold." Annabel stated ignoring his taunt.

Richard smiled smugly. "I am sure they are fine." He assured her all the same.

Annabel nodded she sure hoped so, after all they needed them, and their weapon. It might be the only defense they have against Irk.

"Did they bring the pieces?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Annabel answered. "Irk is here they can't afford to leave them."

Luna nodded as Moon spoke from beside her. "I hope this war will be over soon I miss home."

"I know sweetie." Annabel told her as the Ship began to climb through the Eye of the storm and into awaiting arms of space.

"We all do…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Okay I know it's short but I hope you liked it all the same.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	27. Best Friends? (Part 3)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay I just wanted to thank the Guest Reader who gave me all those Grammar corrections for the last Chapter. Thank you so much, and guys I'm not perfect so if you see an error, please let me know. I promise I won't get mad, in fact I appreciate the feedback. Anything that makes my story better for my readers. Anyway thanks again my mysterious Guest Reader I dedicate this next chapter to you.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Best Friends? (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Dib…)**

He was beyond worried, and for good reason.

It was lunch time, and Dib had yet to see Miz, and rumors of a fight going on in the guy's bathroom before second period were not making him feel better about the situation. Dib sat down at his usual table with Gaz and Peg as he looked around franticly. "Where is he?" he asked.

"Dib I'm sure he's fine." Gaz snapped getting slightly annoyed by his frantic behavior, or perhaps it was the subject of Keef all together. The guy always made Dib get this way, and it would take forever for him to settle back down.

"Yeah maybe he got caught up with something else." Peg tried to assure him.

But Dib was not convinced. "He always ruins everything!" he snapped, beating his fist on the table, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I finally find the perfect guy and he ruins it!"

"I'd hardly call myself perfect." A familiar voice said behind him.

Dib turned tomato red as he turned around to see… "Miz you're okay."

Zim stiffens as the boy hugs him, but returns the gesture after a moment.

"I heard about a fight during class, and I got worried." Dib startled his usual rambling as he pulled away.

"I'm fine." Zim told him. "But there was a fight." He admitted.

"You didn't?" Gaz asked.

"Oh I totally decked him." Miz admitted.

"MIZ!" Dib exclaimed, he wasn't trying to stand up for Keef, but fighting was not tolerated, Miz could be suspended for this.

"He bombarded me with pictures." Zim argued. "And jumped me for my phone, it was strictly self-defense." He argued. "You haven't seen him have you?" he asked looking around him.

"No." Dib answered. "Not since this morning."

Miz looks relieved. "He was trying to find a way to get you to hate me before we went out to night." He said. "But don't worry I'm pretty sure he won't be bothering you anymore."

"I wish it was that simple." Dib said. "But not even Gaz can scare him off."

"I busted him up pretty badly Dib." Zim admitted.

"MIZ!" Dib shouted again. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey don't lecture me!" Miz snapped. "That pig had it coming, going on with the My Dib this, and my Dib that! He's lucky all he got was a busted lip, and nose."

Dib's blush deepened, at Miz's words, he looked genuinely frustrated with the way Keef spoke so possessively of him. It made Dib think that maybe there was hope for them, after all the guy must care for him in some way if he was willing to fight for him.

Zim felt his Spooch flip at Dib's blushed face, how the kid could make him so breathless from that scarlet tint in his skin was beyond him. No one ever looked at him this way before. _'And no one should.'_ His Irken Programing told him, _'No defective should think they have the right to be with an Irken of your caliber.'_

"So what you got two punches in?" Gaz asked brining him back to the moment at hand.

"Yeah and then he ran like a little baby." Miz went on. "Even had the nerve to call me a freak!" he shook his head. "He's the freak."

Dib was floored, he knew Miz could fight, but he never saw him as violent, but apparently he could be.

Miz sighed, as he seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry I lost my temper." He admitted. "The way he talked about you like you were his property just made me blow up. It won't happen again" he said, looking him in the eye. "I promise."

Dib found a smile forming on his face, this guy, who he only knew for a week, had punched his tormentor for him, he had defended his honor, and here he was trying to lecture him. "It's okay." He told him. "I just…he always wins in the end. You'll be suspended for sure!"

Zim smiled. "I think I'll be fine." He assured the boy as he sat down beside him. "I just wanted you to hear the story from me and not Keef." He went on. "He said he was going to tell you I was one of those freaks you read about."

Dib laughed. "Seriously? If anything Keef is the freak."

Zim smiled. "I thought so." He said, his plan was working perfectly, by being honest with Dib, the boy was more likely to believe him than any rumors Keef might had already started spreading.

"Would Norman Richards please report to the Principal's office? I repeat. Would Norman Richards please report to the Principal's office?" A voice said over the intercom.

A big chorus of Ohhhhs filled the cafeteria, but Zim ignored them.

"Another one of Dib's latest victims." Zita said as he walked by here. "Well we did warn him." She added.

Dib bit his lip as he watched him go, surely Miz wanted nothing to do with him now, after all there was no way Keef was going to let this go. And yet Miz looked so sure of himself.

"Don't worry he's still new." Peg said. "The principal will have to go easy on him."

Her words did little to calm his fears, in fact they enticed him to run to Miz's aid. Dib ran out of the lunch room and down the hall eager to catch up with his friend and convince him to stay. Miz was the only thing he had that was remotely close to a long term friend at this hell hole, and now he could lose him, thanks to Keef and his big mouth.

Little did he know that his new friend had a plan for Keef's big mouth, one that would work forever in his favor…

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

Zim walked to the principal's office in a calm manner, as if he was not in trouble at all, and at the moment he was not. The Swollen Eyeball was so busy keeping an eye on Dib, that Miz was completely off their radar.

He knew this because his PAK was still wired into their mainframe, and all of the spy bugs they had posted at the school were currently on Dib. Which means no one was watching as he walked to the principal's office. And no one saw as he took a nicely wrapped present out of his locker on his way over.

The enemy was none the wiser, as Zim approached his targets.

Yes, he had two in mind, not just Keef, but the Principal too! The stupid red head didn't know it yet, but he had done a service for Zim. Zim entered the office to see a very angry principal Prickled and an even angrier Keef.

"Sit down Norman." Mr. Prickled was a scrawny man, with glasses, and an ugly sweater vest that made Zim cringe at the sight of him.

"That's him alright." Keef said. "That's the freak who did this to me." He snapped gesturing to his still busted up face, which was swelling now.

"Silence Keef!" Mr. Prickled said firmly.

 _'Scrawny but Firm.'_ Zim thought with a smile… _'Excellent.'_

"Now Do you have anything to say for yourself Mr. Richards?" Mr. Prickled went on.

Zim shook his head, looking sorrowful. "Only that I am very sorry. I should have just let Keef barrow my phone." He said.

"What?" Keef said confused.

"And I was hoping I could apologies." He said placing the gift on Mr. Prickled's desk.

"What's that?" Keef snapped.

"It's an apology present." Zim said. "My friend Purple designed it."

"What kind of name is Purple?" Keef snapped.

"It's a nick name." Zim assured him. "Anyway by giving you this gift I officially apologies, and surrender Dib to you."

Keef's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Zim smiled. He knew Dib would reel him in. "Of course, I will also accept any punishment you give me." He said to the Principal.

Mr. Prickled looks unsure, this whole experience feels off to him, making him feel uneasy, but he nodded none the less. "You can open it if you want to." He told Keef.

Keef took the present and slid it over in front of him, and with a victorious smile pulled the ribbon of the bow.

Zim watches in delight as his grin turns into a silent scream of horror, as two mechanical arms reach up from the gift and pull the boy's eyes out.

Mr. Prickled is struck from behind before he can let out so much as a warning yelp, and falls to the ground just as another pair of arms pull his eyes out as well.

Zim chuckled as the arms took the eyes and replaced them with ocular implants that matched their real ones. "You see gentlemen my friend Purple came up with an idea to turn enemy soldiers into little puppets at our control. He called it Code Purple, after himself, he likes naming things after him." He explained. "For now on you two will do whatever I say, and report back to me what you see."

The two rose to their feet, both waiting for a command.

"Mr. Prickled you will give me the location to where you placed all of your new staff members." Zim stated. "They are enemies of the Irken Empire and must be watched."

"Yes master Zim." Mr. Prickled answered and gave him a list of new staff and their positions in the school, before returning to his normal duties as if the boys were not there. He even called his secretary to confirm a meeting.

Zim turned to Keef then. "And you my annoying little pig will leave Dib alone because he is mine!" he hissed. "And you will stay out of my line of sight if you know what is good for you."

"Is that all Master Zim?" Keef asked.

"For now go chase a squirrel or something." Zim ordered.

Keef salutes and opens Mr. Prickled office window, and jumps out to go find a squirrel to chase.

Zim smiles as the boy disappears from sight.

"Call the police on him for harassment." Zim tells the principal. "I never want to see his face again."

"As you wish." Mr. Prickled said and dialed 911.

moments later Dib raced into the office as the bell rang for 5th period. "Mr. Prickled he's innocent!-"He stops to see Miz shaking the principal's hand.

"You can return to class Norman" he went on as Dib just stared. "Thank you for letting us know how much of a nuisance Keef was to Dib."

"Dib?" Zim exclaimed as he noticed him, of course all evidence of what had just occurred was gone, even the gift box had disinigrated once its job was complete, taking the real eyes with it..

"Where's Keef?" Dib asked dumbly.

"Well Norman's parents threatened to sue him for attacking him in the restroom." Mr. Prickled answered. "And well Keef is still on probation from his incident with you. And since you were within 15 feet of him he's violated his restraining order, and attacked another student in the same day. I had no choice but to call the police, and then well…"

"He jumped out the window." Miz answered.

Dib was stunned. "You…he's…"

"Gone forever?" Miz asked as they left the office and began to walk to class. "Looks like it."

"You're my hero!" Dib exclaimed.

Miz shook his head. "My dad's a well-respected man, we may be new to the community but apparently we're more believable then that guy."

"I can't believe you did this!" Dib exclaimed as they reached their lockers, conquencidentaly the boy's lockers were relatively close, just two apart to be exact. Dib never believed in any of that fate or destiny crap, but he was starting to. Miz was like his guardian angel sent down to rescue him from evil.

Zim smiled, it was strange to him, but he was glad Dib could breathe a little easier now that Keef was gone, besides it helped his cause. Now he had Dib all to himself as his one and only enemy. Yes that's what all of this had been about, Zim saved Dib for no other reason, especially not because he cared!

"Hey no one messes with me and my friends." Zim said. "I thought I made that clear last night?" he said as they left their lockers and walked to their 5th period class.

Dib smiled as he remembered how Miz had risked his life to save him, he should have known the guy would have had his back here too. "So we still bowling tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Zim smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He assured him as he bell rang making them tardy for 5th period just as they reached the classroom door.

"Late!" Mrs. Bitter's said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh come on we already have detention!" Dib exclaimed.

"Rules are rules." Mrs. Bitters said passing out more pink slips.

"A hero's welcome." Zim teased as he took his slip. "I feel so appreciated."

"I appreciate it." Dib assured him as they took their place in the front row. Dib wasn't sure why Miz liked to be so close to the door, but he did notice that this was his spot without fail no matter what class he was in.

"Hey where's the teacher?" Miz asked.

"Didn't you guys here?" Old Kid asked. "We got a new teacher today."

"Silence!" Mrs. Bitters screeched as she took her seat at the front desk causing the students to shake around her.

Dib and Zim could not help but cringe as reality set in, Mrs. Bitters the leader of the Swollen eyeball was going to be their teacher. Zim couldn't help but smile as fate reared it's ugly face. He always hated how the universe played jokes like this on him. It was as if it was saying, "Hey Zim you want a challenge how about this for a challenge." He laughed despite himself. _'It's official this planet hates me.'_ he though, not feeling surprised in the least bit.

"No I can't do this." The kid next to Miz said. "One year was enough someone please…MERCY!"

Miz chuckled darkly. "Someone's got a reputation." He mused.

"Don't make eye contact!" Dib warned as he hid behind his opened text book. "She eats kids for breakfast!"

Miz laughed. "I am unworthy to be in her presence." He said.

"Miz you are so weird some times." Dib whispered back.

Miz gave him that famous smile, the one that made him blush slightly and feel all tingly inside. "You know you love it." He teased.

"You're never going to let me live it down are you?" Dib asked as Mrs. Bitters began to write on the board with her chalk, it made screeching sounds as she wrote.

Zim's smiled grew. "Me use your feels for me to my advantage?" He scoffed. "Why I would never…"

Dib gave him a playful punch. "You're a real jerk you know that right?"

"Yeah but I'm your jerk." Miz reasoned.

Dib blushed and Zim chuckled, if he was being honest he'd admit that he was beginning to like that shade of red that Dib's skin took on when he said certain things. Part of him wanted to keep making him turn into that shade of scarlet. However, the other part of him, the Irken part was warning him that he was poking a very dangerous beast with a stick.

He was getting in too deep when it came to Dib, however at the same time he could not seem to stop himself from giving in. it was Lard Nar all over again, and he knew it. And yet Zim liked being with Dib, and he liked being himself while doing it. And this is why being an invader was so beneficial for Zim. As a defective he was different from the other Irkens, but as an invader he spent most of his time being someone else. And he did so around other races that the Empire saw as defective.

This allowed him to be himself, because the other Irkens just thought he was really good at his job. None of them ever realized that he wasn't pretending, that being around defectives like the humans was so easy, because he was a defective too. It was the perfect cover, however said cover never lasted long.

Zim's longest mission had been ten years, and no matter how long it was it all ended the same way. In the end he won, the plant was either destroyed or conquered, and he had to go back to Irk, where he would pretend to be something he wasn't. It made him dread coming home, because he knew that going there meant he could not be himself.

Dib gave Miz a worried look, his friends face looked sad. "What's wrong Miz?" he asked.

"Oh I was just thinking, about when I'm leaving." Zim answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked as Mrs. Bitters started to drone on about space, and the big bang theory.

"My dad never stays in one place long." Miz explained. "He's a traveling Architect remember…one day I'll leave…"

Dib's breath hitched, because the thought had never occurred to him, he never thought he could lose Miz by the hands of his own father's job. "Hey don't worry." He assured him. "We'll be friends forever." He assured him.

"Friends forever?" Miz scoffed. "What are we ten?"

Dib gave him his famous scowl, his eyes peering harshly over his glasses. "You know what I mean." He told him.

Miz smiled, but it looks forced. "Yeah I know, sorry I just get in these ruts sometimes." He explained. "Don't let me ruin your mood."

Dib smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He assured him. "Might even find a way to get you out of your rut." He boasted.

"Now that I would like to see." Miz mused. "But hey maybe if my head was as big as yours I would have some room for positivity too."

"My head is not big!" Dib whined.

"Mr. Membrane!" Mrs. Bitters yelled. "Detention!"

"What!" Dib shouted. "But Miz!"

Miz snickered. "Busted." He teased.

"Richards detention!" Mrs. Bitters hissed.

"What come on?" Miz complained.

"Ha! Karma!" Dib teased back. "That's what you get for being a jerk."

"It's not my fault." Miz complained. "You make it so hard to resist."

"Both of you Detention for a week!" Mrs. Bitters went on, the two boys just smiled at each other.

"You know Miz I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence on me." Dib said.

"You think?" Miz asked.

"Yep you're nothing but bad news." Dib said.

Miz laughed darkly. "You have no idea." He teased.

No idea at all…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Okay I know it's short but I hope you liked it all the same.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	28. The Old Irk

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** The word Rhapsodize in this chapter roughly translates to the word Moon. Since I made the Magladies so obsessed with their moons I thought I'd have their home world mean moon as well! Am I over doing it? Maybe but I thought it was cool none the less.

 **BTW:** I know some people think Irkens are so old because Irk years are faster than Earth years. Even Jhonen admits that 10 years on Irk is roughly 1 year on Earth. But in this AU while that is still true, Irkens really do live hundreds of years. I say this because an Irken is really just the PAK, the bodies themselves may grow old, but without the PAK they are just a shell. This was explained in the unaired episode:  10 Minutes till Doom, where Zim loses his PAK, in the episode the PAK latches onto Dib, and he slowly turns into the new Zim, before he finally gets it off, saving himself. Zim stays Zim without his PAK, but he is slowly dying while Dib becomes the new him.

This proves my point, the PAK is the Irken, not the body that it is on, so as long as the PAK is undamaged and not erased by the control brains Irkens could literally live hundreds of years even if they lose their original body as long as they attach to a new one within 10 minutes.

However, I also added the famous healing factor that some fans love giving to Zim and other Irkens, but I changed it a little. In this AU the PAK helps Irkens adapt to things that would kill normal races. For example, planets without oxygen or water should damage Irkens, and do initially until the PAK helps them become immune. this same rule applies with age, after a while the PAK stops the aging process of their wearers because the bodies have become immune to the wear and tear that cause aging. This is my theory on why we never see really old wrinkly Irkens in the show, they simply don't exist.

I'm explaining this all now, because where about to get into the history of the "NEW" Irk and the "OLD" Irk that Lard Nar keeps talking about, and this is all very important to keep in mind when figuring out the timeline that this all took place. Long story short, Irkens live a really long time due to their PAKs.

 **PS:** This Chapter is VERY IMPORTANT to the over all plot of the series so pay very close attention!

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The "Old" Irk**

 **[Back on Zoran…]**

He was going to get into a lot of trouble for this…

Bec flinched slightly as he imagined the look on his commander's face when he was informed that he had been caught unconscious on the dessert ground.

"Out of all the worms in the galaxy to get stuck with." The female on his right said. "I get stuck with you."

Bec forgot his fear for a moment and scowled at the purple eyed female beside him, Irk he hated Irken females, everyone did. Even other races, heck he'd bet all the moneys in the galaxy that the Irken females even hated themselves. They were just that annoying; so entitled, so vicious, so vile. It made him sick just looking at them.

"And even more embarrassing you were attacked from behind." The female, Mek went on. She was a standard scout, they both were. Irken fleets each had four scouts, one to go in each direction; North South, East, and finally West. Their job was to gather intel and report it to their commander, so that they could plan the next move of attack. "Now these AI's that Invader Zim spoke of could get to Earth and warn them!" Mek Hissed.

"I Don't remember seeing anyone." Bec tried to plead his case. "My PAK could have just Malfunctioned in the storm." He reasoned.

"No, I checked your PAK, the wires were crossed." Mek informed him. "Sand cannot unplug wires and replug them elsewhere. You were definitely tampered with." She said. "What I don't get is why the AIs spared you, they want to kill us all it makes no sense."

"It's because they weren't alone." Num, another male scout said as he raced to catch up with them. I saw some make shift huts too small for the AIs to fit in." He reported. "And some of them look freshly made."

"Do you think this is the place where the escapees have been hiding." Mek asked.

"Smells like it." Num hissed. "I smelled the stench of several defective races we conquered including the stench of the Magladies princesses. They're all long gone by now though." He added with a sinister glare to Bec.

"This isn't good." Mek said. "The Tallest will be very displeased that the refugees got away. The Galactic Alliance is already dangerous enough, if they have made relations with the AIs we could be expecting trouble for Earth sooner than we thought."

The males hissed in disgust around her, and for good reason the Galactic Alliance had been a thorn in their side ever since they conquered the Magladies home world, planet Rhapsodize. At first all they did was steal prisoners, and freed slaves, but now that their numbers were greater they had gotten bolder. At first, they had started small, like steeling a few cargo shipments while they freed a few slaves or transported a few refugees past their blockades. However, they have gotten braver, going as far as blowing up a few factories during their rescue missions. And the Tallest feared a rebellion was emerging from the remaining numbers of their enemies. Of course, they did their best to keep this a secret, after all they did not want to rally hope among the prisoners, and slaves of the Empire. However, somehow word of them was slowly spreading.

"Well whoever they were they are long gone." Talc said, joining them. He was an olive green Irken with blue eyes. "I have found a docking bay full of ship parts but no ship."

"I can't get a reading on the AIs either." Mek said holding her scanner. "But they were here, the readings are off the chart."

"This isn't good." Bec finally spoke.

"You think?" Num hissed. "Honestly why didn't you just kill him yourself?" He asked Mek.

"Simple" Mek said. "This way he can take full blame."

Bec wanted to argue, but he bowed his head instead, he should have expected this, but not for the reasons one might expect. Being the shortest of the four scouts everything was his fault. This was simply the Irken way, the small bowed their heads and did as they were told, and the tall held their heads up high, and looked down on the small.

Why?

Because the tall were meant to rule them, even the somewhat tall Smallers were taller than someone, and were entitled to look down on those smaller than them. It was simply the Irken way, the tall and strong survived by stepping all over the weak and small. It had been this way ever since Tallest Myuki had over thrown Tallest Zorn a millennium ago.

And nothing would change that, not now not ever...

* * *

 **(Back with Lard Nar…)**

Anticipation…

It ate at his very soul.

Why?

Because of HIM!

He wasn't sure how he knew, but Lard Nar knew Zim would be on Earth waiting for them. And if he was honest with himself he'd have to admit that he was not sure if he could handle seeing him again. And not for the reason that some might think, Lard Nar was not mad at Zim, the boy had been just that, a boy. And Lard Nar had asked too much of him far too soon.

"You've been quiet since we left." Annabel said.

Lard Nar gasped in surprise, despite himself. "Your gonna kill me one of these days." He warned her.

"You do the same thing to me!" Annabel teased. "The only difference is I don't jump."

Lard Nar forced a smile as she laughs, hoping to keep up his ruse, but Annabel sees right through him.

"You're worried it's him, aren't you?" she asked.

Lard Nar sighed, but nodded. "I know everyone thinks he's evil, but I know better. Zim was once kind, curious of our ways, but sadly he was born in the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Annabel asked.

"He's talking about that "Old Irk" stuff again." Richard said, joining them in the cockpit. "pay him no mind sweetie." He tells her.

"Yes pay me no mind." Lard Nar scoffed. "What does it matter how they use to be?" He asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." Richard said, "What only matters is how they are now."

"Seriously?" Annabel gave her father a stern look. "That's hog wash, and I've had just about enough of it." She snapped. "If Irk was once good then it means we could help them be good again, or were you thinking of wiping them all out."

"Many want to." Lard Nar told her. His hands gripped the controls at his words, his knuckles turning white at the thought.

"And if we do then we are no better than the Irkens themselves!" Annabel snapped.

Her father seemed to nod at this. "Alright I see your point." He told her.

"Good." She said. "Now Lard Nar tell me what happened to Irk?"

"Happened?" Lard Nar asked.

"Yes, what made them change?" Annabel asked.

"Many things." Lard Nar said, putting the ship on auto pilot, they were in hyper speed now, and would be at earth in 3 months' time.

"Like?" Annabel pressed.

"Do you really want to know?" Lard Nar asked.

Annabel nodded.

Lard Nar took a seat, and they followed his lead before he began. "Well before I was born Irk was ruled by Tallest Zorn he was a just leader, but Firm, and many changes happened while he was in rule." Lard Nar said. "Back then the Irkens were a peaceful race, in fact they were against war altogether."

"Irkens against war?" Luna asked.

Annabel turned to see that Lard Nar's story had caught the whole ships attention, there was no door to separate the cockpit from the rest of the ship, so everyone could easily hear them.

"Yes, back then there was no Irken program no control brains, no AIs." Lard Nar went on, everyone listened to intently, like hearing of a time before Irk was a race of monsters was like a fairy tale, a story book miracle made to silence known fears.

"So what did they do?" Jinx asked.

"They were engineers." Lard Nar said. "They were known for their abnormal intelligence, the smartest minds in the known universe. Many races would trade goods for their technology and in the beginning the Irken race had no problem sharing their knowledge with the universe."

"So what happened?" Annabel asked.

"Well it started off small." Lard Nar admitted. "As smart as they were the Irkens were not mindful of their planet." He explained. "They used their resources up faster then their planet could renew them and ultimately the planet died as a result. In order to survive the Irkens ascended to the digital world."

"They did what now?" Richard asked.

"Thy download their minds into their digital mainframe, the PAK is what they soon called it." Lard Nar explained. "And they created the AIs to make the PAKs for future generations."

"So the Irken is the PAK?" Annabel asked.

"Exactly, the bodies they have today are created by DNA salvaged from their old bodies before the planet died. However, those bodies were not compatible with the PAKs so the new bodies need some adjustments, allowing the PAKs to be able to change them depending on new challenges. For example, a normal Irken would melt into liquid if exposed to acid. However, thanks to the new PAKs an Irken could swim in the stuff."

"All thanks to that think on their backs?" Luna asked.

Lard Nar nodded. "With the PAKs the Irkens could still live on Irk, however since it was dead, they had to depend on their allies for the minerals they used to make their technology, luckily they had plenty and for a while things were good. Irk received food and metals from their allies and in return they gave them technology far more advance then they were able to create."

"So when did it go wrong?" Richard dared to ask, most of the refugees had stayed quiet, to absorbed by the story to ask questions.

"Well for a while peace ensued." Lard Nar said. "In fact things were going so well that cross breading was allowed."

"Wait you mean people actually mated with those things?" Luna asked, looking slightly sick.

"Yes, as long as their mate was fitted with a PAK reproduction between two different races was possible, in fact it was more uncommon for two Irkens to mate then it was for crossbreeding." Lard Nar said.

"Seriously?" Richard asked.

"Ever wonder why some are taller then others?" Lard Nar asked. "It's because they mated with other races, once their children were born they were fitted with a PAK once attached their physical mind would be downloaded into the digital brain of the PAK. However, such a practice is no longer allowed, now the Control Brains clone Irkens with the purest DNA, in hopes of weeding out the Dirty Blood."

"Dirty Blood." Annabel gasped. "So the shorter ones are not pure, that's why they are treated so badly now."

Lard Nar nodded. "Exactly they are tainted by defective blood."

"Defective?" Moon asked.

"Defective is the word Irkens use to describe us." Luna told her sister. "And anyone else that defies them."

"Including their own kind." Lard Nar cut in.

"Really?" Luna asked. "An Irken can be defective?"

"How is that possible?" Jinx asked.

"I'll get to that." Lard Nar said. "But first let's get back to what went wrong." He said.

Everyone nodded, and he continued.

"Like I said for a while things went well until another race decided they wanted their technology for themselves. They were known as the Gorgonians."

A gasp filled the ship, and suddenly everyone looked frightful, all but Annabel and her father of course.

"I'm sorry but who are the Gorgonians." She asked.

"The Gorgonians are basically what Irk is now." Lard Nar explained. "Or at least they were until Irk eradicated them."

"Only they were worse." Luna cut in. "They concurred worlds, enslaving the men and using the woman as their own personal sex toys."

"That's awful." Annabel said.

"They were real monsters." Lard Nar said. "Unlike the Irkens who try to make use of the planets they conquered. The Gorgonians took over, and suck the planet dry of all knowledge and resources, leaving it dead and uninhabitable, those who weren't taken as slaves where left to die with their home."

"And they wanted to do that to Irk?" Luna asked.

Lard Nar nodded. "Irk was already dead so they wanted them for their technology." He explained. "They wanted to enslave them and force them to build them unstoppable weapons. However, Tallest Zorn out smarted them. He pretended to surrender and agreed to make the weapon they asked for, only to turn around and use it on them once it was finished."

"Just like Invaders do when they pretend to be one of us." Jinx exclaimed making the connection.

"Exactly, many believe the Gorgonian incident gave birth to the new Irk and in a way it did." Lard Nar said. "After Zorn used the weapon to eliminate all Gorgonians on his planet he sent Irkens all over the known galaxy to hunt them down and purge them from whereever they were found. He did this to prove to us all that the Irken race was not weak like the Gorgonians had thought they were."

"So they got rid of the real bad guys and that made them evil?" Annabel asked.

Lard Nar shook his head. "No, not at first, Zorn was not about to punish everyone for their actions, but things did change. Taller Myuki, his successor was appointed soon after that. For those of you who don't know the Taller is chosen after the Tallest has ruled for 10 cycles." He explained.

Annabel nodded cycles was how the universe as a whole told time. A cycle was pretty much a year in space time. Which was different from a planet's definition of a year. On A world of any race one year was how long it took for the planet to go around their star. However everything in space revolved around something with a greater gravitational pull.

So space time was based on whatever it was that the universe revolves around as a whole, of course many races had different theories about what that was from gods, to black holes. It didn't matter, what mattered was that space time was a universal time zone that every planet had in common. And a cycle was about 10 Irken years which meant after Tallest Zorn had been ruling for 100 Irken Years his Taller was appointed by the AIs.

"Now Taller Myuki was very different from Zorn." Lard Nar went on, "While he did not blame his allies for their near defeat. Myuki was always paranoid that one of their allies would try to finish what the Gorgonians started and tried to convince him she was right." Lard Nar sighed. "She wanted to strike us all down before we had the chance to finish them off."

"So she started it all?" Richard asked.

Lard Nar nodded once more. "Yes, she was the one who wanted us all to witness how strong Irk was so no doubt would ever be in our minds who was stronger. However Zorn would not see things her way so she decided that he had to go."

"She killed him!" Annabel.

"Yes." Lard Nar answered.

"But wouldn't that get her killed?" Luna asked. "On my home world those who committed crimes to the other royals abdicated the throne."

"For you maybe." Lard Nar said. "But on Irk there is an ancient tradition." He explained. "Back when Irk was young it's ancestors saw war as a disease and swore to always be people of peace. They believed no one should rush to war in less it was for the greater good. However they feared their children might be tainted by other races and see war as the answer for everything so they made a pact. All Laws were to be written in stone, they cannot be changed even be the Tallest."

"What?" Richard was confused. "How could she change Irk if no one could change the rules."

"I'm getting to that." Lard Nar said. "This law of not being able to change laws insured the Irken ancestors that their people would stay peaceful, and not be tainted. However, there was one loop hole. It was called the right of Krum-Hai!"

Krum-Hai?" Annabel asked.

"Yes, the right of Krum-Hai was the right that every Taller had to challenge the Tallest for their position as leader of Irk. If they won Irk would be reformed in their own image, and they would rule as their reward."

"So she won and reformed Irk into what we know today?" Annabel asked.

Lard Nar nodded. "It wasn't that big of a change at first." He told them. "She knew that if she did it all at once her people might over throw her and a point a new Tallest, so she started by introducing the Irken program. The program is what made Irken's the machines they are known for today." He explained. "It suppressed all emotions, such as love, and the need for companionship. The want to reproduce and find life mates was also suppressed. This isolated the Irken race, from their allies."

"And they just let it happen?" Annabel asked.

"She tricked them into thinking the Irken programing was necessary, that with it they would not have to worry about making the same mistakes they made last time, like killing their own planet, or trusting monsters like the Gorgonians."

"That silly." Moon said.

"Yes, but things were different now." Lard Nar said. "Tallest Myuki had won the throne, and everyone who defied her payed. Even the AIs tried to oppose her, and she replaced them with the Control brains we know today. After that she told everyone that our allies were still infecting them with their defective lies. And a new law was set in place. The Defect Law!" he went on. "While other races were considered defective Tallest Myuki soon learned that the Irken program didn't work on everyone. While some Irkens believed the downloaded information as facts and followed then to a T. Defective Irkens saw the download for what it really was."

"Which is?" Jinx asked.

"An opinion of the Irken Empire." Lard Nar answered. "Programed Irkens, had one job, they never questioned where they belonged, or why they were there. However, defectives Irkens tried to do other things. For example, a certain Irken I knew was programed to be an invader, however he wanted to create not destroy."

"Zim?" Annabel asked.

Lard Nar nodded.

"You expect us to believe that the most successful Irken in Irken history is a defective?" Luna snapped.

"Ever wonder how he's so good at it?" Lard Nar asked. "How he could blend in with all of those races and they never expect a thing?" he shook his head. "Other invaders are machines, following a program that prevents them from relating to emotions. Causing them to appear hollow even though they seem to fake it flawlessly. Their words hold no luster. Zim however was different, he wasn't limited by the program, it was there, but it held no ground. This allowed him to feel what they were feeling to see things they way they saw it."

"And that made a difference?" Jinx's asked.

"It did on Vort." Lard Nar said. "After Tallest Myuki took over they used Vort to train their Invaders. While their the invaders would home in on their skills, collecting "Secrets" and reporting them back to Tallest Myuki. While their they were each given a Vortian escort. I was Zim's."

"So that's how you knew him." Luna said. "But how does that prove he's a defective."

"Well by then everyone feared Irk. They had already conquered the outer rim of the Nebula galaxy, but so far none of their allies had been turned on, however tensions were high. Everyone already knew Irk as mindless monsters and avoided the Irken cadets. It made their task difficult. However, Zim had no problem reeling us in. Here was Irken cadet who could get people to trust him without a disguise, who could create magnificent inventions, and engage in defective conversation. He was friends with almost every Vortian in a matter of days, while the other cadets couldn't stand to greet us properly without almost barfing in disgust."

"But if he defective like you say why do the things he does?" Annabel asked.

"Self-preservation." Lard Nar answered simply, though he looks almost shaken by his words. "Irken law states that defectives are to be killed."

"They kill them for being different?" Richard said.

"It doesn't change what he did to us!" Jinx said. "He destroyed my planet, purged most of my race!"

"You're right." Lard Nar said. "it does not change his crimes. However, fear can be a very powerful thing." He reasoned. "And while we are willing to die for what we believe in for an Irken to do so would be to die in vain. All the defectives could rise up and it would make no difference. The law is set in stone, and only a Taller brave enough face the current Tallest and the entirety of their people can change them."

"Who is the Taller now?" Annabel asked.

"One has not been appointed yet." Lard Nard answered. "But it will be soon." He assured her. "Tallest Red and Purple will be hitting their one hundred year by the end of this cycle."

"Won't matter." Luna said. "Even if it is this Zim, he's not the child you once knew."

"Luna!" Annabel snapped.

"No she's right." Lard Nar said pushing his shirt down to reveal his scar. "Zim chosed Irk the day he gave this to me. And once a defective chooses to give into the program they can become as mindless as any other Irken." He doesn't mean for his voice to sound hollow, but it does, as much as he tells himself he's forgiven Zim, he can't help but feel bitter at times.

"So there is no hope?" Annabel asked.

"You really think he'd help us?" Jinx snapped, many other refugees yelled their agreements.

"Please think about it." Annabel said. "We know nothing about them, none of their weakness, are anything. Meanwhile they have spies among us that learn everything about us! Even our Informant cannot give us that kind of advantage. But if we had one of them on our side we may finally turn this war in our favor. Think of all the access codes he could give us, codes that could destroy the control brains once and for all. We could get past the bigger blockades that need special clearance and free even more refugees!"

"It's a nice thought." Lard Nar admitted. "But not ideal." Yes, it was best not to get his hopes up, Zim was a known fence hopper, He may side with them for a while, but he'd get scared again and fall back in line, just like last time. Lard Nar knows it's unfair to think so poorly of Zim, but he doesn't want Annabel to get her hopes up and pay a similar price that he did...or worse.

"Why not!" Annabel snapped.

"Because the Zim I knew dies that day." Lard Nar said. "If he gave into the program as it sounds like he has, then it would take a miracle to get his defective nature to rise up and take hold again."

"Maybe seeing you will help." Annabel said hopefully.

Lard Nar shook his head, shaking visibly now. "I am the reason why he gave into the program, Tallest Myuki used me to teach him that the program is there for a reason, and now Zim's defective nature is nothing but a tool that the Irken program uses for the betterment of the Irken race. The Zim I knew is gone, and in less some thing makes him feel again he will stay gone, buried underneath the program forever."

Yes that was the real reason why he was bitter, it had nothing to do with Zim at all, he was mad at himself, he had failed Zim. He should have been stronger. Perhaps if he had stood on his own two feet that day, and showed Zim how fighting back can make a difference. Then maybe, just maybe Zim would be beside him today. He wouldn't be the destroyer of worlds, but a beacon of hope.

"We have to at least try." Annabel said. "Zim is already on Earth, who else would the Tallest trust with this job? He's an unstoppable force of destruction convincing him to join us maybe the only way we save Earth."

She had a convincing point, and everyone knew it. Still the chances of it happening was slim to none. Irkens don't fight for others, it was simply not the Irken way.

"Fine." Annabel snapped. "You can give up on him if you like, but I refuse to believe that every Irken is evil, especially when you told us that is not the always the case."

"I never said I'd given up." Lard Nar said. "I'm just telling you not to get your hopes up." He told her. "The Irken program is a powerful adversary, and it takes a will of titanium not to fight it once you give into it. Our informant has studied it in secrecy for years, and he has yet to find anyone with the will to break it." He explained. "Even the defective PAKs he's manage to salvage from the trash heaps give in sooner or later."

Annabel shook her head, she knew deep down they had to try, even if it didn't work she couldn't allow the AIs to purge the Irken race. If they did they would become the enemy, they would be just like the Irkens, and then the cycle of war would never end. They would become the new monsters just as Irk had done after they took out the Gorgonians. It didn't matter if they never went as far as the Irkens did, they were still purging a race, and that was wrong.

"We have to try." She told them again.

Lard Nar nodded. "I promise I will." He said. "Even if it kills me I will try…" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was not going to let himself break down. Not now, the refugees needed him to be strong, he had failed Zim, he would not fail them.

Annabel wanted to press for more answers but her father's look told her to drop it. Lard Nar was hurting enough as it is. She bit her lip guiltily She had reopened a wound that he would have rather left closed.

She breathed through her nose deeply as silence fell over the ship.

It stayed for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Well this took all day to write, but I'm pretty happy with it. BTW in this AU defectives are more like Divergents from the Divergent series, they don't fit in with the groups or fractions of Irk, they promote change which is feared by others who do not understand. I plan to use this in later chapters especially when using the unaired episode the Trail!

Anyways, Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	29. Detention's Got Some Deep Conversations!

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of The original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is actually a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also All characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim, and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was actually appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So here we are again! A new chapter for all my fans thanks for reading and have an Awesome Day!

With that said please enjoy Chapter 29!

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Detention's Got Some Deep Conversations!**

Detention…

Zim had studied the art of torture, and punishment for years in the academy, and if there was two words he had to use to describe detention it was this.

A Joke!

He and Dib entered a large class room with several rows of desk filled with students. "The trouble makers." Zim figured. They were all currently talking and cutting up just like this was any other class of the day. Instead of an extra class taken after the final bell.

"So this is detention?" He asked.

"Oh so I'm supposed to believe you've never gone?" Dib teased.

"Why I never." Zim mused playing along. "In fact I happen to be a perfect little angel."

Dib burst into laughter. "You an angel?" he scoffed. "More like you're just an expert at not getting caught."

Miz gave him a sly smile as he took his seat closest to the door. "You know me so well."

"I'm your best friend Miz." Dib said, sitting down beside him. "Of course I know you."

"Oh?" Zim said, curious now. "And how would you describe me?"

"You?" Dib asked, thinking about it. "Well to be honest at first I thought you were too good to be true." He admitted. "Mr. perfect, but the more we hang out I realize so much more."

"Like?" Zim asked.

"We'll you're smart, and pay close attention to detail." Dib answered. "But at the same time you have the attention span of a hyper active squirrel. You jump from one topic to another like some scattered brain, only to somehow tie it all together."

"It's called being skilled." Zim snapped, somewhat offended by being called a scattered brained squirrel!

"And then there's your self-confidence." Dib went on. "I never thought I'd know a teen as poise as you are. You're so sure of yourself all the time it's kind of intimidating." He admitted.

"We'll it's about time you complimented me." Zim said crossing his arms. "Honestly Dib you are the worse sometimes."

"Says the guy with mood swings." Dib countered.

"Mood swings?" Zim asked.

"Miz." Dib gave him a serious look. "I don't know if anyone has ever told you but you change moods like on a dime." He told him. "Like this morning with Keef that was crazy. I thought you were this sweet gentle guy, and then I learn you have your own aggressive side, that you can turn off at a seconds notice. You're sly and cunning one minute and the next you're concern for my wellbeing. People like Keef make you sick, but you admire Mrs. Bitters' cruelty towards children. You contradict yourself time and time again, but it's the real you." Dib said. "I can tell it is. You're like this jumbled jigsaw puzzle, full of pieces that shouldn't fit, but somehow they do. You're a mystery Miz."

Zim's eyes had widen into saucers again. Had the kid really noticed that much about him? Apparently so, and it amazed him that this ordinary boy could see the real him so well. It was like Dib could see through all of his defenses. With Dib it was like he could read between the lines, seeing his real thoughts and emotions. And what was worse was that Dib never let him run away from him, he pressed for answers until he found out what was wrong.

Dib wouldn't let him twist and turn the truth, forcing Zim to tell the whole truth without giving everything away. He didn't know how Dib did it, but he did, and it made Zim feel like he was naked whenever the boy walked into the room. Like he could see that much of him, and even further into his very soul.

Dib blushed as he realized Miz was staring at him with his wide eyes again. "Sorry I got all weird again didn't I?" he asked.

Miz bit his lip. "Dib why do you have a crush on me?" He asked suddenly.

Dib goes tomato red. "Are you really asking me this now?"

"I'm just curious." Miz said. "We've only known each other for what a little over a week now, but the way you talk about me. The way you…look at me."

"I feel like I've known you my whole life." Dib admitted. "Is that weird?"

Zim thought about it and shook his head. "No in fact I feel the same." He admitted.

Dib smiled. It was that goofy smile that made Zim feel all warm inside, and made his spooch lurch into his throat _. 'Oh Irk how did it get this far?'_ he asked himself.

Who was this kid, and how could he make him feel this way? He was an Irken soldier, his programing should not allow this feeling, oh yes he knew this feeling. Not from experience, but instinct, and second hand accounts.

This is what humans called love.

Oh Irk was he crushing on the Dib

 _'_ _No I do not have a crush for this stink child.'_ He told himself.

"Now it's your turn." Dib said.

"What?" Zim asked, pulled out of his thoughts.

"It's your turn to describe me." Dib said.

"What? Why?" Zim said. "Besides I do that every day, your head is big," he said making Dib roll his eyes. "See I described you."

"No I mean in detail like I did to you." Dib urged. "I want to know what you think about me Miz."

"Why?" Zim asked. "What's the point?"

"Well I thought that what we were doing seeing how much we know about each other." Dib pressed.

Zim sighed. "Your smart, skilled, and think fast on your feet." He answered. "There." He had dropped his gaze to his desk now.

"Why do you do that?" Dib asked.

"Do what?" Zim asked.

"Why do pull me in only to shut me out?" Dib asked. "This isn't the first time you've done this Miz, like at the picnic with your parents at the Park, and this afternoon in fifth period."

"I told you I get in these ruts." Zim answered. "You said it yourself I have mood issues."

"I didn't mean it like that." Dib said. "Why don't you let anyone in? What are you afraid of?"

Zim sighed. "It's just easier." He answered. "If you don't let people in they can't hurt you, and you can't hurt them. I don't want to hurt you Dib." He admitted.

"Then don't." Dib said, placing his hand on his. "Miz I know what it's like to be hurt by people who like." He told him. "I'm not like that."

"No." Miz seemed to agree. "But I am."

Dib was stunned by his words. "What?"

"I had this friend." Zim said. "My other friends didn't like him…they said he was weird so I…kicked him to the curb."

Dib was stunned, Miz was acting like this because he had betrayed a close friend of his.

Zim cursed inwardly, how this child forced these confessions out of him was beyond his comprehension. How was Dib doing this to him? "I know you think I'm this amazing person but I'm not." He said. Guilt seized up in his gut and stayed there.

Dib smiled, his hand still on Miz's, he gave it a firm squeeze. "Hey we all fold under peer pressure, the point it you learn from it and move on." He told him.

"Why did you do that?" Miz asked.

"Do what?" Dib said.

"Why do you brush off every bad thing I do like it's nothing." Miz asked. "It's like nothing I say or do can drive you away!"

Dib laughed. "That's what being a friend is about Miz." He explained. "You see someone's flaws, and you accept them for who they are. That's what's great about having them, you can be vulnerable around them, and not have to worry about them stabbing you in the back. There a shoulder to lean on, someone who's on your side no matter when you're right or wrong."

Miz suddenly smiles. "My old friend was like that." He said. "The one I hurt, I bet he'd still forgive me today. The idiot." He snapped.

Dib rose a brow.

"I'm such a jerk." He said, as if realizing it for the first time.

"Yeah you are." Dib agreed. "But you're my jerk."

Zim couldn't help the smile that creeped on his face. There he was, doing it again. Dib called him the mystery, but Dib, he was the real mystery.

"There's my Miz." Dib said, almost sighing in relief. He wasn't kidding when he said Miz was moody, the guy was like an emotional roller coaster ride. Still, it was a ride Dib wouldn't mind experiencing over and over again. He never knew someone with so much feeling before. "We cool?" he asked.

"Well I know I'm cool." Miz said. "You on the other hand are a total Nerd."

"Jerk." Dib said removing his hand from his in order to give him a playful punch.

Zim chuckled. "It's you're own fault." He said. "If your brain wasn't so large your head would be smaller."

"I hate you." Dib said, though he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Na-uh." Zim snickered. "You love me." He teased.

"I knew you'd never let me live this down." Dib moaned, hiding his face in his hands, but Zim could still see the scarlet of his ears.

"Can't help it." He admitted. "You're reactions are priceless."

"I'll get you back for this." Dib vowed.

"Now that I would like to see." Zim admitted.

"Dib, Miz!" Mrs. Bitters said, bursting into the room, making both boys jump.

The kids around them hid under their desk in fear.

Miz laughed openly at their fear. "Babies." He said.

 _'_ _Don't encourage her'_ Dib told him with his eyes.

Zim ignored him and continued. "Any who is there a problem Mrs. Bitters?"

"The problem is you two can't read!" Mrs. Bitters hissed. "You slips say detention room two not one."

"There isn't a second detention room." Dib said.

"There is now!" Mrs. Bitters snapped. "Now move or I'll add time to your sentence!"

Miz got to his feet so fast that it almost made Dib dizzy. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door. "Come on Dib before she decides to have tomorrows breakfast early."

"Stop encourage her!" Dib shouted. "I swear it's like you have a death sentence or something."

"Maybe I do." Miz teased. "And maybe you still don't know everything there is to know about me."

Dib smiled, and pulled his arm away. "Is that a challenge Miz?"

"Sure why not." Zim said rolling his eyes as he walked up to a room labeled detention room #2. "Knock yourself out."

"Okay fine I vow that I will figure you out Norman Richards if it's the last thing I do." Dib swore. "Because if there is one thing Dib Membrane never runs from, it's a good mystery."

Zim shook his head as they entered the room, only to freeze at who he saw.

"Dark Booty?" Dib said in shock as he sees his senior partner sitting at the front desk of the classroom. "You're our detention monitor?"

"Actually I'm the new school Janitor." Dark Booty said. "Mr. Suggs." He said pointing to the name tag on his gray janitor uniform.

Zim snickered. "Suggs. It's even worse than Dark Booty."

Dark Booty gave him a surprised look.

"You'll have to forgive him." Dib said. "Mrs. Bitters has inspired a dark streak in Miz."

"And why wouldn't she?" Dark Booty asked, looking around as if to be sure she wasn't there to listen. "She's a scary woman, and those who are feared hold all the power, besides teens deserved to be scared straight."

"Hey we're teens." Dib said.

"Case and point." Dark Booty said. "What were you two thinking going after Zim on your own?"

Dib stopped, realizing where this was going. "It wasn't like that." He said. "Miz and Peg told us we should wait."

"Dib is right." Gaz said. She and Peg had been sitting in the back of the class waiting for Dib and Miz to show up. "We thought we could get the drop on him, place a tracker on his person so you know…we could see where he was going."

"He was tunneling underground." Peg cut in. "We wanted to see why, it wasn't until after the factory doors closed that we realized there was a security system in place."

"That is why you wait." Dark Booty said. "We would have briefed you, prepared you for this. I don't think you realize how much danger you were really in."

"It was a trap." Miz said, surprising him. "He was testing us, he did a similar thing to me back in Egypt, like a predator making a mock charge at his prey. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. He was playing us and we fell right into his trap."

"Exactly." Mrs. Bitters said, as she entered the room. "You need to be more careful from now on. You four are our youngest agents, he will try to use your age, and gullibility to his advantage."

The four nodded.

"I know it's not always possible to hang back and wait for back up." Dark Booty said. "But you are all still junior agents. Zim had proven to be more than enough for you to handle, for now on you are to call me if there is any suspicion of Zim's where about."

"And wait while he gets away?" Dib asked, frustrated. "We're seniors you can't treat us like babies."

"You can do recon." Mrs. Bitters said. "If you see him you can watch from a far, take pictures, video tape, whatever, but in less another person is in imminent danger you are to wait for back up."

Dib frowned, but Dark Booty gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. "It's just until you graduate, by then you should be completely trained, All of you."

The four junior agents nodded.

"Good now all of you sit down and start your homework." Dark Booty ordered. "You may go when you're done."

The four did as they were told they each gave each other a knowing look.

Things would probably be far more deadly next time around.

Zim couldn't help but bit his lip. This whole thing with Dark Booty had reminded him of this, he was here to study the humans and gather resources for war. Not start a romantic comedy with his supposed to be enemy. His eyes met with Dib's and he feels that feeling again. Why couldn't he shake this?

Why did this child have to have such a strong effect on him? He made him question everything he knew to be right. What was happening to him?

Dib gave him a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Zim did his best to return it, but it's obviously forced.

Yes, they could both feel it the tension, the danger it was becoming all too real, and the stakes were stacking up against them; becoming higher and higher with every passing breath.

They were both in way over their heads and it was obvious.

Still neither one of them wanted to back out.

"Hey I still owe you dinner right?" Dib asked slyly keeping his promise to get Miz out of his ruts whenever possible.

"Oh you better believe it." Zim snapped. "And I'm warning you now I am not easy to please. I am a very picky eater."

"Oh I bet." Dib said with a laugh.

"Wait you guys are going out to eat?" Gaz asked.

"Just bowling." Dib answered. "And some cheese fries." He added a smile. "If that's a worthy enough meal for king picky over here." He gestured to Miz.

"Add as much soda as I want and some chocolate doughnuts and you got yourself a deal." Zim mused.

"Deal." Dib agreed.

Zim licked his lips, he could tasted those doughnuts already.

"So it's like a date?" Peg asked hopefully.

"Peg!" Dib yelled his face pure red.

Miz laughed obviously enjoying his reaction. "I don't know is it?" He said giving Dib a smirk that was somewhat playful, but cruel at the same time.

"Miz!" Dib shouted, he was completely flustered now, and Dark Booty's and Mrs. Bitters _'I knew it.'_ looks were not helping.

Zim snickered, he really did enjoy seeing that shade of red. "No but seriously it's just bowling." He said. "You guys should come, we could hang."

"It could be a bonding experience for the team." Peg added.

"Yeah sure whatever." Gaz agreed. "As long as we're not intruding on your date." She said giving a playful smile to her brother.

"IT"S NOT A DATE!" Dib screamed.

Zim laughed, he couldn't help it. "Relax Dib you know we tease because we care."

"Yeah it's called tough love." Peg added. "Gaz's is the same with me all the time."

Dib smiled, so they did have what they had. He and Miz were on the right track, still he was afraid he was expecting too much. Miz said it himself, he didn't want to get close to him, he was afraid to hurt him. Still some risk were worth taking.

He looked at Miz, he was telling the girls about their last bowling trip, and how Dib dropped the ball so often he thought the floor would crack beneath them.

He smiled, making up his mind. Miz was worth the risk.

He just knew it.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Oh my gosh that chapter was so mushy, but I had to do it man, I had to make up for making Lard Nar so cold in the last chapter. (I went back and fixed that by the way.) lol I think these two are so cute in this chapter, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I really enjoy writing this story.

Anyways, Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	30. Bowling Romance

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay one last romance chapter before we get back to the episodes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Thanks, for reading and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Bowling Romance**

Dib groaned as he struggled to smooth out the wrinkles on his favorite shirt. He knew he should have thrown it in the dryer when he had the chance. Now Miz would be here any minute and he simply didn't have the time.

"You know you could just where a different shirt." Gaz said as she leaned in on his door frame. She was wearing her black halter top with a plaid pink and black skirt, and combat boots.

"Easy for you to say." Dib muttered. "Besides Miz likes this shirt."

"So, it is a date?" Gaz asked, looking serious now.

"No!" Dib shouted, and then a little less confident he added. "I don't know…maybe." He sighed. "Miz says he just wants to be friends for now."

"Then respect that." Gaz said.

"I do." Dib said.

"Good, besides he's a good guy he's not going to care that your shirt is wrinkly." Gaz added.

Dib smiled. "I know, I just want to look nice for him, you know."

Now it was Gaz's turn to smile. "Yeah I know the feeling." She admitted.

The doorbell rings then, and Dib is forced to ignore his shirt, so he can pull on his sneakers.

"Coming!" Gaz yelled, and walked down stairs to open the door. She does, and smiles as she sees Miz and Peg waiting.

"I swear this place has something against the heat!" Miz snapped. "How can it be this cold in September?"

Peg giggled. "He complained the whole way here!" She said.

"And yet Mother Nature still doesn't know how to take a hint!" Miz yelled.

Gaz moved aside, inviting them in, and Zim hurried in thankfully.

"So, where's Dib?" Peg asked.

"One minute!" Dib yelled wrestling on his other shoe before racing down the stairs.

Zim watched him descend, and they both smiled as their eyes meet.

Miz was bundled up as usual, and Dib was starting to worry if the guy would ever last the winter.

"Okay let's get going before the place gets too crowded." Peg suggested.

Everyone agreed and soon Zim was out in the cold again. "I can't believe none of you have a car!" He shouted. "This is just sad!"

Peg laughed. "My parents are making me save up for my own car? Can you believe it?"

"Dib you're loaded buy a car!" Zim demanded.

"Why?" Dib asked. He was never really a fan of cars, they were death machines, besides in this crowded city walking was way faster than getting stuck in traffic.

"Because a car has heat, du!" Miz reasoned. "Honestly are you even listening to my complaining?"

Dib laughed. "Of course, I mean tuning you out is a death sentence."

Zim smiled wickedly. "You better believe it." He hissed.

Dib felt goosebumps creep up his arms.

Zim laughed at his obvious display of shock. "Your reactions really are priceless Dib."

Dib punched him, giving him his famous scowl, his glasses slid almost all the down his nose. "Jerk."

Zim laughed, and pushed his glasses up his face. "Well that's one thing checked off on my to do list tonight."

"So, you're making him flustered on purpose." Peg asked.

"Of course, if he's flustered tonight's victory is already mine!" Zim snickered.

"Is not." Dib shouted. "In fact, I bet I'll win."

"Yeah when pigs fly." Gaz teased.

"Are you kindling Pigs would fly and his game would still be the same." Zim scoffed.

Dib pouted. Miz was being a little meaner than usual. "What's up with you anyway?"

Zim smiled. "Isn't that your job?" He asked. "Are you not the one who swore to figure me out?"

Dib smiled. "Okay fine play hard to get, it only makes my victory all the more sweeter."

"You defeat me?" Zim asked, and scoffed. "Cows would fly first."

"You know a cow could fit in a cargo plane and technically fly." Dib pointed out.

Zim smiled. "Well someone's in a mood." He pointed out.

"I was in a great mood until you-" Dib stopped, realizing something. "Are you starting a fight, just to fight?"

Now it was Zim's turn to be defensive, normal Irken behavior included fighting over nothing in particular, a trait he could not always hold in. "No." He said looking rather disappointed.

Dib bit his lip, Miz was going into one of those ruts again, he had to figure out what to do, and he had to think fast. "Well that's just stupid." He said, deciding that if Miz wanted to argue then he'd do so, anything to make him smile again.

"Well your head is stupid!" Miz shouted back.

"At least I don't get cold in September." Dib yelled back.

"Well at least my breath doesn't smell like corn!" Zim shot back.

Dib stopped. "But I haven't been eating corn."

"You're lying!" Miz screamed.

Dib couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, this had to be the most ridiculous argument he had ever been a part of.

The girls shook their heads, they had started walking slower than the two idiots the moment they started arguing like a bunch of 10-year olds.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, I am being very serious!" Zim screamed.

"And that's why it's so funny!" Dib shouted, still laughing. "I mean do you always argue, just for the sake of arguing."

"When I am in the mood yes." Zim snapped. "And if you can't live with that then perhaps your crush is pointless." Yes, that was the point here, if he started acting more like himself Dib would snap out of it, and stop that annoying blushing, and then he could get back to normal.

Or at least that was the plan anyways, but Dib blew that dream up in a matter of seconds.

"Well your tofu breath is the worst!" he snapped back.

"Well at least I don't wear stupid glasses." Zim went on trying his best not to panic. Dib was a better arguer then he thought. "Look at me I can't see ten feet in front of me without my glasses!"

"Well at least I'm not short!" Dib snapped.

Oh, he did not go there, Zim growled. On Irk he was one of the tallest beings of his race, but on Earth Humans were tall, and Dib was indeed taller, by a few centimeters, but still. The comment reminded him of his younger years. Zim had been born the smallest Irken in Irken history, and it took him ages to outgrow that name. Now this inferior life form was calling him short. "I am not short you stink brain!"

Now it was Dib's turn to smile wickedly. "Did I hit a nerve?" He asked.

"Tell me Dib how much do you like your spline?" he said sinisterly. He was very serious now, and the boy had no idea. You never point out an Irken's short stature, it was just asking for death!

Dib laughed. "Okay I get it no short jokes." He said in-between giggles.

"I'm not short!" Zim shouted. "I'm just as late bloomer." It was true, Zim was always behind in growth. As an Alpha he should be fully grown by now, but while Zim's senses developed beyond expectation his height was always lagging behind. He stomped his foot and pouted knowingly.

Dib smiled, Miz looked so cute like that. He opened the door as they reached the bowling alley. "Here accept this as my piece offering."

"I will do no such thing!" Zim snapped, walking inside. "There is only one piece offering I accept."

"Do tell." Dib said.

"A chocolate milk shake with fries." Zim said with a sly smile.

"You're just a little gold digger, aren't you?" Dib asked as he paid the guy at the front counter for their shoes before heading to the condense stand.

"I told you Dib, I am high maintenance." Zim mused.

"Well you're not scaring me away that easily." Dib said before ordering. "Could I get the bottom less fries special with two large chocolate milk shake, and some chocolate doughnuts?" He told the cashier.

"Will that be all?" the Cashier asked.

"For now." Miz said, giving Dib a sly smile.

Dib laughed. "We'll be at table three." He told the Cashier.

"Very well that will be 25 dollars." the Cashier said.

Dib didn't even flinch, he just paid the lady and led Miz to table three.

"No fair, you're rich, how can I compete with that." Miz pouted.

"Why are you suddenly trying to get me to hate you anyways?" Dib asked, yes it was obvious where this was going.

"I don't want you to hate me." Miz answered as he went to choose his ball from the rack beside them. "I'm just testing the waters." He admitted.

Dib's eyes widen. Testing the waters, as in he was testing Dib's feelings to see if they were the real thing? Was he considering giving him a chance? "I thought you said you weren't gay." Dib asked.

"What? Can't a guy can't be gay curious?" Peg asked as she and Gaz joined them.

"Are you?" Dib asked Miz.

Zim thought for a moment, he was curious about this love thing in general, but to actually let it happen was just asking for trouble. The fact that he just might be growing feelings for the Dib should have him running in the opposite direction. However, he couldn't help but be drawn in by the boy, he was like a drug that had him hooked. He couldn't help it, nor did he want to. He like being around the Dib, and he would be, no matter how dangerous it got.

"Yes." He finally answered, making Dib blushed. "Now let's get you're defeat over with."

"Oh, that is it!" Dib declared. "You're going down!" He vowed.

Zim laughed. "Alright Dib do your worst!"

* * *

 **(One Humiliating defeat later!)**

I can't believe you only made 30 points." Gaz said as they ate their food.

"This game hates me." Dib said. "I only came for the fries."

Zim snickered as he tried the cherry on top of his shake, it tasted amazing, so much so that he decided to steal Dib's.

"Miz that one was mine." Dib whined.

Zim laughed. "Still think I'm worth the trouble?" he challenged.

Dib sighed. "I'm going to go cancel our next round." He said, looking down. "I'm just not up for another beating."

Zim frowned as he walked away. Was it something he said?

"You know you could have cheered him on a little bit you guys." Peg said. "Our at least given him a few pointers."

Zim bit his lip, suddenly regretting his course of action.

"Dib had always been a sore loser." Gaz said. "He'll get over it."

"Gaz!" Peg complained.

"No Peg." Zim said. "I got this." He got up then and rushed over to Dib.

"About time." Gaz said. "I was wondering if he'd ever get it."

"You mean you set this up?" Peg asked.

Instead of answering Gaz kept right on complaining. "You see this is why I don't date guys, they're so stupid."

Peg laughed. "You think they'll evet figure it out?" She asked.

"Nope."

"GAZ!"

"Dib wait." Zim exclaimed.

"Miz?" Dib asked, as he was about to accept his money back.

"He's changing his mind." Zim said, pushing the money back at the cashier.

"I am?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded and grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

"But I suck at this game." Dib whined, dragging his feet.

"You don't suck, you just need proper guidance." Zim said as they stood in front of the pins.

Dib groaned but picked up his bowling ball. Only to squeak as Miz got up behind him and placed his hands on his fore arms.

"What's the matter?" Zim teased. "Too close for you?"

"N-no." Dib stuttered.

Zim laughed. "Whatever you say, now since you're right handed you want to be to the right of the pins." He directed Dib to the right spot. "This way when your ball goes left, it will hit the pins dead center."

Dib nodded, realizing that Miz was trying to help. And gave it a try, He aims and shoots, and the ball goes sliding down the ramp, and just as Miz said, it hits dead center, and several pins fall.

"Not bad." Zim told him. "Now you want to add a little more force, so the back pins go down too."

Dib nodded, suddenly feeling his spirits lifted, and tried for the spare, only to curse as he drops the ball to hard and it ends up in the gutter. "Stupid game!" He growled.

Miz tightened his grip around him. "Don't have such a tight grip on your ball." He advised. "It thumps like that because you waste time loosening your fingers keep them loose and the ball will glide with your movements."

Dib nodded, and tries again, but his grip is too loose and the ball flies backwards rolling into their table where Gaz and Peg were sitting.

"Dib!" Gaz said, as the ball barley missed her feet.

"Maybe not that lose." Miz stated.

"Sorry." Dib mumbled.

Miz gives him another ball, it' a size smaller, with medium holes. "Try this ball."

Dib does so, but he's tired of this game by now, and just wants to go home.

Miz smiles as Dib lands a perfect strike.

Dib blinked in dis belief. "I…did it?" He asked.

"Yep." Miz said, then frowned. "Sorry for being a sore winner." He said.

Dib smiled, turning to him, "No sweat." He said.

Miz turned to return to the table, and Dib reached for him. "Miz"

Zim stopped as he felt Dib's hand on his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked turning back to him.

"Thanks." Dib said.

"Any time." He told him, and he meant it.

Why?

Because even thought there was a lot of things he couldn't understand when it came to Dib there was one thing he did know for sure. He liked the way he smiled, and he would do anything to see that smiled.

And he would do even more to make sure it never left his face…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So until then this is Emily Signing off…


	31. Nano Zim (Part 1)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** And we're back to the Episodes! How will things differ? Let's find out, shall we?

 **PS:** Just so you know some of the episodes will be out of order for plot purposes, not that it really matters since most of the episodes give no way of telling you exactly what order they took place besides the dates they were aired. Anyways on with the story!

 **Shout Outs!:** This chapter is dedicated to MockingVenus, thank you for the wonderful review. I am glad you like this series and I hope that you will see it through with me until the end.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Nano Zim! (Part 1)**

 **(One week later…)**

Quiet,

That's what had come for them for the next few days that followed, but it was a silence that could not be enjoyed. With every passing day Dib thought he would go insane with paranoia, Zim had yet to make another appearance, and the wait was killing him.

Dark Booty said there was nothing that could be done about it, Zim was most likely waiting for them to drop their guard, before he started eliminating them one by one. So, all they could do was make sure that never happened. Dib followed this order by looking over his shoulder every five seconds and checking to make sure he locked all the doors five times before bed.

Sometimes he wondered if really forgetting would end his life, yet he wasn't about to risk the safety of his sister to prove it. So instead he locked the doors and spent all night watching the home security, and the watching the skies channel on Mysterious Mysteries. Still, no matter what he did, Zim was nowhere in sight.

Still he waited… and waited…and waited…

Until he was sick of it!

"This is pointless." Dib said to himself, it was once again Thursday night, and Dib was pacing his room. He knew Zim was up to something, and it was more than just hunting them down. How did he know this? Because Zim had tunneled underground, deep underground, far deeper then he needed to for just tunneling to get past the factory's defenses. Not only that but there was no piles of dirt! Dib, Miz, and Dark Booty had gone back to the factory several times this week to confirm it. There was no Dirt, or minerals. So that meant Zim was keeping it.

"But why?" Dib asked himself as he looked at his pictures on the wall. Several of them were of the factory, and the holes they found. They were rather large, and Dib had walked several of the tunnels, but all he saw was dirt there, and minerals, like iron, copper, zinc, nickel, tin and even some lead. But why keep these things?

Was he purposely gathering these resources, and if so, why?

Suddenly a message is heard over Mysterious Mysteries.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have another weird sighting, just seconds ago a small robot-like creature was seen Raiding Crazy Taco's."

"Robot-like creature?" Dib turned to his TV screen, to see a picture of a small robot with blue eyes. "Hey that's Zim's robot!" He said. Sure, the eyes were a different color but there was no denying it. "I have to tell Dark Booty!" Dib races over to the computer and turns on the secret communications line, Dark Booty's silhouette appeared on the screen.

"Greeting's Moth-Man." Dark Booty said. "Any News?"

"There was a robot sighing at Crazy Tacos." Dib said. "It looks like Zim's." He sent a picture over the live chat.

"Well done Moth-Man." Dark Booty said. "I'll have Agent Grubs look into it."

"Him?" Dib snapped. "What about me?"

"It's too dangerous." Dark Booty. "A stupid move like that is obviously Zim's way of luring you out."

"But it's me he wants, so if it is a trap and I'm not there you'll find nothing! Besides I'm sick of waiting." Dib whined.

"I know it's hard to sit on the side lines, but please leave this to the senior officers." Dark Booty begged.

Dib sighs. "Fine." He whined and hung up, only to begin getting ready to leave, he pulled on his shoes and packed several gadgets of his own design, plus his camera. "Sorry Dark Booty, but this is my life we're talking about, and I'm going to be the one to protect it." Besides he needed to see Zim again, he needed to understand why he looked at him like that, and why he had to take those resources. There was so many unanswered questions and Dib hated it! He hated not knowing.

Dark Booty sighed as he watched Dib get ready from his spy bug on the boy's wall. "Oh Moth-Man I should have known you'd do this." He paged Gaz as he spoke.

Gaz looks up from her game to look at her computer, just in time to see a message appear on her screen.

 _Zim has been spotted, do not let Dib leave the house._

 _-Dark Booty_

Gaz jumps into action and cuts Dib off at the stairs. "Not another step Dib." She warned as her doll army surrounds them.

"Figures he would tell you to keep me here." Dib said. "Come on Gaz I'm just going to observe, promise."

Gaz doesn't budge "Sorry Dib, but I have my orders."

"Then you leave me no choice!" Dib yelled and threw a smoke bomb.

Gaz coughed widely as Dib used the cover to push pass her, and rush down the stairs. He dodges the robot dolls as he went, Gaz had turned all of her toys into a small miniature army of death and destruction. She did this because Dad was always gone, and this was a house of a known a successfully rich scientist. Several idiots tried to rob them since everyone knew it was empty except for two teens, so Gaz made her own army to protect them. However, she was no stranger to using them on her brother for being stupid.

When Dib was younger he had been scared of these things, but thanks to Dark Booty's training he was better at handling the threat and soon managed to dive out the door.

"Damn it!" Gaz hissed. "Fine you win this time!" She yelled after him. "But next time I'm putting them on Flesh eating mode!"

Dib keeps running, despite her threat. He knows he's being stupid going alone, but he knows every member of his team will tell him to stay out of it. "Miz!" He realized. "Miz would never let me down." This was true, Miz would still disagree with this, but he'd go because he understood that Dib couldn't help his impulsive nature.

He'd go to keep him safe; plain and simple.

Dib dialed Miz number on his communicator and kept running.

No answer!

"Damn it Miz!" he shouted as he reached the back alley of Crazy Taco. "Why don't you ever answer your phone?" it was true, Miz was always missing his calls, only to tell him later that he was doing homework or chores or something. But considering the time was 11:50 he assumed his friend was most likely asleep. "Fine I'll do this myself." He said, pulling out some thermal goggles. He scans the ground, if somethings been back here recently he should get some clear reading. He stops as he sees a pair of small foot prints, glowing green under the thermal lens.

Dib smiled. "Bingo!"

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

Sometimes he could really strangle that robot.

"Please tell me you did not risk this mission for some Taco's!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs. He was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by several trees in the woods, preparing the Voot for another round of drilling.

"But the Crazy Taco man said I needed them!" Gir said, crying softly.

Zim growled loudly, he had confiscated the tacos the moment the SIR unit had arrived. And was now clutching them in his claws. The past week of nothing but school had worn on his patience and the Tallest were not helping. He had reported into them last Saturday, only for them to be displeased that he had only drilled once for resources and had nothing huge to report.

"Zim we need you to focus." Red had said. "The AIs and their accomplices have escaped Zoran and could be coming to warn the humans."

This news had Zim's senses on high alert, the AIs could see past their disguises, and were driven to kill them all without the slightest bit of remorse. An AI was just as dangerous as a control brain, in fact they were a later model of the current control brains, so of course they were dangerous. Zim scanned the trees at the thought. No enemies yet, but he had to move this along, if anyone saw Gir it could risk tonight's mission.

For a moment he considers going back home empty handed but dismisses it. He had two days until he reported into the Tallest again, and if he was empty handed for a second time, he shivered at the thought. He had never been a victim of their wrath before, but he had seen it, and it was not pretty.

"Sir!" Zim said, and Gir's eyes switched to red.

Dib froze as he heard the three-letter word, the foot prints had led him to a tree line in the woods, he peeked out from behind a tree and gasped; it was Zim! He pointed his video camera at him and began recording.

"Why are we here?" Zim asked.

"To destroy the enemy." Gir answered, voice dark.

"And?" Zim pressed.

"And collect resources for the upcoming war!" Gir answered.

Dib's eyes widen. "War?" He whispered. So that's why he was digging so deep in the ground he was collecting resources for an upcoming war! And he was stealing them from their planet to do it! But why?

"Now where in the mission does it say we need tacos?" Zim yelled!

"Nowhere Sir!" Gir said.

"Stupid robot!" Zim shouted, his anger was all consuming now. "At this rate we will never have enough resources to fight against this planet's defenses!"

"Oh god." The war was with them! Zim was stealing their resources so his people's armies could rage war against them! "I have to tell Dark Booty!" He whispered and took a step backwards.

Zim's antenna twitched as he heard a twig snapped. "What was that?" he turned towards the sound, using his superior eye sight to scan the trees around him.

Dib froze in place, just knowing that he was pretty much screwed weather he moved or not. He's right, Gir can see through solid objects and picks out Dib's skeleton frame with his x-ray vison in seconds.

"Intruder!" He shouts pointing right at Dib!

Zim sees him too now, and smiles. "Well if it isn't my favorite Earth monkey."

Dib slowly backs away.

"What running already?" Zim teased. "How boring, and here I was hoping you'd be more fun to play with." He stops as he notices the camera, its red light is blinking. "You're recording this?" He asked. "How much did you hear?"

"No-th-ing." Dib stutters despite himself. "I just got here..." He lied trying to sound believable.

Zim doesn't buy it for a moment. He curses in the Irken tongue, before giving Gir his orders. "Drill here until the tanks are full."

"Yes, my Lord." Gir jumps into the Voot before asking. "What about you?"

Zim smiled wickedly as his eyes fell back on Dib. "I'm going hunting for Dibs." He mused.

It's only then that Dib manages to turn and run, how could he have been so stupid? Did he really come here with no back up? And no real weapon to defend himself with! Sure he had some smoke bombs, but his father had confiscated all his weapons in the hope that it would discourage him from going after Zim alone.

Fat chance, his father should have known he'd come either way, in fact Dib told him he would. And now since neither of them listened to what they were told, Dib was in deep trouble…No this was happening because he didn't bring back up.

 _'I should have gone to woke up Miz first.'_ He realized. "If I can make it back to the road he'll have to leave me alone or risk being spotted." He told himself out loud, hoping that hearing these words would calm him down.

It doesn't help.

He can hear Zim's advance, and he swears that he can feel his alien breath on his neck, but it's all in his head. Zim is not that close, the kid was smart, zig zagging through the woods in order to slow him down. If this kept up the Dib would reach the road which was a very popular route for midnight workers around town.

He would get away, and Zim could not allow that, it would compromise the mission for sure. Zim growls and moves faster, this was all that dumb robot's fault. _'I swear if I don't get that evidence back I'm trashing Gir!'_

 _Shoot him._ His Irken programming orders.

Zim pulls out his plasma gun and aims, his handshakes as he tries to zero in on his target.

Dib curses as he trips over an unearthed tree root.

Zim advances, it's hard to missing a target that's this close and not moving. "It's over Dib."

Dib looks up to see the road through the trees if only he could get a few inches more, and he would be safe. He could see the lights of the cars passing by, was this the end? Was this the last thing he would see? No! He tries to force himself to his feet, only to be grabbed roughly by a three-clawed hand.

Zim throws him back on the ground away from the road. "So close worm." He hisses. "But not close enough." He aims his gun.

Dib's breath hitches in his throat, was this really the end? And all because he was too stupid to wait for back up. He suddenly thought of all the people he would never see again, His dad, his sister, Peg, and Miz. Oh god Miz! He would be leaving him forever, never knowing if there was anything there beyond friendship. "Why?" He asked him.

Zim froze. "What?"

"Why do you do this?" Dib asked, tears running down his face. "What did we ever do to you?"

Zim's hand is shaking again, he uses another hand to steady it.

However, Dib notices his struggle. "You don't really want to do this do you?" He dared to ask.

No, no he didn't, and it was written all over his face.

"You don't have to do this." Dib said, trying to talk him down, he wasn't sure if it would work, or if he was really right about the Alien not wanting to kill him. But he seemed to be at odds with the idea, though it's possible that Zim simply has plans that need him alive for the time being.

Zim shakes his head, this scene was getting to familiar for him to bear, a friend at his feet, begging for his life. Lard Nar flashes before his eyes.

 _'Don't be the monster they already think you are.'_

 _What are you waiting for?_ His programing asked him. _Shoot him!_

Zim looked at Dib, almost helplessly the boy was on his feet now, walking slowly towards him, hands up as if to appear none threatening.

"You don't have to do this." Dib said.

 _Remember your lesson._ His programing said. _I am here for a reason!_

Suddenly Zim's face twists and converts to one of pure evil. "Yes, I do!" He aims, only to hiss as he's hit from behind.

"Dib run!" Gaz screamed dropping her bat before throwing a smoke bomb.

"You filthy human!" Zim screamed as he was knocked down to the forest floor. His struggle with Dib had distracted him so much that he didn't sense her coming.

Dib makes a run for it, only hoping that he's headed in the right direction. He can hear Gaz right beside him.

"Dib this way!" Gaz shouted.

Zim races to his feet, and charges, but by then it was too late.

Dib breathed a sigh of relief as they ran across the road to the parking lot of Crazy Taco.

Dib looks back towards the trees, he can just make out Zim as the lights of the cars going by light him up.

"Next time worm." Zim vows before vanishing.

"Are you mad?" Gaz asked slapping him out of his trance. "He almost killed you!"

Dib shook his head still unsure of that. "I don't think…I don't think he was going to." He whispered.

"It sure looked like it to me." Gaz snapped. "I hope whatever you got was worth it."

Dib nodded. "I know why he's here." Dib admitted. "And it's bad."

Gaz nodded as she led the way home. "Tell me everything." She ordered.

* * *

 **(Following Zim...)**

"Irk!" Zim cursed once more. How could he have been so blind?

"Master the tanks are full." Gir stated as he appeared beside him, in the Voot which is full of resources.

"This is all your fault Gir!" Zim hissed.

Gir's eyes change back to blue and he frowns. "I know, I sorry master."

"This is beyond sorry Gir!" Zim lectured. "This is worse than the time you blew up Irk's second Moon."

"That was an accident." Gir argued.

Zim shook his head. "We have to fix this Gir?" he said the obvious. "But how?"

Zim's personal computer dethatched from his PAK, before speaking. "it's too late, the enemy already knows the mission, the best we can do is confiscate the evidence so there is no proof of your existence for the enemy to present to the Earth authorities."

Zim knew the computer was right, while the Swollen Eyeball was an agency of the Human government system, and received funds from the NASA, no one actually took them seriously. Yes, the Swollen Eyeball was the laughing stock of NASA, but that all could change if they had a video with proof of a real life alien. "Very well I will retrieve the video data at once, and since this is your fault Gir you will help fix this."

Gir frowned but saluted all the same. "Yes Master."

And with that Zim jumped back into his Voot with the Sir by his side, it wouldn't be long before School began, and Zim would have to be ready.

"Are you sure we should not warn the Tallest?" His computer asked as they took off, the ship cloaked from the outside world.

"The Tallest do not need to be aware of this." Zim said, remembering what they would do to Gir if they realized the stupid Sir unit had messed up again. It took him months to convince them not to deactivate Gir after the moon incident, and they would not be so understanding this time around. "I will fix this, end of discussion."

The computer sighs, obviously unhappy with the decision, but agrees. "Very well." And with that it returns to Zim's PAK as the Invader continues on his journey to base.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib...)**

To say that Dark Booty was displeased to hear Dib's report was definitely the understatement of the year.

"Do you realize just how much danger you put yourself-NO! All of us in?" He yelled. "Zim will do whatever it takes to get his hands on that disk!"

Dib sighed, "I know but look at the bright side, we now have proof of alien life, and we know what he is planning!"

"Dib…" Dark Booty sighed. "We have should NASA several pieces of "Poof" that our work is vital they simple choose to ignore all of it, just as they will ignore this." This was true, besides while the Swollen Eyeball had countless amounts of evidence, the real incriminating evidence that would leave no doubt in anyone mind was under lock and key in Area 51. And only members of the Swollen Eyeball and government agents with special clearance get to see what goes on inside.

Dib thought it was stupid that the US government didn't want its people to know about aliens, they would go through great links to cover anything up, sometimes even in neighboring Counties.

Why?

Because the world was better off not knowing. At least that was their reasoning, Dib on the other hand thought the world had a right to know the dangers aliens could present if ignored.

"But Zim is talking about war!" Dib declared. "His people are going to destroy us, and their going to use our own resources to do it! We have to do something!"

"And we will, but I assure you we will get no help from the government." Dark Booty says. "Not until they see the enemy space ships in the sky."

"Well that dumb." Dib snapped.

Dark Booty couldn't help the smile that fell on his face. "Your father once said the same thing to me."

"How is he?" Dib asked fearfully.

"Distraught." Dark Booty answered, his smile fading. "We have found no evidence that the Squids are still here, and we have found nothing that could even come close to being a piece of any alien weapon."

Dib sighed, he knew this new must be frustrating for his father. They finally had confirmation that his mother could still be alive somewhere, and still she was nowhere to be found! Worse still it took 15 years to find any trace of her, what if it took another 15 to find the next clue they needed? Would his father still be around in 15 years, and if so what were the chances that his mother would still be too?

Dark Booty sighed once more, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Listen Dib all disregard to orders aside you're right." He said. "This information is vital, unfortunately you're father and I are currently in the Amazon as you know-"

"But you'll be back Saturday." Dib cut in. "I could drop it off in the morning."

"No it's too dangerous." Dark Booty said. "Are next meeting is Saturday evening, bring it with you. Until then I suggest you make several copies and hide them in various places in your home, Zim's chances of finding all of them are slim to none."

Dib nodded. "Yes sir."

"Be careful Moth-man." Dark Booty said. "Dark Booty out."

Dib went straight to work on making copies of the disk as the transmission ended, and hid them in several places around the house. Once he was finished he did his best to get some sleep, however sleep never came.

He was too busy trying to make since of his latest encounter with Zim. He had gone after him tonight for answers, but all he got was more questions.

Why did Zim hesitate to shoot him?

The green lizard acted like doing so was almost a painful idea, as if killing him would be killing a part of himself in the process.

Why was that?

What could possibly make Zim look at him in that way?

Dib wasn't sure, all he knew for certain was the closer he got to knowing Zim, the less he actually understood.

What was going through that alien's mind?

Dib wasn't sure, but he'd do anything to find out!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So, until then this is Emily Signing off…


	32. Nano Zim (Part 2)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Nano Zim Part 2 here we go! I would like to thank you all for reading, and for your wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing!

 **Shout Outs!:** I would love to give a shout out to Mystic Myra 8, your reviews are inspirational, and always put me in the best of moods. This next chapter goes out to you, thanks!

 **PS:** Okay if you don't know who the mystery girl is at the end of this chapter then you are not a real invader Zim fan! First one to guess it right in their review gets the next chapter dedicated to them!

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Nano Zim! (Part 2)**

 **(The Next Day…)**

 **[Lunch Time]**

Worry...

It was strange to him how much he could worry over a guy he just met.

But with Dib, Miz was more than just a friend, he was (in a sense) his soul mate, how else would you explain their deep connection? Dib and Miz had known each other for less than a month, and yet he could feel it. They both could, and what they felt was an undeniable connection to the other. Ever since they first touch, and felt that first Zing of energy spark between them, they were hooked.

Such a connection brought a lot of comfort to Dib, but it also brought a lot of worry.

Miz was not home this morning when Dib and the girls showed up to walk to school like they had done every morning, and he had not arrived at school since. And to make matters worse he had yet to answer to any of Dib's text.

And the silence was deafening to say the least.

"Miz hasn't been in any of his Classes this morning." Dib exclaimed as he, Gaz, and Peg sat at their usual spot in the Cafeteria.

"Maybe he's sick." Gaz told him, not even glancing up from her game.

"Sick?" Dib shouted. "Being sick doesn't stop him from answering his phone!"

"What if Zim got him?" Peg whispered the unthinkable. "You know because you filmed him last night."

Dib bit his lip in uneasily. Of course Gaz had filled Peg in on everything that happened last night, and of course he had gotten an ear full from her for going alone. However, she was right, Zim could have taken him as a bargaining chip for the camera, and the video disk.

"Or he could be a total Jerk who decided to ignore your phone call and your persistent knocking on his front door in order to finish the final level of Hog Beast Return of the Killer Boar!" Miz said, sitting down beside him.

Dib's mouth fell open at the sight of him. "You mean I have been sitting here at school worrying sick about your stupid ass only to find out you've been playing a video game this whole time!"

"I did say I was a jerk." Miz said, earning a punch in the arm from Dib.

"Miz this is serious!" Dib exclaimed.

"Yes well if you had not ran out on your own we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?" Miz snapped.

Dib bit his lip, so Dark Booty told him too Hu? Well just perfect, now he was going to get yet another lecture about how he should stop putting himself in danger.

"I'm serious Dib, you should have come to my house first! I would have backed you up!" Miz said giving him the lecture he was expecting.

Dib sighed. "I know." He said.

"No!" Miz snapped, "No you don't know! He could have killed you Dib!"

 _'Except he hadn't.'_ Dib thought, and now that he thought more about it, he had a strange feeling Zim wasn't going to shoot him at all. What had been up with that space lizard last night anyways? Why hesitate to shoot?

Why look at him as if he had betrayed a close friend.

"Just please tell me you have the data." Miz said, breaking through his thoughts.

Dib holds up a disk. "This is the main copy." He said. "But I have several more hidden all over my home."

Miz seems to sigh in relief. "Good, at least you didn't risk your life for nothing." His tone was very sarcastic, letting Dib know that it was really not good that he risked his life over 30 seconds of footage.

"Miz this tape has Zim's objective on it!" Dib exclaimed. "Zim wants to steal our resources to fuel a war against us!" He exclaimed. "His people plan to use our own planet to defeat us!"

"That is extreme." Miz seemed to agree.

"And this is the last copy." Dib said. "I've hidden every other one."

Mix suddenly snatches the disk away from him.

"Hey!" Dib exclaimed, trying to get it back, but Miz held it out of his reach. "Give it back!"

"No I think you've put yourself in enough trouble." Miz said. "I'll keep this one safe, in the meantime you better lay low until the meeting tomorrow night." He instructed.

"He's right Dib." Gaz said. "Zim will be focusing his efforts on you, he won't expect Miz to have a disk."

"And if he does, he won't expect there to be six more copies in your house." Peg went on.

Six more copies…

Zim smiled from his hiding place within his microscopic submarine. So he had six more Disk to collect before tomorrow night. Shouldn't be too hard, especially with his latest plan in effect. At this very moment his submarine was located within the Dib's food. Once swallowed he would travel through the body and to the brain where he would download the locations of all six disk, and then he would collect them and destroy them!

Of course this was only necessary if his robot double was unable to get the information from Dib himself.

"So where are the other disks?" Miz asked.

Dib shook his head. "Not here." He whispered. "Zim has my daily schedule, he could be listening."

Miz nodded, and then looked around knowingly as if he was looking for a glimpse of the enemy. Then he sighed. "I really am sorry about not answering your texts and Calls I got so wrapped up in the last level, that I totally skipped classes this morning." He groaned. "My parents are going to kill me."

Dib takes a spoonful of his peas and laughs. "Mr. Perfect in trouble? I thought I'd never see the day!" of course this was a joke since he and Miz had just finished a week worth of detention given by Mrs. Bitters.

"Alright Gir here we go!" Zim states as Dib's spoon scoops them up.

"We're being eaten!" Gir screamed running around the small submarine like crazy. "We're gonna die!"

"We're not going to die Gir!" Zim exclaimed. "Now go into Sir Mode and shut up!" he hissed.

"Yes my Lord!" Gir answered, his eyes turning red.

Zim rolled his own ruby orbs as the Dib swallowed them down, thus finishing phase one of his plan. They were now inside the enemy's body, and soon this horrible mess would be behind them.

"Maybe you could save up your money for a portable Game Slave like Gaz!" Peg said. "Then you can play at school." She said giving her a playful poke.

Gaz paused the game and glared hatefully at her "I'm only 13 levels away from finishing this game so I either finish the game or make you wish I was never born."

"Don't you mean "make her wish that she was never born? Dib asked.

"Don't be stupid. Why would you wish YOU were never born when you can wish that I was never born?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"…oh…right. Makes sense, I guess." Dib said, getting back to his lunch.

Peg shook her head. "Please Gaz, you may be able to scare Dib with that stuff, but I know that when it comes to me you're all bark and no bite."

Gaz gave her a warning growl before continuing with her game.

"Wouldn't make a difference." Miz said, answering Peg's question. "My parents don't allow electronics interfering with my education, I swear it took them ages just to convince them to give me a phone." Miz went on.

"Wow I never realized just how strict your parents were." Dib said. "Anyway I'm pretty sure we'll manage without you tonight." He assured Miz. "You know just in case you're grounded."

"Oh I am so grounded." Miz said.

"Figured." Dib said.

"Sure you can handle this without me?" Miz asked.

Dib nodded. "I have a plan." He assured him.

"A plan?" Miz asked.

"Yep even if he somehow manages to find every copy I have a backup plan." He said. _'I up loaded the video to the Mysterious Mysteries website.'_ He thought to himself. _'It's bound to have plenty of hits by now, and even if no one believes it, it's out there! He's exposed already, he just doesn't know it yet!'_

"What kind of plan?" Miz asked.

Dib shook his head. "Can't too dangerous to talk about." He whispered.

Zim growled from within his submarine, thanks to his connection with his robotic double he had heard everything. "So now I have to find another hiding spot?" he screamed, but forced himself to calm down. "I's no big deal, you'll find the secret somewhere in his head, you just have to look for all evidence of that Disk and erase it before it's too late."

Yes, there was nothing to worry about.

Or so he thought, for you see there was already a a few hits for Dib's video on the Mysterious Mysteries website. And while most did not believe what they saw, there was one who did!

* * *

 **(Somewhere in England)**

She couldn't believe her rotten luck!

A small girl who looked roughly 8 years old hissed loudly from the back of the computer room as she watched the video on the computer screen before her. Now at first glance this girl would seem rather normal. Truly this small child with her long blond hair pulled back in two matching pigtails would be nothing more than what she seemed.

However if one were to look closer they would notice that this is the exact same girl from the picture Dib saw during his lessons with Dark Booty, the girl with the books on **"Dramatic Weather Changes Equals Disaster for the Planet!"** Dark Booty had said she vanished after that picture of her hit the papers, but it would appear that she was back, as well as angry! Oh yes she was very angry!

"Of all the people they had to send it just had to be him!" She banged her fist on the counter. "Why him Mimi?" the girl looks to her small black cat, sitting beside her at her feet, as rage filling her very being even more with every passing second. "He's nothing!" She spat. "Nothing but a defective who ruined my life!" She picked up her black cat as she kept ranting. "This is my planet, I was here first, and I will be the one to deliver it to the Tallest!"

Her cat Mimi meowed her approval.

"They think he's so perfect!" The girl spat. "But I'll show them." The girl vowed. "I'll show them all what a big fraud invader Zim really is, and then I will get the respect I so rightfully deserve."

"Miss?" A small voice spoke from behind her.

The girl turned to see the monitor of the computer Lab. A rather large lady with red hair. She was wearing a blue and white dress, and way too much make up. "Are you alright in here?"

"No." The girl admitted as she pulled out a device that looked strangely like a gun. She fires it, and the lady falls to the ground, out cold. "But I will be." The girl said.

"Meow." Mimi protested.

"She heard too much." The girl reasoned turning back to the computer. "Now all I have to do is trace this video back to its user and I'll know where to go."

It took a bit of hacking, but several minutes later the girl has what she's been looking for.

A Name!

Dib Membrane!

Age?

17, Student of Westville High.

"I'm coming for you Zim." The girl laughed, before touching a button on her watch. "And this time I'll be killing you myself!" She laughed wickedly as her features change from a small little girl to a much older teen with short dark blue hair, very pale skin, black eyeliner, with a pair of silver stud earrings, dark purple eye shadow, black pants, and a purple shirt with a strange symbol on it.

"Once you are gone I will finish this mission and then the Tallest will see who the real invader really is!" The newly change girl went on scheming as she gathered her things. "Come Mimi, we're going to America."

"Meow?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I know the enemy is there, but so is Zim, and my chance to make everything right again."

"Meow." Mimi warned.

"Risk?" The girl asked. "He's a defective how hard can this be?"

The Answer?

Very hard, very hard indeed…

* * *

 **(Back with Dib)**

 **[Location: Membrane house]**

 **{Time: 1900hrs}**

Dusk had fallen, and Dib, Gaz and Peg had settled down on the living room couch for the night. Professor Membrane was not due to be back until morning, and Gaz had decided it would be best to sleep together just in case Zim attacked. At the moment "Mysterious Mysteries." Was playing on the TV Where the announcer of the show spoke. "For years, the world has wondered, "Are there aliens among us?" But we here at Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries have always known the answer to this question. And that answer is a resounding "maybe." Which is why, as always, we ask you, our viewers, to help us put an end to this quest by uploading your proof of alien existence to our website and let the world know the truth!"

Dib grinned happily, yes that is what he had done to his last copy of the video, and now even if Zim strike he would never know this little secret. At last he would expose him for the Alien Menace he was and-

"What the?" Dib mumbled, looking down at his arm as it began to move on its own accord. Suddenly his arm started bumping into Gaz's head as she continued to play her game. "Remember earlier the whole bugging me thing? You're doing it again!" Gaz snarled.

"I'm not doing this, Gaz! I don't have control of my arms!" Dib realized.

"What are you taking about Dib?" Peg asked, she had been half asleep when all the ruckus had woke her up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Gaz said. "Dib's just being stupid." She then turned back to Dib. "I'll letting you live THIS time, Dib, but only because I'm still getting through this last level." She muttered turning back to her game.

"Gaz I' told you I'm not doing this!" Dib exclaimed. "I really have no control of my Arms!" And then to Dib's own horror, He got up off the couch and began walking towards the TV!

"Dib what are you doing!" Peg shouted as he moved the TV slightly to the left to reveal a secret compartment. Peg gasped as Dib pulled out one of his hidden disk and broke it in Half! "Dib that's our evidence!"

"This isn't me!" Dib exclaimed as he headed over to the next hiding spot. A secret compartment behind a lose title on the wall! "Guys! Help!" Suddenly his right hand grabbed the second disk just as the television screen became static. But it wasn't like that for long, because a few moments later, Zim appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Dib." He said calmly.

"What the?! What are you doing in my TV!?" Dib gasped.

Zim grinned widely. "I'm not in your TV. I'm transmitting from... inside your body!"

Dib's eyes widen! "My Body?" He asked.

"Spooky, yes?" Zim asked, before continuing to explain. "At this very moment I'm inside a microscopic submersible inside your disgusting belly attached to your arm control nerve!"

And this was true, inside of Dib's body, Zim's Nano-ship was hovering near a pulsing nerve, one claw attached to it. Dib looked down at his stomach. "Arm control nerve?"

"Yes, arm control nerve!" Zim told him.

"In my...belly?" Dib asked

"Yes!" Zim exclaimed.

Dib frowned. "Humans don't have "arm control nerves", Zim!" he shouted.

Zim shook his fist angrily. "Do not question me! I control your arms!" He shouted. He then thrust some ship's levers back and forth and Dib's broke the second disk in half proving to Dib that his arm control nerves did exist, and for some reason they were located in his stomach. "Seriously Dad why put my arm control nerves in my belly?"

"Why even give your arm control nerves in the first place?" Peg asked.

"No that's not important!" Dib realized, turning back to Zim. "I don't understand, how did you get inside of my body?!" Dib asked.

Zim rubbed his chin. "A funny story." He told him. "It begins this afternoon in the cafeteria…do you remember? You held up a spoon full of peas? Guess who was among them!"

"You put yourself into my food?" Dib exclaimed.

"Yes." Zim laughed wickedly. "Now, down to business!" He told Dib, before moving him to another hiding spot.

"I don't get it, how do you know where they're hidden?" Dib exclaimed as he destroyed the third disk which was hidden in the bottom of a potted plant.

"I visited your brain and downloaded all the information to my Nano-ship, I then did a mass search of the disk locations. There are Six no?" Zim asked knowingly. As he led Dib to the fourth Disk, which was in his Dad's Lab.

And all Dib could do was watch helplessly as his own hand crushed it. He then went on to find disk five and six which were hidden in Gaz's room, of course the Girls tried to stop him, causing Zim to force Dib to use painful physical force.

"Seriously Dib!" Gaz screamed as she fell to the floor.

"I swear I'm trying to stop him!" Dib argued as he destroyed the last bit of evidence.

"NO!" Dib shouted as Zim laughed. Then Dib frowned angrily. "You didn't think all I did was make copies and hide them around the house did you? I put a copy in a supper secret location you'll never guess!"

"You mean the one With Miz?" Zim spat.

Dib gasped. "You monster!" He screamed. "What did you do to him?"

"At the moment he's getting the same treatment you are." Zim laughed, "Only his Nano-ship is an unpiloted drone. I personally wanted to be here to see your face, since you started it all."

"You still won't win." Dib bragged, he couldn't help it. The alien jerk was so smug, he could help but brag, especially if it meant that stupid smug would be off his stupid green face. "I have another copy and Thousands have already seen it! You're exposed Zim, and now the whole world knows what you really are! And you'll never find the location so there!"

But Zim just laughed. "You mean I wouldn't have if you hadn't thought it just now." He corrected him. "Idiotic human I'll just go back to your brain and download the newly formed thoughts including the location you just mentioned." He explained. "Now that you just thought of it, it shouldn't be too hard to find. And, as an added bonus, I will make your entire brain... not smart, no more!"

Dib's eyes went wide. "Noooooooo!" He screamed.

Zim laughed cruelly as his nano-ship detached from the arm control nerve and leaves, headed for the brain. Dib regains control of his arms and drops the crush pieces of the remaining Disk realizing he had seconds to act, our hero races down the stairs, and back down to his dad's lab.

Dib knew his dad still wasn't home, but he didn't need him to be. All he needed was to barrow his microscopic nano-ship that he designed last year. it took some digging in a few boxes but he managed to find it. it was located in a plastic bag, Dib grabbed it, and the controls (which looked a LOT like a laptop computer with a built in joystick) and ran back onto his couch, turning on the controls. He swallow the Nano-ship and grinned as it went down his throat.

"I'm coming, Zim!" He swore as he activated the ship controls.

Dib flew the nano-ship through his body's internal passageways and into an area of his body to see…oh, Zim had placed red flags with Irken symbols on them "What…the! Dib screamed, obviously outraged. "Oh no you don't!"

"Did he just claim your insides in the name of his people?" Peg asked as she and Gaz sat back down on the couch with him.

"Yeah and he's not getting away with it!" Dib yelled.

"Really?" Gaz asked. "Cause it looks like he is to me."

Rolling his eyes at Zim's immense pride, and Gaz's lack of support Dib maneuvered around stringy bands of tissue, seeing that his foe's nano-ship was not too far ahead.

Zim in the meantime was taking part in his favorite past-time…evil laughter, and ranting, lots and lots of ranting! "With the Dib-stink turned into a drooling moron, nothing will stand in my way, not even... drool!" yes this was the answer to his problem, once Dib was a drooling mess these stupid, defective emotions would disappear! He would be cured of the Dib once and for all!

Then a little holo-vid screen popped up, showing "Incoming Transmission". "

"Guess who's right behind you, Zim!" Dib laughed as he appeared on the screen.

Zim gasped at the sight of the rear-view mirror display that showed ANOTHER nano-ship closing in on him. Quickly he took off through the tissue filled passageways.

"You know this would be a cool game." Peg admitted, with an attitude that was way too calm for the situation.

"This is no game, this is my life!" Dib told her.

"Yeah, it's cool looking, but it still just looks like a game." Gaz retorted, she too was rather absorbed by what her brother was doing, so much so that she had even put down her Game Slave, a rare sight indeed.

"You can't beat me, Dib!" Zim crowed. "My piloting skills are unmatched!" he bragged, still taking the lead.

"Well my gaming Skills are in matched!" Gaz shot back.

"Yeah Dib let Gaz take this lizard!" Peg insisted.

"Guys, PLEASE, I need to concentrate!" Dib begged. "Let's see…" he pressed a button and opened a weapon selection screen., picking a grappling hook. "How 'bout this?" He laughed, pressing the button.

A tiny compartment on the front of Dib's nano-ship opened up and the grappling hook shot forward.

Zim makes a confused noise as a red light flashes inside his Nano-ship he looks up just in time to see the threat and he changes direction slightly causing the hook to bounced off instead of getting a firm grip.

Zim just sneered. "I'm 159 years old Worm! I've been flying ships since before you were born, sad little Earth monkey!"

"WOW you're that old!" Peg exclaimed.

"No way." Gaz said.

"He's just trying to psych me out." Dib agreed. "Besides how would one live that long?"

Zim laughed as he skidded along Dib's spleen, he didn't have to do it, but he needed to get the kid's attention. Honestly he'd never understand what was up with these kids. Here he was a dangerous threat, the destroyer of 9 galaxies, and they all acted like he was one big joke. So calm and collective as if they really were just playing an online game.

it was insulting to say the least, and no one insulted Invader Zim and got away with it!

NO ONE!

"My SPLEEN!" Dib screamed.

"Now I'm in your trachea, worm! Your brain is so close I can smell it." Zim bragged.

"Dib let me beat him!" Gaz ordered.

"Wait a minute! He's in my trachea!" Dib shouted. "Get away from my brain, you freaky alien cricket!"

"Cricket?" Zim spat, "I am no bug you pitiful excuse for matter!" As he zooms past 's Dib's mouth.

Dib did the only thing he could think of…he took a VERY deep breath causing Zim's Nano-ship to be sucked back down his throat. The Nano-ship tried in vain to grip on to the flesh of Dib's inner mouth, but it falls back down the trachea along with Dib's own nano-ship, falling down into some strange open.

Zim Hissed an Irken Cures, he was obviously very ticked off. His eyes narrowed in fury. "Enough already! Prepare for some doom!" He then laughed maniacally as his nano-ship transformed into a humanoid nano-bot with three sharp claws that twitched and then formed balls of electricity. The nano-bot clapped the clawed hands together to make one big ball of energy as the transformation is completed.

Dib looks at the new threat with big saucer eyes, how was he supposed to beat that!

"Quarter circle back!" Gaz suggested.

"What?" Dib asked.

"The transformation move is always quarter circle back!" Gaz told him.

"Gaz this isn't a video game!" Dib yelled.

"Oh for peats sake just try it!" Peg ordered.

Dib shrugged and did the move…and voila! "Transformation initiated" appeared on the control screen. "Oh, look at that!" He said avoiding his sister's angry glare. he watches as his nano-ship also transforms into a humanoid nano-bot of green with stubby fingers and feet. It hovered in the air across from Zim's nano-bot.

"When you die, can I play?" Gaz asked, giving one of her morbid jokes.

"Gaz!" Peg warned.

Dib gulped.

Zim didn't like this development. Dib's Nano-bot was just as capable as his, this could put a huge dent in his plans. So without a moment to lose he pressed forward on his levers while screaming a battle-cry.

Dib's nano-bot flew at Zim's, trying to swing a punch, but all he managed to do was smack into a wall of tissue. "Ouch." He whispered.

"Come on, Dib!" Gaz insisted. "Let me play! You're doing it wrong! I could beat him!" She growled.

"No way! He's in my organs! Not yours!" Dib said possessively. Unfortunately he STILL couldn't fight worth beans and was getting his butt kicked all around by Zim!

"This is sad Earth worm." Zim said. "I expected better from you."

"I don't really know the controls yet!" Dib growled. Then he saw a big red "health" meter to the right and realized it was dropping dangerously low. "Oh no!" He shouted.

Gaz rolled her eyes and grunted. Dib's nano-bot tried to get up but Zim flung it at the arm control nerve nearby "I don't have time for this, I will put an end to you now." Zim said, smirking. He squeezed a button at the tip of a lever and launches a spear into Dib's arm control nerve.

THA-WHOOMP!

Dib's Arms dropped instantly, and to his horror he can only move his shoulders. "Arms... like... nooooodles!" Dib gasped, unable to work the controls anymore. Gaz wasn't sympathetic and shoved him out of the way, taking over the controls. "It's my turn." She said, grinning to herself.

"Gaz remember this is real life!" Peg reminded her.

"Relax the only one getting hurt is Zim!" She vowed.

Zim's nano-bot flew back into the mouth cavity and up into…the brain! It was pulsing steadily as electronic currents were pumped into it via nerves. "Now, let's see where you are keeping the location of the last Disk, Dib." Zim said smugly.

The computer of his nano-bot found the location in seconds, and Zim froze as the answer appeared on his screen. "The Mysterious Mysteries Websites?" He asked.

Suddenly Dib's words came flooding back to him.

 _"I have another copy and Thousands have already seen it! Your exposed Zim, and now the whole world knows what you really are! And you'll never find the location so there!"_

The internet! Dib had placed the video on the internet!

"Computer find this video and erase it now!" Zim ordered.

"You'll never get past my fire wall!" Dib bragged.

"I'm in Sir." The Computer said, making Dib gasp in surprise.

"Damage report." Zim ordered.

"Three views Sir." The computer said.

"HA! So much for you grand scheme Dib." Zim taunted. "A thousand views, yeah right."

"Sir the Video has been removed, all copies are now destroyed." The computer reported.

"Perfect." Zim mused. "Now on to the fun part!" Suddenly Zim's nano-bot started shooting electrical energy RIGHT at the Dib's brain!

Dib gasped, eyes going wide and bulging. "He's in my head... knowledge, loosing... brain... poop…"

"Quiet, Dib!" Gaz snapped.

Zim laughed as he slowly turned Dib into a drooling idiot, yes soon this threat would be neutralized, and then things could go back to the way they were.

 _'But do you really want that?'_ His defective side asked.

Zim hesitated for a moment, and it shows, they all can see it, and it is then that both Gaz and Peg understand what Dib already knew.

"He really doesn't want to do this." Peg whispered, but it's not quiet enough.

Zim's expression darkens as he hears her words. No he would not allow them to see him as a weakling! He cared nothing for the Dib! Who cares if Dib made him feel all warm inside, and made his spooch lurch into his throat! And who cares if the child has feelings of his own! It didn't mater, they were enemies, a human and an Irken could never be!

 _'He loves Miz.'_ His programing told him. _'Not you, now end this!'_

Zim does not hesitate he pulls on a lever then selecting the "maximum" level for his power beam. "And now, to unleash stupidity on your entire brain." Zim laughed, cruelly, but it sounds too forced. "From this day forth you will not be a threat to me any-"

He stops as he sees Dib's nano-bot coming straight for him.

"That's right now you're dealing with me!" Gaz said.

"You humans just don't know when to quit." Zim mused. "I'll finish with the rest of your brain after I deal with your Sister!" he vowed as he turned to face her.

Unfortunately Dib's nano-bot got the upper hand quickly. It swerved underneath Zim's and uppercut him. Zim's nano-bot flew into a nerve tube coming out was electrically shocked. He was finished, and he knew it, the shock had frozen up his instruments, leaving him defenseless against Gaz's Assault.

Gaz kicked the fried Nano-ship into Dib's brain, then she kicked him AGAIN...and AGAIN! Dib of course was going nuts. The boy screamed madly, squirming around, biting the couch and flopping around.

"He's not even trying!" Gaz laughed.

"I think Dib's super brain fried his ship." Peg said.

"Does it matter?" Gaz argued.

"AAA!" Zim screamed, realizing he was doomed.

SO DOOMED!

Gaz used the nano-bot's spin kick and cleanly knocked the head/cockpit of Zim's nano-bot off. Zim fell down a tunnel, screaming all the way as the words GAME OVER appear on the controls to Dib's nano-bot. Smirking, Gaz flew the nano-bot to where the arm control nerve is and used a laser to destroy the spear lodged within.

Dib gasped happily as he regained control of his arms while Gaz entered her initials on the controls for the nano-bot, having obtained the high-score.

"That game was stupid!" She said, walking off.

"Gaz that was real life!" Peg reminded her.

"No if it was real life." Gaz said, stopping by her brother's side. "My brother with his big cloned super brain would have known better than to go face Zim alone in the first place!" She lectured. "Now we have nothing to give to Dark Booty and Dad tomorrow."

"I know I'm sorry Gaz, I couldn't help myself." Dib said.

"Yeah well Mr. I can't help it." She snapped. "Maybe next time I won't be here to save the day!" She marched off then, completely done with him and his stupid antics for one night.

"She's right you know." Peg said. "You really need to think things through next time." And with that she raced after Gaz.

Dib sighed before looking back at the TV, Zim was still there but now he looked badly beaten, and covered in bruises, with one eye twitching.

"So are you really stuck?" Dib dared to ask.

"Yes Worm I'm really stuck." Zim admitted. "You children are stronger than you look I must try to remember that."

"You know I can help." Dib suggested grinned evilly, as he calmly left the room, heading for another room and closing the door.

Zim's eyes bulged _'Help How?'_

"And now for my finishing move!" Dib said darkly.

"Wait! What's going on!? What are you doing, Dib?" Zim demanded to know. Unfortunately he found out the HARD way a few moments later when he heard the sound of a zipper unzipping.

"He WOULDN'T!" Zim thought out loud.

Oh he would!

FA-WOOSH!

"NOOOOO!" Zim screamed as his ship spun around and around and around.

FWOOOP! Down he went!

Dib smirked as he walked away from the toilet after washing his hands. True, He had lost the evidence, but at least Zim was going to be twenty miles away in the city's cesspool for who-knows-how-long. Smiling happily, he returned to the living room to check up on Miz.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Somewhere in the Sewers]**

He had never been so humiliated in all his life!

"We got flushed!" Gir exclaimed happily he jumped up and grabbed his master's cheeks happily. "Master." He whispered. "We got flushed."

Zim frowned darkly, his eyes almost red with anger. "Never speak of this again Gir." He growled. "To anyone!"

"Okay!" Gir exclaimed as he began to sing the _'WE GOT FLUSHED SONG!'_

Zim growled loudly, tempted to trash the bot for good, but he decides against it, after all the mission was a success. He destroyed all the evidence and no one was the wiser.

Or so he thought!

For what Zim didn't know was that this one little piece of evidence was about to give him a lot more grief then any flushing toilet ever could.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The Next update will be soon.

So, until then this is Emily Signing off…


	33. Waking Up?

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So here we are again, sorry for the long break guys the joints in my hands have been killing me lately. Anyhow let's get this ball rolling again with a little romance shall we?

 **Shout Outs!** Juia I wanted to take this time to answer your question…

 **Question:** I always saw the Irkens as insectoid aliens instead of lizard-like and was wondering if you can explain why you see them personally as lizards or is it only the characters that see them that way?

 **Answer:** To be honest I describe Zim as a lizard solely because Dib has a thing for calling him a "space lizard." However when other people describe Zim I use insect terms. I don't know why I do this, it just feels natural. Though I've always wondered why Dib saw him as a space lizard when he's obviously more insect like.

Anyway I hope that answers your question.

Now to the rest of my awesome readers. I honestly think I should have named this story My Best Friends An Alien, cause we're at chapter 33 and they're still only crushing on each other! Seriously at this rate this book is going to be 50 chapters long! Anyway now that I'm done ranting I'd like to thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Waking Up**

Disappointment…

Dib was use to receiving such a response from the like of his teachers as well as his father. Yes, he disappointed them often, however he had never done so with Dark Booty, at least until now.

"Honestly Dib what were you thinking!" Dark Botty snapped. "Were you even thinking at all?"

Dib bit his lip in deep thought, after the near miss with Zim, Dib had waited in anticipation for his father's and Dark Booty's return. He knew they wouldn't be happy to hear the truth; that Zim had destroyed all the evidence they had of his plans. It was bad enough Dib had risked his life to get the evidence in the first place, and now that the evidence was gone all his efforts had been for nothing.

But it hadn't been for nothing! At least not in Dib's eyes. They now knew the truth about the enemy's motives, who cares if there was no proof to share? All that mattered was they knew, and knowing was half the battle.

However Professor Membrane would hear none of this. "Dibson your mother left us to protect this family from those monsters." He reminded him. "How do you think she would feel if she knew you were throwing yourself at one right now?"

"It was only recon!" Dib shouted. "You said we could collect information, and that's what I did."

"NO what you did was manipulate our words to serve your needs." Mrs. Bitters said. The monthly meeting of the Swollen Eyeballs had just been completed and now Dib was being reprimanded for disobeying orders.

It was at least the fifth lecture that Dib had gotten since the events of last night. The first had of course been from Peg and Gaz moments after Zim's defeat. The second had come from Miz moments later when Dib called him after giving Zim the royal flush treatment. After that Dark Booty and his father had both giving him their own separate lectures when they returned home to receive the bad news. And now finally Dib was receiving a lecture from his partner, his father and Mrs. Bitter's as a whole.

And all five times they basically told him the same thing:

"You're too impulsive"

"You're just a child, stop throwing yourself in harm's way."

And Finally…

"Leave this to the _'Big Boys'_ "

And needless to say he hated all of it. He was not a child, he was a senior for crying out loud!

"You people train me to fight evil, but you won't stop treating me like a kid!" Dib shouted.

"Dib." Dark Booty said. "Zim has openly made you his target of interest, he had declared that he will kill you slowly and you are treating it as one big joke."

"It's not a joke!" Dib said. "And I'm not treating it as one." He reasoned. "I just want to prove to him that he can't scare me off. Why not use me as bait!"

"Absolutely not!" Professor Membrane shouted. "I will not allow my son to be used as bait to lure a monster."

"Oh come on, can't you see what he's doing?" Dib snapped. "He's threatening my life knowing you'll spend all your time protecting me so he can get away with what he really wants. Which is stealing our resources!"

Now that comment did force a pause, as if they might be thinking about his words.

"It's possible." Dark Booty seemed to agree after a long moment. "But even still you need to be more careful."

"How by leaving it to the big boy's!" Dib snapped. "My whole life I wanted to see an alien, I've wanted to be a part of something bigger then myself." Dib said. "And now I literally have both things and you're telling me to stand by while he gets away with it!"

"Dib try seeing this from our point of view." Mrs. Bitter's said. "You're a child, you do not belong in this world."

"But I'm in it." Dib snapped. "So why not use me!"

"Because you are a child." Mrs. Bitter's repeated with a snap, her voice like the crack of a whip. "And as long as I live and breathe I will not put a child on the front lines."

"Dib, you are an excellent student, and a quick study, but the fact remains, you are still in training." Dark Botty said. "And this Zim is obviously an expert at this."

"Please son." His father was begging now. "I want your mother to have a family to come home to."

"You don't even know if she's still alive!" Dib shouted.

Okay that one cut deep, and he realized it in an instant.

"I'm sorry." Dib said.

"No it's alright." Professor Membrane assured him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "She may be gone, I know that." He agreed. "But that only makes me fear losing you more." He admitted. "I can't lose you too."

Dib sighed realizing that he was not going to win this argument, and maybe he didn't have to. _'Maybe if I catch Zim myself they'll treat me like an adult.'_ Yes if he wanted to be treated like a grown up them he had to act like one and take the innovative. "I'm sorry I'll do better next time honest."

"See that you do." Mrs. Bitter's said. "You're dismissed."

Dib bowed his head trying to look genuinely sorry for his actions as he left the room. However someone was not convinced by his act and made it known the moment he closed the door behind him.

"Okay please tell me neither of you actually fell for that." Gaz said as she poked her head out from the room adjacent to the one they were in.

"Of course not." Professor Membrane said. "We all know that your brother always does what he wants."

"So no matter what he's going to find trouble?" Peg asked, appearing behind Gaz.

"Yes, and it's your job to keep him out of trouble." Mrs. Bitter's informed them.

"Impossible." Gaz said.

"She's right." Professor Membrane agreed. "You'd have an easier time making a cat bark."

"Then we have no choice." Dark Booty said. "Wolf Spider?"

"Yes Sir?" Miz asked as he existed the small room that he, Peg and Gaz had been sitting in. Why they were all spying on Dib he was not sure, human teens were just nosey like that.

"As far as Zim goes you are the only real expert among us." Dark Booty went on.

"What he means is you have experience." Professor Membrane added. He did this because the last thing he needed was for Miz to get as cocky as his son. No, one cocky teen was bad enough.

"Exactly." Dark Booty cut back in. "You also seem to have a knack for eluding trouble, so if we can't keep Dib out of trouble the least we can do is have you teach him how to get out of it."

Zim nodded his understanding, and just like that Dib's family and superiors had put him in the hands of the enemy. If he was smart he'd get rid of them all now, he defiantly had the means, and the knowhow. However a part of him was reluctant, of course he knew what was going on. It was Vort all over again, the more he dwelled with these defective worms the more his true nature would bubble up to the surface.

Still he was reluctant to do what must be done, he wasn't sure why he kept choking around Dib, but he did. He had already had 3 chances to kill the child, and every time he had found himself unable to. There was just something about him that made him….feel…

He didn't know what it was, but he was defiantly not falling for the child, that was nonsense, and yet…

 _"I want to know what you think about me Miz."_

What did he think?

Well he thought many things, Dib was determined, smart, and self-equipped. He was a quick study, and had the most adorable reactions. Zim loved the way he turned scarlet in a moment of shyness or how he would scream that his head wasn't big even though he knew good and well that he'd never convince Zim otherwise. Dib was like this colorful butterfly that lured him into a world of wonder. A world where everything was new, and yet at the same time everything was familiar. He knew this world, a world full of strangers that were just like him, unique, different…

Defective.

It was moments like this that Zim felt vulnerable, after what happened with Lard Nar it was understandably easier to just give into the programing. To sit back, to go into auto pilot and let it do its job. And for almost a century and a half nothing had shook the programing's control. But now Dib was waking up a part of him that he thought had been forgotten, he thought his moments of doubt had been over, but now…

He just wanted to know why?

And more importantly how! How could Dib bring this side of him out? What was his secret? He just had to know what it was about him that made him respond this way. Deep down he knew what it was. He was falling for the child, he didn't how, but he knew that was the only thing it could be. Many had told him about love, in his life time. Most of the time it was a defective trying to convince him that love was the answer. Either that or they were confiding in his disguised self as a friend about their feelings for another. Even Lard Nar had told him a story about how he himself had once missed a chance at obtaining love.

"What happened?" Zim remembered asking.

"I blew it." Lard Nar had admitted. "You see there's this big gap in between friendship and love and you can't just simply casually cross that line." He had explained. "It takes a big leap of faith, and I didn't make that leap. I was too afraid to go for it and take the plunge. And in the end I lost her."

Zim of course never understood the story, or the feeling for love as a whole, he had told Lard Nar this and he had responded by saying. "It's hard to explain, love is something you have to experience to understand. People like me who's felt it before take that knowledge for granted, but an Irken…"

"We don't know love." Zim had said, and it was true. He was cloned by a machine, raised by machines as was the rest of the Irken race. Zim knew nothing of love, but that lack of knowledge only made the subject of love that more of a mystery. "It's probably for the best." Zim had said. "I mean who would love a thing like me anyway?"

And what Lard Nar said next took him by surprise.

"The right person, that's who."

But was Dib that right person? Did he love Zim or Miz? And did it matter? After all Zim wasn't really Zim anyways, no Zim was the lie! The mask that he wear to fit in with his own kind. Miz, Miz was the real him, the defective him, that was once again trying to fight his way out after years of silence.

And it was all because of Dib.

But did he really want Dib? Was this love?

No of course not, this was just the lack of sleep getting to his head, _'No one would love an Irken.'_ His programing told him.

However, Zim knew this was a lie, for friendship was a type of love. Friends care deeply for their friends, and even though it's not true love, it is a love of sorts. Lard Nar had loved him he was sure, and he might still love him to this day. And he was not like Dib, he knew what Zim really was, and he never cared. He loved him knowing he was Irken, he loved him knowing that one day he just might become a monster.

He had become that monster, and still Lard Nar never looked at him with hatred. Shock? Defiantly! Was he hurt by his betrayal? Absolutely! But never did he look at Zim with hate.

Meaning in short Zim was not green to love, he knew it. That undying devotion…

 _"You see someone's flaws, and you accept them for who they are. That's what's great about having them, you can be vulnerable around them, and not have to worry about them stabbing you in the back. There a shoulder to lean on, someone who's on your side no matter when you're right or wrong."_

Yes, Dib had described it perfectly, and that's what scared him. Weather this was true love or just another friendship Zim knew how this story would end.

With a knife in Dib's back!

Zim looked down at his hands and for a moment he can see all the blood of the innocent on them, and for some reason it scares him to death to imagen Dib's in the mix.

And yet there was no stopping this, it was just like watching the movie to your favorite tragedy novel. You know how it's going to end, you've read it a thousand times, but even still the moment it happens still takes your breath away. It still catches you by surprise every time. It was like a horror movie, where you just know when a jump scare is going to happen, and yet you still jump anyway. It was like dream that you just know is going to turn into a nightmare when it's barely started.

It's that six sense that tells you of the disaster a head, but no matter how great of a warning you get, you still allow yourself to fall. You can't help it, the curiosity is too great; the urge to make a connection is too strong. No being is an island, all long to find that one person who just gets them. And for Zim that had been Lard Nar, but now Dib had stepped in and kicked it up a notch and Zim wasn't sure he could reject Dib the same way he managed to do for Lard Nar. The feelings were much stronger when it came to Dib.

 _'It's not love.'_ His programing said again, but this time the words do not sound as sure as they once were.

And in that moment the truth is made clear, before it was just a hunch, but now he knew for sure. The real Zim, the real him…was slowly waking up.

"Miz?" Dark Booty asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Right, of course." He said. "I'll do my best." He assured them.

"Good you are dismissed." Mrs. Bitters said, and Zim walked out of the room.

"You know this solves nothing right." Gaz said the moment he's gone.

"What do you mean?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Oh come on dad." Gaz snapped. "You can't tell me none of you noticed he reeked of the city cesspool! I bet he went looking for Zim there after Dib told him he flushed him." She shook her head. "You basically told Another Dib to watch Dib!"

Professor Membrane looks fearful for a moment, but Peg steps in.

"Which is why we're all gonna get in trouble together." She said. "Cause if there is one thing Dib's shenanigans have taught us it's that Zim can't handle all of us at once." She explained. "He underestimates us because we're kids."

"That will only get you so far." Dark Botty warned.

"We know." Gaz said. "And don't worry Dad." She said to her father. "We got this."

Professor Membrane looks openly relieved, and yet as the girls let themselves out he also looks worried, and dare he say it….regretful.

Dark Booty picks up on this. "What's wrong Membrane?"

"You were right," He admitted. "I've wasted so much time looking for their mother that they've had to learn to live without me. It's my fault Dib is so impulsive and it's my fault Gaz had to grow up so fast…I've missed so much."

"At least you are here now." Mrs. Bitters reminded him. It was one of her rare moments of grace. It wasn't often that she acknowledge self-pity, but every now and then she made an exception. "Focus on that."

Professor Membrane nodded understanding completely. They had no time to waste, Zim was still out there, and they were running out of time.

* * *

 **(Following Miz...)**

He didn't have to go far to find Dib, then again he never really did.

The human who had become the soul reason for his internal battle was leaning up against the wall just outside of the room. "So what's the verdict?" he asked as they started their walk down the hallway. He knew good and well that Miz and the girls were in there the whole time. However he didn't mind that they spied, if anything it was less time consuming that they already knew what was said.

"Looks like it's my job to babysit the trouble maker." Miz said with a smirk. "AKA you."

"Says the guy who smells of cesspool." Gaz said catching up to them.

"Seriously!" Miz exclaimed. "I took like eight baths!" he screamed outraged.

"You went after him!" Dib asked, a bit shocked and rightfully so. Usually it was Dib who was the impulsive one, not Miz.

"He took our bodies for a joy ride, and tried to turn your mind into pudding. Of course I went after him!" Miz answered, obviously angry of the fact that he was surprised that he went after him. Or perhaps he was still angry that he smelled of human waste! It was defiantly the latter, seriously eight baths should be enough!

Or so he thought.

"The point is you are basically allow to do whatever." Miz went on doing his best to ignore his frustrations. "Since we all know you're going to do it anyways."

"That is not what she said!" Peg argued.

"Really?" Miz asked. "Because that's what I heard." He added giving Dib a smug look.

Dib smiled. "I can't believe your siding with me on this." He admitted.

"I'm your best friend." Miz said. "Of course I'm siding with you, but the next time you leave me out of your recon missions you're on your own MR!"

"Never again." Dib promised with a laugh as he offered Miz a fist pump, which he gladly accepted.

"Well that's just perfect!" Peg yelled. "Now we officially have 2 Dib's!"

"It's fine." Gaz assured her as she watched her brother and Miz press on ahead of them. "My dolls are on flesh eating mode. Nothing will get pass me."

Miz smiled as his superior hearing picked up their every word. Yes, this was perfect now he would see Dib coming from a mile away and the boy wouldn't get the drop on him again. Now all that was left to do was report to the Tallest the moment he arrived home.

And then he could put the madness of this week behind him.

As if!

Zim eyed Dib more closely at the thought, the kid was smart, and too nosey for his own good, if he didn't come up with a solution and quick then he might actually fail this mission.

NO!

He pushed the thought out of his mind, failure was not an option! He would succeed and no one would get in his way!

Especially not some human worm baby who couldn't keep his nose out of other's business. Still he couldn't just get rid of the child, Dib was part of Miz's camouflage and without him everyone would start to wonder.

 _'So what am I supposed to do with him?'_

Yes, that was the question, and the invader was running out of time to answer it.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	34. The Most Brilliantly Stupidest Plan Ever

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So here we are again, sorry for the long break guys the joints in my hands have been killing me lately. Anyhow let's get this ball rolling again with a little romance shall we?

 **Shout Outs!** : this goes out to MockingVenus, yes I know I'm a tease and I always will be, but we will get to the juicy parts in fact we're one chapter away from it. HA! How's that for a tease!

Anyway I'd like to thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Most Brilliantly Stupidest Plan Ever!**

It was official…

Zim absolutely hated this planet. The invader shivered in obvious discomfort as he did his best to ignore his friend/enemy's efforts to keep in his chuckles of obvious glee. "Stop laughing." He demanded. "It's your big head that's stealing all the warm air!"

Dib gave him his famous over the glasses look. "Okay for starters my head is not big, and even if it is…which it's not. It wouldn't be absorbing all the heat, that's not how heads work." He went on rambling as he usually did. "And secondly it's like 67 degrees out here, seriously Miz it's not that cold." Dib insisted as they continued on their walk home. After their talk with Dark Booty and the rest of their superiors the four friends had decided to walk home. Well actually the girls had walked home together, leaving Dib and Miz to each other which was fine with Dib, but Miz seemed to be well…

He wasn't exactly sure where his best friend's mind was at, but it was obviously elsewhere.

And indeed it was, Zim was currently pondering over how he was going to handle the boy beside him. If he didn't think of something quick then sooner or later Dib would catch on to this charade. What he needed was a distraction, a way to keep the boy at his side, and yet totally oblivious to what was really going on around him.

"Something the matter Miz?" Dib asked looking slightly concerned.

"What?" Miz asked, then shook his head knowingly. "It's nothing really just thinking about something."

"Like what?" Dib asked, pressing for answers. He was determined to sick to his promise of figuring this guy out, honestly how a guy could be so mysterious, and yet so obvious at the same time was an enigma to him.

Miz shook his head. "It's nothing, just wondering about…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dib asked.

Miz sighed. "Dib we're friends right?" he asked.

Dib gave him a weird look, what kind of question was that? "Of course we're friends!' He exclaimed. "Why would we not be?"

Zim bit his lip, he really needed to get himself out of this funk, and back into his usual groove of operations. If only he could just make his Spooch understand that Dib liked Miz and not him, then maybe he could put all this nonsense behind him. But obviously he would need Dib's help with that, but how to get him to help without tipping him off. "Dib you like me right?" He asked rather meekly despite himself.

Dib turned red at his words. "Well yeah." He admitted.

"And you would like me no matter what?" Zim asked.

"Miz I think your recent behavior has proved that much." Dib assured him.

"Well sure it's proved that you'd like me even if I was a jerk." Zim agreed. "But what if I'm not a jerk." Zim asked.

"Then what are you?" Dib asked.

"Well okay let's just say hypothetically." Zim said. "What if I wasn't human?"

"Not human?" Dib asked.

"Yeah let's say one day you woke up and I was something else." Zim pressed.

"Like what?" Dib asked.

"Um I don't know…uh." He thought for a moment and then he had it. "What if you woke up one day and I was a moose."

"A moose?" Dib asked.

"Yes Dib a moose." Zim growled.

He couldn't help it, Dib fell over on the ground laughing. "A moose!" he chuckled. "That's the best you could come up with? Out of everything you could say you said moose!"

"The moose is not the point!" Zim said stomping his foot with a pout. "The point is would you still like me if I was…" He paused, anger leaving him in exchange for vulnerability. "Different."

Dib stopped laughing as he realizes what's going on. He sighs. "Miz I don't care if you're different." He assured him.

"Really?" Zim asked.

"Yep." Dib assured him. "Human…or moose." He chuckled a little at the word. "Truth is you're stuck with me."

"And you're stuck with me." Zim said, less humorously, In fact he almost looked sorry for the boy, and in some ways he was. "And all the baggage that comes with it."

"You're not baggage." Dib assured him. "You're amazing."

Zim sighed, lots of people had called him that, and never once had it been true. Invader Zim was nothing, nothing but a coward, a fake, and a fraud.

Dib can read the words all over his face, he steps in front of him, placing his hands on each shoulder, and forcing their eyes to meet.

And what he says next hits Zim fast and hard.

"I mean it Miz never change who you are." Dib told him. "Cause I like you…"

Zim smiled as he felt that warm feeling in his gut again…

"My mini Moose…"

And of course that when he ruined the moment!

"I am not mini!" Zim screamed, pushing Dib to the ground.

Dib fell on his butt laughing. "But you are mini." Dib insisted forcing himself back to his feet in order to keep up with the still walking Zim. "Minnier then me that is!" He erupted into chorus of laughter as they reached Zim's house.

"You just wait Membrane." Zim vowed as he climbed his door steps. "Once I hit my final growth sprit it is me who will be taller than you, and then it will be you who is the mini one!"

Dib snickered, He'd never understand why Miz was so caught up on height. At the height of 6 foot Dib was the average height of any Membrane male in his bloodline. And Miz was only an inch or so shorter making him 5'9 or 5'8 at the least. Which was a hug accomplishment in this day in age, and still the guy was determined to be taller. Dib smiled as he took in that stern look of determination. Miz had always enjoyed teasing him about his head, and now Dib understood why.

Miz's reactions to being called short were priceless.

"Good night my little mini Moose." Dib snickered, trying, and failing to keep a straight face.

"I hate you." Miz growled back, but there is a playful look just peeking out of that hateful glare and Dib knows just the way to get it out.

"And I hate you more." Dib taunted.

Miz smiled that sly smile, the one he uses when he knows he can't lose. "No you don't." He mused. "You looooove me!" He teased drawing out the word love for effect.

It works, Dib turns beat red.

"There's my Dib." Miz mused. "Now call me a mini moose again and I will scoop your eyes out!" And with that he slammed the door.

Dib shook his head laughing at the whole crazy moment. "Moose." He scoffed. "Like I'd care if you were a moose." He pulled out his phone and text: **You're ridiculous, though I would be concerned for my own health if you suddenly started looking like a moose.**

Moments later Miz replied.

 **You and me both ;)**

Dib smiled and text back: **See you tomorrow?**

 **Family day. Talk to you Monday.**

Dib frowned, of course he knew there was no family day to speak of, Miz was in one of his ruts again, and just wanted to be left alone.

 **Okay see you then.** He text back, deciding to give him some time to think. It was obvious that Miz was really serious about whether or not he wanted them to cross over the line of friendship and into something more. And Dib appreciated that Miz was giving it some real thought.

He also gave Dib a lot to think about too.

Miz obviously wasn't perfect, but then again who was? Still the kid obviously had a few skeletons in the closet. Could Dib live with that? Could he allow himself to overlook that and have a relationship with a guy who probably would never tell him the whole story that was Miz Richards?

 **Sorry I'm such a handful. I'll do better Monday…promise**

Yes Dib decided as he headed home with a smile, he could live with that, after all if he never fully figured Miz out, then there would always be a mystery to follow.

* * *

 **(Back to Zim…)**

Frustration,

It was a familiar feeling…

Despair,

Like an annoying parasitic doof that just wouldn't take a hint and get lost.

Zim growled in both frustration and despair as he went down the elevator and entered his lab. Oh how he would love nothing more than to just go to bed, but he had to report in first. And thus lied the frustration and despair. True Zim admired his friends the Tallest dearly, in fact he owed a great deal to them. Still whenever he was away too long his friends seemed less like friends and more like…

Well for the lack of a better word jerks.

"Computer call the Tallest." Zim ordered as he took off his disguise and stood before the large halo screen within his lab.

"Calling the Tallest." The computer confirmed and moments later they appeared before him.

"Greetings my Tallest!" Zim said, giving the proper salute.

"Zim well it's about time you called." Red said in an over dramatic tone. "I swear being the only Alphas on a planet full of worthless Betas and Omegas is draining me of my good looks."

"Good looks?" Purple scoffed. "Please obviously I'm the good looking one. Tell him Zim."

Zim looked from one to the other knowingly. Why they forced him to choose like this was beyond him, but like always he handed it with ease. "What does it matter, you're both better looking than me so count your lucky stars."

"He's right you know." Purple said. "We are the lucky ones, Zim you on the other hand should really sleep more."

"Yes." Red agreed. "Before you become permanently ugly."

Yes, they defiantly became bigger jerks the longer he stayed away. Or perhaps they were always jerks, and it just took some distance for Zim to realize it.

"Oh Zim lighten up we're only teasing." Red assured him.

Zim shook his head. "It's nothing I was just hoping to get to the point of this call." He insisted as politely as possible.

"Fine yes you're report if you please." Red said.

"Man he is grumpy." Purple said. "I thought we ordered you to get some sleep."

Zim sighed. How could he possibly explain to them how important it was to play Miz during the day, and Zim the invader at night? Especially when these two didn't even qualify for invaders at all, no they were generals, meant for the cushy life that led them to the position of Tallest. While Zim was determined to take any hard, and painful road possible.

Just as long as that road led him away from them, yes he was safer when Irk was out of reach, distance was a defectives best friend.

"Sorry you're right I am irritable this evening, recovering resources has been slow, but we are making steady process."

"Good I am glad to hear that you have refocused your efforts for the better." Red said. "Now reward yourself with some sleep."

"Yes you're no good to us dead." Purple added.

Yes it was moments like this that Zim saw their friendship for what it really was, personal gain. Zim could still remember how it happed this way. When he was born, he was the smallest Alpha in Irken history, no, even worse he was the smallest Irken ever! And because of this Zim was treated as a Omega for most of his childhood. Unlike other Alphas who were born with their rights, Zim started off at the bottom and in all reality he should have stayed there. But Zim's defective nature wanted more then what he had, so what did he do?

He fought to climb higher.

If he had not been labeled an Alpha at birth Zim would have been figured out years ago, but since he was an Alpha all the instructors, and computers saw him as an Alpha who simply wanted what he had a right to. However the taller betas and omegas saw him as a threat, and often took their anger out on him in painful ways. He was their punching bag, and yet it didn't stop him from pushing forward. Zim excelled in every class, out doing both betas and omega's alike, and soon even the Alphas could not catch up.

Then one day Zim was acknowledged by Tallest Myuki herself, she was touring the halls of Irk as she sometimes did, and had stepped into his class and wrote a complex equation on the board. No one could solve it, finally Zim had raised his hand to try.

It was a pretty simple equation, at least it was for him and Zim had solved it with ease, and Tallest Myuki had praised him for it. And that's when all hell broke loose everyone, Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike hated him for out shining them. He was too small to deserve Tallest Myuki's praise. They beat him up so badly that night, he probably would have died.

If it had not been for them.

Red and Purple had pushed through the crowd and rescued him, and from that day forward his life as a omega was over. He was accepted as the Alpha he was born to be, despite his height, and soon became top of his class. Still he wasn't deaf, and every now and then he would hear the rumors.

Rumors that said that Red and Purple only saved Zim so they could use him to piggy back them all the way up to the top. Deep down he knew it was true, deep down Zim knew their friendship was based off of deception. And in the end those Rumors had been right, Zim may have been top of his class, but he held them up higher then himself, so when it came to choosing Tallest Spork's successors the control brains chose Red and Purple, not Zim.

Still despite knowing the truth, Zim still valued their friendship, fake or not, it helped him survived. Without Red and Purple Zim would have never made it to the Invaders Academy, without them, he would have never learned how to act like an Alpha. Without them he would have been figured out a long time ago.

And this was why he allowed the Tallest to mooch of his glory, because without them, invader Zim would have never existed. Still every now and then he was forced to remember that their friendship was fake, and meeting Lard Nar and learning true friendship only solidified that fact. However there were some positives about Red and Purple becoming the Tallest.

For starters Zim had grown to average Alpha height, and once that happened he left the Tallest's shadow and made a name for himself.

"I'll try to keep that in mind my Tallest." Zim said. "Thank you for your concern."

"Are you kidding?" Red asked. "You're the only guy worth having around."

"Yes the others are so boring." Purple agreed. "I ask them how did they conquer their assigned planets and oh I regret it seconds later. I swear they lack imagination none of them are good story tellers like you."

"And none of them are the least bit entertaining." Red agreed.

Zim smiled. "I'm sure you'll manage without me." He said. "I'll have more to report next week."

"Very well see you soon Zim." Red said.

"And get some sleep!" Purple yelled, causing Red to roll his eyes. "Honestly I…"

Zim smiles as Red gives him a wink before ending the call, saving him the hour long health lesson on proper sleep, and for that he is thankful.

Zim lets out a loud yawn as he heads over to the elevator only to stop as he sees Gir watching another romance movie on his TV. Since dogs don't actually watch TV Zim had to set Gir up a room in the Lab where Gir could have some time to be himself. It allowed him to better withhold his urges to act out while he was in character. "Seriously Gir are you watching this stupid move again?"

"Hercules is not stupid master." Gir insisted.

Zim rolled his eyes as he watched some human girl fawn over the demigod know as Hercules; he believed her name was Mag or something. He shook his head. "It's highly illogical." He argued. "I mean to honestly think that a half god would fall for such a fake trick as an ordinary girl falling for him. When actually she's the enemy in…disguise."

He stops and wonders why he didn't see it before when it had been in front of him all along.

"It's the perfect plan." Zim mused.

"What is?" Gir asked.

"Yes amuse us with your brilliant scheme." The computer challenged. "And please tell me it has something to do with getting rid of that boy!"

"What boy?" Gir asked. "Oh wait you mean Mary." He laughed. "I like Mary."

"How can you like him?" the computer snapped. "You met him like once, and all you did was lick his face."

"It was a nice face." Gir said.

"Enough with the face." Zim hissed. "And yes the plan is about Dib."

"Awe." Gir whined.

"Finally!" The computer exclaimed. "So what's the plan?"

Zim laughed darkly, only to gag seconds later.

"That bad?" the Computer asked.

Zim nodded.

"I'm going like this plan." Gir seemed too decided.

"Which means I'm going to hate it." The computer sighed.

"None sense." Zim mused, as he broke into his famous evil laugh. "This shall be my most brilliantly stupidest plan ever…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	35. Parent Teacher Night (Part 1)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Have you ever wrote a story and thought to yourself: "This has been done so many times that it will never get any views?" Well I thought that with this story, and I am happy to say you guys proved me dead wrong. 11,000 views in counting, 116 reviews, 45 favorites and 48 followers! I could not be more amazed, and humbled by how amazingly popular this story has become. It is easily my most popular Fanfic on this site, and I wanted to thank you for that. True I wrote it, but it's you guys and your constant encouragement that brings this story to life.

 **Shout Outs:** So shout outs to everybody for being the best readers ever!

Now without further adue I give you Chapter 35 where we get back to the original episodes and Zim tries to flirt with Dib. Only Dib is slow on the up take…as usual! Thanks you guys for reading and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Parent Teacher Night (Part 1)**

Monday mornings…

He wasn't exactly sure why Humans hated Mondays, true he understood it was the beginning of the work week for most, and humans hated work. Even still, he wasn't entirely sure why Monday had become such a hated icon. After all if the work week had started on Tuesday instead, then the humans would start hating Tuesdays, not Monday. Long story short humans were lazy beast that Zim just couldn't understand.

How could such lazy creature last so long, and thrive so much?

It was truly an enigma!

"Dib should be here any minute." Zim said as he waited by the door. After coming up with his brilliant new scheme Saturday night. The Irken had exhausted every resource on how to start and maintain a believable relationship. Of course Gir had plenty of pointers to give, as defective as the bot was at times, Zim couldn't help but notice that the derange SIR unit was quite an expert when it came to romance.

"Can I lick his face again?" Gir asked hopefully.

"No Gir there shall be no face licking today." Zim retorted.

"Awe man." Gir whined, obviously displeased by his master's answer. "Not even a little?"

"No Gir." Zim insisted. "Now go to your room and watch TV!"

"Ok!" Gir exclaimed and headed for the elevator.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea?" The computer asked the moment they were alone.

"Of course it is." Zim answered. "I came up with it didn't I?" he asked, obviously offended.

"Sir normally I would never question your plans." The Computer said. "Even one as distasteful as this, but he's doing something to you, and encouraging this kind of behavior could make it worse."

"Relax, you worry too much." Zim hissed. "This child is not effecting me." It was an obvious lie, they both knew it, however before an argument could continue someone began knocking on his front door.

That someone was obviously Dib, who was 30 seconds later than usually, however he was acting as if he had woken a whole hour late. "Miz we have to go, we'll be late!"

Zim smiled as he opened the door to see a bewildered Dib who was looking as good as any Monday would allow. His hair was a staticy mess, and his clothes were wrinkly, and his shoes looked ready to untie. "Well someone looks ready to conquer the day." He joked lightly as he joined them in the crisp fall air.

"My Alarm didn't go off." Dib reasoned. "Honestly if it was for my natural wake and sleep patterns I would have never woken up at all."

"You sure don't look awake." Zim told him.

"I had like 5 minutes to get ready." Dib reasoned.

"Sounds like plenty of time to me." Zim argued.

"Seriously are you guys going to start arguing again?" Peg asked.

"Yeah just kiss him already and get it over with!" Gaz added giving Dib a wink.

Dib turns scarlet in seconds and Miz laughs.

"Yeah Dib why not just kiss me already?"

That was it, he was going to die on the spot, right here, right now! Dib flipped up the hood of his jacket in the hopes of hiding his face. Seriously, now Miz was resorting to this! Sure the being a jerk thing was getting old, but why say stuff like that if he didn't like him that way?

Gaz shook her head, why were boys so stupid? Why couldn't they just say how they felt and move on with their lives. "This is why I'm dating you." She told Peg.

Peg smiled. "So you do like how I'm so honest with my feelings?" She asked with a tease. "I knew it!"

"Guys can we hurry before we're late again?" Dib asked hopefully.

"What's the point?" Miz asked. "We'll get detention either way."

"Yeah I swear at this rate will be labeled as the detention club in this year's Year Book for sure." Peg added. "Which means I'll finally get that bad girl reputation I've always wanted."

"The day you become a bad chick is the day I start wearing flowery dresses and heels." Gaz retorted. "And you know how I fell about flowery dresses and heels." She growled as they arrived at the front steps.

The bell rings around them, and Mrs. Bitters emerges from the shadows.

"Let me guess Detention!" Miz said using his best impression of Mrs. Bitters' voice, which was pretty good if Dib was being honest.

"Mocking will not save you in the midst of a real foe." Mrs. Bitters told him as she handed out their slips.

"Seems to work for me." Zim countered as they made their way to homeroom. However he was surprised to see Mrs. Bitter walk into the class with them.

"Where's Mrs. Kilmore?" Dib asked as Mrs. Bitters took a seat behind the front desk.

"She called in sick." She explained. "A sub will be here in time for first period so she asked me to fill in for homeroom now everyone take your seats!" She demanded.

"She's taking over the school." Recap kid said. "Before we know it the Author of this story will only use her in every class no matter how impossible it sounds."

"What is he talking about?" Miz asked.

"Oh that's Recap Kid." Dib explained.

"Is that his real name?" Miz asked. "Cause if so that's just sad."

"No everyone calls him that because he likes to recap on events that happen around him, like some audience is listen to him." Dib explained. "He thinks our whole existence is some story written by some crazed Fan girl on a website…I think he calls it fan fiction…or something like that."

"That's…" Zim wasn't sure how to find the words.

"Crazy?" Dib asked. "I know and everyone calls me the insane one. I mean seriously, a crazy fan girl writing my actions, giving them life, like she has nothing better to do then make my life miserable."

"Well I suppose she could have made your head smaller." Miz mused.

"Yeah well she could have made you short and green." Dib countered.

The boys both gave each other weird looks before they started laughing as if they had just discovered some inside joke.

Suddenly the sound of chalk scraping along the chalkboard grabs their attention. They look towards the board to See Mrs. Bitters writing the words 'The Big Bang' on the chalkboard.

"She does know she doesn't have to teach anything right?" Miz asked.

"She does." Recap Kid said. "The Author is just grasping at straws for plot purposes."

"Wow He really is crazy." Miz said.

"In the beginning there was nothing!" Mrs. Bitters began to drone on as she always did. "Where I am standing before the Big bang there was NOTHING! And you, Mary: Right where your head is, before the Big Bang, there was NOTHING there!"

Mary, a girl with long blond hair stares speechlessly from her seat as Mrs. Bitters continues to pint out…well nothing. She points to the window. On the outside of it there is a barbed wire fence where a squirrel sits, eating an acorn.

"And outside, where that squirrel is, there was NOTHING!" She screamed.

The squirrel seems to look inside of the classroom as if it knows someone is talking about him.

Zim sighs deeply obviously bored out of his mind as Mrs. Bitters points at him. "And under your chairs, Miz NOTHING!"

Zim looks at the clock and sees that class is almost out. It is less than a minute from ending, but the second hand suddenly stops right as it is about to reach the 12.

"And by that tree, where that dog is…" Mrs. Bitter said, pointing outside again. "Nothing!"

Zim growls and uses his ocular implants to see inside the clock, and notices a bug is caught in the gears. Zim grunts, grits his teeth and clings to his desk, waiting for the clock to start moving again. The bug splats inside the clock, sending its innards all over the gears. The gears start running again. The second hand reaches the twelve and the bell rings.

"Ah, phew." Zim sighs in relief thinking that if there was some crazy fan girl watching, that she at least finished his misery quickly enough.

Dib couldn't agree more, but before they could leave Mrs. Bitters suddenly grabs their attention. "Don't forget that tonight is parent-teacher night. Everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria."

Zim stops in the door way and then turns around and approaches Ms. Bitters. "I never agreed to attend this parent-teacher night!"

"Yes, you did." Mrs. Bitters says.

Zim shook his fist. "No. You lie! You liiiie!" he declares flailing his arms in a scratching motion.

Mrs. Bitter sighs and in a phantom-like swoop, goes to her desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out a disk which she sticks into a computer on her desk. She grabs the mouse and clicks and the blackboard opens up revealing a viewing screen. The viewing screen plays a recording of Zim sitting in class fiddling with a pencil.

"Miz, are you going to bring your parents to parent-teacher night?" Mrs. Kilmore's voice asked on the video.

Zim balances the pencil on his lip, then removes it so he can give an answer. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

The Zim in the video puts the pencil back on his lips and the recording ends, and the blackboard returns to normal. Zim looks up at a security camera hanging from the ceiling and wonders how he never noticed it before. "Why would you tape that?" He asked. "And why don't I remember this conversation?"

"The Author will provide no explanations for this." Recap Kid said.

"Seriously will you quit it with the whole fourth wall breaking already?" Dib yelled, before turning to Zim. "It's no big deal Miz besides I'll go with you so it won't be so bad."

"I guess." Miz said looking frustrated. "It's just I had plans tonight." He admitted.

"Really plans?" Dib asked suddenly alarmed. "Like as in going out and doing something."

"Ah yeah that's what having plans means." Miz said giving him a weird look. "But now it looks like I'll have to cancel."

Dib suddenly went numb. Cancel? As in he had plans with someone else? Was Miz secretly dating someone and not telling him in order to spare his feelings? Was it someone in this class? Dib looked around him at all the girls trying to see if anyone looked disappointed that Miz would be too busy for them tonight. But everyone just filed out of the classroom like normal.

Dib's heart was suddenly pounding in his chest, what if Miz was dating someone? And he had been teasing him this whole time knowing all along he had someone else. Suddenly his greatest fears resurface, fears that Miz is no different from his first crush, the guy who openly humiliated him in front of everyone!

Was history about to repeat itself?

"Hey Dib you okay?" Miz asked as he tugged on his sleeve forcing him to walk out of the class and into the hall towards first period.

Okay? How could he possibly be okay? His best friend and love interest had been stringing him along ever since he found out his true feelings. All the while said love interest was secretly dating someone else! Dib was suddenly green with jealousy, however, a small part of him realized how crazy and obsessed he sounded. After all Miz wasn't even his, they were just friends, but Dib had thought he was thinking about becoming more.

 _'Maybe I'm reading too much into it.'_ Dib thought. _'Maybe he has other plans with his parents, or wanted to play with Gir or something.'_ Still that didn't seem to fit. Why would Miz make a point to mention it if it was something he could do any other night.

Miz gave Dib another weird look, had he done something wrong? Usually he was the moody one not Dib. He shook his head, his plan had been to tease the Dib into making the first move. To openly flirt with him in the hopes of tipping Dib off that he was interested, but at the same time he didn't want to be too painfully obvious.

Of course Zim had done research on Irken relationships as well, unfortunately there wasn't much to find. But he did learn that it was more common for Irkens to choose a mate of a different species. This had to do with their suborn pride and their need for dominance. Even an omega would be defended if someone tried to dominate them. So being such a dominate race it was only natural to look else were for a more submissive partner.

He also learned that Irkens had trouble expressing feelings, which was nothing new to him. What he found interesting though was this was also the case when it came to choosing a mate. Irkens had high standards and while they wanted a submissive partner, they also wanted a partner that could match them step for step. They wanted them to be strong so they could look after themselves, and they were never straight forward about their feels.

In fact an Irken was more likely to be cruel to their love interest, and there were many reasons why. One was simply because it was an Irkens instinct to constantly test their mate, giving them countless chances to prove to them, and the rest of the Irken race that they were worthy to be their Life mate. Another reason was because Irkens were loners and even though they had willingly chosen a mate, a part of them would always question the need to have a connection with another being.

This was because the Irken race was constantly battling with their natural instincts, Instinct said to reproduce and find someone who truly gets you, who loves you. However The Irken Program only cared about productivity and numbers and those two things reasoned that a mate was just extra baggage. A weakness the enemy could exploit, and use against them. A mate meant the fear of one day losing and once again being alone, and well an Irken usually becomes nothing but an empty shell after losing their mate.

Why?

Well for starters it is because they will never chose another, an Irken Mates for life, and no one will ever compare to their life mate. Another is because choosing a mate seems to destroy their thirst for conquest, which was one of the reasons it was programed to be obsolete in this day and age.

Long story short, courting a potential mate was a long and tedious process for an Irken, and Zim feared that if Dib turned out not to be good enough for him that his instincts to shun him would ruin his plan. Yes, as disgusting as it sounded Zim had to make this believable to even himself, because if Dib didn't measure up to his natural standers in a mate then Zim's instinct would be to push him away. An instinct he may not be able to help.

And there lied the question, a question that Zim had never thought to consider.

What kind of mate would he want?

What did he want out of a partner?

The instinctive answer would be nothing. As an Alpha Zim had been raised to believe he was the best of the best, and no one could measure up to him, not even other Irkens. And as an invader, Zim had been alone most of his life. Invaders only had solo missions, they never worked in pairs, there was no need, they were the best the Irken military had to offer, and they all had their own style meaning even another invader would slow them down.

So in short Zim never really saw the need to include another, even his times spent with the Tallest wore on him from time to time. Being social just took far too much time and energy, energy that could be used getting some much needed work done. However, if this plan was going to work then Zim needed to do something an Irken was supposed to never do: Show his vulnerable side. That what it meant when it came to an Irken choosing a mate. To admit to themselves and other Irkens that they needed to connect with someone else, and even worse still that they wanted to connect in the first place.

It was a complicated situation, and for lack of a better word, it was a gamble of a plan that might not even work.

And then of course there was the computer warning, that Dib was doing something to him, and that provoking these emotions might have an even worse outcome. Which had Zim wondering, sure he had already suspected that he might be falling for the boy, and without realizing it, he had already been courting him. True he had been teasing Dib in hopes that Dib would see him as a jerk and lose interest, but now Zim realized that he might have been inadvertently testing Dib's worth.

All in all this was a risky plan that Zim was cooking up, and it was obvious that he could fall for it himself, which is what had the computer so worried. Still it was the only plan he had, he had to distract Dib, but Dib was only interested in him, so naturally he was the only option to do the distracting.

Zim stopped as he made it to his first period class. "Well I'll see you at lunch." He told Dib.

"Sure." Dib said, though his smile is forced.

Zim picks up on it in an instant, so there was something wrong, however Zim felt no need to find out what. He had more important things to worry about, like this parent teacher night and if his Rob parents were actually ready for such an endeavor. "Well bye" He said before running into the classroom.

 _'So there is something going on.'_ Dib thought his eyes narrowing on Zim. _'Well whatever it is I'm going to find out.'_ His face wore a look of pure determination. _'I'll get to the bottom of this.'_ He vowed. _'No matter what!'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

For those of you who don't know who Recap Kid is; he comes from the Invader Zim comics and as his name implies he gives the audience a recap on the story so far before the next comic kicks off. I wanted to use him in this Chapter because I watched Dead Pool 2 and suddenly have the urge to break the fourth wall in my story. Hoped you guys enjoyed the obvious puns towards the original Invader Zim story.

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	36. Parent Teacher Night (Part 2)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, but hey life happened as it always does, but now that it's done screwing me over I can get back to the important things in life.

 **Shout Outs:** To all my fans who put up with my long periods of silence and still bother to review and read my stories.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Parent Teacher Night (Part 2)**

He was up to something,

Yes, Dib was almost sure of it, and it had nothing to do with jealousy...

Okay so it had everything to do with jealousy, but for crying out loud how was he supposed to feel?

Miz had been his friend for over a month, and during that time a relationship had started to blossom, or at least Dib had thought so, but could he have been wrong? What if Miz hadn't been considering dating him? What if he had been considering weather a friendship could actually work at all? Especially when said friend had an obvious crush on you?

Dib groaned loudly in utter frustration, Miz had ignored him all morning, he didn't even show up to walk with him to class as they often did. Not only that, but Miz was also nowhere in sight for lunch either.

"I think he went to the library." Peg had said when he asked. "Something about research for a project."

"Project?" Dib asked. "What project? He has no class projects."

"I didn't say it was a class-" Peg began, but Dib never let her finish before he ran off shouting.

"He's up to something I just know it!"

"Paranoid much?" Peg asked.

"Boys are so stupid." Gaz said. "At this rate they'll never get together."

"Then maybe we should help." Peg suggested.

Gaz looks unsure for a moment. "I don't know." She admitted. "Remember the last time I helped." She asked. "Keef happened."

"This time is different." Peg assured her.

"How you figure?" Gaz asked.

"Because this time I'm on the case." Peg said with a grin. "And if I have anything to do with it, which I do. Then these two will be dating by dinner tonight."

Gaz shook her head, but Peg's smile only grew. "Come on just think if we get them together they'll finally be out of our hair."

A slow smile slips on Gaz's face and she grabs Peg by the hand. "You know I suddenly want to go to the library."

"That's my girl." Peg teased. "Now let's get these two helpless idiots together already."

Gaz nodded her agreement, but deep down she was still unsure, if her brother and Miz didn't work out then it could ruin their friendship. The first real friendship her brother had ever had, still it was obvious that her brother wanted more. He was just really bad at getting things started.

However Peg seemed to have the perfect remedy for that, Gaz could hope she knew what she was doing.

* * *

 **(Back with Gir…)**

The small Sir unit sighed in obvious boredom, His master would not be home for another few hours and there was simply nothing good on TV. So naturally he did what he did best which was mess everything up.

The computer brain did his best to ignore the small deranged bot as he went about his usual malfunctioning rampage, but his next target forced him to intervene.

"OOOO" Gir said as he approached two recliners. "I wanta sit in those chairs!" he exclaimed jumping into one only for the Computer to catch him in midair before he gets the chance.

"Are you Mad?" The brain asked. "Those are the robot Parents charging, and downloading devices, if you sit on those your malfunctioning data will infect them!"

"I understand." Gir said.

"Good." The brain said, and placed him down.

Big mistake.

"Sit in chairs!" Gir exclaimed and did just that, jumping from one chair to the next and rolling around in them. Electricity sparked as Gir's corrupted data infected the seats.

"Why you!" the computer brain said, only to stop as the elevator doors opened to the robot parents who were obviously home from work on their lunch break. A break they usually spent recharging. "Whatever you do, do not let them sit down." The brain told Gir.

Too Late!

"Here sir, you must be so tiered." Gir said as he picked up each parent but and sat them down on their chairs.

The bots' bodies began to fill with sparky electricity as the corrupt data from Gir filled them, but it didn't stop there, the electricity expanded throughout the house, and then the power went out.

Leaving nothing but three pairs of glowing red eyes shining in the dark lab.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

Zim groaned in frustration as he threw another romance novel across the Library, this was nothing but a waste of his time. He should be preparing for tonight's Parent Teacher Night, not researching the art of human courting.

If you could even call it an art!

Zim shook his head, obviously flirting the Irken way was having no effect on Dib, and so he thought he could learn the human way, but it just didn't make since to him. For example, why would you tell someone they look nice if they really didn't?

Wasn't a relationship supposed to be built on honesty?

And who cares if your mate is fat? You obviously don't because you chose them, so why do they ask? And why do they get angry when you say, "Yeah you gained a pound or two so what?"

It just didn't make since!

And why call your mate Baby? She's not an offspring!

"This is hopeless." He mumbled.

"What's hopeless?" A voice asked.

"DIB!" Zim nearly jumped out of his skin as they boy appeared beside him. The invader must have been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard him come in. "Nothing!" He shouted. "Got to go bye!"

"Miz Wait!" Dib called after him, but it was too late, his best friend was gone. And he left behind a tall stack of…"Romance novels?" Dib whispered as he looked at them. So this was about romance, but why research it? Then it came to him, maybe Miz wasn't the romantic type, after all he did once admit to Dib that he wasn't sure of his own sexuality yet.

So maybe he was still thinking about dating him, but that didn't explain away the fact that he had plans tonight with someone else! "What are you up to?" He wondered out loud.

Meanwhile Peg and Gaz slowly creeped into the library only to see Dib standing alone, something bumps into Gaz's foot as they stop.

"It's a romance novel." Peg said as she picked it up.

Gaz nodded as she eyed the pile of similar books on the table in front of Dib.

Peg soon notices it too. "So he's researching romance."

"Well at least he knows he's clueless." Gaz joked. "But these cheesy things won't help."

"No…" Peg agreed. "But maybe we can."

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[After Final Bell...]**

Zim creeped out of his 7th period class cautiously. He had spent all day avoiding the Dib in a desperate attempt to figure out his next move only to realize he had no idea what to do.

 _'The child's bound to expect me now.'_ He thought to himself as he briskly walked down the hall. The final bell had just rang, and Zim had only seconds to disappear before…

"Miz!"

Too late!

Zim goes to blot, but Dib cuts him off. "No you are not running from me until you tell me what is going on!"

"Nothing is going on Dib." Miz insisted. "I've just been busy, I have a lot on my mind."

"Busy?" Dib snapped. "Busy with what? This!" He held up a romance book from the library and Miz snatched it away from him.

"It's not what you think." Miz assured him.

"Oh then what is it?" Dib challenged? "You avoid me ALL DAY, and now this. Miz if there is someone else just tell me!"

"Someone else?" Miz gives him a confused looked, but before he can further question Dib his cell phone rings. "Sorry I have to take this." He told him, and races off while answering. But he's just close enough for Dib to hear his opening line. "I thought I told you to never call me during school…"

Dib's eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?" he asked out loud, clenching his fist. He just had to know, and he would. He would find the truth to this mystery weather their friendship survived it or not!

* * *

 **(Back at Zim's place...)**

"One more house." A lady assured herself as she approached a nice newer looking home. If she remember correctly this home belonged to the Richards, a nice family who just moved into town. The lady smiled as she clutched her Avon bag hopefully _. 'Maybe the lady of the house hasn't found a place to buy make up yet.'_

She knocks on the door confidently and soon it opens.

"Welcome home, son!" A man exclaimed as he opened the door.

The Avon Lady blinked in surprise at this unusual man at the front door, sure he looked normal enough, but he had a crazy look in his eyes. "Oh, uh…heh- is the lady of the house in?" She asked.

A woman who she assumed was Mrs. Richards quickly appeared in the doorway. "That's me! I am house lady, brush your teeth!" She proclaimed.

GIR, in his doggy disguise, walked by the open door humming a tune. He caught sight of the bag of make-up which says "Take Make-up" and stared intently at it. "Oooh" He said to himself.

The Avon lady cleared her throat. "I'm selling make-up and I just know you'll find something great in-"

She didn't get to finish for just the Mrs. Richards jumped on her, demanding she brush her teeth as she held a toothbrush up. "I said brush your teeth!"

Meanwhile Zim is rushing home as he continues to speak on the phone. "What do you mean the robo parents might be malfunctioning?" He exclaimed only to see for himself as he arrived at his drive way.

FWOOMP!

Zim grunts as a frantic door to door sales lady bumps into him in a frantic attempt to get away. "Please I'm sorry I just wanted to sale some make up!" She cried as she ran for her life with Gir following close behind her. "No, wait! Come back! I need stuff!" he yelled.

Zim face palmed in utter defeat. "Just my luck…" he whispered. "Well at least the Swollen Eyeballs aren't watching. "Computer radio in on Gir's disguise from Earth's Satellite and turn him invisible or something, I already have enough to deal with and I can't have him exposing us again!" he said as he stormed into the house while his two parent decoys backed up a bit to let him in. He was baring his teeth, eyes glistening with annoyance.

"Welcome home, son!" The Father Decoy spoke just before it walked backward and rammed into a wall.

The Mother Decoy held up a bag of flour. "You want some dinner, sweetheart?"

She promptly poured it all over him. Groaning, Zim wiped it off as he headed to the couch.

"What am I going to **do**? I only have a few hours before this…parent-teacher thing." He thought to himself. He looked over at the decoys to see that the "mom" was poking "dad" with a wooden spoon.

Zim slapped his face and pulled it down slightly. "The robo parents are infected with Gir's malfunctioning data, and it could take hours to re-program them."

"Not to mention there is no guarantee we'll be able to erase all the corrupt data." The computer added. "I did my best to contain them, but they were out of my reach once they entered the main floor."

Zim shook his head. "We have no choice but to download the basics for now and hope no one notices. GIR!" He shouts.

An invisible figure quickly zoomed into the room as make-up items scatter around him. Then suddenly Gir appears out of nowhere as the computer makes him visible again.

Zim groans as he sees that Gir had succeeded and jacked the Avon Lady because he looks like a small puppy with lipstick around his mouth and eye-shadow underneath his eyes.

He saluted his master. "Yes sir!" he said.

"GIR, we have to reprogram the parents to learn human social behavior if they are to join me for parent teacher night!" Zim told him. "To the LAB! And this time don't touch anything!" he demanded.

"Okay dokey!" Gir agreed, not that his obedience would help him much now, Zim shook his head as he entered the lab, everything was fried. "It will take days for me to fix all of this!" he shouted.

"Repairs are already in the works." The brain assured him. "I was able to fix the robo parents charging/downloading chairs, but I cannot be sure that there is no corrupted data still hidden on the somewhere."

"It'll have to do." Zim said as he turned on several large TV's which were hooked up to dozens of wires, he turns them one as the computer hooks all the TVs up to the recliners which the robo parents sit down and their memory banks are instantly wiped.

"Luckily I have a backup data disk." Zim said as he placed the disk into the DVD player. He then turns on the TVs and serval different shows began to play.

GIR, who is still in disguise, saw a show playing on one of the screens. "Ooh! This is my favorite show!" he said. Then he saw a TV show that was an old Warner Bros cartoon. "Wait, no, this is my favorite show!" He said. Then he walked back to the other TV. "Look! It's my favorite show!" Then GIR hugged the TV that was playing the Scary Monkey Show. "I **love** this show." He squeaked out.

Zim shook his head and pulled him away. "No, GIR! The robot parents must have their data re-downloaded into their memory banks." He explained. He changes the channel angrily. And all the TVs started playing the DVD. "Unfortunately they'll probably only get through the basics before tonight's event."

GIR nestled his head on the floor, ignoring the tape and trying to fall asleep.

Suddenly the phone rings upstairs. "I don't have time for this!" Zim declared as he ran for the elevator, but not before issuing one last command. "Make sure they watch as much of the video as possible GIR. The fate of our mission depends on it!"

Gir yawned as he looked at all the screens. They displayed a mom and a dad showing off their son.

"We sure are proud of our little boy!" The mother said, putting her arms on a child's shoulders.

"We sure are!" The father said, nodding.

GIR blinked for a few moments, as if something inside of him was…responding to the tape. But then the need to watch TV swelled up and he took out the TV remote.

CA-CLICK!

And suddenly several different shows appeared once more.

"Are you plagued by grass stains?"

"I like burritos... but they sure don't like me!"

"Who does your hair?"

"We now return to our movie in progress…Kung Fu Theater's POKE OF DOOOOM!"

GIR squeaked happily. "I **love** this show…"

Meanwhile Zim raced for the phone in the Livingroom and answered it just in time.

"Hello?"

"Miz it's me." Gaz said as he answered.

"Gaz?" Zim asked. "Now is not the best of time." He said going to hang up.

"Wait." Gaz said. "I know what you're up to."

Zim froze. "You do?"

"Uh yeah it's so obvious!" Peg's voice said in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" Zim demanded.

"No." Gaz said just as Peg said.

"Yes."

"Unbelievable." Zim hissed. "I'm hanging up."

"Miz it's okay to be frustrated." Peg cut in.

"Yeah my brother is stupid." Gaz told him.

"Wait what?" Zim asked.

"Look Miz it's obvious that you're trying to flirt with Dib." Peg said.

Zim froze, Oh that's what they were talking about. "You mean it's obvious to everyone but him!" He snapped. "I tried flirting my way." He said, "being honest, and nothing!"

"Oh so that's why you were researching the novels." Peg said. "Not your thing though hu?"

"No way, those made it even more confusing!" Zim snapped.

"There is nothing confusing about love." Peg assured him. "You're doing it right, honest. I mean you're a bit of a jerk, but according to Dib's dating history he seems to like jerks."

"Then what am I doing wrong?" Zim demanded to know.

"Nothing." Peg said. "Dib is just blind."

"And stupid." Gaz added again.

"So what you're saying is it's hopeless." Zim snapped.

"No what I'm saying is you need to stop beating around the bush and just tell him how you feel." Peg said.

"I'm…I'm not sure I can." Zim admitted.

"Then do what I did." Peg said.

"Which was?" Zim asked.

"You kiss him Duh." Peg said as if it was obvious.

Kiss…Dib…Kiss his mortal enemy…who happened to be a child who was over a century younger then him. Seriously why had he just now thought of this? Of course he'd have to kiss him, and be all touchy feely if they started dating.

The question was could he do it?

He was about to find out!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	37. Parent Teacher Night (Part 3)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Okay this chapter is pretty long, but I hope you like it all the same.

 **Shout Outs:** To all my fans who put up with my long periods of silence and still bother to review and read my stories.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Parent Teacher Night (Part 3)**

It had taken to the very last second for the robo-parents to be ready for the Parent-teacher Night. And while Zim would have loved to watch the process himself a certain person was making that very difficult.

"Is he spying on my house?" Zim asked as he spots Dib hiding in his bushes outside. He was still on the phone with Gaz and Peg when he noticed. "Gee I'm beginning to see why he has no friends, he's down right possessive" Zim said as he shook his head.

"Seriously Dib!" Gaz exclaimed. "I'm calling him right now!"

"No don't." Zim assured her. "It's sweet." He admitted. "Creepy, but sweet."

Peg giggled. "So you find stalking sweet." She laughed. "Wow you guys really are perfect for each other."

"He's just a little paranoid." Zim said.

"A little?" Gaz asked. "Try extremely. I'm telling you now that you better say good bye to your privacy because he will get close and personal."

Zim gave a nervous laugh, honestly he did find the stalking creepy, but the fact that Dib was so possessive was in a way attractive, after all Irkens were also very possessive of their things, and this included their mates. He shook his head at the thought. He couldn't let Dib effect his feelings like this, if this plan was going to work then he had to use the boy's emotions without allowing his own to get involved.

A task that was easier said than done apparently.

"I'm just going to go invite him in." he says as he goes to hang up. "See you guys in a few."

"K Bye." Peg said.

"Whatever." Gaz added.

Zim sighed and hung up, he was about to go yell at Dib outside when his robo-parents appeared.

"Are you ready dear?" The mother decoy asked Zim.

"Yes…" Zim replied hopefully.

"Well then we otta be on our way." The father decoy spoke.

"Yes!" He said, punching the air. The download had worked, everything was as it should be, and for once there would be no comeuppance to partner with Gir's shenanigans.

"We sure are proud of you son." The mother said.

"We sure arrrrre..." The father decoy said, leaning in and patting Zim on the head.

Zim sees the crazy look in his eyes, and gets an odd feeling in his gut. However, before he can question it his mother leads them out the door.

"We are so late!" Mrs. Richards says.

"Very." Mr. Richards agreed as they went to get into the car. "Hey sport why don't you ask your friend in the bushes if he wants a ride?"

Zim snickered as he heard cursing coming from the bushes as he approached. "Careful with your words Dib, my mother is present." He warned Dib as he stood up.

"It's not what it looks like!" Dib suddenly shouted.

"So you're not spying on me like some paranoid weirdo?" Zim asked jokingly.

"Well…" Dib began.

"Just get into the car and I'll make something up." Zim assured him.

Dib nodded nervously, he wanted to argue with Miz about today's strange events, but he also didn't want to get his friend into trouble, so he obeyed for the time being.

"Sorry dad I had Dib hide in the bushes because I didn't ask if he could come over before we left." Miz explained as they entered the car.

"No problem sport, just have him call ahead next time." His dad said as they pulled out of the drive way and started down the road towards the school.

"It's a wonder he recognized him." His mother added. "Usually he throws his shoes first and asked questions later."

"I think you mean fists mother." Miz said.

"No I meant shoes." His mother said.

Dib gives her a weird look, but soon shrugs it off.

Zim bit his lip nervously, perhaps the bots were still a bit too basic for this endeavor after all. Oh well it was too late to back out now, because seconds later they pulled up in front of the school cafeteria and filed out of the car.

"So do they do parent teacher night in Japan?" Dib asked, desperately trying to make small talk.

Zim winced at the obvious, and desperate grab for conversation, a rift had formed between them already. He had to fix this before the mission was ruined entirely. "Uh well no, there's open house where you meet the teachers with your parents, but other than that most other meetings are for disciplinary purposes."

Dib smiled, Miz was doing it again, that thing where he talked like he was a lot older then he really was.

 _'He's smiling.'_ Zim thought. _'Good, I must have done something right.'_

Dib notices how relieved he looks. _'So he knows we're at odds.'_ He thought. ' _And I know we are, but neither of us is saying anything? What's that all about?'_ He was about to ask just that when Gaz walked up along with Peg and her parents.

"There you guys are." Peg said. "Miz these are my parents."

"Awe Mr. and Mrs. Frank." Miz said offering them a hand. "It's great to finally meet you."

Peg's parents shake his hand and smile. "Yes we've heard a lot about you." Mrs. Frank assured him.

"All good I hope." Mr. Richards laughed. "I kid, my name is Alan, and this is my wife Carrie." He said as they shook hands.

"Who does your hair?" Mrs. Richards asked Mrs. Frank.

"Oh Joss over at the beauty salon over on Maple." She answered. "Do you like it? I was afraid it was done too dark."

"No it's perfect." Miz mother assured her.

Zim sighed in relief, all was going smoothly. He looked to Dib to see an angry look on his face. He then notices that someone is absent. "Where's your dad?" He asked.

A screen suddenly floats up towards them with a standby message on it.

"Where do you think?" Dib scoffed. "Why am I surprised? To think I thought things would actually be different!" he groaned as they moved as a group into the cafeteria.

There were several teachers and parents already in attendance, and Zim looked around curiously.

Ethan, or Lizard Boy as he was often called was showing off his lizard-like tongue to a kid named Flan while Gaz's science teacher Mr. Nickolas looked at a floating monitor that was accompanying Dib and Gaz. "Children?" He asked confused.

Suddenly Prof. Membrane showed up on the screen. "Awe there it goes, finally I managed to make this old piece of junk work. You know I haven't used this since the last time I had to show up to a school function. Which was back when they were still in Diapers." Prof. Membrane went on, he was obviously talking to someone who was sitting with him, just off screen.

Zim snickered, and Dib turned red with embarrassment.

"Dad!" Gaz growled. "We can see and hear you!"

"Oh right." Prof. Membrane cleared his throat. "Sorry." He added.

"You're Must Prof. Membrane?" Mr. Nickolas said.

"INDEED!" Prof. Membrane replied. "I am! You must be the science teacher Gaz has told me so much about!"

"He's hilarious." Gaz remarked, obviously lying.

"You know…" Mr. Nickolas rubbed his chin. "For some reason, you seem very…FAMILIAR…" He admitted softly. He looked from Dib to the monitor. "I can see where Dib gets his looks from." He joked, before looking down and noticing a small puddle of punch. "Well you two have a good time." Mr. Nickolas said. "I've got to go find a mop…again" He walked off, leaving them to ponder this as another teacher, Mr. Elliot, approached them.

"Hey kids, so this is your dad? I never knew he was a floating head!" Mr. Elliot remarked, holding onto his drink with one hand.

"No, he's not." Dib said. "My dad's just really busy and he couldn't be here in person. He's transmitting live from his lab across town!"

Mr. Elliot smiled understandingly. "Hey, my dad was like that too, you know I understand. It's nice to meet you, professor. I'm Mr. Elliot, huh, your daughter Gaz's homeroom teacher, I'm glad to finally meet you!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, groaning.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy right now." Prof. Membrane said. He had begun working with some beakers on his desk. "We're testing some highly unstable chemicals." He said, putting a test tube down. Then he turned his head and his goggles visibly widened. "NOOO! You have the mixture all wrong!" He screamed.

"Oh boy." Gaz mumbled.

KA-BOOOOM!

A mushroom cloud shot up in the window behind Mr. Elliot far on the other side of town. Sirens screamed along with people as the monitor screen shows static for a few moments before a "Biohazard" symbol appeared with the words "Please Stand By".

"…that's a BAD thing, right?" Mr. Elliot asked.

"…pretty bad." Dib admitted.

"Oops my bad." Mr. Elliot admitted before running off.

Meanwhile Zim watched the explosion with big round eyes. He loved explosions, there was just something about them that made his Spooch beat rapidly and his blood boil with excitement.

Suddenly Mrs. Bitters, and Dark Booty approach them, it is then that Zim notices that a large group of parents and their kids have joined them by the window. Most of them were looking out at the explosion like he was.

"Miz, Dib, Girls how are you?" Dark Booty asked.

"Great." Peg answered for them.

"I didn't know janitors went to Parent Teacher Night." Miz remarked with a mischievous grin.

"Well with how often you four end up in detention I might as well." Dark Booty joked.

"Yes I wanted to ask about that." Mrs. Frank said. "My daughter is not getting in trouble for being late is she?"

"No she asked to join the class to study and do homework." Dark Booty assured her. "That is what they all are there for."

"It helps me focus to not have any distractions." Peg added.

"Oh well that's a relief." Mr. Frank said.

"Yes I'm Mr. Suggs by the way." Dark Booty said.

Zim stiffened a laugh, unfortunately it was loud enough for Dark Booty to hear. He gives him a knowing smile as Mrs. Bitters finally spoke.

"Of course I have no issues with this lot here." She assured their parents. "However as for the rest of you!" Her eyes narrowed at the rest of the parents around them along with their kids.

They shook in obvious fear at her presence, as well as her tone.

"Your children are worthless!" She spat. Causing Zim to look at her with wide eyes in surprise. "When you were my students, I said you'd amount to nothing. And I was right, you're nothing!"

"Yeah well, you're still teaching the same dead-end job you had 30 years-" One Parent spoke up.

Mrs. Bitters growled and suddenly…

KA-BONK!

A light fixture suddenly swings lose and knocks the parent who spoke out against her out cold.

Ms. Bitters grinned evilly. The school was on HER side.

"Are we sure she's human?" Zim asked as she walked away.

"I did think she was a vampire at one time." Dib admitted.

They both looked at Dark Booty as if hoping he would silence their fears. However Dark Booty just shook his head. "That is a little above your paygrade."

"Wait what?" Dib asked, but Miz interrupted by saying.

"We're getting paid for this?"

"Since when?" Gaz asked.

"Can we get back to the fact that Dark Booty basically admitted that Mrs. Bitters isn't human!" Dib declared.

"And that's my que to go." Dark Booty said, and dashed off.

"Hey Where's my money!" Gaz yelled after him, to which she got no response.

"Let's just get some punch." Peg said as she led the group over to the punch table.

The group migrated over to the punch table and began to chat idly.

Dib forced himself to brush off the news he had just received. Mrs. Bitters may not be human, and Dark Booty may owe him a big check, but right now he had a bigger fish to fry. His eyes fell on Miz he was pouring himself some punch as his parents went to go mingle elsewhere. _'Just tell him out right.'_ He told himself. _'Ask him for the truth.'_

"Miz..." he began only to be stood up as His friend says.

"Hold that thought." And runs across the room to his parents.

"Seriously!" Dib shouted. "I thought we were past this MIZ!"

Zim did his best to ignore him as he joined his parents, he had to insure that they didn't do anything…well anything GIR would do.

At the moment the parent decoys were talking to the Slunchy family. Billy Slunchy was obviously disgruntled, arms folded, frowning angrily.

"So, what's going' on?" Zim asked, trying to "blend in".

"My mom won't stop TALKING about me." Billy said. "This isn't even my Parent teacher night! It's Mongo's. It's really embarrassing."

"At least she's not showing the pictures." His big brother Mongo said hopefully.

"Oh, and you've just gotta see these pictures!" Their mom suddenly said. "Now here's Billy crying' when he was kicked off the soccer team for crying' too much!"

Of course Poor Billy started crying.

"Grass stains sure are tough to get out of those soccer uniforms!" Mrs. Richards said.

Her husband nodded "Sports aren't everything. I'm sure your boy will find... something he's good at."

Zim put a hand to his chin, smiling. So far so good! He might get out of this yet and appear "normal"!

Now if he could just figure out the Dib thing he would be golden.

"That's true." Mr. Slunchy nodded. "Hey, why not try one of these cookies! My wife made them!" He said, holding up a plate covered with chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks, Ted!" Mr. Richards said, taking a bite of the cookie…. And then he grabbed his stomach with a look of pain on his face.

Mrs. Richards's eyes went wide. "Oh no. Honey, is it-"

"Yup!" Mr. Richards confirmed nodding. "Diarrhea!"

DA-DUM!

A sea of parents and students look in the direction of Zim and his parents.

Zim felt a chill rise in him. "Uh oh." He admitted out loud.

"Now look who's embarrassed." Mongo laughed.

"Oh god no!" Zim could see the disaster happening before it even unfolded, he had to do something now! He pressed a button on his watch which sent the principal in action.

Principal Prickled walks over to Mrs. Bitters and Dark Booty as casually as ever, the communicator within his new eyes had send a message straight to his brain only seconds ago. His task was to distract them by any means necessary!

"Awe yes I'm glade your both here." He said to them. "I was wondering if I could steal you away to my office for just a moment."

"Of course." Dark Booty said as he and Mrs. Bitters followed him out.

Meanwhile Mrs. Richards was laughing a high pitch laugh. "I have just the thing for that!" She said to her husband.

Miz goes ghostly white as he sees Dib is now walking towards them, everything seems to go in slow motion from there. He knows he has to make a scene, if Dib, Peg, or Gaz saw what was about to go down it would all be over!

Miz is everything okay?" Dib asked.

"I think there is someone at my car!" Miz suddenly exclaimed pointing outside the window. Of course he had remembered that he had parked right in front of the window in the parking lot.

"You think it's Zim?" Dib asked.

"Let's find out!" Miz declared snatching him by the arm.

Dib decides to go along for the ride, while the girls roll their eyes and stomp after them.

"Yes let's go confront the possible thief slash alien who maybe rifling through your car!" Gaz said sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peg scoffed. "Miz's parents are about to do something embarrassing and he doesn't want us to see."

"Well in that case…" Gaz stopped only for Peg to grab her by the arm. "Oh come on!"

"NO!" Gaz cried as her girlfriend dragged her out of the room and into the parking lot. "He acts so perfect, I want to see chaos!"

Meanwhile as Zim distracts his fellow Swollen Eyeball agents said chaos ensues!

Mrs. Richards lifts a cup of punch and splashed it in her husband's face.

"Refreshing!" Mr. Richards declared, but had he been built less advanced he probably would have short circuited.

Mrs. Richards turned to a shocked Mrs. Slunchy. "Who does your hair?" She asked, and began poking Ms. Slunchy in the head.

"Ow, ow, ow! My head!" The poor lady screamed.

By now the crowd had formed directly around them all. Thankfully for Zim there is no camera security system in the cafeteria thanks to the low school budget. And all spy bugs on the premises are constantly watch Dib, who is now no longer in the room. And as an added bonus Peg's parents had noticed their departure and decided to follow.

"Ma'am I think you should leave." Mr. Slunchy said.

"Don't tell ME what to do, young man! You go to your room!" She demanded, picking up the punch and dropping it on his head before she began running around the room poking several other people.

In the meantime, Zim is leading the group of children to his car, the group gasped as they see that the door is open and the lights are on.

"Oh my god!" Peg shouted as they got closer, stuff from inside the car was slung all over the ground. "Someone actually broke in!"

Miz concealed a smile as he sees Keef's dark silhouette run pass them, turns out the dirt child could still be useful, and he stayed out of sight just as ordered!

"We have to call the police!" Gaz suggested.

"And tell them what?" Zim asked. "That an alien looted the car?"

"Wait why would he break in?" Gaz asked. "I mean are we sure it was Zim?"

"Keef!" Dib suddenly said as he picked up a piece of red hair from the seat cushion.

Zim growled, apparently the child was not stealthy enough.

"We should go tell the Principal." Peg suggested.

"Yes, he'll call the police."

"This COULDN'T get any worse." Zim was about to say.

"Peg?"

The kids turned to see Peg's parents rushing towards them.

"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Frank said noticing the ransack car. "What happened?"

"Someone broke into Miz's car." Peg said.

"We think it was Keef." Dib added.

"Quickly we'll go report this to the principal." Mr. Frank said.

"I think I saw him leave the cafeteria with Mrs. Bitters." Miz said looking around.

"Then we'll try his office." Mrs. Frank said. "Miz go get your parents and meet us there."

Zim obeyed without hesitation, and Dib debated on whether or not he should follow him.

"Dib let's go!" Gaz said as she dialed their dad's cell. "I'm still getting a busy tone!" She growled in frustration.

Dib stomps his foot, but obeys. However none of them look towards the window of the cafeteria, for if they had they would have seen the nightmare that Zim had just walked into.

Mrs. Richards had gone back to Mrs. Slunchy and began poking her again meanwhile Mr. Richards was charging into the wall over and over again, the constant impact was leaving a mark in the wall, as well as damaging the Android Tech creating sparks around him.

"'Hey, is your dad feeling well?" Mr. Elliot asked Zim. It would appear that he doesn't notice the sparks, not that it will matter in a few seconds.

Zim nervously smiled. "Yes, he's perfectly fine…" He insisted, waving his hand dismissively.

PA-WHOOP!

His "dad" arm just pop off.

Zim did the first thing that came to mind and lied. "Nothing to worry about! My dad lost his arm in the, uh, the war!" He grinned nervously as his "dad" got on his knees.

"That was my squeezing' arm. They took my squeezing arm! Why my squeezing arm?!" He howled.

"Quit poking' my mom's head!" Mongo Slunchy shouted, waving his fist in the air as the mother decoy CONTINUED to poke Mrs. Slunchy. Zim dragged his "dad" over to his "mom", gulping nervously.

"Look, mom, we really have to go! Please. Now, please!" He begged.

"Honey, you're upset!" She realized.

"Yes! And I want to go home!" Zim shouted.

"I know what'll cheer you up." The mother decoy said cheerfully. And then she and the father began to RIVERDANCE!

Zim was sweating buckets now. He realized that eventually Dib would come looking for him, and see this whole scene. He had to think of something and fast! And that's when an idea popped into his head, he had seen enough of GIR's stupid shows to realize what must have happened. While he had been busy on the phone upstairs GIR must have changed the channel in the LAB.

Which explained the Robo-parents behavior, they were corrupted with Gir's tech, so they were doing what Gir would do in this situation, copy what they saw on TV. Luckily Zim knew what show to copy in order to get his parents to leave.

"Mom, dad. I think I've broken my spine! My spine!" He complained, pointing at his spine as he bent over.

"Aw, honey. I think it's time we took you home!" The mother decoy said gently, lifting him up into a cradling position. Which was rather awkward because he was far too big for such an act. Zim smiled triumphant… Then he looked down and saw the parent decoys had turned their feet into jet packs and were taking him home by going out the window. "Oh foo." He mumbled just before they flew out the window, breaking the glass.

"OMG!" Mongo Slunchy shouted.

"Seriously?" Zim growled as they flew through the air. "Put me down!" he demanded.

The Robo-Parents paid him no mind.

"Oh come on I already have one Gir I do not need another-" He stopped as it suddenly hit him, this was GIR'S programing which meant there was a way to control this! "SIRS Take me back now!" Zim ordered.

The Robo-parents eyes went red.

"Yes Master." Mrs. Richards said, and they zoomed back into the cafeteria faster than he could blink.

Everyone simply stared at him in awe as they landed before them.

"Sir go get your arm!" Zim pointed to Mr. Richards and then to his discarded arm on the floor.

Mr. Richards obeyed, and everyone continued to watch them too stunned to speak.

Zim turned to the then and decided that it was time to use a mind wipe, to tie up the rest of the loose ends. "Everything is alright everyone." He said.

The crowd gasped as his eyes changed to a swirling blue color as they did the first time.

"You will remember none of what happened tonight, my parents left this event early because my Dad became ill." He said. "And they will go home now by Taxi!" he said, remembering that Dib and the others were probably calling the police, and it was now a crime scene. "Now go about your evening everything is normal." He insisted in a clear voice.

For a moment the crowd looks dazed.

Finally they turn away from him and carried on with their evening, as his parents exited the cafeteria to haul a cab.

Zim gave a sigh of relief before heading over to the double doors leading deeper into the school. "Irk that was exhausting." He admitted as he slid down a locker to take a breather.

"Miz?"

Zim looked up to see that Dib was moving towards him.

"What happened?" Dib asked kneeling down beside him. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah just, my dad is sick so my mom had to take him home. You haven't called the police yet have you?"

Dib shook his head. "Principal Prickled wanted to wait for you." He said.

Zim nodded. "I think it's safe to say we won't be pressing charges."

"Are you sure?" Dib asked.

Zim nodded as Dib helped him up to his feet.

"Look Miz I get it if you want to dump me?" Dib said.

"Dump you?" Zim asked.

"Keef he…" Dib started.

"I told you Dib I don't care what he does." Zim assured him as he started to walk towards the principal's office.

"What about your girlfriend!" Dib suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Miz asked. "Girlfriend?"

Dib cursed under his breath. He hadn't meant to blurt it out that way, but he did, and he wasn't backing out from it now. "You've been avoiding me all day, looking up things about romance and said you'd have to cancel plans for tonight so I assumed…" He trailed off as Miz giggled slightly.

"You thought I had a girlfriend." He asked laughing.

"Just forget it." Dib mumbled and walked began to walk away. He would not be laughed at again, not after his first crush had done the same.

Zim rolled his eyes, he supposed it was now or never, so instead of giving it much thought he just grabbed Dib by the hand and pulled him towards him.

"Miz let me-" Dib froze as Miz's lips met his.

It took him a moment to process what was happening. MIZ was kissing him! And while it felt like eternity it only last for a second.

And to Zim's surprise it was as disgusting as he thought it would be, heck he even felt a spark! He smile as he pulled away. "You're so stupid sometimes."

"But you...plans...canceled." Dib stuttered.

"Those plans were with you." Zim explained.

"Me?" Dib asked.

"I was going to ask you out on a proper date, but then we had this." Miz exclaimed.

"And the novels?" Dib asked.

"You didn't seem to like my flirting style." Zim admitted.

"So you looked in cheesy romance novels." Dib asked.

"Don't judge me!" Zim shouted.

"So this whole time you've been a jerk you were just flirting?" Dib asked.

"Yeah…" Zim admitted nervously. "So are we…you know…" He asked.

"Cool?" Dib said.

"Yeah cool." Zim agreed.

"Well I know I am." Dib said trying not to laugh. "But you are a jerk." he said giving his shoulder a firm punch

Miz laughed. "I guess I deserve that." He said as they made their way to the principal's office. "I just wanted to do it right, you know ask you out in a romantic way, not kiss you in a dirty hallway."

Dib laughed. "Sounds romantic to me." He said. "Unsanitary? Yes, but romantic all the same."

"So…?" Zim asked looking like a deer in the headlights.

"How about a movie." Dib suggested.

"Only if you're buying." Miz mused.

"How about I buy the tickets and you get the popcorn?" Dib offered.

Zim smiled. "Deal." He said as he took Dib's hand in his, before opening the door for him.

"So I guess we're dating now." Dib said sheepishly.

"Well it's about time!" Peg said as they entered. "By the way they spotted Keef down the road, the police are hot on his tail."

"Where are your parents?" Dark Booty asked, no Doubt he was still present from when the principal had stolen him away before.

Mrs. Bitters was also present.

"My dad sick, my mom thinks he had food poisoning from something he ate, their on their way home." Miz explained. "I told them I'd stay behind, we're probably not pressing charges, but we'll keep the car here just in case."

"Alright." Principal Prickled said as he got off the phone. "I told the police you won't be pressing charges and how to reach your parents if they need anything."

"Do you need us to take you home?" Mrs. Frank asked them.

Miz nodded. "Yes thank you."

"We'll take a ride too." Gaz confirmed.

"Excellent." Principal Prickled said. "I'll go end the event in the cafeteria, with a criminal lose nearby I think it would be safe if they all went home."

"Agreed." Mrs. Bitters said.

"I'll go lock up." Dark Booty offered before following her out.

Miz sighed in relief as Mrs. Frank went to lead them out, everything was right again and no one was the wiser.

Or so he thought.

However if he had looked outside Principal Prickled window he would have seen two large purple eyes following his every move.

The owner of those eyes smiled, a zipper teeth smile. "I've got you now Zim." She mused with a snicker as she disappeared into the shadows!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	38. Your Crimes Against Me! (Part 1)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter is for all of you doubters who thought the story would simmer down once the relationship started. I'm looking at you MockingVenus! This series has no plans of slowing down, and yes I said series, 5 books so far so be happy people!

 **Shout Outs:** lol MockingVenus do not feel bad by that comment I love your reviews they really make long hours of writing in between work and classes worth it. Thanks a million times over! Also for all of you wondering if Tak will replace Zim as the defective idiot in the story this chapter is your answer!

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Your Crimes Against Me! (Part 1)**

Tak's eyes narrowed as she watched her enemy from afar…

The horrid defective was talking idle with one of the natives, one for which had an abnormally large head. Oddly enough his head was not his only abnormal feature, the boy also had black hair shaped as a lightning bolt, and large round glasses. And his attire didn't help Tak's already growing negative opinion of him, plain clothes with a large trench coat didn't exactly say brilliance, and yet.

Zim listened to him ramble on as if the child had the tongue of the Tallest.

She moved in closer to get a better look, and hissed as another four legged vermin came her way. Irk she hated dogs, she could handle cats, but dogs were slobbery beast with no since of personal space. Not only that, but they were too dependent on their owners. This was why Tak had given Mimi a CAT protocol for her disguise. Cats were independent, resourceful, and far cleaner, making them the better companion.

Tak shook her head, and forced herself to focus, as Zim and that human moved further down the road. She had been watching them for days now doing her best to gather information in the hopes of getting the drop on her enemy. Oh how she would love to just attack him right now, out in the open, but several reasons prevented her from doing so.

The first of course, was a common enemy that both she and Zim shared: The Swollen Eyeball! Tak knew very little about them, only that they had somehow managed to identify her as a possible alien from that stupid picture in the London papers. They had come looking for her after seeing it, she knew this because she they had asked her about it. Of course she had chosen another disguise by then, and the asker had no idea it was her, that is until she had cornered them in a dark ally and had Mimi drained their mind for information.

Mind draining was not the idlest way to retrieve information but it was the quickest, and it bared results. For example, Tak learned that the ones looking for her knew of her because of the picture in the newspapers. She learned they called themselves: The Swollen Eyeball, that they were a secret group of investigators who dedicated themselves to protecting Earth from Aliens as well as other supernatural threats. She also learned that unlike most humans this secret organization was actually competent.

Yes, The Swollen Eyeball was not a force to underestimate. This was their home turf which in itself restricted her movements.

The other reason was Zim himself, as much as she'd like to say he was an incompetent defective, she knew that said statement was only partially true. Yes Zim was defective, but he was far from incompetent. This point was made entirely by his own survival, no incompetent defective would have survived this long. Plus, she already had firsthand experience on what he would do if she tried to prove his defectiveness to their superiors.

Tak felt her hand subconsciously trace a thin line along her forehead, in her human disguise it was less noticeable, less defined. But if one were to see her without her disguise they would see a large scar across her forehead. This alone was a testament to Zim's power. Not just anything can leave an Irken with a scar, most acts of harm had to be repeated several times over to leave a lasting mark. However Zim had done this in one blow!

Yes, he was a formidable foe indeed, which is why Tak was having trouble understanding why the defective was wasting so much time with this rabbling buffoon! And after watching them do the same thing over and over again for days she could feel her focus slipping. All they did was walk to school and hang out afterwards playing video games, or bowling and going out to the movies.

Where was Zim's since of purpose for the mission?

As far as she had seen the Irken had made no move towards the enemy!

Of course that could be because they are already watching!

Tak's spyware zooms in on a housefly with mechanical wiring, a spy bug. This could only mean one thing, the enemy was watching this boy, but why? Of course Tak knew who he was, he was the boy who had uploaded the video of Zim online. The one she had seen, and use to track Zim down.

Dibson Membrane the 2nd; it was possible that the enemy believed the video to be legit, and was watching him in the hopes of catching the alien from the video. Yes, surely they believed Zim would silence the boy for revealing his presence on Earth. So what was Zim waiting for! Tak already noticed that Zim deleted the video, so he knew it had existed, but as far as she could tell this was the only action he took.

Surely, the scourge of 9 galaxies had a better plan then this! And Tak was determined to figure out what, she had too Zim was her only way in! If she could just find a clean way to eliminate him then she could replace him, and the humans that he had integrated himself with would be none the wiser. She had no other choice then this, the enemy already believed that aliens disguised themselves as humans to spy on them, so no doubt they looked at new comers under a huge microscope.

This of course would explain Zim's restriction for movement, it's possible he was using the boy as part of his cover. Yes, knowing Zim's record the defective has already found himself within the ranks of the enemy. Yes, he thrived on pretending to betray the Tallest, in fact he past his final by joining and betraying a real group of renegades on Vort to Tallest Myuki herself.

Yes, destroying the enemy from the inside was his specialty, which means if she could replace Zim she would finally have a way into the Swollen Eyeball, she could finally know everything they knew, and the best part was the ground work was already done for her. She had her way in, and all she needed to do was get rid of Zim.

A task easier said than done, Tak winced, despite herself as she allowed herself to remember the unfortunate events that lead her to this very moment…

* * *

 **(Conventia, the Convention Hall Planet, 138 Years ago…)**

 **[Operation Impending Doom 1: The Trails!]**

 **{Back to Zim's POV}**

This was perhaps the most exciting, and scariest moment of his young defective life.

Zim bit his lip as Tallest Myuki stood before him and the others, there were 100 of them in all, but Zim knew that after today only 10 would remain.

The trials, were like a golden ticket to an invader, a chance for them to show off their skills in a risk free environment only for Zim the risk were there, and they were all too real.

"Now for those of you who are still confused about what is about to happen." Tallest Myuki said, as she began to address them. "What you see before me is the Control Brain known as Veraicon." She paused as the brain moved closer, it's long tentacles swaying in the way that suggested that it was in a search for prey.

Zim eyed those long tentacles knowingly, these would be the weapon of his destructions, if he was not careful!

"Can anyone tell me why she is named this?" Myuki asked.

A young Female with Purple eyes, and a purple uniform raised her hand.

"Yes Tak?" Tallest Myuki asked.

Zim allowed the female to take his full attention, she after all had a reputation of her own. Tak was an Alpha female, and the first to graduate from the academy in as less than 1 year. Somehow this female had fit a four year curriculum in less than a year!

"Veraicon as one word means nothing." Tak answered proudly, "But if you separate the words _Vera_ and _icon_ you are left with the definition of her name which is "true image" or "true self." She is named this because that is what she does she reveals to a person their true self."

"Very good Tak." Myuki praised. "Now can anyone tell me what she is usually used for?"

Zim raised his hand.

"Yes Zim?" Myuki looked at him with a rather fond look, one that Tak did not fail to notice. It was obvious to everyone present that Zim was the class pet, the favorite of the bunch. And that got under her skin in more ways than one. Mostly because Tak despised males, and found them useless, and stupid. So finding out that a male was considered better than her was baffling, but his reputation spoke for itself.

Sure Tak graduated faster than any Invader Trainee, but her's was simple an evaluation. Zim had uncovered a real threat against the empire and had infuriated it, and destroyed it. Meaning Zim had done on Vort what real invaders do every day. Which meant in many Irken's eyes Zim was already a true invader. True invader of course meant that he had already had his first assignment, and not some rookie fresh out of the academy.

"Yes." Zim said. "Veraicon is one of the three control brains that resides on the planet Jugementia, at the _Spike of Judgement_. Her primary function there is to reveal an Irken's "true self" during their Existence Evaluation. An event where the Control Brains determine whether or not an Irken deserves to either be remembered in Irken History, or to be erased and deactivated, deemed a _'Defective'_ and forgotten forever."

"Excellent Zim!" Tallest Myuki praised. "Now does anyone know how she does this?"

Skoodge raised his hand, and Tallest Myuki gave him a nod. "Skoodge?"

"Veraicon presents the Irken with a series of random challenges, and projects them on her screen for viewers to watch. The challenge had no significances to the viewers, but they speak volumes about the Irken she is testing for example, one trail my to force the tester to face ones fears, or to defend ones honor."

"Correct." Tallest Myuki praised. "Final question." She said adding a pause. "How does her process identify an Irken as a defective?"

Zim raised his hand, he knew this answer all too well.

"Yes Zim."

"Since Defectives are Irkens who can resist Irken programing, Veraicon presents the Irken with a few challenges that solely focus on that aspect." Zim explained. "A true follower of Irken programing will believe what the programing tells them. And when it comes to the trails the programing will tell the tester that the trails are real. This of course is done in the hopes of getting the idlest results so an accurate score can be given. However, a defective will be able to tell that the trail is not real, and will be able break certain laws that those believing themselves to be in a real situation could not."

"Like?" Myuki asked.

"Like Flying without the proper gear." Tenn exclaimed. "Or walking through solid objects in order to avoid the situation."

"Exactly." Tallest Myuki said with a nod. "Defectives can cheat the system, because they can resist the program. While a normal Irken may believe that these trails are real, a defective will see it for what it is. Another Irken program trying to sniff them out."

Zim stiffened at those words, yes, that is exactly what Veraicon was, another means to end him, and anyone else like him. Luckily Zim was not completely green in this matter; no thankfully he had someone who cared to look out for him.

Lard Nar had warned Zim about the trails soon after Zim had refused his offer to stay on Vort after the final exam. Revealing to his Vortainan Friend that he wish to return to Irk and be an invader. It was then that Lard Nar had told him that the trials were designed to test invaders readiness for field work, and would decide whether or not they were chosen to on the Great Assigning. However, it also revealed to the masses if the tester was defective!

Of course Zim had been terrified to learn this, however Lard Nar insisted that it shouldn't be too difficult to overcome. After all Defectives had Irken programing, they just chose not to listen to it. However, Zim was different in the fact that he chose to listen despite his own personal beliefs.

"Just do what you do every day and you should do just fine." Lard Nar had assured him.

Zim grimaced at his memory, even a year after his betrayal the young Irken could not get the bitter taste of guilt to leave him.

"Now each of you will receive 4 trials all in which will test your skills as an invader, as well as your loyalty to this empire!" Tallest Myuki went on. "Your performance will determine your score and your score will be ranked. The ten top scores will receive a key role in the Great Assigning. Are there any questions before we begin?"

No one dared to raise their hand now, all had been explained any further questions would be dubbed a waste of time and could get you booted before the trails even began.

"Very good; Zim since you have the most experience you will go first." Tallest Myuki said.

Of course he would!

Zim did his best not to appear nervous as he approached Veraicon, her tentacles reached out for him, as if to beckon him closer, and he obliged. Moving closer and closer until her tentacles suddenly reached out for him and wrapped around him. Suffocating him, as if forcing him into subconscious, Zim reminded himself to relax, that this was just a reflex in case the testy decided to make a run for it at the last minute. Finally one tentacle uncoiled to attach to his PAK, and that was it, Zim felt himself easy into subconscious.

"Wake up Zim!"

Zim's eye instantly snap open to the sound of Veraicon's voice. It is then that he notices he is no longer in the testing facility. Instead he is in an all too familiar setting, it's the testing room back on Vort, Lard Nar lays on the floor to his right, and to his left is a table of deadly instruments made to cause harm.

The scene is almost perfectly identical to the real thing, there is just one difference; the four walls around him are not walls but mirrors.

Zim examines his reflection thoughtfully, and it regards him the same way it always does: Disgust!

"Chose!" His refection said, but his voice and not his own, but that of his Irken Programing. This display spoke volumes to Zim, it meant Zim saw his programing as an alternate version of himself. A mask, as shield that his true self hid behind. He could only hope someone in the audience did not notice this.

Zim looked down at the weapons before him and noticed that the gun he had originally used was gone, in fact all of the less messy weapons were gone.

"Chose!" His reflection repeated.

Zim chose a jagged blade, and approached his target.

"Kill." His reflection ordered.

Hesitation would cause him instant death, so Zim obeyed, and stabbed Lard Nar several times, only the victim was no longer Lard Nar, but himself; his true self. Yes, by choosing to hurt Lard Nar he had killed a part of himself that day. Zim forced himself not to panic, it was obvious that Veraicon was simply testing to see if he really had been telling the truth that day. That he had no real intention of betraying the empire, that it was all a ruse to earn Lard Nar's trust.

Zim allowed himself to feel the anger he often felt for himself. Why couldn't he just be like everybody else? Why did he have to be different? Why was he made to bare this awful existence? Zim continued to stab his thoughts spinning. Veraicon thought she was so cleaver, but Zim would not fall for this ploy, Lard Nar was his past, and if the Tallest asked him to kill himself, then he would gladly do so.

The Tallest needed no reason to order their death, Tallest Myuki's words were law.

"But what gives her the right to do so?" Lard Nar asked as his image appeared in the place of Zim's along the mirrored walls. "What gives Irkens the right to purge an entire race?"

This was much harder than Lard Nar had made it out to be, Zim was already going tiered of these endeavors. And without his Programing their now he could feel his true self creeping up again. It was obvious that Lard Nar was representing this, his true self, his true values, had taken the form of an enemy. Because that was what Zim was deep down inside: The enemy.

Oh yes, Veraicon was most clever indeed. By cutting him off from his programing, Zim was now guideless.

Any other defective would lose it with Panic, but Zim had been pretending to be a real Irken for so long that he didn't need the programing to naturally know what to do.

"Why give up, why give in?" Lard Nar said and then sighed when he received no answer "All you irken's do is take and take and take. But it's not enough it never is."

"We take because we can." Zim said simply, he was still stabbing the Zim before him. Why? Because he had not been told to stop. "We will go on until the very end."

"And as will I." Lard Nar said.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Zim yelled stabbing harder now.

"No…" Lard Nar said. "I am here always, just beneath the skin and I will go on until the end."

Yes, His true self would always be there…However.

"It's not enough." Zim whispered. "You're not enough you, and your kind never will be enough. We take because we are strong and you are too weak to stop us. We take because we can!" His limbs were feeling tiered now, and Zim allowed this to be so. This was supposed to feel real after all. And Zim did his best to stay in the now, he must do okay, after all Veraicon had yet to end his life so he must be doing alright.

For now…

Suddenly, Lard Nar looks down, as if noticing for the first time what Zim was doing. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

Zim looks down, and he sees it. His true-self is unrecognizable now, a bloody mess of gore, and horror. "I don't care." Zim said. "That Zim, the one you knew was a lie!"

Suddenly the room changes and Zim is surrounded by darkness, he looks around wondering. However he sees nothing.

"Here I am." Lard Nar's voice said.

Zim does his best to resist the urge to turn around It would be so easy to fall apart completely at this very moment. He could feel Lard Nar coming closer, and he longed to turn around and fall into his arms. Lard Nar was always stronger then he was. Compared to him Zim was weak, Zim was a coward, a fraud, a joke. Still to give in now when he had come so far seemed pointless, so Zim ignored him. Only to be rewarded by several more Lard Nars surrounding him. Creeping closer, into his thoughts and into his head. Again panic threatens to rise. Still Zim gather's himself, he is not lost, true his programing is not here, but it matters not. For he knows what it would tell him.

 _"It's over, you had your moment as a defective, and now it is gone. It died with yours and Lard Nar's friendship. Those days have come to an end, and a new life has already began."_

Zim could feel the air growing colder as the realization hit him, this was a new life. Vort had changed him, and the old him was gone, and there was no getting him back.

Did Zim want him back? Did he regret leaving Vort? Did he regret his actions there?

The Lard Nars morphed back into one and reached out their hand.

"Choose." Zim turned to the voice, it is the Irken program still posing as himself, he presents a gun to him.

Zim takes it, turns back to Lard Nar, and fires…

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** incase it wasn't obvious the trials in this chapter are based off of the Aptitude Test from the movie _Divergent._ I did this because I explained in an earlier chapter that being defective was like being a Divergent _._ It also gives you a visual aid of the constant war that is never ending within Zim's own mind as he struggles to find purpose as well as his role in the collective.

 **PS:** This chapter was inspired by the song: **_Until the End_** By _**Breaking Benjamin** _ so give it a listen!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always I thank you for reading and ask that you please review!


	39. Your Crimes Against Me! (Part 2)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter 39 and still going strong. But seriously how long is this book going to be? I wanted to get at least all of season 1 into this first story, but with all this plot and these twist and turns I may have to swing for a two parter for book 1. What do you guys think?

 **Shout Outs:** To all my readers you both Followed and Favorited this story!

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Your Crimes Against Me! (Part 2)**

 **[Back to Zim: Present Day]**

He couldn't explain it, but he had the strangest feeling he was being followed.

Zim risked the obvious display of weakness, and looked over his shoulder for what felt like the fiftieth time today.

NOTHING!

This was maddening, as an Alpha; Zim always had a sixth sent about things, the most obvious one being that someone was watching him.

AND YET!

Dib gives his boyfriend a weird look as he watches him look over his shoulder yet again! Yes, his boyfriend! Dib allowed his heart to flutter at the thought, if only for a moment. He and Miz had been dating for almost a week now and things couldn't be going better.

Sure, they hadn't kissed again, but holding hands had become an almost regular thing.

Almost being the key word.

Dib frowned as Miz slipped his hand out of his and stuffed both in his pockets, or rather Dib's. Yes, Miz was wearing Dib's trench coat, in fact now days he was wearing it more than Dib himself. Which was fine with Dib, it was the stupid holding hands rule he couldn't stand!

It wasn't a real rule as much as an unspoken one, but when Miz felt like they were being watch he would always retract his hand. At first Dib didn't notice it, and then when he did he accepted it as first week getters. However, now Dib was beginning to think that Miz was ashamed of their relationship.

Still, despite this small hiccup things had been going well. Miz had surprised Dib with breakfast from McDonald's Saturday morning. Where they spent hours goofing around at the restaurant arcade before finally ordering a late lunch.

Dib thought the funniest part was the fact that Miz couldn't get over the fact that the place was two stories tall. He demanded that they see every inch of the restaurant to insure it was all part of McDonald's. This is of course was how they found the arcade on the second floor which surprised Dib. The place had been here for years and Dib never knew the small room full of old games existed.

Most of the games were broken, but Miz defeated Dib 8 times in Dance Revolution, 5 times in Street Fighters 4, and beat the highest score in Sugar Rush 3 times in a row. Finally, Dib had no choice but to bow down before Miz and declared him king. An act that Miz found most amusing.

After getting kicked out of the Arcade for game hogging, they bought two veggie burger meals and ice cream before heading back to Dib's. They had spent the rest of the day playing video games and bouncing off theories about Zim.

All and all it had been an amazing first day for them as a couple. Sunday, they caught a movie, and as promised Miz payed for the popcorn. The movie however turned out to be a total bust. It took 30 minutes for Miz to declare his boredom; causing the boys to sneak into a different movie all together. Of course, Dib freaked out about getting caught the whole time. Still it was worth it, the second movie: Darkest Minds was a total hit and he and Miz spent the rest of the day obsessing over what super power they would have if only they could.

Again, another successful day! However, once Monday rolled around things got back to normal. They went to school and walk each other to class. Miz saved him a seat at lunch and they ate together with Gaz and Peg. After School they hung out at Dib's and helped each other with their homework or obsessed over Zim. Yep a normal day, just like any other day. Which lead to just another week Except for one thing: Miz was his boyfriend, and said boyfriend was playing hide and seek with their hand holding.

Which brought Dib back to his current annoyance. "Seriously?" He asked Miz knowingly.

Zim was only half listen, as his senses stretched in search of the enemy. He shouldn't be worrying; any real invader would fear nothing. However, Zim was not any ordinary invader. He had enemies! Yes, as much as he liked to say all the foes he ever faced died, that wasn't always the case. Every now and then Zim met an enemy that he couldn't knock down.

Enemies that swore they'd finish the job one day as he flied their grasp…

Yes, he knew this feeling, all of his enemies left a lasting mark on him. Some of them were visible to the naked eye. Other's were mental wounds that only he could see and yet, it was the invisible ones that hurt the most.

"Miz you're not even listening to me." Dib's voice broke through his thoughts effortlessly.

Zim shook it away and continued his search, his senses never felled him before. He looked around, and got a strange feeling as his eyes fell over a small bush.

Dib watched as hi boyfriends demeanor changed from a since of paranoia to star crazy, he knew this expression. The stern serious look on his face seemed to mirror his cool calculated movements, and once he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a laser sword he knew this was serious. "Is it Zim?" He asked pulling out his own sword.

Dib could never get over how portable these deadly weapons were. The blade was no more then a laser light strong enough to cut through the strongest of metal's. However, when the blade was off it only the hilt of the sword remained. Dib's father had adopted the idea of this weapon from the Star War's Lightsabers and had made millions turning a piece of fiction into reality.

"Not sure." Came Miz's answer as they drew closer, and closer, and….

NOTHING!

Miz growled in annoyance something had him on the frits today and he couldn't figure out what!

Dib strangely found a smile slipping on his face, Miz wasn't ashamed of their relationship, he was afraid. Zim could disguise himself as anyone, and it was obvious to Dib now that Miz was simply afraid of what the enemy would do with this kind of information. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and his smile widen as Miz returned the gesture. "It's going to be okay."

Zim found those words strangely comforting, if only for a moment. _'Maybe I'm just paranoid because I'm committing Taboo.'_ He thought. Yes, that had to be it, Zim was afraid that someone who mattered would find out about Dib. All of his surviving enemies were light-years away still licking their wounds like the wounded beast they were. "We should go." He said.

Dib allowed Miz to drag him away from the scene and more importantly away from the enemy of Zim's that wasn't busy licking her wounds.

Tak breathed a sigh of relief as they moved away, she had forgotten how sharp Zim's senses were. Had she of not moved back from the bush moments ago she would have most certainly had been caught. How could she have been so careless? Had she already forgotten his sharp intuition?

Tak found herself tracing the scar once more, she had gotten it because she underestimated her opponent. She shook her head, NO! She would not make the same mistake again. This was a mistake that the old Tak would make, and that Tak died on Conventia 138 Years ago….

* * *

 **(Conventia, the Convention Hall Planet, 138 Years ago…)**

 **[Operation Impending Doom 1: The Trails!]**

 **{Back to Zim's POV}**

Zim blinked his eyes rapidly as the scene around him returned to that of the testing area. His peers cheered loudly around him.

"That was amazing." Skoodge admitted running up to him. "I can't believe you overcame all of your trials in the first go. That's never been done before!"

Several more of their peers ran up to him, all of them expressing their aw. Usually the newly graduated cadets would have several practice trials with Veraicon before the real thing. However, Zim had just completed his in-record timing.

"I bet you have the highest score in history!" Spleen said. "Man if only Red and Purple could see you now."

Zim smiled at the commit, now that Red and Purple had left the Invaders for the Officers Academy Zim had started to leave their shadow and make a name for himself.

"Well done Zim." Tallest Myuki praised as Veraicon printed out his score. "A perfect score, not that I'm surprised."

Everyone cheered their approval, everyone but HER!

Tak's eyes narrowed as Tallest Myuki addressed them as a whole. "Now that Zim has given you all the perfect example of how Veraicon works we'll have a short recess. Use this time to think of a strategy, search your inner selves." She explained. "If you can guess what Veraicon will throw at you then you can strategies a response." With those final words she took her leave.

"Did you know what she was going to throw at you?" Tenn asked almost instantly.

"Of course, he did." Tak blurted out before Zim could answer.

Everyone turned to look at her, somewhat stunned by her outburst.

"Think about it." Tak said moving forward to stand before her new enemy. The other cadets parted like the Red sea. Tak was known for her temper, and you never wanted to be on the receiving end of that. "He consorted with the enemy, got them to believe he was one of them." She glared at him with so much anger he thought his skin would begin to boil under her gaze.

"What are you saying?" Skoodge asked.

"Are you all blind!" Tak snapped. "Veraicon was test Zim like he was the enemy!"

Zim flinched despite himself, he had let his guard down when his peers cheered his success, but perhaps he had not been as successful as he thought.

"He earned the enemies trust; how do you think he did that?" Tak asked, she didn't wait for an answer. "He sold our secrets for their trust!" She shouted. "Veraicon has revealed him for what he really is!"

"But he past the trial." Skoodge pointed out.

"Yeah." Tenn agreed. "If he was a traitor Veraicon would have seen him for what he was."

"A traitor!" Spleen concluded.

It wasn't often Irkens defended each other, but Zim had just won all of their favor, and no one could deny the facts. And the facts were simple no one escaped Veraicon's judgement, in fact the only thing that would probably have a chance at tricking her was…

Tak's eyes widen, and Zim watched in horror as the look in those wide purple eyes changed from anger to disgust that Zim was sure she would vomit at the sight of him. He knew look far to well; this was the look an Irken gave when they just found out for the first time that they were looking at a defective!

"Your just jealous that you finally have some real competition!" Zim finally seemed to find his voice. It was strange, but even after Lard Nar he still considered himself different from the rest of them. Yes, no matter how hard he tried to act like them he was not one of them.

In fact, the only time he seemed to find acting like a real Irken easy was when his secret of being a defective was on the verge of being found out.

"Jealous?" Tak actually gaged at the word. "Of a thing like you?"

Zim looked out of the corner of his eye to see Veraicon retreating out of a port hole in the celling of the testing area. This was good, with Veraicon gone now Tak could say the word and everyone would just scoff at her. Now if Veraicon had been present she may rethink Zim's reactions to her test.

Still the threat was not imminently over, once Tak took her trail Veraicon would see her thoughts. She would learn Tak's discovery of his true-self. And Zim could not allow this to happen.

 _'it's time I teach "too smart for her own good" a lesson she won't soon forget.'_

Zim formed a look of disgust himself, and looked down on her in a way he knew would get under her skin. He had to discredit her here and now. If she just didn't show up when it was her turn, then that would be suspicious. But they'd still allow her to plead her case. Zim had to make sure she never got a chance to tell her story.

 _"Defectives only cares about self-preservation."_

Zim's heart ached at those words, his time with Lard Nar had proven these words to be true. All that history they build together. Their friendship, their time spent together. It was all powerless against this one fact.

A defective would always look after themselves first, and they would do anything to keep their secret out of the light.

Including Murder!

"Sounds like you're just trying to create a ruckus." Zim said darkly. "Maybe you're hoping it will get the trial postponed."

"Why would she want that?" Sprout asked. She was one of the females that graduated with Tak.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zim spat in Tak's face. "She's a defective, why else would she be trying to create fault in me?"

Tak was floored by the accusation. This disgusting defective meant to discredit her claims by calling her one as well? As if anyone would believe that she was one of those malfunctions.

"You're the defect!" She screamed.

Spleen laughed. "Defect?"

Everyone joined I in his laughter.

"If that were true Veraicon would have killed me." Zim snickered. "In less of course you know of a way that defectives can cheat the system without tipping Veraicon off."

Everyone gasped around her, and it is in that moment that Tak realizes her mistake.

Zim had been cheating the system for years, the way Veraicon had tested him suggested the Control Brain was suspicious of Zim's loyalty. However, not even she one of the main 3 Control Brains could prove her suspicions, even Tallest Myuki praised him.

By speaking out all Tak has done is expose herself to the enemy!

"Now if you excuse me I'm finished with my trail." Zim pushed past Tak making sure to knock her to the side as he did. "Good luck defective." He scoffed. "You're going to need it."

Tak screamed in rage as she hit the floor, how dare he knock her down, and how dare he call her that! Tak stomped after him in a fit of rage, she no longer cared what they thought of her, all she cared about was getting even.

Her escort back on Vort always said her anger would one day be her own undoing.

If only she had listened.

Zim smiled wickedly as he walked through the maze of the testing facility, he could hear Tak behind him; closing the gap. He rounds a corner and found a dead end leading to a garbage shoot in the wall. He smiled. "Perfect."

Tak follows him around the corner only to see that he has disappeared. "What?"

Zim climbs down the wall on his PAK legs and slipped behind her; boxing her in. "You should have kept your mouth shut."

Tak whorled around to see the Smaller Irken male had boxed her in, his PAK legs at the ready. When an Irken's PAK legs were out in such away, looking more like daggers then legs used for walking it meant the Irken was planning to fight.

To the death.

"So, I was right you are defective!" Tak hissed.

"No, you are." Zim hissed back. "And when you fail to show up to your trail everyone will think so too."

"You idiot the security will see everything." Tak shouted.

"Security?" Zim laughed. "Look around Tak I chosed this hallway for a special reason."

Tak looked around the hall and felt her Spooch leap into her throat. It was empty, not a single security drone in sight.

"A little-known fact security drones don't see the need in guarding dead ends. Even ones with garbage shoots since nothing can survive the shredders at the bottom!"

"You can't be serious." Tak shouted.

"Dead serious." Zim assured her as he closed in.

"You aim to kill me?" Tak asked stunned.

"And you didn't plan to kill me?" Zim asked. "Or perhaps you had hopped Veraicon would do it for you. Is that it Tak are you too squeamish to do the deed yourself?"

Tak looked around for a way to gain the advantage. She had thought Zim was an insignificant fool, a defective who had just been lucky. However, she had forgotten one thing, unlike her Zim had killed to keep his secret hidden before. "You killed them, so no one would doubt you." She realized. "You had full intention to betray us!" She yelled. "You just got cold feet!"

"You're a smart one." Zim admitted. "Too bad you're too smart for your own good."

Too smart for my own good.

"you're right I did think about it." Zim admitted. "In fact, I almost did betray you all."

"So, what stop you?" Tak dared to ask.

"The same thing that motivating me to silence you now." Zim mused. "Self-preservation." He readied to strike and Tak found herself backed into the open garbage shoot. "I've worked my whole life to get where I am now." Zim growled. "And I'm not going to lose it all because some female thinks she can out smart me."

"Some female?" Tak snapped, her PAK legs coming out instantly. Tak had never been in real fight before, as a respected Alpha female fresh out of training she had never known the hardships of battle.

Zim however had felt the fist of bullies for years before Red and Purple saved him. As a short Alpha Zim never had any respect he didn't earn through sweat and blood.

It was obvious who would win this battle, but like all females Tak was stubborn, she would go down fighting.

And Zim admired her for it.

And so, without an ounce of hesitation, Tak readies herself and delivered a deadly blow.

It would be the first of many…

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review!


	40. Your Crimes Against Me! (Part 3)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Shout Outs:** To _Golden Chains_ , _Mystic Myra 8_ , and _MockingVenus_ my three constants. I can always count on your reviews to motivate me to continue writing, even when it's hard. Believe it or not some people actually think I'm wasting my time writing instead of doing something _"productive"!_ I know it makes me angry too.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Your Crimes Against Me! (Part 3)**

 **(Conventia, the Convention Hall Planet, 138 Years ago…)**

 **[Operation Impending Doom 1: The Trails!]**

The young Zim faked left, only to come at Tak's right, the female blocked it easily enough. However, she's sloppy compared to Zim. Which only proves a fatal point; the skills they teach you in the academy aren't enough to survive a real fight.

Zim had fought to survive before, the constant torment of bullies wasn't just for fun, they aimed to cause permanent damage, or death. Tak however, never had someone brave enough to challenge her. Usually her head strong temper discouraged anyone who thought about scuffling with her. Zim on the other hand had a temper of his own.

And obviously a reason to live.

"Why?" Tak asked as he made a blow of her own, a round house kick to the gut.

"Why what?" Zim retorted, dodging it and coming at her again, his Pak leg veered up and slashed down hard crating a big deep gash across her forehead.

That one was going to leave a mark, Tak hissed at the pain, but is not discouraged, she continues to fight, and press for answers. "Why do you insist on living?" Tak challenged. "A real loyal Irken would just die!"

Her words cut deep, they were meant to.

"If you really cared about Irk and your people you'd just die! You're a malfunction, a mistake." Tak reasoned. "We could fix you, reprogram you, but you don't even want that!"

It was true, Zim knew he could just be reprogramed. It wouldn't even take up too much time, five maybe ten minutes tops. And then…he'd be just like every other Irken, cold…emotionless…empty…nothing but a computer with legs.

"No." Zim said. "I like it." And it was true, as strange as it might sound, Zim liked being defective. Sure it caused him more grief than not, and always pretending to be something he's not did weigh heavy on him. But still despite the hardships, despite the pain he didn't mind being a defective.

It's what made him…well him.

Strangely enough it was Lard Nar who made him this way. It was always him, before Vort Zim hated that he was different wanted to be anything else but what he was. However, Lard Nar showed him that while Defects were not popular among Irkens, they were popular everywhere else. He wasn't alone, not entirely.

"So why betray them?" Tak insisted as she made a strike of her own, it's too shallow and she knows it. Still Zim feels the burn of the scratch all the same, this female would have made an excellent invader. Sure she's unsteady now, but after her first mission she'd be more confident in her own power. She'd know her limits, her strengths; and would use both to insure her success.

That's how it was for all the cadets, the final exam on Vort was a fake, it was the trials and the outcome of their first mission that made them worthy to be called an Irken. Too bad Tak would never get that far, and Zim really meant it. It was too bad, Tak was an excellent fighter. She could dodge and weave, and strike. However, she lacked one thing.

PURPOSE!

Zim had a drive, a reason to live, and that reason was simple: To prove them all wrong! Defectives can be useful to their empire, and Zim would show them, he would prove to them all. Irkens defectives can succeed in this world.

And Zim was about to prove it to her. He jumped in the air, letting out a war cry that would bring fear in even the most experience warriors, and kicked her…HARD.

Tak fails back, ungracefully into the garbage disposal. She tries to regain her footing, but Zim is already there with his PAK legs resting hard on her chest. Forcing her down the shoot towards the shredding blades below.

"Why betray them?" He asked. "Why betray Vort and finish my mission?" He scoffed at the question. As if the answer was obvious….and it was. "Because I'm an Irken." He said. "Deceit, betrayal, back stabbing; it's what we do. Do you think anyone's going to accept me out there?"

"They did." Tak reasoned, she didn't really care, she was looking for a moment of weakness in him, a moment to escape his grasp. She got none, Zim only pushed down harder, his rage boiling.

"They were fools." He hissed. "An Irken can only destroy, that is all we are good for."

Tak was amazed by the male before her, she had studied Irken defectives for years. Something about them demanded her attention. She just couldn't understand how they could exist, Irkens were the perfect organism, and defectives…

"What kind of defective would support a system that hates them?" Tak asked. She couldn't help it, her curiosity wouldn't allow her to let it rest. She had to know what drove him, he should want to die, and yet he wants to live.

"Don't act like you know anything about me." Zim hissed. "I bet you think you know everything about defectives, just because you read some article you think you're an expert."

It was true, she did consider herself an expert on the subject.

"You don't know what it's like to fell different." Zim screamed, He was lost in the moment now, he hadn't been able to rant about his true feelings since he betrayed Lard Nar. He would always vent to his older, wiser friend and Lard Nar always listened. "One voice in your head screams for you to just be yourself, to expose your defective ways. While the Irken programing reminds you over and over again just how pathetic and incompetent you are. I'm not useless, I can be a _real_ Irken, and everyone thinks I am, but I'm not. It's suffocating, I can't breathe!"

"Then just die." Tak yelled back. Why was that so hard for him to understand? If the pain was that bad then why didn't he just die?

"There are worse fates then death." Zim whispered.

And then it hits her, it finally makes since.

He's an Irken, and defective or not Irkens are still Irkens. And an Irken never gives up, they never stop fighting. It was their nature to die choking on a war cry with their fist still flailing, desperate to make a mark on their enemy.

Because Irkens live very long lives, so long that someone could out live your memory, so you left them a mark to remember you by. Whether that mark be a scar, a lost planet, or the mental wound of failure. An Irken would figure out how to leave one.

"What gives you the right to say I should just die?" Zim challenged. "Don't you think I want to die." he asked. "A part of me would love nothing more than the solace of death. But a monster like me doesn't deserve peace."

Death is peace…

Tak is floored, no piece of data was right about these defective Irkens. And Zim was living proof. Irkens believed Defectives fought to live because their defective nature drove them. However, it was Irken nature to torture anything they saw as weak. Zim's programing was torturing him for living, and he was letting it.

Why?

Because he felt guilty for what he did on Vort, and felt that he deserved punishment.

"An Irken bows his head and does what he is told." Zim said. "They keep their mouths shut, and live to see another day. You should have kept your own mouth shut." He lectured. "Now you will see what happens to those who don't follow that rule."

She's too stunned to respond, let alone fight. This defective was more Irken than she ever was, and now she knew why. Defectives have this urge to be themselves, to resist the program and giving into it gets them killed.

However it was clear to Tak that Zim had a different way of doing things. He knew he was defective, but tried to prove to himself and others that he could still be a use to the empire. However, he soon learned he was wrong.

It didn't matter if he was useful Irk didn't want him.

And yet he stayed.

"Why did you betray them?" She asked.

"You already answered that." Zim said. "I got cold feet." He started using all his PAK legs to shove her down. Man she was stronger than he previously thought.

This was true, but only because Tak wanted answers, she wanted to understand. True part of her still wanted to kill him, but if there was one thing that out did her lust for revenge it was this.

Knowledge, she craved it. So much so that she had more useless information downloaded in her PAK than anyone else. Well everyone else called it useless, Tak however loved knowing things others didn't. It made her feel powerful being the smartest Irken in the room.

"It's more than that." She insisted.

"Because I'm an Irken." Zim yelled. "It's what we do! Its self-preservation, they say only defectives do it, but we're all guilty of it!"

"You're afraid." Tak realizes. "You obey out of fear, you'd rather be seen as a monster than a freak among us." She laughed. "You're a coward."

Her words do nothing to save her, his grip is tighter than ever. "You'll make a great invader." She praised. Sure she still hated him, but a real Irken does not ignore the ones who best them. They praise them, admire them, look up to them; even as they sharpen their knives. Oh yes, they'd get even eventually, but they still welcomed the presents of those who out done them.

Why?

It was a matter of pride. Seeing someone better drove them to become better themselves. That is why Irkens admired those who were stronger. Because they saw them as living proof that they could still climb up in the world. Still improve, still become something more.

Something closer to perfect, a goal every Irken strived for. All Irkens, defective or not wanted to be the best, and craved the thrill of every challenge they faced to prove it.

"You'd have been to." Zim admitted. "Defiantly would have made my life more interesting. Too bad I have to kill you."

Tak's smile grew. "I'll be back." She vowed. "So don't get too comfortable, or you'll regret it." And with those final words she have up the fight, and allowed herself to fall.

Zim scoffed despite himself. Like she'd come back from that.

However, what he failed to realize is that he never heard a scream.

Tak forced her PAK legs into the metal walls around her, they were slippery, but with enough force she was able to punch a hole or two and latch on. She was safe from the fall, but her life was over. She knew that now more than ever.

Tak had slipped 30 feet down a dark shaft, and below her in the darkness was the shredder. She could hear its deadly hum, inviting her o fall and feed it with her own body. If she rushed in any way she could slip and it would all be over.

30 feet was a long way down, or in this a long way up. By the time she managed to climb her way up the trials her absence would be noted. And thanks to Zim's little display everyone would think she's defective.

"Clever git." She admitted as she began to climb. "But I'll get you back for this." She swore. "You'll rue the day that you destroyed my life."

And it was a promised she planned to keep!

* * *

 **(Back With Tak, Present Day…)**

Tak growled distinctly as the memory began to fade, it had taken her hours to climb back up out of that death trap. And just as she figured several monitoring screens all over Conventia, demanded for her capture.

She could still remember the words blaring across the screens, they demanded her attention still to this day.

SUSPECTED DEFECT! WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE!

She was being hunted like an animal all thanks to Zim, and even though that angered her she knew she was out matched. Still she knew where to go.

Hobo 13…

It was a desolate waste land of a planet in alliance with the Irken Empire. Its sole purpose was to train soldiers. Trainees from all over the galaxy hoping to become skilled soldiers come here to participate in a series of difficult trials. However, Tak had read somewhere that anyone was welcome to participate in the trials.

Several rejects from all over went in the hopes of becoming stronger and the planets native race the Hobos didn't care who you were. Heck Tak even read once that Sergeant Hobo 678 was known to train enemies of the Irken Empire. Of course the Irkens encouraged it, in fact they saluted him for trying to make their enemies more entertaining in battle.

So Sergeant Hobo 678 would not turn her in even if word of her being defective had gotten that far. No he'd train her, it was the way of his people. Their purpose in life was to teach combat and survival. Since Hobo 13 is a very rocky and unforgiving planet, the species had to quickly adapt to its environment. They took advantage of their home world's harsh conditions in order to train not just themselves but other alien races who seek to become soldiers in their own right.

Why?

Because the hobos believed everyone had the right to fight. If they were willing to improve they had the right to be given the chance.

And Sergeant Hobo 678 gave her that chance, with every passing day she became stronger.

But so did Zim!

Every time she convinced herself she was ready to face him word of yet another successful mission came her way. They called him The Scourge of Nine Galaxies. Not nine planets, nine galaxies! Zim's name struck fear in all those brave enough to hear it.

"You're not ready to face him." Sergeant Hobo 678 had told her, and she knew it to be true. She even had a theory as to why. Experience! She was still training while Zim was becoming more and more like a real Irken with every kill.

So she decided to find experience on her own, and that quest lead her to Earth.

A rich planet full of resources that Irk needed. This would prove to the Tallest that she was worthy, and once she was invited back into the collective she'd have an easier way of finding Zim.

At least that had been her plan, but now it would appear fate had thrown her a bone, but was she ready?

She had to be! Earth was obviously very important to Irk. Why else would they send the legend himself? If she could beat Zim in battle and claim Earth as her own she'd be welcomed back with open arms. Zim would even get an honorable death instead of everyone knowing he died a Defective.

And as much as she hated him, as much as she wanted to expose him she knew the truth.

The current Tallest, Red and Purple would never believe her if she told them Zim was defective. Zim was like a gods to them, and they were gods to him. They practically worshipped each other so of course they'd turn a death ear to her claims.

But if she bests him, they'd see her as worthy. After all any Irken was allowed to challenge another, and a challenge that didn't end in a death match was strongly frowned upon.

This could work in her favor, however she had to be careful; The Swollen Eyeball was an unknown variable. If she exposed herself too soon to them or Zim it could be disastrous for both of them, and Irk as a whole.

She had to fight Zim without letting him know he was being fought at all.

How?

Simple sabotage, she'd destroy his efforts make life harder for him, through him off his game, and then at just the right moment she'd move in for the kill.

Still there was one small detail she could not decipher no matter how hard she tried.

Dib!

Why was Zim so determined to latch on to him? Did being around him really help his cover?

Tak's eyes narrowed as she continued watching them, no doubt they were on their way to SKOOL a place humans went to learn. A complete waste of time, must necessary for his cover since his disguise looked around that age in human years.

What wasn't necessary was the fact that Zim was holding the humans hand.

Tak smiled. "Interesting…" She mused.

And it was very interesting indeed!

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review!


	41. Walk of Doom (Part 1)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Yes I know I'm 3 days late, but I had family in Panama City who lost their homes to the hurricane. They've been staying at my place, and well writing with 7 extra people in your house is pretty hard. Thankfully though my family did evacuate so they are safe, and sound…and more importantly asleep! Which means I can write! It may take all night but here we go!

 **PS:** I deleted all of my Author's Note Chapters. So please go back and make sure you've read all the previous chapters.

 **Shout Outs:** I would also like to thank all of you for supporting me during the cyberbullying episode while I was gone. He's not caught yet, but he's stopped messing with me so that's good. I honestly was going to stop writing, it was really bad on AO3, the things they said to me, and it brought back some painful memories. Anyway I appreciate the support, it really helped me come back to this site with a smile.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Walk Of Doom (Part 1)**

 _'Someone is watching you.'_

Irk he still couldn't get that thought to leave his head.

Zim looked over his shoulder once again and still nothing greeted him. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to decipher who it was that was making him so tense. Because as much as he loved to believe it was all in his head deep down he knew better.

"An Irken always listens to their instincts." That's what Tallest Myuki had once told him. A piece of advice that had saved him more than once already. So has much as Zim wanted to believe this was just paranoia talking, he had to sure. He focused harder, stretching his senses, all of his enemies had their own imprint in his mind. He could point out who he was dealing with without having to see their face, simply by evaluating the situation. No two enemies set off the same sequence of alarm bells in his mind. Each and every enemy had a pattern, a way that they did things. And these habits always revealed the enemies identity sooner or later. There was also the more obvious indicators, Zim opened his mouth slightly, and allowed his sent glands to take in the smells around him. The first thing he smells is the pollution of the morning air, it's a horrible stench and usually clings to everything, masking it original sent. However Zim had been on this planet for some time now, and he was sure he could ignore the pungent sent enough to pick out his little stalker.

"Miz is everything ok?" Dib asked, starting to pick up on his strange behavior again.

"Call me crazy but I really do think we're being followed." Zim admitted.

"Do you think it's Zim?" Dib asked, on high alert now. His laser sword was tucked away, but he placed his hand over it expectantly.

"No." Zim admitted. "I know him…this ones…different…"

Tak froze as they stopped a few yards behind them, she had to learn more about the situation before she made her first move. So while using her cloaking gear she decided to follow them on their way to school. She knew it was risky, Zim may be able to smell her Irken sent through the polluted air if she got to close. Sure he hadn't been here long, but Zim was always quicker at picking thing up. Still she wasn't worried, after all Zim thought she was dead, so even if her actions reminded him of her, he'd never expect her to still be alive.

However, just as she thought this the wind changed direction carrying her sent directly into Zim's sent glands. His eyes widen, this was an Irken sent! Suddenly the scenario in his mind shifted. This wasn't an enemy coming for revenge, this was a fellow Irken out to steal his mission. He snicker slightly despite the situation, it was not unheard of for other invaders to try and steal another's mission.

In fact it happened more often than not, this was because there were several hundred invaders, however only four to ten of them were actually chosen to take on a mission at any given time. Of course they were chosen by their performance on the trials, however some believed the system was rigged, and only the Tallest's' favorites were ever chosen. Zim had no doubt that this rumor was true, after all Red and Purple made no effort to keep their liking of him a secret. No doubt some if not all of his successes were in some way or another made possible by his two closest friends.

No doubt at all, and he knew he wasn't the only favorite, Tenn also got several missions in her time while other female invaders had yet to get one. Indeed, the system was rigged which is why several Irken Invaders who believed they deserved better would go out and prove it. How?

By stealing one of the chosen invader's mission!

They'd challenge the chosen invader, and if they managed to kill them they would win the mission as their prize. It was a common practice and since Irkens enjoyed a challenge, such behavior was actually encouraged, and With Zim's track record he should have known that eventually someone would come along, stupid enough to try and stop him.

Yes, he should have seen this coming, with his record and the Tallest 1st cycle coming up due the announcement of the chosen Taller would be soon. And anyone who had half a brain would expect the Brains to choose Zim as their Tallest's successor. And this mission could seal that deal.

Or Failure to complete it could ruin his career forever!

There was certainly a lot riding on this, however Zim was not worried. For you see there was rules when it came to this kind of situation. One of the most important being that the two battling Invaders could not fight in a way that would jeopardize the mission. For example, Earth was meant to stay as it was, so if his new foe decided to attack him in a way that would put Earth in jeopardy then it would ruin everything.

Also it was important that the Natives did not catch on to any infighting, If they saw two Irkens fighting they may see the Empire as divided and weak and that would not pan out well. So while there was a lingering threat in the air Zim allowed himself to relax. Yes, there was a new player in the game, but if said player wanted the right to keep this mission after they won then they had to follow the rules! Of course Zim was also expected to do the same, and with so much riding on this single mission Zim wanted to handle the new threat as swiftly as possible.

But first he needed to figure out who he was dealing with which shouldn't be too hard. Like his enemies Zim knew each invaders habits, and no two were alike, all he had to do was send them on a wild goose chase down town and he should be able to evaluate them enough to figure out whom he was dealing with.

Dib could see the plan forming on his boyfriend's mind as clear as day. "We're not going to school are we?" He asked expectantly.

"No." Zim admitted. "We need to figure out what we're dealing with."

Are you sure?" Dib asked, he didn't want to doubt Miz, after all he had proven several times already that he had a way of knowing when they were in trouble. However, at the same time he knew from experience that paranoia could make you sense thing that weren't there.

"You think I'm crazy." Miz seemed to realize.

"No." Dib lied, only to cave as he gave him that look, the sight sinister glare that demanded the absolute truth. "Okay I mean may be a little."

"Unbelievable!" Miz growled looking around frantically.

"Miz, Zim's been quiet lately, that kind of silence can drive anyone mad!" Did insisted.

Zim rolled his eyes focusing more now, he needed Dib on board with this, and in fact doing so would work in his favor greatly. For you see Zim had been quiet lately. This mostly had to do with the video that was leaked, that and Gir's little episode. He needed to lay low and wait for the heat to die down a little, or for the enemies focus to shift to someone else.

Yes, this new player in his little game would do just nicely, and thinks to the winds change in direction he knew exactly where the enemy was standing.

Dib watched as Miz picked up a rock and threw it to their left at what appeared to be nothing. "What was that for?" He asked. "I mean I know you're frustrated, but there's no need to be angry."

Tak flinches slightly, that rock almost hit her was he aiming for her?

No there was no way, Zim couldn't see her; she was cloaked.

"I want to see what happens when I hit that bucket of sand up there." Zim answered trying to keep the enemy unaware that he had caught on to their game.

Dib looked up, they were in the middle of a construction site which was of course illegal, but Miz hated going the long way to school so they always cut through here when they were in a hurry, like today. "Miz I have that final today in English." He insisted.

Zim ignored him and threw another rock, this time he tried for the bucket of sand he had mentioned about earlier. It was right above where he believed the enemy to be, sure he hit nothing the first time, but they could be cloaked, and his aim wasn't perfect when he depended on smell alone. However, the sand would cover a wide area, and if the enemy was clocked it would land on them and reveal the outline of their body.

Of course as always Tak catches on to his plan a little too late. She always made the mistake of comparing him to other invaders. Forgetting that Zim did not act like other Invaders, he did not make the decisions, or take the path that his fellow brethren would. He was different and unique, he looked at the world in an altered light. For example, an Irken would walk into an empty room and see a dead end, Zim however, would walk in break off a piece of the door and beat you with it.

To him there was no such thing as empty, or impossible. There was always an answer to a solution. You just had to be willing to find it, and if Zim couldn't see her in the natural since, then he'd find another way.

And he did!

Dib watched as the rock made its mark and the bucket tipped over the edge of the ladder that it had been perching on. And his breath caught as he also watched the sand fall from out of the bucket and blanket around an invisible shape.

A shape that looked an awful lot like an invader.

"Holly Sh-" He began, but was interrupted as Miz grabbed his hand and yelled.

"MOVE!" And just like that they were running!

Tak took off after them, her anger getting the best of her, Zim had fooled her again! How was he able to keep doing this?

Easy, Tak kept allowing it to happen. She kept forgetting what she was dealing with, and what she was dealing with was a master of the arts of deceit. Zim was living proof that everything irk thought about defectives were wrong. They were not weak, Zim was known to take down enemies twice his weight and size. They were not dumb, and Zim proved that by out smarting the trial computer brains, time and time again.

Zim was the perfect Irken machine, what every one of them hoped and strived for. He followed his programing to a T. even though he didn't have to, and this is what saves him. Zim was successful because he did the one thing no defective had ever done before. He listened to the programing, and yet at the same time he allowed himself to break the rules.

Only a defective would risk exposing another Irken, and their mission in order to get what they wanted. Yes while most defectives act as they should, Zim picked and chose when he wanted to act defective and when he wanted to go by his programing, and he had no order in which he chose. It was like he flew by the seat of his pants, randomly deciding on whether to go by the book or throw it at his enemies face!

This of course made it very difficult for Tak to read him, but she knew one thing was clear.

Zim knew she was an Irken, and for some reason he wanted said Irken to be as far away from Dib as possible.

This was true, if anyone caught wind of what he was doing with this kid.

Zim chance a look at Dib, taboo was unforgiveable, a crime that even the Tallest could talk themselves out of. Now Taboo with another Irken? That could be over looked, all an Irken would have to plead is a moment of weakness or that their curiosity got the best of them. However taboo with another species, even something as little as a kiss had only one punishment.

DEATH!

Why?

Because committing Taboo meant you were purposefully tainting the Irken blood lines. In other words you were soiling Irk with the blood, and germs of the defective world. Yes, it was believed that past Taboos between Irkens and other lifeforms was why defective Irkens like Zim existed today.

He had known from the beginning that starting this with Dib was a bad idea, but that was simply because of the fear of it backfiring on him in a similar way that his and Lard Nar's friendship had done. Now the Tallest could possibly find out! He would be ruined, this of course was why he ran, his plan was to ditch Dib and then evaluate the enemy.

However, the enemy had different plans.

Tak knew the right thing to do right now was run away, not towards the enemy, but it was obvious to her that she had caught Zim doing something wrong. Something that could get him in a lot of trouble. Something that had to do with that boy!

And Tak planned to find out what, and she would…one way or another!

Zim ran as fast as his legs could carry him and for the moment he dragged Dib along for the ride. However he planned to ditch him the moment he knew he was out of the enemy's line of sight. "Dib we have to split up." He reasoned. "Otherwise we'll never shake him."

Dib almost agrees, but then he stops. He knows that look in his eyes, it's the same look Dib had made several times before deciding to go off on his own. The look he made when he decided to sacrifice himself and not get his family involved in his paranoia shenanigans. Dib felt his heart tighten, part of him was thrilled that Miz was already committed enough to sacrifice himself for him, the other half was angry.

And for good reason.

"Okay you go left, and I'll-" Miz began, but instead of letting him go Dib tighten his grip on his boyfriend's hand with such a tight grip that it surprised the Irken.

"You thoughtless hypocrite!" Dib yelled.

"What are you going on about?" Zim yelled trying to pull away. Dib was being ridiculous and now was hardly the time. If someone caught them like this he's secret of being a defective could finally be revealed.

All his hard work, all the worlds he had destroyed, betraying Lard Nar… it would all be for nothing…

And all because Dib had to be a stubborn, clingy, brat!

"You told me not to go out and face the enemy on my own." Dib yelled back. "But you can go and break your own rule!" He pulled Zim closer to him now unfortunately he was unaware of just how close he and Zim were to danger.

At the moment they were on the edge of a cliff that led into a large storm drain, Every now and then the drain would build up from too much rain, and the city would open up the damn and let it flow back down to the river bank just outside of town.

The danger was sometimes the ground along the cliff was unstable and would crack under the weight of a person, in fact several kids a few years younger had drowned due to falling into the drain, the walls were smooth with no way to climb out, and the current built up from the water rushing down to the river bed was too strong to fight against.

It happened in an instant, the ground broke from beneath and Zim felt pain like never before.

Yes, he had been slowly growing a tolerance to water in his spare time, but his whole body had never been submerged before. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, what was he going to do when the rainy months came? Water would rain from the sky like liquid acid. He knew it was a strange time to think about it, especially when at the moment he may very well be dying from too much water exposer.

Could it kill him?

Naturally Zim thought of the strangest things, at the worse time possible.

Dib held his breath as the current pulled him under, of course the city would be emptying the storm drain today. Man he really hopped Miz could swim because they were going to be this water a while.

Not that swimming could save him now!

Luckily it was over as soon as it began, Zim of course managed to rise to the surface long enough to spot their salvation. Just a head of them was a crossing bridge for traffic, and connected to that bridge was a ladder leading down into the drain.

Apparently this was the city's way of combatting against drowning. "Want to live? Grab hold!"

Zim wasted no time grabbing hold, but what he grabbed first surprised Tak who had been watching from the Cliff above.

Dib gasped for air as Miz pulled him up to the surface, they had travelled several miles down the drain now, and he had gone under several times. His throat had been filling up with water, and he was close to passing out.

"Stay with me Dib." Miz voice insisted and Dib watched through blurry eyes as Miz grabbed the ladder and hauled him up first before going after him.

It was then that Dib realized he must have lost his glasses during the fall.

Meanwhile, Tak was floored by what she was witnessing, Zim could have left the enemy to drown, and probably should have. The kid had already proven to be more than a fair share of trouble. And yet Zim sent him up out of harm's way before himself. But why?

What was so special about this kid?

Zim held in a scream as he finally pulled himself up to the top of the bridge, man that water hurt. "We should call Gaz and Peg for help." His words surprised him, never had he actually needed help from anyone. He was Zim the invader, scourge of 9 galaxies; no one got the drop on him. However, Dib made him so oblivious that he doesn't since the dangers of the ground caving in beneath him until it's too late.

He couldn't understand this boy's hold over him, but it was a problem that he would have to keep putting off until later.

Because naturally they had bigger problems.

"Great my phones ruined!" Dib shouted, throwing the soggy piece of tech back into the water below. Not on purpose of course, Dib was blind without his glasses, seriously he couldn't seer more than two feet ahead of him. It hardly mattered though, the phone was useless now anyway.

"Mine too." Zim admitted as he threw his phone back in his pocket, apparently the computer really had made his phone convincing, so much so that they were even as fragile as the real thing. "Perfect."

And it was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Miz?" Dib asked as he got to his feet squinting hard. "Where are we?"

"Yeah we're-" Zim stopped, realizing that he's actually clueless of where they are. There are no familiar landmarks, and in the confusion Zim lost track of which direction they had come from.

"Please don't tell me." Dib begged.

"Yep." Zim admitted getting to his feet. "We're lost."

Lost?

Lost wasn't even the half of it, they were also cold, Dib was blind, and Zim was sure he was suffering from injuries from being wet. Not only that, but the Irken was beginning to gather from the shady atmosphere around them that they were on the wrong side of town.

The bad side of town!

And to top it all off a new enemy was slowly closing in.

Zim shook his head in disbelief he couldn't possibly imagine this getting any worse, but naturally it would get worse.

A whole lot worse indeed.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review!


	42. Walk of Doom (Part 2)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Yes I know I'm 3 days late, but I had family in Panama City who lost their homes to the hurricane. They've been staying at my place, and well writing with 7 extra people in your house is pretty hard. Thankfully though my family did evacuate so they are safe, and sound…and more importantly asleep! Which means I can write! It may take all night but here we go!

 **PS:** I deleted all of my Author's Note Chapters. So please go back and make sure you've read all the previous chapters.

 **Shout Outs:** I would also like to thank all of you for supporting me during the cyberbullying episode while I was gone. He's not caught yet, but he's stopped messing with me so that's good. I honestly was going to stop writing, it was really bad on AO3, the things they said to me, and it brought back some painful memories. Anyway I appreciate the support, it really helped me come back to this site with a smile.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Walk Of Doom (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Gaz and Peg)**

She should have known better than to let those two idiots go off on their own.

And through a construction site no doubt! Had they lost their ever loving minds?

"They are so dead when we find them!" Gaz swore.

Peg shook her head in disbelief, the two girls had set off to find the two idiots the moment they failed to show up at the front office for their daily detention slips from Mrs. Bitters. Of course they had told Miz and Dib that cutting through constructions sites was stupid, but ever since the two started dating Dib seemed to just go with whatever Miz wanted.

And Miz wanted the thrill of nearly getting crushed by construction equipment while on their way to school…apparently.

"Gaz I'm sure they're fine." Peg insisted. The two girls had been using Gaz's phone to track down Dib, luckily their dad had place tracking devices into ordinary objects they wear every day. For Gaz that meant her skull necklace, which she never took off, even as she slept. And Dib wear his…

"GLASS!" Gaz exclaimed as she pointed at a pair that was perched on grass along the edge of the storm drain. "Dib's Glasses!"

"Okay maybe we can panic a little." Peg said only to stop and gasp at the place where the ground broke just inches away. "Okay make that a lot!"

"Dib! Miz!" Gaz screamed down below, but received no response.

"Do you think they…?" Peg didn't dare finish her sentence.

Gaz shook her head. "No, but if they fell in it would explain why they're not answering their phones. They're useless when wet."

"Maybe they got lucky." Peg thought out loud as they began to follow along the edge of the drain.

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked as she made sure to watch her step.

"There's a crossing bridge with a ladder over the storm drain about five miles down…I think." Peg explained, "Maybe more."

"I got it!" Gaz said, pulling it up on her phone's GPS. "4.5 miles out, just ahead."

"Well let's hope they could stay afloat for that long!" Peg yelled, as they ran faster.

"The damn is open." Gaz pointed out, "They'd have reached it in 5 no 10 mins tops."

The girls had both picked up speed now and for good reason, something was terribly wrong.

How did they know?

Several indicators came to mind, the first being that everyone knew better than to get this close to the storm drain. There were several warnings, and posted signs letting kids know they were close, and the teachers often warned them not to cut through this area. And while the two boys were idiots Gaz knew her brother and Miz weren't this stupid.

Which could only mean one thing.

Moth-Man and Wolf-Spider had once again bitten off more than they could chew.

How did they know this?

Simple, Dib and Miz were missing, but there was three different sets of footprints along the drains edge. Gaz had recognized Dib's old Nikes and Miz's boot prints in seconds, but the third was a style of combat boot she had never seen before. Which means they must had been from another planet (because Gaz not knowing a pair of combat boots from this world was unthinkable).

"Zim?" Peg asked.

"Not sure." Gaz admitted as she typed a message into her communicator, warning Dark Booty of their situation. "The foot size is smaller than the footprints we gathered at the factory."

And yet it was the only explanation, in fact Gaz could see the story coming together quite nicely.

Dib and Miz were walking to school when they must have discovered that something was following them, they ran and in the confusion they accidentally got too close to the storm drain, and ultimately fell in.

Her only hope was that they hadn't drown, yes true Gaz would usually say good riddance, but now that everyone was sure her mother was alive, the last thing she wanted was for her to come home to the fact that Dib had drowned!

Gaz ran faster at the thought, her lungs were burning now, and she was beginning to think that skipping out on going to the gym with Peg every Monday and Wednesday had been a bad idea.

"We're almost there." Peg insisted, and Gaz phone seemed to agree.

Her only hope was that the two idiots would both be there safe and sound, so she could kill them.

Gaz growled at the thought. Oh yes if those two idiots were not in mortal danger then they were so dying for this!

* * *

 **(Moments later at Swollen Eye Ball HQ)**

Dark Booty and Disembodied Head sighed in unison as their search for the flying spheres turned up empty again!

Ever since they had discovered the possibility of Annabel's survival and the implications that came along with it the two had been searching for any evidence that these possible Allies from Zoran. However, the robotic squids as Annabel had called them must either be better at hiding or long gone, and Disembodied Head aka Professor Membrane, was fearing it was the latter.

"Well so much for that." Dark Booty huffed.

"Well I suppose it was too much to ask for one of them to fall out of the sky." Professor Membrane joked sarcastically.

"Dibson this is serious." Dark Booty lectured. "Did it ever occur to you that the Irkens could steal this weapon and use it against us?"

Professor Membrane froze, obviously the thought had not occurred to him at all.

"Well it had for me!" Dark Booty snapped. "If Sari's And Annabel's were unable to find their piece then Zim could use it to reverse engineer his own and then we would all be doomed!"

Professor Membrane opens his mouth to speak, to reassure Dark Booty that there was no reason to worry, that it was very possible that the missing piece had indeed been found; only to be interrupted by an incoming message from their communicators.

It was Gaz and the messaged displayed only three letters: SOS

Professor Membrane's eyes narrowed, "Zim!"

"Well looks like the Irken is finally making a move." Dark Booty said as they burst into action, loading weapons that the two thought they'd never get to use.

"We can use my phone to track them." Professor Membrane cut in, and in seconds they were off, sending their leader, The Third Eye, a message on the transpiring evens before they were off.

His only hope was that he'd find them in time.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He was lost,

No even worse, he was lost with a kid so blind he couldn't see his own hands.

No even worse than that!

Invader Zim was lost, with his blind enemy, with another enemy slowly closing in; an enemy which by the way he knew nothing about!

Dib, the blind enemy in question; squinted his eyes constantly as he tried to decipher the world around him. Only to stomp his foot in utter annoyance as he realized such a task was impossible. "Miz what do you see?"

Zim ignored the child as he tried to think of a way out of this, his first impulse was to pin point the second enemy; who was no doubt another Irken Invader out to steal his job. However, he placed that thought on a back burner and instead focused on the challenge ahead. "I don't recognize this part of town." He admitted out loud, just barley remembering Dib was there.

Of course his Irken programing was screaming for him to ditch the child, he was weak, and useless at the moment and therefore unworthy of his company. Still, Zim knew Dib would never forgive him if he just left him.

"Great." The human teen groaned, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Relax Dib." He insisted. "We'll just try a pay phone and Call the girls."

Dib paused, thinking the idea over. A Payphone that was a great idea, in fact rundown parts of town like this still had some, however the chances of them working were slim to none. "Maybe we should stay put." he suggested. "Gaz probably suspects we're in trouble by now anyways."

This plan was also great idea…that was until some unexpected company joined them on the bridge.

"Oh you're in trouble alright!" A voice said darkly, and Zim watched the shadows come alive with gang members, or he assumed they were gang members, by the way they dressed; baggy clothes, and bandanas with smiley faces on them.

"The Smiley Face gang" Dib whispered, oh yeah he didn't need to see to know how much trouble they were in.

It's in this moment that Zim realizes that for a bridge in good condition there's no cars using it, meaning that despite their name The Smiley Face gang must be really serious. Still it would take a lot more than 12 overgrown teens to take down a fully trained Irken elite.

Tak watched as the human filth surrounded her enemy, she still being cloaked had the best view while being perched on the side of the bridge. She watched as Zim looked around no doubt he was deciphering how he would handle this situation, and Tak was interested in the outcome. This could be her chance to evaluate how far of a gap there was in between hers and Zim's skills. With any luck she could find a strength with in herself, one that would be a weakness when it came to Zim.

It was unlikely but on Hobo 13; Sergeant Hobo 678 had told her that everyone had a weakness, whether it be physical or mental, heck some were even unlucky enough to have both. Zim was no different; he had a weakness, but unlike most he was very good at hiding it! In fact many had tried to find the invader's Achilles heel, to no avail. Tak however, was determined to be the first to find it! If she did it may give her the edge she needed to win.

Meanwhile Zim was smiling ear from ear, and for obvious reasons, Dib seemed to always get him in the worst of pickles. Take now for example, He knew he could take out all 12 of these brats no problem. But that would leave him at a disadvantage, He still had no idea who the mysterious invader was, and breaking out in a scuffle like this could turn the tables in their favor. This near death experience had been meant to be a way for Zim to evaluate them, not the other way around!

A tall, and noodle looking boy who Zim could only assume was the leader of The Smiley Face gang stepped forward and spat in his face. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Zim resisted the urge to break the boy in two for putting his disgusting saliva all over him and looked around, what they needed was a quick getaway, some sort of human transportation that could give them a speedy escape.

"Do you know who I am?" The leader continue to spat.

No Answer, or at least the noodle boy got none, Zim's answer came in the form of a bus with a sign on it that read: What about the Bus?"

"Yes." Zim whispered. "That will do nicely."

"I don't think he knows who you are." A gang member said to his leader.

"Miz." Dib whispered, inching towards his boyfriend, or the blurry blob he hoped was him. "Now would be the best time for you to come up with one of your brilliant plans, and get us out of this mess."

"On it!" Miz answered and to everyone's surprise he punched noodle boy square in the face.

"What the!" Noodle boy howled in pain as his men stared in complete shock and Zim took that moment to grab Dib by the arm and run.

He was doing it again!

Tak was dumb struck, Zim was saving the boy AGAIN! Why was he going through all this trouble! He should just leave him and be done with it!

Zim's programing was screaming the same thing, why was he doing this? Why did he bother?

The answer surprised Zim to say the least.

 _'If I did that, if I left him; Dib would hate me.'_

He laughed despite himself it was Lard Nar all over again, but just like last time Zim knew he couldn't help himself. This was what it meant to be a defective in hiding. You use your own defective ways to real them in, and gain their trust. Only to lose a part of yourself the day you stabbed them in the back.

Yes, that was the unavoidable outcome, and yet.

 _'I can't betray him...Dib is the one person I can't betray."_

Zim wasn't sure why he felt this way for Dib, or how the emotions had gotten this far, but as always now was not the time to think about it. The two boys sighed in relief as they made it on the bus jumping in seconds before it drove away.

The boys landed on the floor of the bus with a loud thump.

"Whew." Dib said out loud as he got to his feet. "That was a close one."

"Yeah well we're still not out of the woods yet." Miz said as he too got up, and started looking around for something useful.

"Why not?" Dib asked.

"They're following us." Miz revealed as he looked out of the window of the rear exit door, and sure enough the Smiley Face gang was indeed running after the bus screaming for blood. Soon they'd have to face them, but not like this, Miz suddenly swiped a pair of glasses off a sleeping man's face and gave them to Dib. "Here try these."

"Miz I can't just wear any pair." He argued.

"Just put them on!" Miz argued.

Dib sighed, and placed them on. "Fine but they won't-hey would you look at that!" He exclaimed as the world came into focus around them. "I can see!" He exclaimed. "Hey maybe this means our luck is changing."

"Not even close." Recap kid said as he appeared in the seat beside them.

"You!" Dib shouted. "Don't you dare ruin this moment of victory for us!"

"Yeah you would not believe the day we are having!" Miz added.

"Fine." Recap kid said. "But for the record I was simply going to remind you that without bus fare."

'*Fare?" Zim asked.

"Yeah money." Recap kid said.

"Oh we've got plenty of that." Miz said. "My Dib is load-"

"Yeah about that." Dib said, holding up his soggy roll of cash, which tore into several pieces as he tried to part the dollars.

Recap kid gasped. "Mrs. Bus Driver they're trying to get a free ride!"

The bus comes to a screeching stop, and the two teens are thrown out onto the payment in seconds.

"This ain't a free ride, boys." The bus driver snorted. "'You need money!"

Miz got to his feet, saliva drooling from his mouth. "You expect us to pay to be on this filthy machine? You must have worms in your brain!"

The driver slams the buss door close inches from his face and drives off muttering "weirdo" under her breath.

"Well this sucks." Dib says as he brushes himself off and gets to his feet.

Miz suddenly gives him a look, one that can only be described as pure evil. In fact Dib dared saw such a look could put Gaz's own death glare to shame. "I hate you so much right now!" he admitted.

Dib winced, he had never seen Miz this angry before. "Sorry I don't exactly have a wallet." He admitted.

"Well you're getting one as soon as we get out of this." Miz lectured.

"Hey you!" An all too familiar voice screamed.

"Oh no!" Dib turned to see the Smiley Face Gang had caught up to them and was still coming up hot.

"Correction." Miz said as they started to run again. "When we get out of this you are so dead!"

Dib gave a nervous laugh, Miz was actually kind of cute when he was this angry, it kind of reminded him of the "Mini Moose" incident a few weeks ago.

"What's so funny?" Miz demanded. Honestly, how could the kid be laughing at a time like this.

"Nothing." Dib answered. "Just thinking how nice of a day it is to die."

Zim suddenly found a smile slipping on his face as well. "Yes." He admitted. "Beautiful day like this, and by gang members no less."

"What a way to go." Dib mused. "To think I thought Zim would be the one to do it."

Miz's smile got impossibly wider. _'Oh I will.'_ He thought as they continued to run _. 'As soon as this is over you are so dead, you are far more trouble than you're worth!'_

Running along the roof tops above them, Tak was thinking the same thing, and yet.

Zim made no move to ditch the boy, and Tak was beginning to think that this had to do with a lot more than just the invaders cover.

 _'Somethings not right here.'_ She realized the obvious. _'And I'm going to figure out what it is.'_

And she would, one way or another.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review!


	43. Walk of Doom (Part 3)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Yes I know I'm 3 days late, but I had family in Panama City who lost their homes to the hurricane. They've been staying at my place, and well writing with 7 extra people in your house is pretty hard. Thankfully though my family did evacuate so they are safe, and sound…and more importantly asleep! Which means I can write! It may take all night but here we go!

 **PS:** I deleted all of my Author's Note Chapters. So please go back and make sure you've read all the previous chapters.

 **Shout Outs:** I would also like to thank all of you for supporting me during the cyberbullying episode while I was gone. He's not caught yet, but he's stopped messing with me so that's good. I honestly was going to stop writing, it was really bad on AO3, the things they said to me, and it brought back some painful memories. Anyway I appreciate the support, it really helped me come back to this site with a smile.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Walk Of Doom (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Gaz)**

They had found the bridge, but if Dib and Miz had been there, there was no sign of them now.

Peg looked around them from left to right nervously as Gaz walked along the bridge looking for clues. Of course she had a right to be nervous, everyone knew whose territory this was. And as if thinking about them queued them in on their trespassing, two Smiley Face gang members appeared out of the shadows.

"Looks like everyone is ballsy today hu Mikey" A short stubby kid said to the bigger one known as Mikey. "Got to make Examples out of them." He added as they closed in on Peg.

"Yeah examples!" Mikey said, cracking his knuckles and laughing like an idiot.

"Uh Gaz!" Peg cried, as they were now inches away.

Gaz pulled out her light sword, and used it to cut through one of the bridges light poles, the laser sword cuts clean through, and the four watch as the pole falls with a loud "clank!" She then pointed the sword at her enemies. "You're next!" She vowed.

Of course the boys scream in horror and run away as fast as they can screaming stuff like:

"She's crazy!"

And

"MOMMY!"

Peg laughed despite the close call. "And this is why I need you." She admitted.

"No one messes with my girlfriend and lives!" Gaz growled. "I will haunt their dreams!"

Suddenly a black limousine pulls up, and the girls watch the door open to…

"Dad?" Gaz said in surprise.

"Daughter." Professor Membrane looks stunned. "Get inside hurry." He insisted. "You and Peg should not be on this part of town."

"We're looking for Dib and Miz." Peg informed him as they got in.

"As are we." Dark Booty stated from behind the driver's seat.

""We think they came by here." Gaz said, "Those boys mentioned briefly that other kids had been on their bridge today."

"I'll hack into the highway's video feed." Professor Membrane said as he pulls up his lap top.

"You can do that?" Peg asked.

"Where do you think Dib gets it all from?" Professor Membrane said with a prideful smile as the video fed appears on his screen. He rewinds the footage, until Miz and Dib appear on the bridge, surrounded by 12 gang members.

He plays the footage just as Miz punches the leader in the face.

"Nice punch." Gaz praised as the boys took off running.

"I think they're making a break for that bus!" Peg says, pointing at the bus that is barley visible at the corner of the screen.

"But are they actually running from the gang members?" Dark Booty asked as put the car in park and took the screen, he could see it something there, a faint transparent outline of a figure. He pulled up the video settings and changed the lighting, making the outline more profound, and the others gasped as a figure came into view.

It's invisible, but the changed settings does make it easier to see its shape, and the shape is very Irken like, Very Irken like indeed.

"It's Zim!" Peg shouted.

"No I don't think so." Dark Booty said, sure he had yet too actually see the alien, but he did recall that the kids had filled out descriptions of him after the factory incident. "From your reports Zim is 5'9 in height, this individual is at least three inches taller, and the boot size is much smaller."

"So what are you saying?" Peg asked.

"It looks like we have another player in this game." Dark Booty said darkly as he started up the car and headed down the road where the bus had taken Moth-man and Wolf-spider maybe minutes ago. "And this one a little too close for comfort."

Professor Membrane couldn't agree more, the figure had been inches from his son's position on the bridge. "Yes too close."

A little too close indeed.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

He just couldn't believe their rotten luck, and it just kept getting worse!

What kind of person threw two innocent kids out to be slaughtered by gang members?

What kind of world did they live in where bus full of people could just drive away, leaving them to their gruesome fate!

Dib picked up speed as he and Miz continued to race down town, for all they knew they could be running in the wrong direction! They could be running deeper into this unforgiven world.

Miz must have been thinking the same thing because he said. "We need to find a way out of here. It's no good if we're running in the opposite direction of home."

"Home is east of the Smiley Face Gang territory…I think." Dib added. "I heard that on the News somewhere."

"So how do we tell which way?" Miz asked, almost out of breath, man Earth's gravity was kicking him in the butt today. Still he had to keep going, not just for his sake, but Dib's too. He knew Dib couldn't carry him with how tiered he was, and Zim wouldn't want him to, they'd surely get caught then.

It was funny how he kept putting Dib's safety first before his own and without even thinking about it! This average boy of 17 years was invading his mind, and Zim was just letting it happen.

"We could make a compass." Dib suggested.

Zim looked behind them, seeing the enemy closing in and shook his head. "No time!" He shouted.

"THE SUN!" Dib exclaimed, grasping desperately at straws now. "It sets in the west so all we need to do is-"

"What?" Miz asked. "Stare at it until our eyes melt, Dib it's nowhere close to sunset!"

Dib looked around, and realized it to be true, by his calculations it was only 10:30 or so, sunset was hours away, and he doubted they could stand here and wait that long.

"Maybe if we got to a higher vantage point we'd be able to see our neighborhood." Miz suggested than.

Dib nods deciding any plan at this point was better than blindly running, however Zim knew this plan would work after all ocular implants were standard Invader issue. From the top of the right building his incredible eyes should be able to spot their neighborhood. He runs faster as the perfect building comes into view. It's a bank with several police cars in the front, but Miz doesn't seem to notice. "Come on!"

As they cross the street, a man with an ice cream cart passes by. "Ice cream, ugh, somebody buy it. OH! Ice cream, I got ice cream here." He suddenly screams as the Smiley Face gang trampled over him like a herd of angry beast.

However they stop short once they see the cops.

"Darn! What do we do now Maci?" a boy asked their leader.

Maci growled, obviously upset that they had lost their prey, however upon seeing the cops he smiles. "The place just been robbed." He informed them.

"And?" The kid asked, obviously confused.

"And two teens just walked in on the scene of the crime." Maci laughed. "The guilty Party always returns to the scene of the crime." He laughed as he began to retreat. "Let's go, they're finished."

His gang soon followed him into the shadows, leaving the trespassers to their fate.

Meanwhile inside the Bank the boys approach the front desk. Inside, a woman talks to the police. The bank entrance is open but now the officers outside have started stopping people from entering. Zim and Dib walk under the police line too frantic to notice.

Zim sees the sign that says 'stairs' and smiles. "Dib this way." He insisted.

Dib however eyes the front desk, wondering. "Hey maybe we can barrow the phone and call for help just in case." Dib said.

Miz nodded his agreement and they proceed towards the front desk when the bank teller screams.

"OOOOOH! It's him!"

The teens froze somewhat confused.

An officer with the name Prambly on his name tag looks at a picture from the security cam in front of him. It shows a teen who had rob the bank moments ago, who happens to be dressed a lot like Maz; with a bag of stolen money. He lowers the photo and looks at Zim.

"Hey, that's the guy! And he's back for mooooooooooore!" He screamed, the after pausing briefly he adds. "Get 'im!"

Miz runs on instinct towards the stairs he had seen earlier, dragging Dib along for the ride.

"Seriously!" Dib screamed. "Now the police are after us too!" he shouted as they began to ascend the stairs. "What is wrong with these people?"

Zim forces himself to run faster, if he had been alone, he would have used his PAK legs to climb up the walls, but Dib was here. And Zim was not leaving him! So he pulls Dib's arm urging him to run faster. He does and finally they make it to the roof where they have only seconds' barricade and close the door behind them.

The door holds, even as officers beat down on it screaming. "Open up in the name of the law!"

"Okay, now, where do we go from here?" Miz asked franticly looking out across the horizon.

"Miz why did we run from the cops?" Dib asked franticly. "Now we look guilty!"

"I told you Dib." Miz said. "Zim can pretend to be anyone!"

Dib froze realizing that Miz was right, Zim had pretended to be a police officer in order to catch him back in Egypt. He could do it again!

Miz looks from building to building and settles on a spot. "There!" He exclaims pointing a head. "That looks about right."

"We can use this ladder to climb down." Dib suggested. "And follow this back ally way."

Miz nodded, and seconds later the two were hurrying down the ladder. Once down they hit the ground running. Sure Zim couldn't be every single one of those police officers, but if they got caught, they'd be taken in to a secure facility where Zim could pose as anyone and kill them! And Dib, and Miz would have nowhere left to run, because of this the boys refused to stop, even as a helicopter hovers above shining their lights on them.

If they kept going straight for a good five miles they'd be safe, Dib was sure of it.

Too bad fate had other plans!

The two boys come to a screeching halt as their path becomes blocked by none other than Maci and his crew.

Dib winced, each member had a blunt ended object, and while he knew he and Miz were taking martial arts classes with Dark Booty, neither of them were ready for this many opponents.

"Wow you two are pretty good." Maci admitted. "Tell you what if you apologies now I'll let you join up, we could use two capable runners like you."

"As if we would ever!" Zim began only for the sounds of sirens and police to get louder from behind them.

"Hey it's either us or them." Maci said. "Make your choice."

Dib shared a look with his boyfriend, and it was one of despair, Zim could literally be anywhere, and these idiots stood in their way while the police closed in the gap.

They were trapped with no way out and they knew it.

Or so they thought, for suddenly a black limousine came screeching into the ally way and stops in between them and the gang,

The door opens to…

"Gaz!" Dib shouts.

"Get in NOW!" Professor Membrane orders from over her shoulder.

The boys waste no time climbing in, and seconds later the cops are on them.

"Should have sided with us rich boy." Maci said as Dib looked out at him through the partly cracked window. "Now they'll be hell to pay. If I ever see you again you're dead!"

And with that the gang was gone!

However the police remained.

"I'll go talk them down." Dark Booty said, getting out of the car.

"Are you sure?" Peg asked.

Dark Booty nodded. "Don't worry we're with the government remember." He assured her than looked to Professor Membrane. "This won't take long." He added before walking up to the police officers.

"I'm sorry Dad." Dib said, not waiting for the silence to settle in. "Something was chasing us-"

"We know." Professor Membrane assured him, pulling up the image to show them. "And we don't think it's Zim."

Meanwhile, Tak smirked as she watch the old fart from the Swollen Eye Ball talk the officers down. So Zim was associated with them, it figured. That defective always found his way into the ranks of the enemy. Still she had to admit today was not a total waste, She had sent Zim on a wild goose chase across town and had learned a lot by doing so.

1\. Both her enemies, Zim and the Eyeballs were working together. This meant she now only had one enemy.

2\. Zim was hiding something when it came to Dib. And while she was unsure of what that was she knew if she could just figure it out she could use it against him.

3\. And finally, Zim was at a disadvantage, his close ties with the enemy gave him little room to move freely which was why it appeared he was doing nothing!

And if she added all this information together, Tak was able to formulate a pretty good idea on how she would beat Zim, and the best part is Zim was none the wiser.

Or so she thought, for you see while Zim was still unaware of who he was dealing with he had learned an awful lot about them through this chaos.

He could sense the fellow invader throughout the entire chase, they stayed just out of sight, due to cloaking no doubt, but he could smell them following close behind. Still this wasn't enough damning evidence to pin point who was dealing with. However, the video feed Professor Membrane was showing them now was very damning indeed.

How so?

Simple, a primitive human using an equally as basic security system could point her out on the screen of his computer. Not only that but he could enhance the feed to get a better look at her, and while they couldn't see her face Zim was sure it was a "HER"!

How did he know this?

Simple:Irken females had very small feet!

If he included this information with the unknown invaders height than already he could knock Tenn off of his list of subjects. Sure Invader Tenn was bold, but this female invader was taller than Tenn, also Tenn would not have such primitive cloaking technology.

Yes, this Irken was using an older model of cloaking tech which puzzled Zim. All invaders were equipped with new upgrades before anyone else. So this Invader should have the latest cloaking model, and yet she was using a brand that had been out of date since before Zim's Trails for Operation Impending Doom 1. In Fact Zim was sure they became obsolete a month after his Trails took place.

Zim's eyes widen. _'The Trails!'_ His spouch seemed to stop. _'What if she….'_ No it was impossible, he had killed her!

 _"_ _I'll be back. So don't get too comfortable or you'll regret it!"_

Zim shook his head, no she was dead; she was shredded by the trash shoot.

Right?

"Problem Miz?" Dib asked.

"No…I" Miz looks troubled. "He's never had a partner before, so why now?" He asked trying to stay in character.

"I'm not so sure they are." Dark Booty said as he rejoined them in the car.

"How'd it go?" Professor Membrane asked.

"They were reluctant." Dark Booty admitted. "But once I showed off the badge-"

"Wait we get badges?" Dib asked.

"No Senior Agents get badges." Dark Booty cut him off.

"So do only senior agents get paid?" Gaz asked.

"No you father's been putting your money away for College." Dark Booty answered.

"But we're rich!" Dib complained.

"Never a bad idea." Professor Membrane said. "Besides you get an allowance."

"And Miz?" Dib asked. "Where's his?"

"Oh I've been getting paid for weeks." Miz revealed. "I use it as lunch money."

Dib gives him a look of total disbelief. "You jerk."

Miz smiled, the truth was he had been getting paid, but he used the money to buy things that would look too suspicious for his robo parents to pay with their credit cards. For example, a forge kit in order to process all of those raw materials he had gathered. It had been a hefty price to pay, and while Zim could have made something to process the minerals himself, he no longer found the time to do anything.

Besides the Tallest would be expecting their first Shipment of materials soon, of course he planned to use a form of dematerializing transportation to send it to them. Dematerializing transportation was a form of transportation that Dematerialized matter and teleported it light years away where it was then reconstructed into its original form in a matter of seconds.

It was an ingenious way of getting stole goods off world without raising the alarm to any of the home world's inhabitance. And with so much heat on him now Zim could not afford the enemy to get any closer than they already were.

Unfortunately for him however yet another enemy was closing in, and this one carried a threat far worse than Zim could ever have imagined.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review!


	44. A Crushing Defeat, A Sour Victory

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Yes I know I'm 3 days late, but I had family in Panama City who lost their homes to the hurricane. They've been staying at my place, and well writing with 7 extra people in your house is pretty hard. Thankfully though my family did evacuate so they are safe, and sound…and more importantly asleep! Which means I can write! It may take all night but here we go!

 **PS:** I deleted all of my Author's Note Chapters. So please go back and make sure you've read all the previous chapters.

 **Shout Outs:** I would also like to thank all of you for supporting me during the cyberbullying episode while I was gone. He's not caught yet, but he's stopped messing with me so that's good. I honestly was going to stop writing, it was really bad on AO3, the things they said to me, and it brought back some painful memories. Anyway I appreciate the support, it really helped me come back to this site with a smile.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 44: A Crushing Defeat; A Sour Victory. **

**(Back with Zim…)**

It had been a very long day and it was about to get a lot longer.

After Dark Booty and the others had found them, Dib and Zim were allowed the rest of the day off from school and other responsibilities in order for the team to have time to adjust to the facts.

And the facts were obvious: There was another player in this game!

And Zim had a pretty good idea who it was!

There was only one individual he think of that would have run down old invader tech, and the nerve to challenge him. "TAK!" He allowed her name to escape his lips. That wretched female didn't know when to quit and her shenanigans could have just ruined everything! This of course explained why Zim's already long day was about to get longer. As an active soldier it was Zim's duty to report the presence of any enemy of the Empire to the Tallest immanently!

Zim sighed as he prepared himself to give his report to the Tallest, it was already the end of another crazy week so naturally he would start with the good news first. Besides after all the craziness that had been this week Zim was sure that if he didn't give the Tallest some sort of good News they would surely strike him down where he stood. "Computer call the Tallest." He ordered as he readied himself in front of the transmission screen.

"Calling Tallest." The computer said it is usual boring tone.

Moments later the transmission is answered, and Zim's eyes widen as he sees that there seems to be a celebration going on aboard the massive.

Red is singing and dancing while Purple throws doughnuts out to the massive.

"Ah Zim!" Red exclaims as he notices him on the transmission.

"Is Tallest Purple actually sharing his snacks?" Zim asked looking worried. "They're poisons right?"

"What?" Red asked, then laughed. "Oh I get it you're joking, you're funny."

"I am?" Zim asked, he was obviously being very serious.

"Well surely you've heard." Red exclaimed over the chaos.

It was then that Zim could hear the masses of Irken soldiers cheering. "All Hail Irk!" Over and over, and over again. He smiled. "I'm assuming Operation Impending Doom 2 has had its first Victory." He laughed.

"You mean no one called you?" Red looks out raged. "Okay you ever I told to call Zim, throw him out of the air lock!"

Zim winced as a scream is heard.

"No I tried no one answered!"

"Uh sir I've been out." He tried to tell Red, but it was too late.

"Serves him right." Red scoffed.

"Hey is that Zim?" Purple asked coming into view. "Zim I'm so glad you're here to celebrate, finally those horned beast will stop looking down on us, and start looking up with fear."

"Horned beast?" Zim asked.

"No one told him." Red whispered to Purple.

Zim suddenly got an uneasy feeling. Why was it that he felt as if he was not going to like what they had to say?

"Goody!" Purple sang. "That means I can tell him."

"Tell me what!" Zim asked, coming off rather snappy, and for good reason.

There was only one horned race on Operation Impending Doom 2's hit list.

"OOOO! Someone's eager!" Purple laughed, obviously miss placing his snappy mood for pouting. Zim didn't like being the last one to know any big juicy news, which is why Red and Purple always made sure to keep him posted. After all even they were afraid of Zim's temper, oh yes everyone said the Tallest were bad, but Red and Purple secretly thought Zim was much worse.

"Purple just tell him already." Red urged.

"Oh right Larb just Conquered Vort this morning!" Purple revealed.

His world shattered…it shattered into little tiny pieces.

"C…Conquered?" He muttered, barley able to utter the single word. "It's…gone?"

"Gone?" Red asked. "Heavens no, as unbearable as they are they've got technology and big brains."

"Yep." Purple chimed. "So naturally we enslaved them."

Zim seems to sigh in relief. "Oh well thank heavens the little twerp did it right!" He said, just barley remembering to stay in character. "I'm surprised he managed."

"I know!" Purple exclaimed. "Our little Larb out smarted our closest Allies! We trained on their planet and they still didn't see this coming."

Zim felt like a noose was slowly tightening around his neck, Vort…Lard Nar's home had been enslaved. How could he have forgotten that they too were on the list of planets to be under cease? And how could he stand ideally by and let it happen.

It was as if he had betrayed him all over again.

"Anyway you called?" Red asked drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes." Zim said, trying to remember what it was he called about. "Oh right I have started processing materials for you, I will be sending the first batch by the end of this coming up week."

"Perfect!" Red praised. "See Purple I told you he'd get back on his feet all he needed was the proper rest to in order to come up with an idea to save the day."

"Well good." Purple said. "Cause while the Vorts where defeated, it took several days to quiet down any rebel forces."

"So they were expecting you?" Zim asked.

"No this was something they had planned for years." Red informed him. "Ever since Tallest Myuki was in power."

"Yes had they known that Larb planned to strike this week they might have won." Purple added.

They might have won!

If Zim had known, would he have warned his old friend?

Of course not, besides he didn't even have the means to locate or warn Lard Nar. That and the Vortain Scientist was supposed to be dead, his people would kill him if he showed his face. No, there was nothing he could have done to stop this, this was what his people did. They destroyed everything in their path, they took what wanted and Zim was in no position to change that.

 _'And I don't want to.'_ Zim lied to himself. No, it wasn't a lie. He had learned his lesson.

But had he really?

After all wasn't he doing the same thing with Dib? No, it was worse with Dib, Lard Nar had been a friendship. He and Dib had let that ship sale away forever ago!

"Anything else?" Red ask obviously reading the look of despair on his face. "You look worried."

Zim nodded. "I hate to ruin the fun." He said. "But I have reason to believe a traitor is hiding out on Earth."

"A traitor?" Red asked. "Of Irk?"

Zim nodded. "The Irken defective, Tak I believe she is here." yes, it was best to tell them now and feed them his lies. That way if it really was Tak and she tried to contact the Tallest. Anything She told them would be discredited on the spot.

Everyone gasped at the mentioning of the Defective Tak's Name. She was famous for being the only defective in history who had ever eluded the Tallest's wrath. A title of fame that should be going to Zim, and him alone.

"Zim." Red said firmly. "Are you sure?"

Zim took a deep breath and nodded, it was the only person it could be. "I'm sure." he told him.

"Finish your mission." Purple ordered. "And Zim?"

"Yes my Tallest?" Zim asked.

"Let nothing, and no one stand in your way." Purple concluded.

"Get rid of her." Red added.

Zim saluted firmly. "Consider it done!"

"Good!" Red said darkly, before lightening up and said. "Now stay and celebrate with us!"

"Yes please." Purple agreed. "You really need to learn to enjoy your efforts."

Zim shook his head politely. "Sorry my Tallest much to do and so little time."

"That's our trooper." Red chimed. "But you'll die looking old at this rate."

"Old and boring." Purple added. "That's what I'm putting on your memory plaque."

Zim laughed. "And I'm putting 'Impossible to please on your, both of yours." He teased.

Red laughed. "He knows us so well." He says to Purple.

"Good thing we know him too right Zim." Purple asked.

Wrong, they didn't know him at all, they only knew the Zim he wanted them to see; but then again that was the point.

Zim smiled. "Yes my Tallest, well I have much work to do so..."

"Yes, yes go have fun being boring!" Purple whined. "Just get some sleep!"

Zim smiled knowingly. "I will most defiantly try." He lied.

"Trying is not doing." Red lectured.

"I know." Zim said smugly and ended the transmission.

it was quiet in the Lab after that, however it didn't stay that way for long.

"Lard Nar..." Zim couldn't help it, he fell to his knees feeling sick, and weak. He thought these feelings were gone, and they had been they had been gone.

Zim looked at his reflection on the reflecting surface of the metal walls of his base and was stunned to actually see tears rolling down his face. "What's happening to me?" He asked, though it's already pretty clear. "What is this feeling that I'm feeling?"

Regret...

Yes, that's what it was, an over powering feeling of regret that ate at his insides and made him want to rollover and die.

"I told you it would only get worse." The computer said, it's voice echoing around the lab. "But I can make it better."

"How?" Zim asked.

"You know what you must do." The computer said.

Yes, he knew, but the act still scared him so, still he had no other choice at this rate. This regret hurt so bad that he was actually tempted to go out and search for Lard Nar. Just to make sure his old friend was okay.

Friend, yes he still saw him as a friend, and that was why this needed to be done.

"Computer prepare the reprogramming sequence." He ordered without hesitation, and rightfully so.

Dib had woken this part of him up inside, and he had to silence it.

Why?

Because he was an Irken, and this was the choice he had made long ago. he turned his back on Lard Nar and committed crimes that no one would forgive.

Not even Dib...not even Lard Nar.

So naturally Zim didn't even Flinch as the computer hooked it's tentacles to his PAK to begin the long process. "Do it." he ordered.

The computer obeyed and seconds later Zim was shut down in order for the Irken program to be rebooted.

His last thoughts were of Lard Nar, and where his old friend might be right now.

Did he know the news of his people?

Zim hoped not, because that would make him sad, and he didn't want Lard Nar to be sad.

Too bad the universe hated Zim, if not for him asking, maybe fate would have granted this small request.

* * *

 **(Back with Lard Nar...)**

Pain…

He thought his days of feeling it were over, he thought that the universe had decided he had, had enough.

He thought wrong!

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this." A Vort Scientist known as Trawl was saying on over the ship's transmission. Trawl was a distant cousin of Lard Nar, he was also the informant for the Galactic Alliance, or he was.

Now he was known as Prisoner number 777 of the enslaved planet known as Vort.

"Look I can still feed you information, but for now on don't tell me who you are with or where you are going." Prisoner number 777, Trawl was saying. "If they find me out I can't guarantee that they won't find a way to force me to spill."

"We understand your position." Annabel answered for her dear friend, who was no doubt still processing the news he had just heard. "And we appreciate that you are still willing to help us."

"I will do my best." Trawl assured her. "But I might have to stay quiet for a while until this whole rebel mess clams down-."

"Just tell me one thing." Lard Nar spoke suddenly, his voice but a whisper. "You told us rumor is that Zim is on Earth, have you confirmed that?"

"You're going there!" Trawl looks stunned. "Cousin Please be reasonable if the Tallest find the enemy that close to their jewel; the Earth! There will be hell to pay."

"Just tell me." Lard Nar ordered.

Trawl nodded. "It's been confirmed, the traitor is also believed to be there."

"Two Irkens?" Richard asked out loud.

Annabel's breath caught. "No one tell Sari." She warned.

"She'll find out soon enough." Richard said.

"Doesn't matter." Trawl said. "One Irken is already too much." He looked to Lard Nar fearfully. "You are leading those good people to their deaths."

"No." Lard Nar said. "The AI's are more than a match for them, they'll protect us, and besides… "He looked to Anabel knowingly. "I'm going to try and reach him."

Anabel's eyes widen in shock.

"Reach Zim?" Trawl is floored. "He's not the child you use to know."

"Perhaps." Lard Nar seemed to agree. "But I have to try…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Trawl said, and then softened. "Please be careful, you are the only family I have left."

"I know." Lard Nar said, his voice shaken. "I will be fine, you just focus on not getting caught, I'll deal with the rest."

Trawl nodded. "Peace be with you." He added.

"And you." He said, before the transmission ended.

"What change your mind?" Richard asked. "About Zim."

"I told you I would try." Lard Nar said as they continued on their journey, thanks to a number of worm holes that they hadn't expected to cross they would now reach Earth's moon with in six or seven days or so.

"But you look more hopeful." Annabel said smiling.

"I am." Lard Nar admitted. "I'm not sure why, but the closer we get the more I feel like everything will work out. I can't explain it, I just know."

And he did know, the closer they got to Earth the more he could feel him, he could feel the presence of his old friend Zim. However it was not a presence of ultimate power and evil as he had feared, no it was the feeling of warmth, and wonder that his young friend always cared with him.

He couldn't explain it, but he just knew his young friend had come back to them, and more importantly to himself, and they had to reach him. Before something changed that.

With that thought fresh on his mind he pressed down several controls trying to make the machine go faster, The old Zim, his long lost friend might be the only hope they have of stopping them now.

Lard Nar's only hope was that they could convince him in time…

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review!


	45. Plotting and Avoiding

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Hey guys it's that time again to take a break from my crazy life and write, I actually got a lot done for my other story (ET: Part 3-Ours) over thanksgiving break. Surprised? Me too! Anyway I plan to be done with that book within a week or two. No I'm not going to rush it, to be honest this series could of easily have been 2 book instead of 3. I just felt like doing 3. I swear it might be just me but I feel like all my series have to three books or more, it just feels right. Anyway my Family is still living with me, and my three dogs, 3 cats, and 10 fish. Now if you remember there are 7 extra people too!

In other words the madness is never ending, I am definitely sleep deprived so I apologies for errors in advance.

 **Shout Outs:** I thank all my loyal fans who read my stories over and over again as if doing so will summon an update. Seriously 150 people have read this story since my last update and according to the stats you're all reading past chapters. That says a lot to me, and I know I'm not the most reliable author, but you guys stay around anyways, and I thank you.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Plotting and Avoiding**

 **FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** Hey guys it's that time again to take a break from my crazy life and write, I actually got a lot done for my other story (ET: Part 3-Ours) over thanksgiving break. Surprised? Me too! Anyway I plan to be done with that book within a week or two. No I'm not going to rush it, to be honest this series could of easily have been 2 book instead of 3 I just felt like doing 3. I swear it might be just me but I feel like all my series have to three books are more, it just feels right. Anyway my Family is still living with me, and my three dogs, 3 cats, and 10 fish. Now if you remember there are 7 extra people too!

In other words the madness is never ending, I am definitely sleep deprived so I apologies for errors in advance.

 **Shout Outs:** I thank all my loyal fans who read my stories over and over again as if doing so will summon an update. Seriously 150 people have read this story since my last update and according to the stats you're all reading past chapters. That says a lot to me, and I know I'm not the most reliable author, but you guys stay around anyways, and I thank you.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Plotting and Avoiding**

 **(Back with Tak…)**

 **[The next day]**

He was smarter than she remembered…

Yes, she always did seem to forget that the stupid defective wasn't really stupid at all.

"He definitely knows it's me." Tak declared as she spoke to an old friend over her ship's Communications screen. The Ship itself had been made my Tak while she was on Hobo 13, and like many of Tak's things it looked old and dated. However, the pile of junk could out run any other Irken ship, and also the occasional bounty Hunter. Which was necessary since the Tallest were promising anyone, anything to bring her in.

"I told you engaging him would be unwise." Sergeant Hobo 678 pointed out the obvious.

"I didn't engage…per say." Tak lied, well partially anyway. The truth was she didn't know what to think of her latest encounter with Zim.

The defective was definitely hiding something, but that was hardly new. The defective was always hiding, it was how his kind survived. For all she knew she was reading too much into this.

And yet…

"So what do you plan to do?" Sergeant Hobo 678 asked. "You do have a plan don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped. It wasn't a lie for you see her plan was to figure out a plan! So it wasn't lying…per say.

Unfortunately Sergeant Hobo 678 didn't see it that way. "If I told you once I've told you a thousand times you're too impulsive! I's going to get you killed!"

Impulsive…such a defective term, and yet when it came to Zim the word described her perfectly. Something about him made her forget everything she had been taught. He got under her skin and made her see red no matter how hard she tried to assume control. All she wanted was what had rightfully been hers in the first place, and he had taken all that was supposed to be hers.

"You worry too much." She assured him. Sergeant Hobo 678 had always put a bit too much devotion in his students. Yes many of the Hobo looked down on him for training an Irken "defective" even if their ways were to train all those who could not defend themselves. Who cared if other Irkens wanted her gone? All that matter is that with her gone there would be one less Irken to worry about.

Tak however, did not need or want his sympathy. She was Irken and did not want for pity, all she craved was what was rightfully hers.

And she would have it one way or another.

"I have everything under control." She assured him. "I don't even have to engage him, all I have to do is wait, and the perfect opportunity with present itself."

Sergeant Hobo 678 gave a heavy sigh, but offered no retaliation. After all he had learned from Tak that there was simply no reasoning with an Irken. They did what they wanted, plain and simple. So without any more to add he simply ended the transmission.

Tak was happy for it, it gave her time to start her next plan. Obviously observing Zim from up close had been a mistake, but perhaps from a far she'd have better luck.

And luckily she had just the means to do it. Tak smiled as she pulled a small spy bug from one of her storage compartments. When Tak had first encountered the Swollen Eyeball they had used Spy bugs to spy on the world around them, which is how they got that picture of her in the first place. And thanks to yesterday's escapades she now knew that these spy bugs were still very much in use.

Which means she could reprogram this one to send her feed directly to her ship, allowing her to watch Zim from afar. And Zim who had no doubt already discovered the Spy bugs would be none the wiser. He would simply think that it was one of the several that watch him and the Dib on a daily bases.

It was the perfect plan, however it would take some time.

Time she may not have.

"The more time waste the more of an advantage he gets!" Tak hissed.

"Meow." Mimi warned her.

And Tak sighed. "You're right I can't let him force me into an impulsive frenzy." She agreed as she set to work forcing herself to take her time; after all it wasn't the quickest Irken that won the war.

No it was the most conniving, and deception took time, it took patience.

And Tak would win this little war of theirs, one way or another!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

He just couldn't understand it…

Why him?

What was wrong with him?

"Irken Programing, Error…error…Download incomplete… Download incomplete. Error…error…" The Lab's Computer Brain repeated over and over again like a broken record.

"Maybe if you try one more time!" Gir screeched hopefully.

"What's the point?" Zim mumbled, as he finally detached the computer from his PAK. He had been at this all night now with zero success, and one more time wasn't going to change those odds.

Not by a long shot.

"What's wrong with me?" Zim hissed, punching the counter before him in a fit of rage. "Why can't I be like everybody else?!" it was a questioned that had haunted the darkest corners of his mind for as long as he could remember. Why was he the one who was cursed to be defective? And why wouldn't his Irken pride just let him put himself out of his own misery?

 _'Because I deserve this.'_ Zim thought answering his own question. _'I deserve to suffer, I don't deserve to forget. And I don't deserve the mercy of death…'_

The sound of a doorbell rings throughout the base.

"Dib…" Zim whispers.

Yes, it was definitely Dib, Zim watched as his hacked spy bugs pulled his image up on the computer screen for him to see.

It was only then that Zim remembered that they still has school today, and that his mission still had to be carried out.

"Should I send him away Sir?" The Computer brain asked.

He should say Yes, Certainly Zim should allow distance to fix the damage that Dib had caused and yet…

"No." Zim whispered as he turned on his disguise and headed for the elevator. "There is work to be done."

Work! HA! He was kidding himself, Zim wasn't going because of work, he was going because of the promise Dib had made to him.

He rode the elevator up into the kitchen and exited; grabbing his books as he headed for the door. Yes, if the computer couldn't fix him then maybe…

"Miz please open up!" Dib's voice insisted. "I know you're home!" His voice sounded urgent.

 _'I've worried him again.'_ Zim realized, and for some reason that made him open up the door faster.

When the door opens both boys are surprised to see the other as equally distraught.

Okay maybe equally was a stretch.

"Miz you look…awful." Dib admitted, only because there was really no way to sugar code it.

Zim wasn't offended, His Irken disguise was program to mirror his own state of mind and appearance, and awful was putting it lightly. "You promised to make me feel better." Zim reminded him. _'So do it already I can't take it anymore.'_ He screamed inwardly.

Dib smiled, and to Zim's surprise he embraced him. The truth was Dib had tried calling Miz all night! He even tried to sneak out of his house to go see him, but Gaz and her flesh eating robots wouldn't let him leave. "Why do you think I'm here?" Dib said as if it was obvious.

"Aren't we going to school?" Zim asked only to notice for the first time that the girls were not with him.

"We nearly died yesterday." Dib exclaimed. "Not to mention the cops mistaken us for gangsters." He added. "And now we have not one but two Irkens after us." He scoffed. "I think we've earned a day off."

A day off?

Yes, maybe that's what he need, a day off from being Zim. Yes, surely Miz life was way less stressful then that of invader Zim.

"What did you have in mind?" Zim asked.

Dib winced, and Zim since the question before it comes out of his mouth.

"Please don't ask me what's wrong." Zim cut him off.

"If I don't ask." Dib said. "Then how am I supposed to help?"

"Not my problem." Zim snapped.

Dib shook his head, Miz was being more unpleasant than depressed, but the boy could see the truth as plain as day. He put Zim's face in his hands. "How many time do I have to prove it before you get it through your head?" He asked.

"Get what?" Zim hissed.

"You're not getting rid of me." Dib said. "I don't care how difficult you are, because I know you're just putting up walls because you don't like to admit you're vulnerable."

Vulnerable, something Irken inside of him saw red at the sound of such a word, and yet the defective part of him seemed to understand. It was just as Dib had said before.

 _"That's what being a friend is about, you see someone's flaws, and you accept them for who they are. That's what's great about having them, you can be vulnerable around them, and not have to worry about them stabbing you in the back. There a shoulder to lean on, someone who's on your side no matter when you're right or wrong."_

"I'm scared." Zim admitted much to Dib's and his own surprise. "I've gotten into some deep trouble and I don't see a way out."

Yes, A shoulder to lean on that's what Zim needed right now. To hell with Irken Programing, and the hell with the Tallest. The Hell with Tak and her quest for vengeance. The hell to Larb and his recent victory getting him all messed up. And most importantly the hell to his defective nature, and letting Dib in when he knew it was a bad idea from the beginning. Oh he could see it now, this whole Boyfriend thing as Dib called it was all his doing. Zim didn't need to become Dib's everything to distract him.

No, Zim's defective nature simply needed a reason to feel again, a way to win over his programming and take root once more. And Zim had allowed it, because deep down he hated the numbness the programing came with. In fact, he felt so numb at times that he would find peace in the violence of war, because at least in war he would feel something. The rage of battle, the excitement of victory, the thrill of the chase, and the taste of his own blood whenever his enemy managed to land a blow.

Yes, there was peace in the violence, but no matter how violent the war it could not drown out his need to feel, not for long. And no matter what he did somewhere underneath it all his defective side continued to chew at the ropes that held it back. It declared with defiance that could tell it that there is no point in trying.

For too long it had been quiet, well it would be quiet no longer.

"Me either." Dib admitted, breaking Zim out of his thoughts. And it was true, sure Dib had wanted this life. A life of adventure, and going head to head with a real being of the paranormal. However, now that he had gotten his wish, he's beginning to realize that he may have bitten off more than he can chew.

And Zim was thinking the same thing. Earth an easy mission? As if! Heck the universe hated him! He should have known this entire mission would blow up in his face.

"Want to watch a movie?" Zim asked knowingly.

"Well nothing good is playing in theaters today." Dib revealed. "He knew this cause he'd already looked into the idea."But I got a whole bunch of old alien invasion movies at home."

"And how's that supposed to help?" Zim inquired as they stated down the road towards the membrane residence.

"Well they're all stupid." Dib said.

"Who the Aliens or the movies?" Zim asked.

"Both." Dib answered cracking that smile that always made Zim feel all warm inside.

"If only the Aliens were stupid in real life." Zim admitted out loud.

Dib laughed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and to his relief Miz didn't pull away. "If only."

Zim smiled full heartedly now, sure the pain was still there, but the longer he stayed with Dib the less noticeable it became.

 _'This is only a temporary solution.'_ His programing warned him. Yes, it was still there, sure there was an error in the downloading, which made its once loud and strong presence even weaker now than before, but it was still here, and as always it was right.

Dib would soon become another painful memory, just as Lard Nar had once before him, and yet…

Zim didn't want to think about how one day perhaps in the near future the human boy who once looked at him with so much love and wonder may one day look at him with hate. No he'd save that truth for another day.

For today he was not Zim invader of Earth.

He was Miz, Boyfriend of Dib Membrane, and at the moment he was a hungry boyfriend.

"You better have some decent snacks." He demanded. "Or I will send you out in this cold for food that I am more deserving of."

Dib laughed. "It's not could, I swear forget December, if you think this is cold you won't last 'til Halloween." Dib suddenly got very excited. "Speaking of we should totally do something together."

"What?" Zim asked.

"It's our fist holiday together as a couple." Dib told him.

"It's our first holiday together period!" Zim pointed out the obvious.

"All the more reason to make it remember able." Dib added and then with a sly smile he added. "You could dress as a moose."

"I told you never speak of that again!" Zim growled, which came off as a pout.

Dib laughed. "Aw is my mini moose upset?" He teased, only to surprise him as he kissed him softly. "Relax it's just a nickname, couples are supposed to have embarrassing nicknames for each other." It's not a whole truth, and it's not necessarily a lie either.

"You just wait Dib." Zim warned pulling away from the boy in defiance "I'll find an embarrassing nickname for you." He vowed. "And it will be so humiliating you'll never call me that again."

Silence followed the Irken's declaration…

It didn't last long.

"Whatever you say." Dib giggled. "My little mini moose."

"THAT'S IT!" Zim declared seeing red.

Dib of course, ran for his life the rest of the way home, as his boyfriend declared his end all the way there. He knows they have to look like two stupid idiots, but he doesn't care. No all he cared about was this moment.

And in this moment he and Miz are okay, and in end that's all he'd ever care about.

Finally, the two boys reached the membrane house; both out of breath, and laughing as they fell inside through the door.

"Truce?" Dib asked hopefully.

Miz punched him in the arm, but nodded afterwards. "I suppose we're even, for now." He added sinisterly, sending a chill down Dib's back. It was moments like this that Dib thought Miz could be really scary when he wanted to be.

"Now where are the snacks? I'm starving!" Miz demanded, getting up from the floor.

And yet, he could be so damn adorable at the same time. Yep, it was official Dib was never going to figure this guy out.

And for the first time ever not knowing was completely alright to him.

Zim couldn't agree more, tomorrow and the rest of the unknown could take care of itself.

For today the only thing he cared about was right front of him, and he would have it any other way.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** thanks for reading and please review!

Next update will be soon.

For now this is Emily Signing off :)


	46. Germs (Part 1)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So I personally think thisepisode adaptation is going to be one of my favorites. Now remember in the original series Zim develops a fear of germs after watching movie where germs destroy aliens. And let me just say this episodes is one of the reasons why I introduced Tak so early. How else would I explain the nonsense that was that episode? Trust me it will make since once you start reading.

 **Shout Outs:** Everyone! Seriously guys this would be impossible without your tireless devotion. Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Germs (Part 1)**

 **(Back with Tak…)**

 **[Who is currently spying on Zim…]**

She had expected that the human race was stupid for some time, but this…

This was a whole new level of stupid.

At the moment Tak was using her newly modified spy drone to spy on Zim; who was once again spending time with the Dib. Seriously she could not understand it, but something about Zim clinging to this boy seemed to set off a thousand red flags. Obviously she understood Zim was using him for his cover, but it seemed to go beyond that…as if Zim actually enjoyed the child's company.

The two were currently lounging on a couch within the membrane residence; watching a movie about Aliens. On the screen Alien spacecrafts hover above an unknown city. Some of the buildings are already damaged and smoke rises from some places as the aliens invade. One ship shoots a red laser at a car, flipping the car into the air. A scientist watches the attack from a window. He runs over to a table where some more scientists are sitting.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. "In only a matter of hours the alien scourge will bring the human race to its knees!"

Another male scientist spoke up. "I know! Let's build a giant space station, evacuate all the people, and live among the stars!"

"There's not enough time for that!" The first scientist pointed out.

"Then can we build a small station and just evacuate all the scientists?" The second scientist asked hopefully.

Zim scoffed. "Cowards."

"I know right." Dib shook his head. "This movie gives male scientist a bad image."

"Try males' period." Zim corrected as he pointed to the screen which shows the scientists grin approvingly. Then the sound of a woman clearing her throat is heard. The scientists glance to where a female scientist is standing along with an insectoid alien in a tube. The alien growls. The scientists gasp.

"Allow me to make a demonstration." The female scientist pulls out a pepper shaker.

"Right! We'll destroy them with pepper!" The second scientist exclaimed.

"Hey your right!" Dib said as if noticing this for the first time. "This whole movie is an insult to men!"

"And Aliens!" Zim added. "I mean seriously that thing is hideous!"

Dib laughed. "Yeah I think I need to bleach my eyes after this."

"Save some for me." Zim insisted.

"Will do." Dib chuckled as the female scientist stares at the idiot scientist for a long time. She then pours some pepper into her hand. She lifts the pepper up to her nose and inhales. She starts breathing heavily as she is about to sneeze. The alien in the tube lifts its head up. Then the female scientist grabs a mouthpiece that is connected to a tubing that links to the tube that the alien is encased in. She sneezes into the mouthpiece and a large bulge of snot moves through the tubing. It sprays on the alien. The alien shrieks and wriggles around. It swells up and then explodes.

"The aliens are allergic... to GERMS!" She uses a pointer to point to the word 'GERMS' written on a chalkboard.

"Seriously?" Zim gives Dib a weird look.

"I told you they were stupid." Dib reminded him.

The screen switches to a scene with an open plain, some soldiers march up to where giant versions of the alien that was in the tube loom. More of the alien spacecraft hover above them. The soldiers sneeze on the aliens, which begin exploding. The camera zooms up to a flag that has the Earth on it and displays the words "HOORAY FOR EARTH". Finally the words "THE END" appear.

"Wow…just wow." Zim is trying to withhold a laugh.

"I swear this movie use to be cool." Dib said, blushing slightly.

"When?" Zim challenge. "Ten years ago?" he laughed openly than.

Dib is about to argue only to smile as he realizes his plan is working, Miz seems to be feeling much better.

Tak shakes her head in obvious indifference. "Stupid human propaganda!" She spat. "The very concept of a superior alien species being felled by something as pathetic as...germs... is sheer fantasy! Do they really believe that could happen?"

She starts laughing, and Mimi joins in.

"Why only an idiot would…" Tak stopped abruptly as a plan seems to slowly form in her mind. She switches to another screen and looks up the word "Germs."

Moments later an ad pops "Trying to conquer an alien world?" The computer said. "Remember, never underestimate the small threats... like GERMS!" The word 'Germs' flashes on the monitor. "Yes, germs. Every planet has them, and many an invading life form has been thwarted by these invisible enemies."

Invisible threat!

Tak begins to laugh again as her plan finally takes its full form as the ad came to a close.

"So whether you are out conquering worlds or are just concerned about these tiny pests, make sure you're prepared with a pair of germ-spotting micro-goggles."

A rotating 3-D model of the micro-goggles is seen in the monitor.

"Click here for a free five-second demo."

Tak pushes her finger up to a little symbol on the monitor. Elevator music plays as a panel next to the monitor lifts up and light pours from the ceiling onto it. A laser creates a wire frame of the goggles then goes for them again to make them solid.

Tak places them on immanently, her goal is to see just how well this plan would work, if at all. "Now, let's see this mighty human threat!" She turns around in his chair.

"Demo mode activated." The computer said.

Suddenly Tak sees large blotches of germs all over her ship, and if she's being honest the sight is skin crawling. "This is truly disgusting Mimi!" She told her Sir unit. Like Zim, Tak had created her own Sir unit, however Mimi didn't freak out as Gir did. "If I could weaponize these germs somehow Zim would never see them coming!"

Mimi Meowed, it was a warning and an obvious one.

"Relax, I know this planet id fragile so I'll make it to where the germ only affects my enemies." Tak assured her. "And I'll start with these two." Her eyes narrowed on Zim and Dib as the micro-goggles fade and disappear.

"Wasn't that neat?" The computer asked. "Thank you for trying micro-goggles. If you like what you saw, please order the full version."

Tak turns around and presses the goggles on the screen.

"Thank you. Please wait for delivery." The computer prompts.

Tak doesn't appear worried, after all the new micro-goggles would appear moments later the same way the demo did before. She does it this way to avoid the chances of the Irken police and/or greedy bounty hunters tracing her whereabouts.

And moments later the new pair appears.

"So... much... filth!" Tak says as she places them on. She grabs a few testing tubs and begins to test several random things on the germs. She needs a way to make this stuff dangerous to only Zim and Dib. Which won't be easy, after all the two are not the same race, and new strains of germs were known to mutate out of control.

Still Tak was determined to see this plan through, after all if she wanted to preserve the mission then this was probably her best course of action. By eliminating Zim from afar she would keep herself cloaked in a cloud of mystery. The Swollen Eyeball would suspect that there was a new player in this game, but they would never know it was her until it was too late.

Once Zim was out of the way Tak would replace him and destroy the rest of her enemies from within. It was a full proof plan, but only if she could mutate a strand of germs in a desired way.

"Maybe I could get a sample of their DNA." Tak thought out loud. "If I do that I can program these germs to see that DNA as an enemy and they'll attack!"

Yes! It was brilliant! So without much thought Tak instructs her spy bug to take a small skin sample from both Dib and Zim."

"OW!" Dib declares as he suddenly feels a strong pinch on his arm.

"What?" Zim asked.

"I think something bit me." Dib swatted at the spot missing the spy bug by an inch.

The bug then goes for Zim.

"Probably a pesky-" He flinches as something punches his skin. That was no bug bite! If anything it felt like something was taking a skin sample. He looks around sharply, but misses the prey as it slips out the open window, and out of sight.

Tak sighs in relief, sure she can no longer watch the enemy, but she assured herself that the bug could return to Dib's once she got her samples.

"Well whatever it was it seems to be gone." Dib said.

"Yes…" Zim agreed, though he didn't seem convinced.

"Problem?" Dib asked his boyfriend, and with good reason, Miz had that look on his face, the exact same look he had when he seemed to sense Keef's presence the first time they cross paths.

"I think the enemy is hatching something." Zim admitted.

Dib never did understand his boyfriend's sixth sent for these things, however he never questioned it either. For he had already proved to have it before; how he had it? Well…Dib could only assume that his pervious adventures with Zim in their escapades of Egypt must have given him this sixth sent. "Well whatever it is we're ready." He said.

He couldn't have possibly known how wrong he really was.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** thanks for reading and please review!

Next update will be soon.

For now this is Emily Signing off :)


	47. Germs (Part 2)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** So with Christmas Break almost hereI've got a huge list of stories I want to be finished before the New Year. INCLUDING THIS ONE! Yes, the clock is ticking, but we're almost done with Part 1! Of this series and I'm confident that I will at least have the rough draft completed by Christmas.

 **Shout Outs:** Everyone! Seriously guys this would be impossible without your tireless devotion. Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Germs (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Tak…)**

 **[Who is currently spying on Zim…AGAIN!]**

It had taken her longer to program the new strand of germs.

A lot longer than she'd like to admit.

And naturally, it work. The only down side was it worked a little too well!

How you might ask? Well in order to answer that Tak would have to recall back to about an hour ago when she had deployed the new strand.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib….)**

 **[One Hour Ago]**

He wasn't exactly sure what the source of the madness was, but said fact didn't make this moment less scary. In fact it made it worse, far worse.

At first everything seemed fine after the bug bite moment. The two popped in another stupid alien invasion movie; this one being more ridiculous than the last. In fact it was so bad that Dib had to pause it several times because Miz kept bursting into a fit of laughter every few minutes.

"Seriously Miz it's not that funny." Dib insisted.

Zim is gasping for air as he tries to regain his composure for the 15th time since the movie began. "Trying…too…hard…not…too." And just like that he's laughing again.

Dib is about to turn the TV off when something strange happens.

With a loud thump! The door falls off its hinges and falls to the floor.

Miz and Dib jump.

"What the…?" Dib began.

Zim however pulls out his laser sword thinking it must be Tak using her cloaking ability to appear invisible. However, his opinion soon changes as small holes begin to appear on the door.

Dib watched in amazement as the holes got bigger, and bigger, and bigger; until suddenly the door was nothing but splinters. Then he watched in horror as the carpet began to do the same, as if slowly dissolving by some unseen force! And then his eyes widen in horror as he realized the path of certain destruction was leading straight to…

"Dib MOVE!" Zim instructed, grabbing the boy by the arm and moving him off the couch with only seconds to spare.

Dib yelps as the couch begins to break down before their eyes. "What is going on?" he asked the obvious question as the two try to evade the unseen enemy.

"I don't know!" Miz answered throwing a book at the couch which fabric was dissolving at the seams. The book hits nothing, and the rate of dissolving doesn't slow down. "But it's not solid!"

"Oh come on something is doing this!" Dib declared the obvious as they race into the kitchen in hopes of getting out of the invisible war path. However, everything their feet touches begins to dissolve almost as if they're the targets.

' _That's because we are.'_ Zim realized. _'Tak must be trying to eliminate us from afar, but how?'_ "Maybe it's something microscopic." Zim answered his own question out loud.

"My Dad's got some Micro-lenses in his lab." Dib answered.

The two boys waste no time diving for the lab door which is actually the basement door just adjacent to the kitchen.

Dib reaches His father's desk first and begins to dig through unorganized boxes for the desired item.

"Dib Hurry!" Miz ordered, he sounded nervous, and rightfully so. The basement stairs were already becoming less than nothing, and he was sure that they were next!

Dib forced himself to search faster! Honestly, why a man as smart as his father couldn't stay organized was beyond him! Finally he turned over a cardboard box and found them. "Here!" He pulls out two pairs. One is a prototype his father had created years ago, and the other was the finished product. Dib decides to give Miz the nicer pair since he probably wouldn't know how to handle the prototype's glitches.

Zim places the goggles on and switches through the several modes, at first he still sees nothing, but with every turn of the dial he zooms in closer and closer until he is seeing everything at a microscopic level.

And what he sees is just about the most horrifying thig he has ever witness.

"It's…"

"Germs." Dib finished for him seeing the chaos through his own goggles. "And their eating everything we touch!"

Zim sees the end games in a matter of seconds. Tak's goal was to have these germs east them alive. "Okay, I'm going to admit it." He said out loud. "I'm impressed."

Tak smiled at his words, watching from the safety of her ship. It was nice to have the enemy acknowledge her greatness for what it was.

"Do you think it's Zim?" Dib began, but Miz cut him off.

"No Zim always had a more direct approach." Miz grabs a spray bottle of bleach and begins to spray at the microscopic enemy. It works, but only form a moment as more germs replace the ones he just killed.

"Then the other." Dib suggested, referring to the unseen enemy that had chased them across town only yesterday.

"Most Likely." Miz agreed.

"Man they work fast!" Dib admitted grabbing another bottle of bleach. He couldn't help but thank his lucky stairs that Gaz had brought down cleaning supplies in the hopes of organizing and cleaning the lab. Of course since their father was usually doing his research at his company, his personal lab sort of turned into a storage area for all of his old research and inventions.

"We've got to tell Dark Booty!" Miz insisted. "He'd know what to do!"

Yes, as much as Zim would love to solve the matter on his own, he could not. Not as Miz anyway. No, an ordinary human like Miz would not know such technology!

Dib reaches for his phone, only to realize that he doesn't have it. NO! He had left it on the couch which was probably gone now!

Zim cursed as he too found himself without his cellier device.

"We're going to have to run for it!" Dib said as he started to use the bleach to create a path.

Zim nods and the two spray the floor around them as they inch forwards at a painfully slow pace.

Everything is working out fine until they reach the basement stairs, which at this point are pretty much none existent.

"I got this." Dib says and taps his heels together activating his rocket boots. He couldn't help but laugh at the day his father gave them to him. Dib had insisted that he would never need them, besides like the micro-lenses they were prototypes and not nearly as cool as the pair his father wear.

And yet as the two boys reach the kitchen Dib was silently thanking his father for making him his personal lab rat.

Zim sprays the floor and the two keep going using the back door to escape, but their alternate path gives no relief. "The germs are multiplying too fast!" Miz pointed out as the lethal germs which showed up as a strange purple color was showing to have surrounded the entire back yard.

Dib could only imagine what the front must look like.

"The germs must be attracted to our DNA." Dib realized. "It's eating everything we've ever touched!"

For a moment those words make Zim fear the state that his lab just might be in. If the germs were there exposing his hidden lab it would be disastrous for his cover. However, the fear soon subsides as he realizes that Tak would probably want to keep it for her own.

' _She's planning to steal my cover!'_ He pointed out the obvious as he and Dib raced through the Trees towards the Docks and the HQ of the Swollen Eyeball! And as much as he hated to admit it, he had to give credit where credit was due. And Tak had certainly progressed as an invader since they had last seen one another.

And as strange as it was Zim could help but feel a surge of pride. To know that he had fueled such a drive in an invader as skilled as she was thrilling to say the least. So much so that he couldn't help but puff out his chest a little bit at the thought.

Dib was having a similar feeling as strange as it was the fact that the enemy was going through so much trouble only confirmed to him that his training was finally paying off! But was that training enough to get them out of this one?

Tak sure didn't think so, in fact after an hour of watching her enemies slowly make their way towards the safety of the HQ. The more sure she was that she had her enemies right where she wanted them.

Why?

Simple: They were depending on bleach to keep the germs at bay, a supply in which was slowly running out with every squirt of the spray bottle.

"We're not going to make it!" Dib shouted the obvious. He knows that the two of them must look like a buck of looneys running and screaming from an unseen enemy as they spry bleach at the germs, but it can't be helped. Every time they have a close call (which is like every five seconds are so) they can't help but scream for the other's assistance.

Zim had never felt so humiliated in his life, screaming at germs! He couldn't possibly sink much lower.

Or so he thought!

"There!" Dib suddenly yells pointing to a restaurant labeled: Mac Meaties.

"No! Not there!" Zim exclaimed remembering that meat and Irken bodies don't really mix well.

"I know you hate meat, but they've got to have cleaning supplies and a phone." Dib insisted as he grabs his hand and pulls him along for the ride.

Zim allows himself to be dragged thinking that the horrors within the meat filled diner couldn't be worse than his current situation.

However, he had forgotten on small detail: The universe hated him and would never consider showing him mercy. Not now, not ever! And if you added that hatred to Tak's growing fire of rage then the outcome was obvious.

They were completely and utterly doomed!

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** thanks for reading and please review!

Next update will be soon.

For now this is Emily Signing off :)


	48. A Lunar Landing

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** I can't believe we're almost done with Part 1 of this series! I would like to thank all of you for making this possible. Seriously I know AU's similar to this one have been started and never finished. So it means a lot to me that you guys have faith I me to see this through.

 **Shout Outs:** Everyone! Seriously guys this would be impossible without your tireless devotion. Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 48: A Lunar Landing**

This was it!

They had arrived on Earth's Moon…

Lard Nar allowed a sigh of relief as they landed on the dark side of the moon. "We've made it." He said, his voice was but a whisper. However, no one missed his words.

"Wow." Queen Luna gasped as she look out her window. There was a perfect view of the Earth on her side, and she just couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She had almost forgotten how breathe taking a planet full of life could be. "Moon look at this!" She insisted to her younger sister.

Moon rushes over to her sister's side and takes a peak, and gasped. "It looks like home!" Moon exclaimed.

And at first glance it did resemble the Magladies home world, however Earth was more liquid than land, which was the complete opposite of their home world. Still with a little imagination Queen Luna could see herself and Moon returning home.

There were tears in Annabel's eyes as she took in the sight. "Dad." She whispered.

"I know." He said. "It's beautiful."

Both of their hearts beat rapidly as they imagined lading and walking up to the Membrane home and seeing the tears on their love ones faces. Tears of joy because they were all together once again.

"So this is Earth?" Jinx asked. "No wonder the AI's are so protective of it." She said in awe. "I can't think of any life form that couldn't live here."

"Yes well hopefully The Earth Authorities will be willing." Lard Nar said. He then turned to Richard. "This is your home how do you want to proceed?"

Richard looked to Annabel and she nodded. Finally he spoke. "I think it best if we go down first in the shuttle and let Dark Booty know we are here."

"Lard Nar should come with us." Annabel cut in. "Dark Booty Might need…proof."

"Then we'll take Sari as well." Lard Nar added.

"But won't she kill Zim on sight?" Richard asked.

"No." Lard Nar said. "The other's Maybe, but Sari, I believe if she detects Zim, she'll respond…better."

"Good enough for me." Annabel agreed. "Besides she will insist that one of them goes with us. There is still a missing piece of the weapon."

"Speaking of it's important that we convince them that it's safest within the Swollen Eyeball." Richard added.

"Sari and the others will not like having the pieces out of reach." Annabel stated the obvious. "But if one of them could stay within the Swollen Eyeball to guard the pieces I think they'll be more willing."

"Then it's settled." Lard Nar said. "Let's suit up and address Sari in the Cargo bay." He ordered. "Queen Luna will you please inform the refugees that we will be staying here for a few days, and that moon walks are only allowed for short periods at a time, and not too far from the ship."

Queen Luna nodded and stood to address her people, "Be safe Anne." She told Annabel.

"We'll miss you." Moon said giving her a big hug.

Annabel hugged her back. "I'll be back in a few days." She promised. "Hopefully with good news." She added.

Moon nodded and reluctantly let go.

"Let's do this." Annabel said.

Her Father and Lard Nar nodded and took their leave, they headed out of the passenger area and towards the back of the ship were some space suits were stored. There was also two doors, the one to the left lead down to the cargo bay; and the one to the right lead to the shuttle.

Annabel dawned her space suit and headed for the Cargo bay. "I'll let Sari know were leaving." She stated.

"You know sometimes I think she like them more than us." Lard Nar joked.

Richard laughed. "She does." He seemed to agree. "And who could blame her I mean look at us."

Lard Nar laughed as he finished putting his own suit on and headed for the shuttle. "Well here goes nothing."

"Nothing but Luck." Richard added as he followed his old friend into the shuttle.

Meanwhile Annabel had entered the Cargo bay where she was greeted by Klem.

"Annabel I trust we arrived with little to no complication." He said.

Annabel nodded. "Everything is fine, Lard Nar simply request that Sari joins us."

Sari stepped forward looking alarmed. "My sensors tell me there are two nearby."

Annabel bit her lip, but nodded. "We were just informed that there are indeed two Irkens on the Planet's surface."

She waited for the AI's to become angry with her, however she got a very different response.

"The two must be competing for the planet." Titan said.

"Competing?" Annabel asked.

"Often an Invader will challenge another for their chosen planet to invade." Melk explained.

"With any luck they'll be too busy with each other to notice our arrival." Tuff added.

Annabel's eyes lit up. "So this is a good thing!' She exclaimed.

"Is it HE!" Sue asked suddenly.

Annabel grew nervous again but nodded. "Yes it's been confirmed, Zim is one of the Irkens here."

"You must eliminate him." Sue said to Sari.

Annabel moved to object, but Sari was quick to speak for herself.

"We are not Irk!" She said to Sue in a way that resembled a mother lecturing her child. "We do not kill aimlessly."

"Than what will you do?" Annabel asked.

"I will connect with the Zim's PAK." Sari revealed catching her fellow AI's by surprise. "I will look within and then based on what I see I will decide his fate."

"Why Show HIM Mercy!" Sue demanded to know.

"Because." Sari answered simply. "To defeat Irk we need Irk."

Annabel wasn't sure she understood what the AI meant by this, but Titan seemed to understand.

"If we perform genocide than we are no better than our creators." He stood by Sari proudly.

It is than that Annabel understands.

Sari didn't want to destroy the Irken race for fear of becoming monsters themselves. However, she knows that she cannot save Irk, only an Irken could.

 _To defeat Irk we need Irk_

Yes, it was simply the means of fighting fire with fire, but could they convince Zim to betray his entire race for the common good?

"Lard Nar tried to convince Zim once." Annabel revealed. "It did not go well."

"With age comes Wisdom." Titan assured her.

"His programing confuses him." Sari agreed. "I will relieve him of that confusion."

"Then it is settled." Sue said, still looking unpleased with the decision, but the power couple Sari and Titan had spoken, and no one ever challenged them.

"I will meet you on Earth's Surface." Sari said.

Annabel bit her lip once more.

"There is more?" Melk asked.

"Lard Nar thinks it's best to put the pieces of the weapon in the safety of the Swollen Eyeball." Annabel revealed.

Silence…

It lasted for a moment than Titan answered.

"If this is to be than I will guard them." It was not a suggestion, but a statement of fact.

"Agreed." Annabel approved. "They can stay here for now, but we'll be taking them and you when we get back."

Titan nodded. "Trust you, we do." He told her. "Trust is hard to gain."

"And easy to lose." Annabel finished. "I know, and I will not let anything bad happen to it."

"This weapon is a last resort." Sari said. "If we cannot convince Irk to change than for the greater good we must eliminate them."

"So it's all up to Zim." Annabel asked. "That's a lot to put on one guys shoulders don't you think.

"It must Zim." Sari said, it would appear she was the only one brave enough to say his name. "He is the only one."

"What does that mean?" Annabel asked.

"Only one can change Irk's fate." Titan said, "And he was chosen."

"Chosen?" Annabel asked. "By who?"

"It will make since in time." Sari assured her. "Now I will meet you at the surface."

Annabel nodded, deciding that she wasn't going to get more information for now, but she could tell that something had change about the AI's. Before they left Zoran they were determined to purge all of Irk, but now they were willing to give them a chance.

But why?

What did they know that the rest of them didn't?

She wasn't sure, but maybe Lard Nar could shed some light on the subject.

"See you there." She assured her and then made her way to the shuttle bay.

"We told her too little." Sue said.

"No we told her too much." Klem argued.

"No we told her enough." Titan assured them. "Sari you know what do."

"Consider it done." Sari assured them and with that she left the Cargo bay to start her own journey to Earth's surface.

Meanwhile, Annabel had arrived in the Shuttle and was taking her seat.

"What's the word?" Lard Nar asked.

"Sari will meet us on the Surface." Annabel answered looking worried

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Somethings changed." Annabel said. "They said something weird."

"What did they say?" Lard Nar asked.

"I told them Zim was here." Annabel admitted. "And Sari and Titan said they would judge him."

"Judge him?" Richard asked.

Annabel nodded. "They said 'His programing confuses him' and Sari will 'relieve him of that confusion.'"

Lard Nar's eyes seemed to widen. "Did they say why?"

"They said he was chosen to change Irk's fate." Annabel revealed.

Lard Nar suddenly smiled at her words. "This is good." He assured her.

"But what does it mean?" Richard asked.

"The AI's must still be connect to the other brains on Irk to know that Zim was chosen." Lard Nar answered.

"Yes, but chosen for what?" Annabel demanded.

"I told you." Lard Nar said. "There is only one way to change Irk, the next Tallest has to challenge their leaders."

And that's when it hit her like a brick wall.

Irk's fate was up to Zim because Zim was to be the Taller of Irk!

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** thanks for reading and please review!

Next update will be soon.

For now this is Emily Signing off :)


	49. Germs (Part 3)

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** I can't believe Part 1 is almost over! It makes me want to post both chapters today, but no I'll make you wait because I'm evil (Zim laugh). Any way hope you enjoy the end of the Germ episode, I promise the last chapter will be the heart felt one you've all been waiting for. Thanks for reading and please review, or i just might forget to update. I kid, that was a joke. Please don't kill me!

 **Shout Outs:** Everyone! Seriously guys this would be impossible without your tireless devotion. Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Germs (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Gaz and Peg)**

The Girls knew something was wrong the moment they arrived at the Membrane home.

How did they know?

Simple, the house was nearly gone, as if termites had eaten it away.

"Don't tell me." Peg said.

"Yep." Gaz answered and pulled out her phone. "Dark Booty." She said moments after dialing his number. "We have another problem."

"Let me guest the misfits are on the run again?" Dark Booty asked.

"Yeah I have their location." Gaz said pulling up Dib's Tracker on Peg's Phone. "They're at Mac Meaties."

Suddenly there is a commotion on the other end of the phone and Gaz barely hears someone say.

"Something's entered Earth's Atmosphere!"

"Dark Booty?" Gaz asked.

"Girls you're going to have to handle this on your own." Dark Booty said. "Somethings…come up."

"But what do we do." Gaz asked. "Our house is nothing but splinters!"

"Find them and come to HQ." Dark Booty instructed.

"Understood." Gaz answered and hung up. She stops for a moment and touches her hand to her heart.

"Problem?" Peg asked.

Gaz wasn't sure, but it felt like a part of her had suddenly returned home, a part that she didn't even realize was gone until now. "Something entered the atmosphere." She answered.

"Oh No." Peg said. "I hope it's not more Irkens."

"I don't think so." Gaz said. "In fact I think our luck is finally changing."

Peg smiled. "So we on recue duty again."

Gaz nodded. "We find them and then go to HQ together."

Peg nodded and within seconds the girls are off.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib and Zim…)**

Dib raced towards Mac Meaties pulling Miz along for the ride. He was sure that if they made it inside they would find some more cleaning spray and a phone to call for help.

Zim on the other hand was sure that going inside a building was the worst thing they could do right now. Inside they were enclosed, and surrounded by people and furniture that would just slow them down. Allowing the destructive strand of germs to close the gap between them and finish them off.

And yet, even he had to admit that they wouldn't last much longer if they didn't find more cleaning spray.

Once inside Mac Meaties the two look around in horror germs are everywhere. They see John Fountain, who is sitting at a booth, scoop food into his mouth. Zim's micro goggles zoom in on John's mouth as he chews. It's full of gross meat and germs. And even Dib nearly barfs at the sight.

He looks over to where a woman kisses a giant germ sitting in a baby seat. The micro goggles zoom in on her lips as she kisses it.

Zim backs up in horror. "Please actually eat here?" he asked in disgust.

"Yeah well now one less does." Dib promised.

Suddenly a lady asked "Are you next in line?"

Dib and Zim both jump despite themselves, they know they must look like a couple of morons for being so jumpy.

"No we're good." Dib manages to say.

Suddenly an employee walks out and Zim grabs him by the shirt. "The disinfectant! We need it!"

Suddenly the door of Mac Meaties begins to break down.

"Miz!" Dib warned.

"We need cleaning spray Burger man!" he demanded.

"Oh we don't have any of that." The employee said.

"Then how do you clean." Zim asked.

"Clean?" The employee gave him a vacant look.

Zim cringed, and let him go. "Okay now that is just disgusting."

"I am never eating here again!" Dib decreed.

"We'll never eat anything again if we don't figure out something." Zim pointed out as the floor began to dissolve.

However, no one seemed to notice.

"This planet is full of idiots." Zim declared.

"I know!" Dib agreed.

"Look sorry about the spray." The employee said, and pulls out a large dripping burger. "Wanna bite!"

"Dude the floor is disinigrating!" Dib yelled. "And you want us to east a burger.

Zim however, perked up with interest. "Wait a minute!" He snatches up the burger. "There are no germs on this thing!"

"Wait what?" Dib said.

Zim lifts up the top bun and their micro goggles scan the burger for germs.

"You're right." Dib said. "It's completely germ free!"

The word 'CLEAN' flashes in the micro goggles.

Zim pushes to the front of the cashier counter in front of an old man. "You! Burger lord!" he demanded. "How is it that this meat is so pure, so perfect?"

"Burger Lord?" Dib asked, than he looked at the guy's name tag and read 'Burgerlord'. His name was actually Burgerlord!

"Well, it all started in 1962..." Burgerlord said as the restaurant continued to dissolve around them. "Utilizing advances in modern food synthesis, scientists at NASA began work on a germ hostile space meat to be used during long expeditions into deep space! Only recently has their hard work paid off. As even more advances in the field of space meat have been made and applied to what is now called "Operation Meat". However, seeing this as a way to end their streak of being sued by angry costumers poisoned by their burgers, the Mac Meaties Corporation decided to try this miraculous space meat. Not having access to that technology, we make ours out of napkins." Burgerlord motions to a bin full of used napkins.

"Napkins." Dib said. "You feed people napkins?"

"Well yeah." Burgerlord said.

"Are you crazy?" Dib screamed.

Zim on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear. It's ingenious."

"Wait what?" Dib asked.

"This gives me an idea, the answer is in the meat!"

"Great and now Miz has lost it!" Dib muttered. He turned around and saw the enemy germs closing in. "And now we're dead."

"We are not dead!" Zim said and grabs Burgerlord by his dog tags. "Give us all the meat!"

"It's in the Kitchen." Burgerlord said pointing to the window behind him.

"Come Dib!" Zim instructed and grabbed Dib just in time.

"Wait what we are doing." Dib screamed as his boyfriend pulled him into the kitchen.

Inside there were barrels labeled Meat.

"Hurry jump into the napkin meat!" Zim ordered as he forced one of the barrels of meat open.

"Seriously?" Dib asked. "This is your plan?"

"No Germs can touch the meat." Zim declared. "It will work!" He jumped into a barrel than.

"This is insane." Dib yelled.

"Dib do you want to live?" Zim asked.

"Yes!" Dib yelled.

"Then get in this meat with me!"

Dib blushed. "There is so many things wrong with what you just said."

"Oh just get in here!" Miz demanded grabbing him by the arm.

Dib reluctantly obeyed. "Ew it's all squishy."

"I know." Zim said trying not to think about it.

"Here they come!" Dib screamed and watched as the germs got closer, and closer and stopped.

"It…it worked." Zim said almost in disbelief.

"We're saved!" Dib yelled in relief.

"Napkin meat is my new favorite fake meat." Zim declared.

Dib laughed. "Me too."

"What are you idiots doing?" Gaz said as she opened the door.

"The enemy sent an evil strand of germs to destroy us!" Dib exclaimed. "And this Napkin meat is the only thing protecting us!"

Peg tried to keep a straight face, she really did, but she just couldn't. Seconds later she's rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Now look what you did." Gaz yelled. "You broke Peg."

"I'm dory I just can't take this seriously." Peg laughed. "You mean to tell me you've been running from Germs!"

"You know she may have a point." Dib admitted to Miz."

"Dib." Zim said.

"Yeah." He asked.

"We're taking this to our graves." Zim declared.

"Agreed." Dib decided.

"Let me see!" Gaz snatched Dib's micro goggles off his face and put them on. "Wow, they're not delusional it's defiantly an unknown strand of germs." She confirmed.

"Hey give those back!" Dib snatched them back from his sister. "These are the only thing keeping us alive.'

"That and the meat." Zim added.

"So what do we use dollies and load them up in a car?" Peg asked through giggles.

"You know the meats not free." Burgerlord said from the window.

"How much?" Gaz asked.

"$650." Burgerlord said.

"Dib?" Gaz asked.

"The Germs ate everything we touched including my phone and wallet." Dib answered meekly.

Gaz growled but pulled out her own wallet. "You two are so dead."

"And here I thought we were in the clear." Zim teased. "Well it was nice knowing you Dib."

"Miz don't make things worse." Dib begged to which Zim laughed, after all fear was funny no matter who it was for.

"You will both pay!" Gaz swore.

"Fine 50/50 split." Zim told her.

"Deal." Gaz said. "Now does this place have a dolly?"

"Dolly?" Burgerlord asked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dib yelled. "You make your burgers out of napkins, you have no cleaning supplies, and now you don't even have a dolly!"

"Wait the food is made out of napkins?" Peg asked.

"Guys just focus please!" Zim advised stepping out of the barrel. "We're fine as long as we're covered in the meat."

Dib threw the meat at the germs and smiled. "Hey it kills the germs." He said

Zim found a smile slip on his face. "Well would you look at that, Irk out smarted by a human guess we're not as easy of a target as the enemy thought!"

Tak who had been watching the whole time banged her fist down in rage. How her ingenious plan could be ruined by meat was completely unbelievable to her. And Zim's smug look of victory was just like rubbing salt into an already existing wound!

"Curse you Zim!" She screamed. Punching the counter before her once more. "These humans are smarter than I thought Mimi." She admitted to her Sir unit.

"Meow?" Mimi asked.

"No, we'll have to wait for our next move." Tak answered her minion. As much as she hated to admit it her enemies were on their guard about her. She needed to lay low until the enemy did something to give her the advantage.

Yes, soon they would mess up, and once they did she would be there to strike.

"Come on meat boy's." Gaz said. "Dark Booty wants us at HQ."

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Something about an object entering the atmosphere." Peg answered.

The two boys suddenly grew serious.

"Dib." Zim said "let's go!"

"Right!" Dib said stepping out of the barrel taking a sample of the meat so that Dark Booty could use it to rid the world of the killer strand of germs forever.

"Hey what am I supposed to do with all this bad meat?" Burgerlord asked as they left.

"Please like selling napkin meat is any better than that!" Gaz shouted back.

Burgerlord suddenly looked forward to see half his restaurant has been eaten away. "What happened to my burger palace?" He demanded.

"Darn termite." Zim said. "They'll eat you out of house and livelihood."

"Termites?" Burgerlord asked. "Hey maybe we can add them to the meat."

"That is so gross." Peg said making a sick face.

"All for never eating her again say Aye." Dib decreed.

"Aye." Everyone said.

"And the ayes have it!" Peg declared.

The four friends laughed.

"Man what a day." Dib said.

"Defiantly the weirdest day I've ever had." Zim admitted.

"Me too." Dib agreed.

"Well at least it's over." Gaz said.

"Thankfully." Dib agreed.

Not knowing that before the day was done that Fate would have a few more surprises in store for them.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** thanks for reading and please review!

Next update will be soon.

For now this is Emily Signing off :)


	50. A Long Awaited Reunion

**FYI:** This Story is A ZADR AU of the original Invader Zim TV Series that aired on nickelodeon where Zim is a well-respected and successful invader, who is loved by his leaders, and his people. He has a good disguise and fits in perfectly with the humans, and befriends Dib, and lives a double life while trying to keep his secret under wraps.

Zim is not short in this AU he is average human height. Also, all characters are aged up for obvious reasons. So just think of invader Zim happening in high school instead of grade school. I wanted to write a story with a smart respected Zim and give my readers a feel for what the series would have been like if Zim wasn't defective, and was appreciated for his loyalty, and tireless efforts. I also added a little ZADR twist because who doesn't like ZADR? Also, this is different from my Prince AU series. Zim is just a regular Irken in this story with no royal heritage.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** THE LAST CHAPTER…of Part 1! Thank you guys so much for the support this story has gotten. With that said Part 2 will be out March 15th. This gives me enough time to tie any lose ends on a few of my other stories. However, I promise this chapter will be exciting enough to satisfy your ZADR hunger for at least a month…hopefully. (Thankfully sighing in relief that I never gave you all my home address.) But seriously I am so dedicated to this series that my others are being neglected so the next Month and 2 weeks will allow me to give them the attention they deserve.

 **Shout Outs:** Everyone! Seriously guys this would be impossible without your tireless devotion. Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 50: A Long Awaited Reunion**

 **(Back with Annabel…)**

The anticipation that was building up in her throat was so abundant that she couldn't even begin to describe it. She felt like she was going to throw up, and the feeling only grew when she found herself surrounded by government agents holding blasters at her chest.

She, Richard, and Lard Nar had taken the shuttle down to Earth and landed in the town park; well-hidden by many trees. However, no sooner had they landed did they find themselves at gun point.

"Freeze!" An agent said, his gun pointed right at Annabel.

"This was a mistake." Lard Nar realized a bit too late as the agents closed in.

"Perhaps we should have called first." Richard voiced half-jokingly. "Aye Ann." He asked his daughter.

Annabel however was focused on the agent in front of her. He was abnormally tall for a human, and the sound of his voice was one she knew all too well. She looked at the name tag on his…white lab coat and smiled.

"Agent Disembodied Head." She said out loud, coming more into the light so he could see her better. "You are the biggest hypocrite I ever have had the pleasure of marrying."

Agent Disembodied Head froze at her words and pulled down his black mask in shock. "Annabel?" he asked almost in disbelief.

"Hi Dibson." She said, her breath almost too shallow to form the words.

The agents around them lowered their weapons as husband and wife ran to each other's arms.

When he embraced her it felt like an eternity had gone by since the last time he had held her. It was in this moment that he suddenly remembered how to breathe. Heck, he hadn't even noticed he had forgotten how. Tears streamed down his face as he held her tighter, a part of him was having a hard time believing this was real. Thinking he must have fallen asleep on way to investigate the object that had entered Earth's atmosphere.

"I can't believe this is real." Annabel said through tears. She never wanted to let him go, however more pressing matters soon made the choice for her.

"What…what is that!" An agent asked still pointing his blaster at Lard Nar.

Richard step forward his hands up to show that they weren't a threat. "Relax everyone." He said. "This is Lard Nar, leader of the Galactic Alliance and enemy of Irk."

Irk…the word registered with them, and Anabel watched as the agents around them seemed to relax. "You found my letter." She said to her husband in relief.

"Took forever." Professor Membrane admitted. "But yes I found it."

Suddenly the ground began to shake around them.

Annabel smiled. "Good, because there is one more member to our group."

Everyone gasped as the metal Squid emerged from the trees in all her glory.

Again everyone's weapons were drawn.

"Everyone this is Sari!" Annabel declared.

"A jumpy bunch aren't they?" Lard Nar teased.

Richard nodded. "Yes it would appear nothing has changed."

"And you are?" An old rather looking woman had approached him them.

"I am Richard Page." Richard answered. "Ann's father."

"So you found him." Dark Booty asked as he walked forward.

"You're looking well." Annabel told her old mentor.

"Not as well as you." Dark Booty mused.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Professor Membrane offered his father in-law his hand.

Richard took it and smiled. "You as well. Ann has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." Professor Membrane teased.

"Mostly." Annabel joked.

It was then that Dark Booty stepped in. He turned to Richard and said. "Sorry Richard our leader the Third Eye cannot help but be suspicious, we already have two enemies who are well diverse in hiding in plain sight."

"I understand Mrs.…" Richard began.

"Bitters." The Third Eye answered.

"Mrs. Bitters." Richard smiled. "Say weren't you a teacher at-"

"I still am." Mrs. Bitters assured him.

"And they think we're not human." Annabel teased.

"Well she's not." Lard Nar said.

Richard gave him a weird look.

"What?" Lard Nar asked. "I know a Clantarian when I see one. Granted they look very close like human, but they couldn't be more different…"

"Irk is close!" Sari suddenly cut him off.

"Yes we know." Dark Booty said. "We just dodge a resent attack from Zim." He reported.

"So he is here." Lard Nar said.

"You've heard of him?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"Heard?" Lard Nar shook his head. "He was once my closest friend."

"Well no offense, but" Dark Booty said. "You have a terrible taste in friends."

"Do you know who the other one is?" Mrs. Bitters cut him off.

"We are not sure." Lard Nar answered. "But our sources say it's a female and traitor of Irk known as Tak."

"She is known as the defective." Annabel added, remembering her history. Their informant Trawl often kept them up to date with the latest news of Irk, including the day Tak was labeled defective.

"Defective?" Professor Membrane asked.

"It is an Irken word." Sari answered. "It is how they describe anything that does not meet their desirable characteristics. Like the worlds they conquer and their inhabitance."

"Even other Irkens?" Dark Booty asked.

"It's not as common." Lard Nar said. "But even an Irken can be defective."

"Could we sway her for answers?" Mrs. Bitters asked.

"No." Sari stated.

"Why not!" Professor Membrane asked. "If she is an enemy of the enemy then she can help us."

"No she can't Dibson." Annabel said.

"And why not?" Dark Booty asked.

"Because she is not the defective." Lard Nar said. "Zim is, And Tak will do anything in her power to expose the truth and take what is rightfully hers." Yes, it didn't take a genius to know why Tak was here. Somehow she had found out the truth about Zim, and tried to expose him. Of course, he turned the tables and now she was labeled the defective. And now she wanted to get even.

"Can we sway him?" Dark Booty asked.

"Zim is very loyal." Lard Nar said, there was no use in giving the humans false hope.

"The one called Zim is confused." Sari said. "I will enlighten him."

"He is the best to stop this war." Annabel said.

"Why?" Dark Booty asked.

"Irken Zim is the future leader of Irk." Sari answered. "It was decided days after he parted for Earth." She explained. "The Brain called Lineage will announce this decision at the dawn of the new Cycle."

"She means close to new Year." Annabel said. "Most likely Christmas Week."

"And this is important because?" Mrs. Bitters Asked.

"As the Taller Zim could stop this War with a single order." Lard Nar answered. "However he have to kill his current leaders."

"It is the Irken way." Sari said.

"He won't have the strength to do it!" Yes, Lard Nar Knew he wouldn't. After all, Zim couldn't even find the strength to kill him! How could Zim find the strength to kill and betray his closest friends?

"Zim will be ready." Sari seemed certain now, and Lard Nar remembered a time when he was that certain too. However, now he feared Zim would betray them at the last moment as he had done before.

' _He was a child.'_ He reminded himself. _'With age comes wisdom, and strength.'_

He hoped he was right this time, because so much was riding on this. If Zim turned his back on what was right again then he would have no choice.

Lard Nar would have to kill Zim!

No, he would not be able to do such an unspeakable thing, and yet he knew that if it came to that everyone would demand he follow through. _'Please, Zim.'_ He begged internally. _'Please be the Zim I remember. I don't think I could bare it…'_

"We should relocate." Sari said.

"Yes." Mrs. Bitters agreed. "As we said, Zim has attacked and our youngest agents need to be seen to."

"Youngest Agents?" Annabel asked her husband almost knowingly.

"Well let's just say they take after their mother." Professor Membrane answered with a smile.

"Sari go hid the ship." Annabel told her.

"And then meet us at the Docks." Dark Booty cut in. "Warehouse 13."

"I understand." Sari said, and to everyone's surprise she lifted the ship and vanished into the night.

"Well she'll be good to have around." Dark Booty said.

"She is here to find the last piece." Richard said.

"You still have not found it?" Mrs. Bitter's asked.

"No." Annabel answered. "But the other pieces will be entrusted to us to protect."

"There is also a few refugees who need shelter." Lard Nar added.

"We will discuss it." Mrs. Bitters assured him. "But for now we go, remember the enemy is close."

Everyone nodded and within seconds The Swollen Eyeball retreats.

Tak watched them disappear in awe. "This is bad Mimi." She admitted out loud to her pet. "We're gonna have to lay low for a while."

"Meow." Mimi sounded her agreement, and in seconds they were gone.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

 **[Half an hour later]**

It was without a doubt the most humiliating walk of shame he ever had the displeasure of walking. This was more embracing than the time that Red had "accidently" died his skin purple and declared him property of Purple. (An act that received several laughs from both his Tallest and those who witnessed it)

And Zim thought he'd never live that day down.

But he did, of course it took him "accidently" dying Red, pink to get his point across, but the point was made. Of course Purple got a huge laugh out of that one, everyone else however dare not laugh at their Tallest. All but Zim who took the pleasure in sweet revenge. Red had always told Zim to lighten up, well it was on that day that he regretted it.

"This is humiliating." Zim said as they walked through the streets of laughing people on their way to the docks.

"It could be worse." Dib reasoned.

"I would have rather died." Zim confessed.

"We almost did!" Dib exclaimed.

A moment of silence was followed by intense laughter, this time their own.

"We sure have gotten ourselves into a lot of trouble aye Mimi Moose?" Dib teased.

"Keep it up." Zim warned. "And my name for you will be far worse!"

Dib laughed, Miz was giving him that mischievous look he got when he was thinking of something diabolical. That was another thing his boyfriend was: mischievous, yet Miz had a way of making it seem like harmless fun, more playful then ill hearted.

Yes, Miz had a weird way of showing affection, but Dib was finding that he liked the way Miz was. It was like a never ending chase, Dib had to work for every gesture, when Miz was upset; Dib had to work at getting him in a better mood. When Miz was mischievous, Dib had to wonder whether Miz was serious or just being playful. And when Miz was angry like he had been with Keef. Dib had to wrestle with whether to step in or allow him to morph into this scary person that was so full of rage that someone had tried to hurt him.

Miz was really a challenge when it came to dating, and Dib couldn't help but feel like Miz was testing him to see just how much he would put up with. Still, Dib couldn't help but be drawn in by this guy who was so complex and full of wonder.

"You both smell like pork." Gaz interjected turning up her nose at the two.

"Yeah you two are starting to smell like a couple of pigs." Peg admitted.

Zim smiled. "That's it." He mused. "You shall be my love Pig."

Gaz suddenly burst into a fit of laughter as Dib turn a shade of scarlet.

"He did say it would be worse." Peg pointed out.

Zim chuckled, instantly his mood was feeling better. Of course now they had reach the docks so no one was around to laugh at them.

"Have you ever noticed the docks are like a ghost town at night?" Dib asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's because it's closed." Peg reminded them.

"It's cold." Zim suddenly declared.

Dib smiled the cold air must have started freezing the fake meat on his skin. "Well we're almost there." He assured him.

"You're enjoying this!" Zim pointed out.

And he was, Miz just looked so cute when he was having one of his fits.

Zim took in the boy's smile, and found one of his own slipping on his face. There was just something about the child's stupid grin that demanded it to be returned with a smile of his own.

Finally, Warehouse 13 came into view and the children entered and rode the elevator down.

"I can just imagine Dark Booty's face when he sees you two." Peg laughed as they exist the elevator.

"Honestly." Zim said, mocking Dark Booty perfectly. "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes."

The four laughed.

"That was actually pretty good." Dark Booty said, emerging from the shadows. "However I do have some notes."

Zim laughed uneasy obviously embraced to have been caught off guard.

"Do I want to know?" Dark Booty asked taking in their meat suits.

"The meat is protecting us from super germs." Dib explained, handing Dark booty a bag of the stuff. "I got you a sample so you could use it to make a vaccine or something to make us immune to it."

"Super germs?" Dark Booty asked.

Miz gave him an annoyed look. "Don't ask me I just want to get this gunk off, it's starting to itch."

"Yeah I don't think this is meant to wear." Dib agreed.

"Please it's not even meant to eat." Zim reminded him. "By the way the Membrane house is totaled."

"What!" Professor Membrane's voice was heard just out of sight. "Dib did you raise the Dead again! Always with the dead that boy!'

"No!" Dib said obviously offended. "And I said I was sorry about that!"

His father came around the corner, along with a man he had never met, and then a woman who looked almost familiar.

And then...he heard a familiar voice…A voice he would have known anywhere.

"Dib sweetie, why are you covered in meat?"

Suddenly, Dib couldn't breathe. It was as if all the air that surrounded him refused to enter his lungs. His mouth fell open in utter shock. He grasped at the word, but at first nothing came. Then his eyes met hers and all he could think was a single word. A word that would change his life forever, a word he thought he'd never get to say again. A word that shook as it tried to leave his lips and shattered everything that he ever thought he knew about his life …

"Mom?" It was Gaz you managed to say it first.

And just like that Annabel was running and embracing them, and it was at the moment of that embrace that Dib managed to find his voice. "Mom." It was like her touch had force the air back into him. Like he had been holding his breath for 15 years, and now he could finally breathe again.

"Oh I missed you so much." Annabel said.

Zim looked on with great indifference, no one had ever missed him. True Purple and Red would say so, but the words didn't match the feelings that were displayed before him now.

"And who do we have here?" Anabel asked looking to Peg.

"Mom." Gaz pulled away and stood beside Peg proudly. "This is my girlfriend Peg."

"It's nice to meet you." Peg said. She hadn't been this scared since Gaz had told her dad about their relationship over a year ago.

"Peg." Annabel smiled. "Come here!" She embraced Peg suddenly. "Thank you for keeping my little girl happy."

Peg found tears in her eyes. "We're just glad you're safe. Your letter really worried us."

Annabel pulled away and nodded, looking to her children. "It was the hardest decision I ever made." She said. "But I was more afraid of losing you than knowing I could have done something to save you, and just didn't."

"We understand." Dib said.

Zim backed up, trying to go unnoticed. This scene was becoming too familiar, Anabel had made the opposite decision Zim had made with Lard Nar. The noble one, and Zim found the taste in his mouth sour at the realization.

"And who is this?" Anabel asked picking up on Zim's movement.

"I'm Miz." Zim answered. "I'm new."

"Miz?" Annabel asked. "What a strange name."

"Mom." Dib looked nervous, he hadn't even told his dad yet that he and Miz were now together. He looked to Miz hopefully, so far all who knew was Peg, Gaz, Mrs. Bitters, and Dark Booty. Was Miz ready to tell his parents? Did Miz's parents even know?

Zim knew where this was going, and as much as he wanted to leave this all too familiar moment he had role to play, and he was going to play it well. "And." He paused as he grabbed Dib's hand. "We're together."

Dib turned blood red, he wasn't expecting Miz to be the one to admit it.

Annabel smiled. "Well Miz, Peg." She said looking to both of them. "Welcome to the family." She embraced them, and Zim had to resist the urge to pull away.

Finally Annabel did and made a face. "But seriously what is with the meat?"

"Super germs." Dib answered.

"It's a long story." Zim admitted.

"And getting longer." Professor Membrane said. "Now what is this I hear about a totaled House?"

Dib laughed uneasily and change the subject. "So who is this?" He asked looking to the man who had walked in with his parents. He looked a lot older than his dad.

"This is your grandfather." Annabel said. "My dad."

"You mean you found him?" Peg asked amazed.

Annabel nodded. "That wasn't all I found." She said and turned to the hallway behind them. "You can come out now."

Now it was Zim's turn to be breathless.

He looked just as he always did, He was taller than the most Vortians however; he was no taller than Zim now. His skin was a light purple, and his green eyes showed the same kindness, and admiration it always did.

"This is my fiend Lard Nar." Annabel said excitingly. "He's from a planet called Vort and he's the leader of the Galactic Alliance. He's going to help us defeat Irk!" Annabel explained.

Defeat Irk.

Zim almost wanted to laugh, Vorts where peace keepers not fighters.

Dib took in the alien before him in awe. "It's…nice to meet you." He says holding out his hand to greet him. Dib is shaking obviously very nervous.

And just like that instinct seemed to take over Zim, he knew what to do, he knew how to play this role. So what if Lard Nar was suddenly here. Of course, he was here; the universe hated him! Still, the facts remained, he had his orders, and he had his mission, and not even Lard Nar would get in his way.

No, Zim had made that decision a long time ago.

"You'll have to forgive Dib." He said. "Today's been quite a day." He held out his hand expectantly.

However, Lard Nar takes Dib's first. "Well the honor is mine." He said, giving Zim an almost curious look. "And you are."

"Norman." Zim answered. "But my friends call me Miz." he added as they shook hands.

"Miz?" Lard Nar asked. "What an unusual name."

"I'm Peg!" Peg said jumping in. "I can't believe I'm meet an…" She paused short of the word Alien, thinking it might be rude. "Traveler!" She suddenly came up with. "From another planet I mean."

"Smooth." Zim teased remembering to stay in character.

Lard Nar smiled, his hand never leaving Zim's. "And to you as well."

"I'm Gaz." Gaz said like it was no big deal, like she met alien's every day! "Dib's my brother."

"Yes, Annabel told me much about you both." He said finally letting go of Zim. However his eyes never left him.

A long silence filled the hall.

Finally, Dark Booty cut in. "Well we be better get you two into fresh clothes."

"I'll begin making a vaccine." Professor Membrane said taking the meat sample from him. "Super germs." He shook his head. "Germs destroyed my house! Unbelievable." He marched down the hall. "First the dead and now germs."

Dark Booty nodded following his lead. "He takes after his mother."

"Dad it wasn't my fault!" Dib insisted running after him.

"Wait where are we going to live!" Gaz suddenly realized as she too raced down the hall.

"Dibson slow down!" Annabel called after him and then was in hot pursuit.

And just like that Zim found himself alone with Lard Nar.

Silence…it lasted but a second.

"I should go." Zim said awkwardly, and he moves to go, but the next thing he hears stops him in his tracks.

"You know you're a lot different than any Human I've ever met." Lard Nar said suddenly.

Zim looks cautiously over his shoulder, to his relief his targets are already too far away to hear. "I don't know what you mean." He said.

Lard Nar smiles, this moment was all too familiar to him. It reminded him of the day he first met…His smile grew.

"Besides you've met what like five, ten humans?" Zim pointed out. "What do you know anyway?" he turns and walks away then, not bothering to look back.

However, if he had he would have seen Mrs. Bitters appear beside Lard Nar.

"He's very convincing." Lard Nar said. "Of course you already knew that."

Mrs. Bitter's stiffens as Sari looms over them. "Now is hardly the time, get him when he is alone."

Sari hesitates as if she does not know whether to listen.

"It is okay Sari." Lard Nar assures him. "She means well."

"I know mother." Sari said looking down on Mrs. Bitters. "She abandoned us in the end."

"Irk was not the home I once knew."

"So you are who I think?" Lard Nar asked.

"I do not know who you think I am." Mrs. Bitters said. "I left my past behind me a long time ago." She revealed. "All that matters now is that we guide him to his destiny."

"So this was your plan all along?" Lard Nar asked.

"I remember the day he fist breathed his breath of life, I remember the day I decided not to take him." Mrs. Bitters admitted.

"Do you regret it?" Sari asked.

"No." Mrs. Bitters answered with no hesitation. "He needed to see the flaws of his people, he needed to live the life that brought him to this moment. I have watched him, followed his career as an Invader. I knew once they found Earth they would send him. So I waited here patiently and tried to prepare Earth's inhabitance for his arrival."

"Yet the human government is oblivious." Sari pointed out.

"Yes, we work for the government, but they do not take our work seriously." Mrs. Bitters admitted.

"Perhaps it is time we make them believe." Lard Nar said.

"In time." Mrs. Bitters assured him. "First things first, tell me about your refugees." She led Lard Nar away then leaving Sari in the dark alone.

"I hope you know what you are doing Mother." Sari said. "We only get once chance to correct history."

And with that Sari set off on her way to find the last piece of their weapon. If they failed with Zim then they would have no choice but to destroy Father's home. "I promise to give it my best Father Zorn." She paused remembering her late Tallest, and how this horrible nightmare began on the date of his death so many years ago.

After a moment she shook the memory away however, and pressed on. She could not dwell on what had already past. All she could do was carry out Tallest Zorn's final words, which he utter to her in his final breathe.

"Find my kin and end this blood lust forever."

She had found the Kin, and now she needed to set him free…

* * *

 ** _-To be continued._**


End file.
